Aftermath
by boredyetinspiredartist
Summary: [Post War fic, Heavy Drama] Following the events of the Fourth Shinobi War, the formidable Team 7 tries to overcome its aftermath: political intrigues, lies, deception and an ongoing threat that'll break them apart. Chapter 16: With the truth coming to light, how far does a shinobi's loyalty lie?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

 **Note:** This story focuses on the events after the Fourth Shinobi War. I'll be linking some references taken from the Hiden novels and some of the episodes from the anime. But then again, this is my own interpretation so if you have any questions or clarifications feel free to message me. No bashing either. Thank you very much and on with the story!

 **3/7/2017** \- Updated and edited the story. I'll be explaining the changes in my author's note below. For now, please enjoy the story.

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 1:** The Road to Recovery

* * *

Inky black irises stared listlessly at the whitewashed walls.

As the strong scent of medicine permeated his nostrils, the last of the Uchiha clan realized he was recuperating in the medical ward of the hospital. Clutching his throbbing head, he briefly recalled passing out due to injuries, exhaustion, and severe chakra depletion.

His usual stony expression gradually changed into inhibited glum. Wincing at the pain radiating from his left shoulder, his long pale fingers trailed to where his arm used to be.

 _'I shouldn't be here.'_

His plan to defeat Naruto for the fate of the entire Shinobi World failed. Their grueling battle lasted for days and nights, reducing the Valley of the End eventually into rubble.

In the end, Naruto's unyielding Will of Fire won him over, thereby ending The Curse of Hatred that plagued the Uchiha clan for generations.

His loss was inevitable.

True to his word, his self-proclaimed friend succeeded in bringing him back to Konoha. Their long-awaited and weighty reconciliation was coupled with the destruction of their respective arms and hemorrhaging to death had Sakura not intervened on time.

Indeed, Sasuke returned…amidst the disapproving looks of the people.

With the Uchiha tragedy long forgotten and his status as an international criminal widely known, convalescence was far-gone. As Naruto stepped on the pedestal to become the village's symbol of hope, Sasuke perceptively turned into an embodiment of everyone's hatred.

This unwelcoming treatment was certain since he killed Itachi, Danzō and several people whose names he forgot for the sake of power. Not to mention his kidnapping of Killer Bee and singlehandedly creating discord at the Kage Summit.

Initially, he justified his actions as acts of vengeance against Konoha for ostracizing his clan and turning his brother into a criminal. In the end, his misguided deeds triggered a massive chain reaction.

For instance, killing his elder brother should supposedly bring him closure. However, reuniting with Itachi's reincarnated form, witnessing his dying smile, and learning the true reason for their clan's demise regrettably derailed his plans of retaliation against Konoha.

Confused at his brother's undying loyalty to the village who branded him a traitor; he revived Orochimaru to bring the previous Hokages back to the mortal plane. Encountering the First Hokage and learning the meaning of the village and its shinobi further convinced Sasuke that he wouldn't let his brother's sacrifice be in vain.

By taking an active role in the Fourth Shinobi World War and protecting the village that turned its back on his clan, Sasuke thought it would finally lessen the burgeoning hatred he held onto.

However, it wasn't enough to satiate his sanity.

Not even defeating his ancestor Madara and the progenitor of all chakra called Kaguya eased the burden. Although he managed to curb his desire for vengeance due to Itachi's influence, a part of his mind still nagged him.

' _This feeling of hate…did not go away.'_

The heavy feeling should have vanished after he acknowledged his defeat. Ironically, what replaced the Curse of Hatred that afflicted Sasuke was emptiness. With his reason for living gone, he imagined himself standing haplessly in the middle of nowhere.

For the very first time in his life, he was at a loss on what to do.

 _'I should be better off dead.'_

Loud snoring broke his thoughts.

Sasuke parted the curtain aside, eyeing the source of the noise with mild irascibility. Sleeping on the bed next to his was Uzumaki Naruto. Judging from the twisted sheets draped askew on his sprawled form and mumbling "Ramen" and "Sasuke-teme," he was having a pleasant dream. Bruises similar to his covered the Kyubi vessel's body and his amputated arm wrapped expertly in bandages.

The raven-haired lad frowned. Naruto's injuries are so severe that it will hinder him in returning to his usual self. Known throughout Konoha as the hyperactive dead last, Sasuke had an inkling that the nine-tailed beast residing within Naruto was working tenaciously for his recovery.

Naruto will be out of bed in no time.

Due to his heroic participation during the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was no longer the same rambunctious boy who used to pull pranks on the villagers in order to get their attention.

 _'As if they think of him that way now.'_

To the village, Naruto was nothing more but a cursed vessel for the Kyubi. In retaliation to his unjust mistreatment, he worked tremendously hard to earn their respect. Ultimately, what he craved most was not their acknowledgment but of his elusive teammate's. Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke recognized his skills a long time ago.

' _At least he had a goal,'_ he thought smugly. The idiot was very vocal of his ambition to be Hokage since Day 1 at the Academy. The Uchiha realized that the title was now within Naruto's reach since he already garnered everyone's praise and respect.

' _Naruto, you lived up to your promise. Yet I…I am not sure if returning here was the right thing to do. This village reeks of painful memories,'_ Sasuke pondered, phantom pain slowly creeping up his severed limb.

He laughed silently at his current self. _'This is my punishment for all wrongdoings I've done in the past. Even if I helped in defeating Madara Kaguya, I don't expect to be forgiven. I don't even deserve a place in this new era. As long as this stupid Shinobi system remains…vying for freedom is not an option.'_

' _Maybe wishing for death was not such a bad idea after all.'_

* * *

 _'Breathe in. Breathe out.'_

A week has passed since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War.

Everything in the village returned steadily to normal.

After doing her usual morning routine at the hospital, Sakura decided to check on Naruto and Sasuke. Her thoughts drifted to the outcome of their battle at the Valley of the End. After breaking free from Sasuke's genjutsu, the first thing that came to her mind was to go after them.

The journey wasn't an easy task due to her dragging Kakashi's chakra-drained body along the way. Upon reaching the valley, both were appalled at the extremely defaced monuments of Uchiha Madara and the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Her eyes scanned the area quickly for her teammates, eventually finding their battered selves amidst the rubble.

Horror crept inside her, jumping down in haste to check on them. Assessing the extent of both boys' injuries, she chose to prioritize treatment on their damaged arms. While wordlessly healing their amputations to stave off further bleeding, the medic-nin gratefully prayed that she made it in time.

Sporting a swollen left eye with bluish-black ecchymosis covering his tanned features, Naruto looked calm and happy at one go, thanking her for the aid. On the other hand, Sasuke was his usual stoic self. Eyeing his injuries, Sakura surmised that the physical blows he received were probably not enough to curb the darkness in his heart. During their trek, Kakashi filled her in with the details she missed while being unconscious, subsequently thanking him for defending her from Sasuke's harsh dismissal.

 _'Feelings from a failed past, huh?'_

Regardless, she was still a medical specialist. Even if wholly drained from Sasuke's genjutsu, she still alleviated the pain of its caster by healing his injured arm. Concentrating on distributing equal amounts of healing chakra on their arms, she barely minded Sasuke when he addressed her name. She callously told him not to disturb her while administering treatment when –

 _'I'm sorry…for everything.'_

Her heart clenched with bottled-up elation after hearing his ill-timed apology. Gazing down at him, she saw his eyes no longer held the same cold and unfeeling expression of hate but replaced with remorse.

Tears fell down her face.

Finally.

' _Damn it, he was such a jerk.'_

"All's well that ends well," the pinkette hummed to herself, rounding a corner. The aftermath of the war produced considerable results on her teammates' respective behaviors. Defeating Kaguya and settling their issues mellowed them. The last part came out surprising since the two generally argued over the simplest things. They were not the same wide-eyed boys who preferred to beat each other up.

The sounds of her footsteps died down as Sakura finally reached her stop. Pasting a smile on her face, she firmly grasped the handle and opened the door. "Hello! How are you guys doing?"

Naruto's head instantly snapped in her direction, his bright countenance lightening the room's gloomy atmosphere. "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

In contrast, Sasuke acknowledged her arrival with a brief nod. Closing the door, Sakura ambled forward as her clinical eyes habitually assessed their condition, firstly stopping at Naruto's bedside.

"So," she began, inspecting the blond's injured arm. There are no signs of bleeding from his stump but his bandages needed changing. Mentally ticking a reminder for the nurse to address the issue later, she asked him, "How are you feeling today, Naruto?"

"Aside from getting bored while being shacked with teme here, I'd say I'm peachy."

She smiled briefly. Same old Naruto. "It's just a few more days. You guys suffered more injuries than the others."

Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust. "How can you stand working in this hospital, Sakura-chan? The food here is terrible. Can you tell Kakashi-sensei to bring me ramen the next time you see him?"

Sakura shook her head. "No can do. Until you guys are fully recovered, you're not allowed to eat solid food."

"Oh man, that sucks."

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Bear with it. Now, do not move your arm for the next couple of days. If you feel any sort of throbbing on your stump, take these," Reaching inside her coat pocket, she dropped a bag of painkillers on Naruto's upturned palm.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! I knew we could count on you," Naruto grinned.

Sakura smiled back, sadly this time. Even with the Kyubi's accelerated healing, it did not have the ability to regenerate lost limbs. Adding more to her confusion was Naruto's sunny disposition. It gave her the impression that he did not mind the loss of his left arm.

From the way Naruto's blue eyes crinkle and his huge grin while interacting with Sasuke, Sakura knew that their stoic teammate's presence alone was the likely source of his cheerful mood. Even she found it unbelievable that he was there, breathing in the same room as them.

For her it felt surreal.

He was finally back.

Though her feelings for Sasuke dampened after he hit her with his genjutsu, Naruto's forgiving face and his mistimed apology softened the blow. She found no harm in being civil with him now. Right now, what mattered most is that their team is finally complete.

Setting her musings aside, Sakura tried to catch up on the topic Naruto is referring to Sasuke, raising his thumb to prove a point. "Am I right, Sasuke?"

"Aa."

Blank as always.

Same old Sasuke.

Sakura wished Naruto rubbed some of his easygoing approach on her. She hastily diverted topics to ease the awkwardness she was currently feeling. "Well, I'm glad you're both recovering quickly. Tsunade-shishou made sure that you guys get the best treatment."

Naruto scratched his nose shyly, a certain habit of his when he's flustered. He missed Sakura's motherly nature. Of the three of them, she was the mature one, except when she fawned over Sasuke. "Ahahaha…don't forget to send Tsunade-bachan our thanks."

Sakura nodded, shifting to Sasuke's bedside. After checking his overall condition, her fingertips glowed green with chakra and she pressed her hand lightly on his left eye hidden by bandages. "On Sasuke-kun's case, refrain from using your left eye. Using the Rinnegan will cause further eye strain if you keep on using it."

"…Hn." There was no use for it now in this peaceful state.

Naruto took notice of his short responses. "Something on your mind, teme? You're pretty quiet."

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' us! What's wrong?" he urged.

Sakura tensed, beginning to worry. The tension was growing thick and usually, these kinds of interactions did not bode well.

Sasuke's finally gaze met theirs, a weary expression on his pale face. "Now that the war's over, what will happen next?"

His comrades traded cagey looks. They did not expect him to ask that kind of question. Sakura was unsure so she remained silent.

On the other hand, Naruto was astonished. Quickly recovering from the impact of Sasuke's sudden query, he answered, "We'll most likely have peace since Madara, Kaguya are long dead, and the tailed beasts are no longer considered threats to the world. Everything will return to how it was before."

A hollow laugh escaped the Uchiha's lips. "So you preferred living in a pipe dream then."

Naruto's eyes flashed defiantly. "This world deserves a peaceful era. We fought hard to achieve it." When Sasuke did not reply, he quipped, "Look at us. Even if our paths diverged halfway, we eventually met in the end. Don't underestimate the power of friendship, teme."

"Sasuke-kun, it's not just you. Everyone feels the same way. Right now, we need to focus in getting everyone back on their feet," Sakura agreed, placing a hand gingerly on his hand.

Her touch brought an aversive feeling in Sasuke's gut but he let it slide. "Aa…"

Naruto was unconvinced by his quiet assent. Forcing his wobbly legs off the bed, he plopped down at the foot of Sasuke's bed. "Are you planning to run away?"

"No."

"Then what's all this negativity? You don't sound like the overconfident prick we used to know," Naruto insisted.

If Sasuke did not destroy his left arm, he will crush Naruto with a chidori. Hearing Sakura giggling in the background was even worse. Trust the dobe in making light of their situation.

In some way, Naruto's sardonic remarks allayed his doubts. He groaned, leaning against the headboard. "You guys are killing me. I don't even know what to say."

Naruto bopped him hard on the head. "Then quit yapping, 'ttebayo! We're here for you so tell us what's going on inside that head of yours. If I remember correctly, the reason why our teamwork fell apart was because you're not open with us!"

"That hurt, idiot."

"Well, you deserve it. Seriously, stop being so glum! As I said before, our teamwork failed because you do not share your thoughts with us. So –"

"So?" Sakura echoed.

The blond-haired boy grinned widely at his friends. "We'll start all over again by introducing ourselves."

Silence deadened the room.

Naruto did not like the bemused expressions on his friends' faces. He flapped his arm wildly in protest. "Hey! It's the least we can do since we did not see each other for a long time! We have a lot to catch up on."

Sasuke deadpanned. "We saw each other during the war."

"It wasn't a heartfelt reunion, teme!"

"Your cheesy attitude sickens me, dobe."

' _Some things never change,'_ Sakura mused. Stepping in-between them, she warned lightly, "Boys, behave. And no more rooftop battles, you hear?"

Seething, both boys nodded.

Satisfied, Sakura stood up. Glancing at the wall clock, she winced at the time. "Oops! Sorry guys but I gotta go. I'm meeting Ino in thirty minutes."

"Where are you going, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

The pinkette hurriedly gathered her things. "I'm supposed to help Ino at the evacuation shelter once I'm done with my shift here. Apparently, there are still some shinobi left in need of treatment."

Sasuke nodded. Sending Sakura to help at the shelter was definitely a wise decision since her medical abilities were currently on par with Tsunade's. It will certainly decrease the mortalities caused by the war and Madara's infinite genjutsu. Other countries hit by Madara's large-scale attacks had most of its citizens relocated to the Hidden Leaf for safety.

Naruto patted her on the head. "Don't strain yourself."

Sakura smiled warmly. "Thanks. See you guys tomorrow!" After a quick wave, she left the room.

The room fell into a brief calm.

Naruto sluggishly returned to his bed. "You know," he began, "It's hard to believe that it's finally over." He took Sasuke's silence as his cue to keep talking. "We defeated a super being like Kaguya! That's no ordinary feat!"

The Uchiha shrugged. "Ordinary shinobis won't last against the likes of her. We won because we had a lot of help from the Sage of Six Paths the past Kages."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, cerulean eyes brimming with significance when he fulfilled his lifelong dream to fight alongside his dad and the other Kages. However, he needed to confirm something from the tight-lipped teen next to him. "When I met my dad, he mentioned about something."

Sasuke racked his brain. "The Fourth Hokage, was it?"

Naruto grinned. "When he said that one of my comrades will be coming to help, I knew it had to be you." When his friend did not respond, he prodded. "My guess was right after I confirmed your chakra signature. I had no idea why you changed your mind, but, thank you for helping us back there."

"There's no reason for you to thank me."

"Accept the flattery, teme. It's really unbecoming of you to be so ungrateful," Naruto chided playfully. Ah, how he missed this good ol' bantering of theirs. He could tell Sasuke was feeling bad about something and he was determined to know why. "Since it's just the two of us, why don't we start the ball rolling? What's wrong?"

"Hn."

"That's not a sentence!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke flinched from the pain on his ribs. "Like I told you before, you guys are living in a pipe dream. Do you really think everything will go back to the way it was? As ridiculous as that sounds, it is impossible. You have the ability to move people. However…" His mismatched eyes darkened. "It doesn't work that way with me."

Naruto raised a brow at his statement.

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling a bout of tiredness. "I'm an international criminal. I killed people to gain more power. I killed Itachi for the sake of revenge. After I found out Danzō plotted and ordered my brother to massacre our clan, I killed him too. I tried to set things right by starting a revolution and threatening to kill the five Kages. Afterward, you defeated me. Now that everything's over…I don't see any reason to live."

His blond friend regarded his words with attentiveness. It was rare for Sasuke to disclose his innermost thoughts to another person. "It's because you haven't found it yet," he answered, truthfully. "I told you, we're starting over. Several things happened during those 3 years. Despite all the bad things you did, we want you back. We still do."

"You should've killed me."

Blue eyes narrowed to slits. "That's a stupid idea coming from you, teme. Stop fantasizing about death."

"I'm making it easier for you. Think of it as getting rid of an obstacle."

"What do you take us for, just your plain old Team 7 comrades?" Naruto snarled angrily. "There's no way I'm allowing that to happen, –ttebayo! Our teamwork failed because we're not open with each other!"

Sasuke smirked, opening his eyes. "I'm doing it now, aren't I?"

"If I didn't force those words outta your mouth, I would've strangled you! Sheesh, teme!" The Kyubi heir clenched his fist. "I think you're just restless because we're stuck here in the hospital."

' _I'm not restless,'_ Sasuke grimaced. Trust the dobe in making light of the situation again. Konoha might be a neutral country and will still accept him back but he committed international crimes, which are punishable by death.

The Five Kage, especially the Raikage, have not forgotten about Killer Bee's kidnapping and the assault at the Kage Summit. Adding Danzō's death in the list, Sasuke knew Root would also exact revenge on him soon.

Either way, his death was imminent.

Naruto seemed to know what he was thinking. More or less, he understood Sasuke's moody temperament. No matter how hard Sasuke tried to hide it, the blond boy could still read his thoughts. "Don't worry about it. Everything will turn out fine."

"I find your optimism hardly comforting," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto glared at him reproachfully. Sasuke's lack of confidence was upsetting. "Let's leave that criminal issue of yours to Tsunade-bachan and Kakashi-sensei," he assured him. "You did a huge part in saving the world so I trust them well enough to find a way in saving your sorry ass!"

" _I'm appalled that you find Sasuke-kun's ass in a sorry state, Naruto-kun."_

Both shinobis jumped at the sight of Sai standing in front of them. A creepy smile slinked its way across his pale face, seeing the Uchiha's miffed expression and his bewhiskered teammate at his wits end, sputtering nonsensical words.

Naruto angrily pointed an accusing finger at their intruder. "Stupid Sai! There's a reason why you should knock before going in!"

Sai feigned hurt. "I apologize. I didn't mean to intrude on an intimate conversation between two hot-blooded men."

Sasuke regretted the loss of his arm.

"Anyway," the former Root member started, quelling any traces of Naruto's bloodlust aimed at him. "I'm here to inform you that a funeral for the fallen shinobi will take place at the Heroes Memorial tomorrow afternoon. Kakashi-san wants to confirm if both of you are going to attend."

"I'll go," Naruto piped in.

Sai nodded. He turned his attention to the raven-haired boy. "You?"

Sasuke declined. "It's a funeral for heroes. I don't see any point for me to be there."

"Kakashi-san mentioned that Uchiha Itachi's name will be included at the memorial."

The Uchiha merely glared at him.

Adding more fuel to the fire, Sai continued. "The Hyuga clan also agreed to include Hizashi-san Neji's names in the list since both of them died honorably for the sake of the village."

Naruto went still.

He will never forget his fallen comrades, let alone Neji. Until now, he still couldn't believe that he was indeed gone. A sense of negativity washed over him. Did Kurama sense the shadow of grief looming above his heart? The fact that Neji died because of him was unacceptable.

The two men noted the slight tremor on Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke was unaware of Neji's passing and wasn't interested to know the exact facts. Regardless of that, he refused the invitation since it didn't feel right to attend the funeral. He already lost that privilege when he defected from Konoha.

On the other hand, Sakura informed Sai of Neji's death after they recovered his body from the battle. She explained that the pallid-eyed jōnin's sacrifice gave Naruto the motivation he needed to defeat Obito.

"Naruto-kun," he spoke, focusing on his task. "Sakura said she'll try to follow if her shift ends at the evacuation shelter. If you'd like, I can accompany you in her stead."

Naruto smiled lightly. "Thanks for the offer, Sai. I'll just see you at the memorial."

Sai returned it with one of his own. "All right, then." Seeing Sasuke's pensive stance, he impishly added. "I better go, seeing that you two still have a lot to catch up on."

Naruto waved a hand goodbye as Sai left the room. Leaning against the pillows, he murmured. "It's finally happening."

"Aa."

"Losing an important comrade…when Ero-Sannin died, the pain was unbearable. I felt it again when Obito and Madara attacked Neji the others just to prove their points. If only we met Super Gramps a little early then we might've saved them."

"Hyuga did what he deemed best. So did the others."

"Yeah, but…"

Sasuke retorted. "The outcome will not change. He knew if you die, the enemy would win. The others know this. You are aware of this. It's…"

"Inevitable," Naruto finished. "Losing is inevitable."

His eyes narrowed at his rival's choice of words.

The bewhiskered teen noted his solemn expression. "You are thinking about it, too?"

"Aa," he admitted. "But not in the way you're thinking."

"Great minds think alike," Naruto sneered. He finally had an idea what lurked inside the teme's mind. "To you, losing to me was a big wake-up call. I agree that the outcome will not change. But it doesn't mean it had to stay that way."

"What are you getting at?"

"Even if you become the world's enemy, I'll always be your friend. I won't let you walk through that shady path alone again. We'll always be together – you, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto…"

Naruto grinned widely. "Itachi mentioned you need guidance in order to move on. Therefore, I'll be the beacon that shines your distorted path. The time has come for you to walk towards the path of light, teme!"

Without reply, Sasuke fingered the bandages wrapped around his stump. Death was an expected outcome in their world. Losing important comrades was akin to his entire clan's loss. As painful as it was, he chose not to dwell on it. Revenge was no longer an option since he knew of Itachi's sacrifice.

What remained of his brother's legacy was implanted in his eye sockets.

' _Nisan…I often wondered what kind of world you saw in these eyes of yours. Will I see the same thing?'_

Recalling Naruto's words, a faint smile ghosted his pale face.

Maybe, just maybe, he will accept the dobe's offer.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello minna-san! Boredyetinspiredartist here, appearing after a lengthy hiatus. It has been a long time since the series ended so I relived my fangirling soul by watching the anime. Unfortunately, I did not like some of the episodes SP had provided so I decided to create my own interpretation to appease my creative appetite. After all, there is a reason why Naruto had a "Blank Period" wink wink.

 **3/8/2017:** Edited mostly of the grammatical errors and added more insight to Sasuke's thoughts. I'll be doing this to the next chapters as well. Rest assured that there are no major changes to the story. Just needed to spice things up. For those who read and reviewed the story from the beginning, thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello everyone! As promised, here is chapter 2. Before anything else, I would like to extend my thanks to the readers who take their time in reading this story. If it is not much, please leave a review so that I will know what you guys think.

 **3/7/2017 -** Updated and edited the story. I'll be mentioning some of the things I added on the author's note below. For now, please enjoy!

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 2:** Repercussions

* * *

 **Dango Shop**

Tucking pale strands of hair away from her face, Ino idly watched Sakura finishing one stick of dango after another. Apparently, her friend was a voracious eater when it came to sweets. "Don't eat too much. We still have to eat dinner later," she remarked wryly.

Sakura shrugged, reaching for another stick of dango. "I'm simply replenishing my energy after all those procedures."

Ino sipped her cold tea, enjoying the refreshing feel it brought to her taste buds. She could not agree more. Their last two patients were dying of chakra depletion so she and Sakura pooled their remaining chakra simultaneously to boost the chances of recovery. "Tell me about it. My chakra's running on empty by the time we finished." She flipped her bangs aside, revealing aquamarine orbs. "That aside, how are your boys doing?"

The image of Naruto & Sasuke moping in the room while trying their best not to tear each other's throats played inside Sakura's head. She grinned at the scenario. "They're recovering quickly. They have large chakra reserves so they'll be up and running in no time."

"No further injuries?"

"They each lost an arm," The pinkette replied, playing with the dango stick. "I'm afraid we don't have the means to repair it yet." She smiled at her friend. "Regardless of their amputations, those two are in good physical shape to me."

Ino only nodded. Though lacking an arm, Sasuke-kun is still hot. When she caught sight of him during the war, the flaxen-haired girl knew that the years were good to him – in physical aspects, of course. She drawled in an alluring tone, "Well, if Sasuke-kun needs help in doing his you-know-what I'm happy to oblige."

"I'm pretty sure he'll refuse the offer," her friend laughed. Their childhood fantasies about the Uchiha's physical attributes didn't change. Granted, they do not hold the usual kind of one-sided admiration for him. Instead, they resorted to girlishly poke fun of his desirability.

Ino's voice pulled her out from her reverie. "It's unbelievable that they're behaving while being in the same room."

Taking a delicate bite of her dango, Sakura chewed thoughtfully. "Maturity comes with age. Besides, there's no reason for them to fight anymore. They already settled their differences albeit with disastrous results."

 _I guess you preferred living in a pipe dream, then._

Until now, she was still hesitant in giving a definite answer to Sasuke's previous question.

Even though Naruto's answer was simplistic in nature, it fitted with his determined personality. As the type who did not do well with details, her teammate preferred going through the hard and challenging path. It sounded easy but the meaning behind his words was complicated.

Taking Konoha as an example, the village was renowned for its resilience. Even if broken down by opposing forces, it grew new branches and continuously spread its roots. As the prime example, Naruto showed his development through hard work & gaining important comrades. Unknowingly, he was already showing the qualities of a true Hokage.

Sasuke was his opposite.

He was a realist. Practicality was his forte & his actions justifiable. Living a life embroiled with tragedies and his quest for revenge blinded him from the truth. When the truth finally kicked in, it crashed down on him. For someone who understood the meaning of hate and acted upon it, Sasuke-kun spoke plainly:

 _Peace is momentary, easy to obtain but hard to maintain._

Sakura's brows knitted together. His way of expressing it was ominous. Naruto sensed it as well, hence his "Starting all over again" tactic. If she stayed a bit longer, she might discover the reason behind Sasuke's detached point of view.

"Ino," she began. "Before I came here, Sasuke-kun asked us what happens next after the war. I was unsure on how to answer his inquiry so I kept quiet. Naruto responded that everything will simply go back to the way it was."

"And then?"

"He argued that Naruto's answer was like living in a pipe dream." Sakura glanced at the tent where all the shinobi they treated are slowly recuperating. "At first, I find Naruto's answer too naïve. But after seeing him and Sasuke-kun fighting valiantly against Tobi, Madara and –"

"And?"

Sakura bit her lip, deciding either to skip unnecessary information about Kaguya or to tell Ino. It was a mutual decision by their team not to reveal any information since the knowledge of that will shake the entire foundation of Ninjutsu. If word got out of the Infinite Tsukuyomi as a precursor to the deity's chakra nursery and creation of White Zetsus – the five Kages will have a difficult time to process this information. More so, explaining the whole story of the chakra progenitor to the populace.

Kakashi-sensei warned them that some things were better unsaid.

"– the Ten Tails," she fibbed, hoping Ino will not see through her lie. "It makes me want to continue believing in them."

Ino's cerulean eyes saddened, recalling her father who died during the war. She was still touchy regarding that subject. "As farfetched as it sounds, I agree with Sasuke-kun. Peace is trivial in terms of our upbringing because we are shinobis. It's like finding a designer brand dress in a clothing store only to find out that it is yesterday's style."

"Like a passing trend?"

The blonde waved her hand dismissively. "Kinda. When you see something new, usually you will step to the occasion & buy it right? If you put it in shinobi terms, peace is only a brief truce between the other countries. When one expresses the desire to battle, the others will likely retaliate." She smiled at Sakura. "So, all we have to do is to make sure that nothing destroys our hard work."

"Reminds me of the clothing brawl you once did in the shopping district," Sakura said amusingly.

Yesterday, the sight of her injured teammates at the hospital evoked not-so-pleasant memories in her head. While in the company of her teammates, the medic-nin tried her best in retaining a certain air of professionalism to avoid getting grilled for information by Naruto.

Then, Sasuke asked his infamous question.

She had no idea how to respond to it so she deliberately passed the baton to Naruto. Her hesitation to answer stemmed from the fact that she was not used to hearing their self-assured teammate divulging his innermost thoughts in front of them.

 _Ah, how the mighty have fallen._

As much as she hated to admit it, the war produced considerable results. A soft yet melancholic smile spread across her face. For the first time in her life, she admitted that Naruto was right. _'If only we were more honest with our feelings,'_ Sakura quoted his words.

Undoubtedly, she agreed with her best friend's logic. It was highly likely that her teammates were not the only ones who changed. "I'm impressed that you finally grew a brain. Inoichi-ojisan will be very proud of you."

Ino winked. "I'm taking over the clan leader role sooner than you think. No time for boys & feminine wiles."

The two friends laughed together.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

Naruto cursed while fussing with his shirt. With his right arm gone, normalizing daily routines was tough – like putting a shirt on, for instance. "Come on," he gritted his teeth, fumbling with his stump inside the sleeve. "Argh!"

A hand firmly grasped his stump. Naruto blinked in surprise as Sasuke pulled down the sleeve, effectively covering said appendage. "Thanks, teme."

His friend nodded, retreating to his silent vigil by the window.

Combing his blond tresses with his fingers, a smile made its way across Naruto's face. "Ya know, this reminds me of that mission we had as genins."

"What mission?"

"Do you still remember the teddy bear idol mission wherein Sakura-chan was captured and got our hands stuck by that weird gooey stuff?"

The stoic lad cringed. Back then, he and Naruto had a hard time weaseling their way in enemy territory to save their teammate. Not to mention their second _'accidental'_ kiss and helping each other pee. He immediately squelched the memory like a bug. "Not a pleasant memory."

Naruto strongly protested. "How can you say that? On that day, we bonded as brothers! It's the same right now except the part where losing each other's arm wasn't part of the plan." After slipping on his sandals, he ambled to the door. Grasping the knob, he gave one last look on Sasuke. "You sure you're not coming?"

"Aa."

Knowing his friend's tendency to brood, Naruto left him to his own devices. Deciding whether to leap through the rooftops or simply walk to the memorial – he chose the latter. As his sandals made crunching noises on the dirt, the memory of his fallen comrades who fought bravely & died honorably during the war started to plague his mind.

He was not keen on attending stuffy ceremonies such as funerals. The only funeral he attended was for the Third Hokage & the other elite shinobi who died protecting Konoha from Orochimaru's assault.

During that time, he was grief-stricken by Grandpa Hokage's death because he was the only one in the village who acknowledged him as a person and not a monster. However, he did not let the elderly Hokage's passing upset him because he had Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei on his side.

' _Teme was still with us back then,'_ he mused. _'If I remember correctly, that was days before after he encountered Itachi at Shukuba Town.'_

That was also the first time he met Sasuke's infamous brother.

His succeeding steps went slower as his thoughts distracted him. When he met Itachi, Naruto thought he was Death personified. His knees buckled from wariness that he didn't even resist when Itachi _politely_ asked him to step out of the room.

Or rather, he was too scared to resist.

From the eyes of his younger self, he thought that was his last day on earth.

In the end, witnessing Sasuke's defeat by his brother's hands and Ero-Sennin's delayed assistance were too much for his young mind to comprehend. After they brought Sasuke's unconscious body back to Konoha, Naruto learned of Kakashi-sensei's similar fate caused by Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Healing them was his utmost priority so he willingly aided Jiraiya in his search for Tsunade.

After Sasuke got healed things went downhill.

Gazing at the Hokage monument, Naruto's blue orbs stopped at his father's face. A wave of nostalgia filled him, giving him a momentary respite from all the pressure he was currently experiencing.

' _Tou-chan,'_ he mused, _'If it were you, what do you think will happen next?'_

* * *

 **Hokage Memorial**

Thousands of people gathered at the Hokage Memorial to pay their respects for the fallen shinobi who untimely died during the war. While Tsunade cited the rites for the dead, Hinata mournfully shed tears while staring at Neji's portrait. Her cousin chose to die an honorable death – so that Naruto would live on and fulfill his dream.

Once the ceremony was finished and everyone began leaving the area, Hinata opted to remain behind.

Although the pallid-eyed girl respected her cousin's brave decision to leave everything to Naruto, she was unwilling to accept his death. For starters, Neji was her only support. Never had she seen that serene look on his face as they laid his body to rest next to his father Hizashi. Her tears continued to flow down her cheeks, thinking that if Neji were alive and saw her crying, he would push her to move forward.

 _Such is the meaning of life. Where one dies, the other must go on._

Gingerly touching the frame, she allowed the last of her tears to fall. "Goodbye Neji-nisan. Thank you for everything." Turning to leave, her eyes caught sight of a boy with messy blond hair standing a few feet away from her. "Naruto-kun."

The blond immediately looked at her direction, his expression lightening up. "Yo, Hinata."

She approached him timidly, eyes darting sideways. "Where are Sakura-chan and –" Hesitancy forced her to add, "– Sasuke-kun?"

"Teme's at the hospital. No idea where Sakura-chan is though."

"I see." Remembering that her teammates are waiting for her at the entrance and sensing that Naruto needed time to grieve, she said. "I have to go. Kiba and Shino are waiting for me."

"Yeah, see you around."

Hinata bowed her head. Walking past him, she inadvertently glimpsed the portrait Naruto was looking at with solemnity. The person in the picture…looked oddly familiar.

"Oi! Over here, Hinata!"

The brunette smiled, seeing Kiba waving at her enthusiastically with his dog Akamaru next to him. Shino, unperturbed as always, simply nodded. Giving up on the subject of identifying Naruto's object of regard, she walked the remaining distance between her and her friends.

…

Staring mutely at Uchiha Itachi's portrait, Naruto noted how calm the rogue Akatsuki member looked even if the picture Tsunade used for the memorial came from the bingo book.

His usually bright mood turned dour. For the sake of their important people and knowing that their lives will end – Itachi and Neji continued to fight, all for the sake of ending the war. His admiration for both shinobi was beyond compare. Hailed as a genius, Neji entrusted his own will of fire to Naruto so he'd continue protecting their precious comrades in his stead.

As for Itachi, he loyally fulfilled his dream of protecting everyone as a Leaf Shinobi regardless of his crude revival by Kabuto's Edo Tensei. His selfless act turned the odds in their favor – in the cruel irony that he will never be commended for it.

In his young age, Uchiha Itachi was the unsung hero Konoha rightfully deserved.

During the funeral, Naruto did not like the insensitive airs he saw on the adults' faces as they peered at Itachi's portrait placed amongst the honored shinobi. The hushed whisperings the blond jinchuriki heard behind his back caused the blood on his veins to curdle in anger –

" _To think that a former traitor would be honored…"_

He did not want to give Tsunade-bachan a headache if he beat the shit out of those ungrateful pricks so he chose to ignore their murmurings for the rest of the ceremony.

Ironically, he understood why Sasuke adamantly refused to attend the memorial. Posthumously honoring his brother will not bring closure to the injustice his clan suffered for decades. Nor will it bring him any peace of mind since he will gain nothing from it.

To him, his brother's name carved on a rock will serve as an eternal reminder of the village's involvement in his clan's downfall.

At this very moment, Naruto realized that the world was not truly kind because of the underlying stigma in the people's hearts. It reminded him of the time people simply knew him as the Kyubi vessel – a monster. If Sasuke did attend the funeral, the people he unluckily protected will inexorably ostracize him.

Sasuke already lost his faith in the village – the only reason he returned was Naruto telling him that things will be different this time and lastly, because Itachi wished it.

"Itachi," he whispered. "Sasuke was supposed to be here. Because of his stubborn refusal to attend, I'm sure you already know the reason why he didn't go." He scratched his chin awkwardly. It felt weird talking to a picture frame, but…

 _"You don't become Hokage to be acknowledged by everyone. The one who is acknowledged by everyone becomes the Hokage."_

"Anyway," he resumed talking. "When I saw you again during the war, I have so many questions to ask you…yet you simply placed your trust in me." He heard the sound of approaching footsteps behind him and chose to ignore it. Right now, he had many things to say to Sasuke's brother and since the bastard didn't want to do the talking himself –

"Yo."

He mentally grumbled at his teacher's mistimed arrival. "Kakashi-sensei."

Said person raised his hand in greeting. "Sakura got tied up with her duties at the evacuation shelter so she asked me to check on you two." His eyes surreptitiously scanned the area for something, or someone. "Where's Sasuke?"

Knowing how shrewd their teacher was when it came to reading a person's thoughts, Naruto schooled a smile on his face. Kakashi could easily tell what a person's thinking by analyzing his facial expressions and bodily actions. "He thought it uncool if we see him tearing up in front of his brother so I'm doing it in his place."

Kakashi smirked under his mask. His student's exuberance never failed to amaze him. "If he hears you saying that he'll kill you."

The blond teen playfully stuck his tongue out. "Like I'll let you rat me out."

The older man coughed, changing the topic. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What? Oh, yeah." Facing Itachi's picture once again, he decided to skip the weepy parts and go straight to the end. "Itachi, I want you to know that I fulfilled my end of the bargain. Don't worry about teme so –" He lowered his head respectfully. He still had a ton of things to say but with Kakashi there with him, it was a no-go. "Rest well."

Kakashi bowed his head as well. "Thank you for everything, Itachi. Truly, you are a Leaf Shinobi. This time, I won't let your sacrifice go to waste."

After paying their last respects, Kakashi accompanied Naruto back to the hospital. The entire stroll was quiet, even Naruto who was more inclined to chitchat remained uncommunicative.

The jōnin scratched the back of his head. He was not the forthcoming type but oh well – better than to endure this stuffy atmosphere. "Naruto, how's Sasuke?"

The blond shrugged. "Still the same."

"I see."

Noting his student's pensive look, Kakashi suspected it had something to do with his other student staying at the hospital. "Something wrong?" he asked softly.

Naruto stopped walking. Eyes flickering with uncertainty whether he'd let his teacher know his thoughts or simply laugh it off, Naruto chose to be spontaneous. "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke asked me what happens next after the war."

This was odd. "Mm, and then?"

"I answered that we'll have peace. However, he only laughed it off, saying it was impossible. At first, I assumed he was just edgy because we're stuck in the hospital," Naruto faltered, uncertainty visible on his cerulean orbs. "Listening to him talking about his insecurities – that was the first time I saw him so completely vulnerable."

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. "It's plausible since Sasuke no longer has reason to fight. If one loses his purpose, he loses an important part in his life."

"Then why do I get the feeling that he's planning to die?" Naruto stressed, angrily. "Sasuke did his part to protect the world. He even helped us defeat Kaguya and the Infinite Tsukoyomi!"

"That may be so," Kakashi replied in a serious tone, "However, consider these facts: Madara and Kaguya are gone. There's no one left to blame for the atrocities they committed. Given Sasuke's reputation as an international criminal and as an Uchiha, it's highly possible that he'll be blamed for their crimes instead."

Naruto winced at that probability. It evoked the particular conversation he and Sasuke had at the hospital:

 _"Like I told you before, you guys are living in a pipe dream. Do you really think everything will go back to the way it was? As ridiculous as that sounds, it is impossible. You have the ability to move people. However…" His mismatched eyes darkened. "It doesn't work that way with me."_

"Kakashi-sensei, I kept assuring Sasuke that things will be alright. But what if I'm just telling that more to myself?" Naruto told his teacher. "As much as I don't want Sasuke to die, I don't want our time with him to end. I mean, we just got him back and all…but hearing the people saying bad things about the Uchiha…"

Once again, the constant reminders of his ideals being too naïve and too unrealistic by his peers irked him.

 _"I'm an international criminal. I killed people to gain more power. I killed Itachi for the sake of revenge. After I found out Danzō plotted and ordered my brother to massacre our clan, I killed him too. I tried to set things right by starting a revolution and threatening to kill the five Kages. Afterwards, you defeated me. Now that everything's over…I don't see any reason to live."_

Kakashi quietly listened. It was painful to hear Naruto relaying his thoughts about the injustice that the village imposed on the Uchiha clan. Like Sasuke, Naruto understood the pain of living without love.

Ultimately, for the Kyūbi jinchūriki, Team 7, Jiraiya and Umino Iruka were the closest things to a family he never had. Naruto already lost Jiraiya and right now, he couldn't afford to lose Sasuke as well.

As much as he wanted to express sympathy with Naruto's plight, Kakashi knew that their vows as shinobi would overturn every emotion in their hearts against them. At that moment, he became afraid of what Naruto will do once he found out that the village he swore to protect was actually flawed.

Not to mention Sakura.

He inwardly repressed a shudder.

"However," Naruto continued, breaking Kakashi's internal musings. "I made a vow to get the cooperation of all shinobi – Sasuke included. Since I managed to get the tailed beasts on my side, I thought getting everyone's acknowledgment next will be easier." He briefly paused, letting the truth sink in. "I guess I was being naïve huh? Thinking that everything will be fine…"

Kakashi felt bad for telling him the harsh truth of things. Fully grasping what Sasuke meant, he knew that sooner than later it will cause a rift between him and their team. _'So, he was thinking about it too…'_

The apprehension on the blond teen's face said it all.

Though the times changed, he had no intention to extinguish the bright spark his student currently possessed. He was naïve but his innocent and positive attitude on things proved to be the winning factor during the war. "Naruto –"

To his surprise, Naruto grinned widely. "But, even if I'm nothing more but a naïve guy, I'm not giving up on him 'ttebayo!" He gave his teacher a thumbs-up, the same way Gai did whenever he won from their challenges. "We finally got him back and I'll do my best to be his beacon of light!"

Regrettably, his student's cheerful disposition rubbed off him. "Coming from you Naruto…it sounds cheesy."

"Wah! Even you sensei!"

Satisfied with his student's optimism, Kakashi patted him on the head. Mussing the blond's tresses playfully, he told him, "That's good. Always maintain that positivity in your heart. From the looks of things, we'll definitely need that especially in these peaceful times. However –"

"However?"

"Keep in mind that there's truth to what Sasuke said," Kakashi warned perceptively. "Peace is delicate so the village will now be relying on us to maintain it. In worst case scenarios, certain sacrifices must be made to uphold it."

"Such as?"

Before he could expound further, a messenger hawk flew above them in circles. Recognizing the patterns the hawk was creating, the tall Jōnin heaved a sigh. Eyeing his student who was glaring daggers at the bird, he spoke. "We'll continue this some other time. I've been summoned by the Godaime."

Naruto pouted. "You're no fun, sensei. I even planned to have you treat me to Ichiraku."

His teacher countered cynically. "Sakura told me to warn you that if she detects any trace of ramen on your body, she'll make sure you'll eat nothing but hospital food until you recover."

The boy flinched under the mention of her name.

Kakashi enthusiastically waved goodbye at him, quickly departing for the Hokage building. Even if he lied to Naruto about Sakura threatening every inch of his life if he indulged his stomach, he will still go to Ichiraku.

' _Now to find out why the Godaime wants to see me.'_

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

If there was one thing Sasuke hated upon his return to Konoha, it was the unwanted attention from a fan girl. Moreover, the nurse who currently fumbled with the bandages on his stump was slowly turning into one. It was a mistake to accept her help in bandaging his left arm. He inwardly cursed his poor decision-making skills.

After an hour of incessant tugs and pulls, the nurse gave the irritated Uchiha a sultry smile. "Is there anything else you'd like me to attend to, Uchiha-san?"

The raven-haired boy blatantly ignored her obvious interest in him. He preferred impaling and reduced to ashes by Kaguya's Murderous Bone Ash Jutsu than enduring another minute of this dreadful torture. "Not interested. Leave now."

Slightly miffed by his rejection, the nurse left the room.

Thankful to be alone, Sasuke distastefully eyed the incompetent nurse's work on his bound arm. The bandages frayed from relentless pulling, exposing some of his skin. He was not used to seeing his left arm in a shorter length and he dreaded ending up like the dobe – having difficulty in doing even the most basic of tasks such as changing clothes.

He groaned. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to re-do the wraps on his arm.

Using his teeth, he carefully undid the knot at the end of his stump. Unraveling the wrappings, he checked the extent of the damage warily. The left hand he favored in using his techniques was now gone. _'No use crying over spilled milk,'_ he reminded himself.

With the last of the bandages completely removed, he noticed the dressing at the end of his stump was covered with coagulated blood. Apparently, the stupid nurse forgot to replace the bloody gauze because his looks distracted her. Since he did not have any medical instruments or his other hand to clean it – he resorted to covering it instead.

Clutching the end of the bandage, Sasuke steadily moved the filmy material around his arm. Without an anchor to keep the end of the bandage steady, the wrappings gradually loosened with each roll.

Gritting his teeth, he tried focusing on not touching the end of his amputation. Several attempts later, frustration got the better of him and he carelessly yanked the bindings, wincing when he accidentally hit the injury. Blood started seeping on the broken skin since the severed end was still pink and tender to touch.

' _Great,'_ he grumbled. _'Aside from having no means to disinfect the wound, I'm not keen on calling that nurse for aid.'_

"Need some help?"

His lone eye not covered by bandages instantly fixed upon the intruder. He visibly relaxed when Sakura entered the room, clutching a clipboard on her hand and a medicine tray on the other.

Noting Naruto's empty bed, the pinkette supposed that he won't be returning anytime soon. _'I hope he didn't make any side trips, his bandages still need changing,'_ she muttered quietly to herself. Notwithstanding the absence of their loud teammate, she proceeded to check on her other patient.

Her lips pursed, eyeing the shoddy work on his arm. If there was one thing that annoyed Sakura, it was incompetence in performing easiest tasks – like, bandaging. "Rough day, huh?"

The Uchiha merely shrugged.

Grabbing the nearest chair, she sat in front of him. Letting his arm fall to his side, Sasuke allowed her free rein of his injuries. After undoing the bindings and carefully assessing the amputation, the medic-nin frowned at the bloody dressing. "Your wounds reopened. Did you do this?"

He retorted. "The nurse forgot to change it."

"Hm…I wonder why," she considered, fingers tapping under her chin. Judging from the slight twitching of his mouth upon mentioning the nurse, she need not guess. Without any doubt, his attractive looks caught the attention of all the female population in the hospital.

No wonder there was a lot of squealing involved in the nurses' station when she dropped by earlier to get their charts.

As her fingertips glow green with chakra, she lightly placed it above his wound. It was a standard procedure to cauterize the wound to inhibit further bleeding.

Sasuke found Sakura's chakra soothing. He could feel the tenderness of his abrasions lessening. From what he heard, becoming a medical specialist required immense chakra control and it didn't surprise him that she'd end up following Tsunade's footsteps. _'Being a medical specialist suits her,'_ he realized, inwardly.

The soft rush of her chakra engulfing his arm was warm and comforting. This was the second time she healed him – and he was thoroughly impressed with her abilities.

He never paid much attention to her. Heck, the only time he saw Sakura displayed her skills was during their battle against the Terrible Trio: Jūbi, Madara and Kaguya. She definitely held her own ground, even rescuing him from being stuck in Kaguya's desert dimension.

Her feats made him realize that a strong-willed woman who could break mountains with her fists replaced the Sakura he left on the bench not too long ago. The lavender-colored rhombus mark on her forehead served as the proof of her growth.

Recalling his brother's words not to underestimate people based on their appearances, Sasuke realized he underestimated Sakura's skills and paid dearly for it. If there's a chance that he and Naruto decided to fight again, she will definitely pummel them into submission.

After doing all the necessary disinfection, Sakura started to re-bandage his arm. On the other hand, Sasuke busied himself by watching her nimble fingers meticulously rolling the thin strip of fabric around his appendage.

Several minutes passed and no words are spoken between them. Sasuke debated with himself, whether to initiate the conversation himself or wait for the pinkette to finish her work. The muted stillness of their surroundings was unsettling and it made him uncomfortable.

Usually, Sakura did the talking for all three of them whereas he and Naruto did nothing mostly except exchanging insults. It dawned on Sasuke not once had he tried talking to his female teammate outside of their missions. With her right there with him, the tension was strangely awkward.

Within him, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut tightened like a vise. Sasuke hoped furtively that Naruto would return in time. However, knowing the idiot's selfish tendencies to do his side trips along the way –

' _Tch, the dobe must've gone to Ichiraku.'_

He moodily discerned his assumption was correct since his blustering friend kept voicing out his displeasure of the hospital food.

"All done."

Sasuke broke free from his musings, seeing Sakura neatly tying the end of his stump with a sturdy knot. Glancing at his newly bandaged upper limb, the raven-haired teen unobtrusively admired her workmanship. Averting his gaze from her, he muttered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Once again, indomitable silence covered the room.

While waiting for Naruto to show up, Sakura chewed her bottom lip. She did not get to talk much to her teammates yesterday due to her appointments. Right now, Naruto disappeared to unknown places and left her alone with Sasuke. The confident energy she possessed hours ago literally sapped away from her body, making her tongue-tied. If she were her 13-year old self, she will probably faint or squeal at the top of her lungs for being in the same room as him.

Learning from experience that Sasuke will not talk unless he deemed it important, she tried thinking of topics that will coax him to reply. Unfortunately, she had none considered safe so she ditched the idea. Throwing a sideways look at her stoic patient, she assumed that even he wasn't in the mood for idle chats.

She cursed inwardly. _'Stupid Naruto! Why, of all times did he have to go somewhere?'_ Of course, Naruto's reason for not being there was understandable but she was mentally unprepared to face their former comrade who found the wall more intriguing than talking to her.

When they were genin, her persistent chattiness and fawning over the Uchiha dropped any chances of decent conversations between the two of them. She was a shallow girl back then, her mind singularly filled with thoughts of him.

In turn, Sasuke often turned her advances down, telling her repeatedly to run off and learn a jutsu or two. Eventually, she realized that his rude remarks of her inadequacies were well ahead and proven.

As the less active one of the group, her constant reliance on Naruto and Sasuke's strengths crippled her growth. Not wanting to depend on them for security, her training with Tsunade began. She trained rigorously each day and night as she used her teammates as motivation. She repeatedly swore to herself when Naruto returned from his training with Jiraiya that she would be a changed kunoichi.

Three years quickly passed by.

Not everything worked out according to her wishes.

Chasing after Sasuke ended fruitlessly and sooner than later death came knocking at their doorstep. The deaths of Asuma and Jiraiya, as well as Pain's invasion completely decimated the Hidden Leaf. Their village's destruction reminded her of her helplessness as she desperately tried to save countless people from dying.

Regrettably, she played the role of an unwilling spectator as she witnessed Naruto battling Pain on his own. The numerous bodies she failed to save coupled with her dependence on Naruto and the sight of her master's deteriorating body further weakened her resolve.

When news of Orochimaru and Itachi's death by Sasuke's hand spread throughout Konoha, she clung to the hope that he will finally return to the village. However, witnessing Karui taking her anger out on Naruto due to Sasuke's affiliation with Akatsuki and kidnapping their master effectively crushed every last bit of hope she held onto.

Despite the injuries he received, Naruto never stopped believing in Sasuke all the while repeating his promise to her like a mutual prayer. Spurred by Sai's words and afraid to lose Naruto from the pain they put him through, she decided to ease his burden by going after Sasuke and kill him herself.

Even after facing Sasuke and had the chance to stab him with her poisoned kunai, she still could not bring herself to kill him. The last thing she saw as he grabbed her by the throat was the coldness reflected in his eyes. Only then, she realized that he was no longer the same person they once knew and the mere thought of it terrified her.

 _And now…_

Sasuke was still reluctant to talk.

Fed up with the silent treatment, Sakura focused on writing her teammates' progress notes instead. Her pen made scratching noises, breaking the stillness of the room, and providing the distraction she needed from the stifling atmosphere.

"Sakura."

Engrossed in her writing, she questioned. "What is it?"

"Why aren't you at the funeral?"

More scratching sounds followed. "I got my hands full at the evacuation shelter so I decided to skip the funeral."

"Hn."

Done with her writing, Sakura placed her clipboard on his bedside table. Gazing at her former crush, she warily asked, "How about you? Why didn't you go to the funeral?"

His voice was low and hoarse. "There's no point for me to be there."

"I see."

A long pause.

With his wary eye, Sasuke scrutinized her solemn façade. _'She must be expecting if I'll continue this conversation or not.'_ Somehow, he appreciated her willful consideration in giving him time to gather his thoughts. Unlike Naruto who he could easily connect to by using their fists, it was an entirely different matter for Sakura.

To begin with, he was hesitant.

The undeniable feeling of remorse stemming from his cold disregard of her feelings when she tried dissuading him from his fight with Naruto haunted his psyche. Before his guilt lingered further, Sakura broke their quiet battle of wills.

"I'm sorry."

Her apology caught him off-guard.

Feeling Sasuke's gaze locked on hers, Sakura quickly explained. "When I confessed to you last time, I was desperate. I couldn't fight you on equal footing like Naruto so I decided to convey my feelings for you in order to change your mind in fighting him."

She gently wrung her hands together to ease the nervous tension she was experiencing now. "Thinking about it, it was a futile act of selfishness on my part."

For such a trivial matter, Sasuke found her apology bothersome. He'd usually avoid this types of conversation because it'd end up too provoking for his taste. He was thinking of telling her off but he stopped himself at the last minute after seeing her determined expression.

Too tired to argue, he sagged against the pillows. Since Naruto oh-so-greatly removed his personal issues off his hands, he had no choice but to join Sakura on her trip back to memory lane.

Awkwardness aside, her soft voice was a welcoming distraction from the depressing thoughts he currently harbored.

"Kakashi-sensei filled me in on your conversation," Sakura enlightened him. "You said my feelings were like chains from your failed past. Come to think of it, you were right all along."

Like a film playing on a projector, Kakashi's words replayed in his head.

 _You only need a reason to hate someone._

She paused, allowing a familiar memory to occupy her mind. Noticing Sasuke's quizzical look, she clarified. "When I saw you leaving the village, all I wanted to do at that moment was to embrace your hatred and turn it to love so you'll never go through with your revenge."

Her words forcibly relived the past – his feeble attempt to kill his brother and the growing insecurity he felt when he saw Naruto's rapid growth. Hell-bent on revenge, he blamed the slow progression of his skills on the village's lenient ways so he defected.

And the rest was history.

Contrary to what he previously told Sakura, Sasuke didn't forget her untimely confession.

Back then, he scoffed at her immature offer of happiness. The heavy weight of her words reminded him that the blissful feeling of familial love was transient. After tipping the scales, he ultimately decided that his vengeance weighed more than the village.

 _She only wanted to save you. This girl, who you've been more than ready to kill…_

A bitter smile crossed Sakura's weary features. "Seeing as how that didn't work…" A solitary tear fell down her cheek. She hated tearing up in front of him but Naruto's previous encouragement of honesty compelled her to continue. "Even though we were a team, only Naruto understood the pain you went through. I'm sorry I failed to understand your pain."

 _Even now, she is crying tears filled with thoughts of you…_

At this time, Sasuke struggled to comprehend her nostalgias. Hearing her repeated confessions of love was sickening. Based on what she said to him, she became strong because of her desire to bring him back to their team.

His expression turned grim. _'Was Naruto aware of this as well?'_ Memories of their reunion after killing Danzō occupied his head. During that dark moment, the blond relentlessly voiced his intention to die with him and shoulder all his hatred.

Drunk with revenge and self-absorbed in defeating his rival, he unintentionally affected grief for the pink-haired medic. Ignominy graced his pale features, realizing that Sakura solely centered her life to redeem him.

Sakura's lips quivered, voice quieting in each syllable. "In the end, I was an inconsiderate fool for imposing my feelings on you without even considering how you feel. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

 _Because she loves you so much it's breaking her heart._

Sasuke regarded her trembling form with concealed regret. Her feeling of insecurity was uncannily similar to his previous self. In her case, he dragged her down into the darkness he unknowingly created – her deep love for him eventually turned into hatred –

 _Sakura hated her inability to save him._

Right now, she cares for his well-being. Always has and always will. Knowing her persistence firsthand, even if he tells her to stop – she will keep on loving him.

' _That's the kind of girl she is – selfless, nurturing and…annoying.'_

Without looking at her, he spoke in a low tone. "Of the three of us, you've always been the sensitive one – you chose to bear all the emotional baggage Naruto and I carried without us telling you to –"

His gaze met hers.

"– and that's your weakness."

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

Kakashi peered cautiously at the towering pile of documents on the Hokage's desk. Fearing the aura of animosity emanating from the Fifth, he assumed that she won't be going home anytime soon.

' _I'm glad I'm not in her shoes. I hate paperwork too…'_ He considered smugly. "Godaime-sama."

Tsunade's amber eyes flitted at his direction, the sullenness of her facial features alarming. The bags under her eyes indicate unending review of building proposals for several damaged landmarks.

To some degree, he didn't have the heart to complain since his responsibilities paled in comparison to hers. Nevertheless, he felt sorry for her.

According to Yamato, construction already commenced yet some projects were on hold due to the village's meager budget. He surmised that a meeting with the Fire Country Daimyo would happen anytime soon to discuss the amount required for said restorations and the means to acquire it.

The jōnin gulped at the prospect of doing several underhanded missions.

Tsunade's pacing halted. Facing Kakashi, she placed a scroll on his upturned palm. "I called you here because of this."

Kakashi unrolled the scroll with mock interest. Behind his mask, he struggled to maintain his composure after perusing its contents. "What does this mean?"

"The Kage Summit will take place in Konoha within two weeks." Tsunade crossed her arms over her ample bosom. "The council and the Fire daimyo's representative jointly agreed to the arrangement."

"The council sees this as an opportunity to boost our status as the most powerful nation among the five countries. The daimyo will agree to this since it will also increase his popularity," Kakashi remarked mockingly.

Tsunade lips thinned. "However, the council also decided that in order to solidify our status, there's one more thing that we have to do. As proof of good faith and to show everyone that we do not tolerate wrongdoings –"

Even if she did not say it, the insightful ex-Anbu captain already knew their demands. His mind brought him back to his previous conversation with Naruto. For the first time in his life, he mentally cursed himself for being right.

Staring at his esteemed leader's eyes, she implicitly confirmed what he dreaded to hear.

"The Council demands we surrender Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. To summarize it all up, Team 7 pondered the meaning behind Sasuke's question. I like tweaking on Naruto's positivity. By planting doubts on his way of thinking, it made him more humane and not ignorant of the issue. Even he was affected by Sasuke's resigned outlook in life.

Writing about Sakura and Ino's friendship was the first thing that came to my mind since they have the best bonds in terms of girl power (winks). I also put Kakashi in 'mentor mode' especially to Naruto since they lacked the time to address it during the war. Well, thinking about it – you'll have no time relaying those thoughts while fighting. (The fillers made sure of that)

For the Naruhina lovers out there! I'm sure you noticed the lack of interaction between Naruto and Hinata. I apologize for that, but since we're following a delicate timeline (The Last Movie), my story will focus more on Naruto rebuilding bonds with his teammates. As for Sasuke and Sakura, well… unless you guys give me a good review, I'll consider writing more about them next time (cruel laughs).

 **3/8/2017 –** I added more interactions and insights in Naruto's scenes at the funeral and his interaction with Kakashi. I also added further insight in Sasuke's thoughts regarding Sakura's strength and weakness. The succeeding chapters will also have extra bits after editing but it won't change the story (Additional spice). For the readers who took their time in reading and giving reviews, thank you! See you on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The entire series of Naruto is the property of Kishimoto-sensei but this story is for fandom purposes only.

 **Note:** My present for Valentine's Day.

 **3/7/2017** \- Updated and edited the story. I added some extra interactions in the story to make it more interesting and to provide additional insight to the characters. For now, please enjoy!

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 3:** Chains of a Failed Past

* * *

Kakashi rarely lost his cool.

After Tsunade confirmed the council's demand for Sasuke's arrest, all the calmness he had in his body quickly evaporated. No doubt, the Fire Country's reputation would reign supreme among the Five Nations should they use Sasuke as catalyst.

By branding his former protégé as Madara's accomplice, publicly executing him would serve as an example to discourage the public in starting conflicts. If Konoha failed to uphold justice, its citizens will lose faith, leading to ensuing clashes.

Even a tiny spark of confrontation could lead to another war.

The Jōnin pinched the bridge of his nose. _'No wonder Tsunade-sama was in a bad mood,'_ he thought glumly. Returning the scroll on her desk, he reiterated, "The council wants Sasuke to pay for killing Danzō."

The blonde woman reclined in her chair, tapping her well-manicured fingers on the wooden surface of her desk. "The summit will be their saving grace. For sure, they will bring this matter to the Kages if I don't give the signal for his arrest."

If there was any indication of his annoyance, Kakashi concealed it well. "What will be my role for this…prearrangement?"

"As their instructor, what are your thoughts?" she fired back.

The Jōnin shrugged. "Seeing their growth, I'm positive Naruto and Sakura don't need my guidance in choosing their own paths. As for Sasuke –"

Recalling Itachi's self-sacrifice, Obito's manipulation by Madara due to his love for Rin and the Curse of Hatred – Kakashi knew it will take a long time for the remaining Uchiha to recover from his clan's dark past. "I'm not sure."

Amber eyes narrowed at the hint of uncertainty. "Like Naruto, Sasuke was instrumental in defeating Madara and the Infinite Tsukoyomi. Although I'm pleased that those two brats finally settled their differences, I'm pissed they defaced an important monument and reduced it into rubble."

Kakashi nodded meekly. It would take a long time to repair the damages. Bless her unassuming attitude when she didn't inquire about Kaguya. No matter how open-minded Tsunade was, even she would find it preposterous that a deity whose goal in life was to absorb all of their chakra and turn them into bleached mindless entities plotted the entire rift.

Not to mention two of his students were actual reincarnations of powerful demigods and their bitter rivalry foreordained. _'Kami-sama, please bless the girls who would fall in love with those two,'_ he smugly thought. He surmised that these particular girls must possess divine powers in order to control them. The Shinobi World was full of mysteries and several things were better unsaid.

Judging from the vein pulsating above Tsunade's left brow, she didn't like him spacing out on her. Placing a hand on the back of his head, he bowed slightly. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama."

She coughed. "Back to the matter at hand, I'm pretty sure you're aware of Root."

Sai often gave him reports of their activity so he nodded. "Aside from the Council elders, Danzō had powerful connections that can be traced back to the daimyo. Even if the organization disbanded after his death, I believe retaliation against Sasuke is still possible. They might be the ones orchestrating this scenario."

"We don't have sufficient evidence if we're planning to implicate them," the Hokage remarked sternly. "Right now, we need to decide whether to give Sasuke up or not."

By protocol, Anbu and Root were privy to the village's darkest secrets. Danzō's alliances with shady characters were detrimental to the village's security. It was remarkable that there were no leaks of those activities to the public.

 _How far did those secrets go?_

If Tsunade demanded information from the council, they would obviously ignore her. Koharu and Homura remained loyal to the Sandaime and Danzō that they would undoubtedly carry their secrets to the grave.

It meant she had to find information on her own.

Since Jiraiya's death, chances of getting vital information were close to nil. Unless –

She surreptitiously glanced at Kakashi. Even if the former was an Anbu operative, the complexity of his emotions was indistinguishable by his mask. He was the type who would not divulge information no matter how hard she tried to impose her authority over him.

Knowing exactly what she was thinking, he responded, "I've regretted a lot of things. Like Sasuke, I lost my precious family and comrades. I failed in my sworn duty as his instructor to watch over him. I failed him once…and I don't want to repeat that mistake again."

Tsunade frowned. Of course, his answer was to defy the elders. However, do they have the power to do so? Defying those old farts was akin to defying the daimyo. Not to mention she will be presenting a hefty amount of their restoration budget at their meeting in a few days.

Rubbing her tired eyes with her hands, she sighed. "His life or the village…I admit this will be a difficult decision. It's a big risk, Kakashi."

Said person scratched his head idly. He hated bringing up the past. "Without Sasuke's aid, we will not win the war. Giving him up would be disrespectful to Itachi's memory."

Her brows rose at the mention of Itachi's name.

Kakashi's posture relaxed slightly as he fondly remembered his former subordinate. "Itachi self-sacrifice to protect his brother and Konoha from the shadows. While we focused in safeguarding the saplings from above, he chose to care for the roots – the vital parts of the village's survival."

Tsunade's face scrunched at the analogy. "Exactly like Danzō."

He crossed his arms. "The others who knew about the Uchiha downfall aside from _him_ are the elders and the deceased Sandaime. Obviously, Anbu and Root will not provide information due to confidential reasons. As for Itachi, he remained loyal to the Leaf by stopping the Edo Tensei and shifting the odds to our favor."

"To think he was on our side this whole time," Tsunade muttered, disbelief plastered on her face. "He was an outstanding shinobi." Her decision to include his name on the memorial was the right thing to do. Although the elders initially expressed their disagreement, both were silenced by Kakashi's deathly glare. On that day, she smirked at the younger man's quiet display of rage. The younger generation was currently comprised of hotheads.

"Is there anything else Itachi mentioned? I remember reading a report that Naruto encountered him during the search for Sasuke."

The Jōnin inclined his head. After Obito's revelation of Itachi's motives, he ordered Naruto and Yamato to keep the information to themselves. Revealing the higher ups' knowledge of the coup d'état and Danzō ordering the clan downfall will tarnish Itachi's sacrifice.

"Suspicious information proved untrue," he stalled. He did not want to burden the Hokage with unnecessary secrets.

Before Tsunade prod him for further information, the sound of knocking broke the underlying tension between them. "Come in."

Shikamaru entered the room, a pensive look on his face. With Shikaku gone, his only son assumed his responsibilities as head of the clan. Greeting Kakashi with a slight nod, he faced the Hokage. "You called for me?"

The woman gestured to the scroll on her desk. "Read that and tell us what you think."

He complied, unrolling the parchment. Black beady eyes skimmed its contents in an unhurried manner. "I take it, you guys haven't decided at the course of action?"

Both adults shrugged.

' _How troublesome,'_ he sighed, re-rolling the parchment and returned it on Tsunade's desk. "If we play by their rules, we'd be following the footsteps of our predecessors. Even though I hate him, he did aid us during the war. I'd say we get him back to our side."

The Hokage carefully considered his suggestion. "Won't it be risky?"

"It will be a waste not to use his abilities for Konoha's benefit," Shikamaru replied. At present, the Uchiha's skill set was on par with Naruto's and if they put their powers to good use, rebuilding the shinobi system will be like clockwork.

On the other hand, there's an important factor they both need to know.

* * *

" _You're positive?"_

 _He and Sai were on their way to the memorial. Naruto headed out on his own whereas Sasuke remained at the hospital. While walking, Sai informed him of his visit yesterday._

 _Apparently, the pale man took notice of Naruto's careful interactions with his friend. Although the Uchiha retained his signature aloofness, his eyes didn't retain its usual indifference but replaced with emptiness._

 _Sai recognized that look._

 _He had the same expression after he killed his brother Shin for their final test. Before joining Team 7, he read from a book that a smile would deter others from finding his true self. However, frequent missions with Naruto and Sakura progressively stripped the layers of his façade, finally basking in their warm company._

 _For Sai, Sasuke missing those opportunities and seeing him struggle with his emotions was amusing. Though the heightening tension between the two bothered him, he did not want to intrude on their private moment so he said his piece and left._

 _The ex-Root member noted. "I who have no emotions whatsoever can clearly see that Sasuke is nearing his breaking point."_

 _Shikamaru knew the other man's hindsight was accurate even if he had no decency with his words. The minute Sasuke's detractors learn of his mental incapacitation, they will not hesitate to use this to their advantage. "Does Kakashi know about this?"_

" _Possibly," Sai answered tersely. Kakashi was an expert in keeping secrets. Although he understood why the original members of Team 7 kept the matter about Sasuke private, the sharp pang in his chest reminded him of how he used to think of himself as the Uchiha's replacement. Presently, Sasuke's return caused uncertainties of exclusion for Sai._

 _Shikamaru had an inkling that Sasuke being in Konoha will elicit problems. He found the Hokage's leniency for his arrest suspicious, even the Anbu was strangely quiet. 'Must be Kakashi and Yamato's influence,' he presumed._

 _Since Kakashi was a former Anbu commander, his authority was still absolute. Yamato was his former subordinate so he will obviously side with him. A cold shudder entered his body as he unintentionally glimpsed the ex-Root's smile._

 _Adding Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to the mix – the end result was pretty damn scary._

 _Team 7 was a complicated bunch of monsters._

 _Before he considered the next course of action, they reached their destination._

 _For now, he'd keep Sai's opinions in mind._

* * *

"Are we in agreement?"

Shikamaru snapped to his senses upon hearing the Godaime's question. The lengthy stillness in the room enabled the three occupants to deliberate this crucial factor.

Kakashi is the first to speak. "Seeing as there's no other option to this…"

"Wait."

Tsunade's eyebrow rose while Kakashi stared keenly at Shikamaru.

He suddenly hated the attention they're giving him. "A while back, Sai mentioned Sasuke showing signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I took the liberty of investigating the matter by correlating Sasuke's preference for violence as a coping mechanism for his rough childhood and the results are accurate. If our enemies caught wind of this crucial information and discredit him, saving him will be impossible."

The Hokage massaged her temples. She couldn't help but blame Hiruzen-sensei for failing to curb the Uchiha clan's dissatisfaction. "What a tragic brat. Hadn't he suffered enough from the consequences of his clan's errors? Those people are long dead. No need to bring those issues up."

Kakashi silently agreed. It was an unspoken rule in their sect not to divulge highly classified information lest the enemies use it against them. Knowing Sai revealed the information out of worry for his teammates, the droopy-eyed nin wholeheartedly appreciated his efforts.

Even if he was lenient with Sai, the motives of his former organization were questionable due to their superior's role in the Uchiha massacre. Up until now, Kakashi was unable to comprehend the irreparable damage Itachi and Obito inflicted on Sasuke's psyche. After witnessing his descent toward the darkness, he regretted underestimating his student's thirst for power.

His redeeming factor was Naruto.

After settling their disputes, the blond-haired boy clarified that Sasuke's hunger for vengeance originated from his ancestors' Curse of Hatred. Similar to Konoha's Will of Fire, this ideal plagued the Uchiha clan for generations – Itachi annihilating the members temporarily halted it.

His undoing was the hatred he forcefully inflicted upon his brother. It triggered the curse, amplifying it further when Sasuke turned out to be the latest reincarnation of the Sage of Six Path's son, Indra.

 _Even if the curse finally lifted, what will become of Sasuke?_

Shikamaru eyed him coolly. He already suspected what the other man was thinking. "I'm pretty sure that you, Naruto and Sakura will do everything in your power to protect him. However, coddling him will not do us any good and we have no idea of his true intentions. Not just the council, the other countries will eventually demand his death as tangible proof for peace."

He's speaking out of turn but they need to address the unforeseen concerns of re-allying the Uchiha. "Sorry for being pessimistic but we have to consider this carefully. Moreover, I prefer not to be at the receiving end of Naruto and Sakura's wrath if Sasuke gets apprehended."

After witnessing the original members of Team 7 let loose at the battlefield, Shikamaru knew that even with the combined the skills of their genin cellmates, the difference between their powers was vast. Eyeing Tsunade who was Sakura's mentor, he thought that being a disciple of the Legendary Sannin must be a contributing factor to their development.

His logical mind started working. Getting Sasuke on their side was imperative than heeding old grudges. Those involved in his clan's issues were now at rest and he didn't want to torment their irate Hokage by suggesting Edo Tensei in order to find out the truth. Knowing the raven-haired man's stubborn disposition, they might need Naruto's help in persuading him.

There were no winners or losers in battles. Both sides lose everything. In the end, the ones who endure will emerge victoriously. Whatever crimes Sasuke did in the past, his pivotal role in saving the world outweighed it by a wide margin.

Eyeing Tsunade and Kakashi's resolute expressions, he sighed. He knew they finally made the decision and the Hokage would undoubtedly put him in charge of the preparations.

"Tch, how troublesome."

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

The sun finally set.

Gauzy white curtains filtered the last of its rays, bathing the entire room in a warm orange glow. As the moon slowly rose to the near darkening sky, the contrasting light and shadow created cascading patterns on the crisp white walls.

Sakura's shift started ages ago but something compelled her to stay. Particularly, a pair of mismatched orbs with its piercing gaze locking her in place. Dimly, she recalled his words earlier:

" _Of the three of us, you've always been the sensitive one – you bore all the emotional baggage Naruto and I carried without us telling you to –"_

Her mouth hung open in confusion. Before she could ask what he meant by that –

"– _and that's your weakness."_

Disbelief marred Sakura's fair features, finding his earlier notion of her weakness contradicting. Caring for a patient's well-being was primarily a medic nin's job and he made it sound like her sympathetic nature was burdensome. Her temper flared. "I find your opinion of me offensive."

"Rule 25."

"R-Rule 25?"

Flustered, Sakura internally rummaged her brain for that specific rule. Memory forced her to answer, "Shinobi Rule of Conduct 25: A shinobi must never show his or her emotions no matter what the circumstances…"

Puzzled at Sasuke's insinuation, it took her awhile to latch onto its meaning.

Long ago, her childish ignorance of Naruto and Sasuke's plight turned her into an arrogant know-it-all. Everything changed after their near death experience with Orochimaru during the Chūnin exams. The fear of losing her teammates prompted her emotions to run haywire and her desire to protect them made her increasingly desperate.

A lot happened since then.

Grasping Sasuke's role as the avenger and Naruto as the Kyūbi's jinchūriki was heavily taxing on her emotions and their subsequent reunion at the Land of Iron was too upsetting. Despite all that, they were her beloved teammates and she would keep on protecting them.

For that reason, she found Sasuke's earlier statement ludicrous.

She cared for them and she didn't give a damn if he was angsty about it. "I didn't expect you to say that. So what if I don't keep my emotions in check? I certainly don't see the connection."

A low chuckle escaped the Uchiha's lips. He was mildly amused at the pink-haired medic's display of irritation.

Had Sakura not been upset, she would be worried. A laughing Sasuke was a sign of imminent doom.

The aforementioned stared back at her, his uncovered eye filled with repressed mirth. "You never changed. Although –" he added as an afterthought, "– this is the first time you talked back to me."

She let out a barely discernable, "Huh?"

He smirked. "You've always been easy to read. Rules limit a person's capacity so ideally, it is meant to be broken. You and the dobe are strong enough to break those rules so that's not an issue now."

It was weird to hear him say those words. Kudos or not, his small acknowledgment made her smile. She decided to take advantage of his lightening mood. "Did you regret leaving?"

Surprise briefly replaced his usual aloofness. His defeat and the image of Itachi's peaceful face as he ascended to the Pure Land offered him plenty of time to reflect on his mistakes.

 _Did he regret it?_

"No."

Sakura frowned, seafoam orbs instantly reflecting the insecurities and refusal to let go of the past. She toyed with the hem of her white lab coat. "I know it's already too late for this but I've always wanted the three of us to stay together no matter what. I trained hard under Tsunade-shishou so I could stand on equal footing with you and Naruto. When I saw how you and Naruto kept advancing during the war, I'm not sure if I'm capable enough to walk alongside you."

Sasuke shifted, easing the pain on his ribs. "Naruto and I were not the only ones who got stronger. You stepped up to your game and became a medical specialist."

She remained unconvinced. "But…"

"Unfortunately, you focused too much on redeeming me no matter how many times I destroyed your efforts," he retorted, smiling bitterly. "Hating your own helplessness mirrored exactly how I felt when I lost my clan."

Reassessing their discussion, Sakura sought the similarities between her actions and Sasuke's. Hers were not as extreme like his, but the parallelism was clear. Her small hands balled into fists. "When you said my feelings were simply chains of your failed past…what exactly do you mean by that?"

Sasuke paused, an image of his family inhabiting his thoughts. He wasn't in a good mood to talk yet he owed her an explanation. "Your feelings reminded me of my past," he explained matter-of-factly. "The deaths of my family caused the hatred inside me to outweigh that familial feeling. So I spent my whole life regretting and preparing for revenge."

His visible eye flickered faintly from fatigue. "After learning the truth about Itachi, I vowed to make Konoha pay for putting him through all that misery. Encountering him again during the war changed things altogether –"

He preferred not to share his thoughts but tiredness overruled his rationality. Likewise, he was worn out from wrestling his innermost thoughts. "– right now, my past serves as a reminder to not repeat the mistake of losing my loved ones. Losing them made me believe that love is nothing more but a transient emotion."

It dawned on Sakura that Sasuke rarely revealed his sentiments. Her sympathetic nature slowly took over, absorbing every word. Alternatively, even if he chose a peaceful life, his past demons will still haunt him. For Sasuke, being ignorant of his brother's true motives is akin to living a lie.

For the first time, Sakura admitted he made the right decision to leave the village.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Onyx met green. "Tell me your dream."

Nostalgia whisked her back to their first meeting with Kakashi-sensei. Sakura recalled herself babbling her lifelong dream of making Sasuke hers in front of them. Her cheeks immediately reddened in embarrassment.

Even if she did not reply, he knew.

"Hn."

Slowly, he lifted his hand. Sakura's perplexed gaze followed its trail as his index and middle finger descended further, finally stopping at the center.

Her breath caught, realizing he pointed above her heart.

"I remember casting my genjutsu on this spot," Sasuke started, tone devoid of emotion. "Despite all the things I've done and forsaken for revenge, you still kept a place for me here."

Sakura was flustered, a flurry of emotions washing over her. Dimly recalling the coldness of his chakra as he inflicted her with his genjutsu, her mouth impulsively opened to reply but no words came out.

Regardless of the medic gaping at him like a dying fish, Sasuke was aware of his effect on her. He glanced distractingly at his bandaged arm. "Back then, your offer of happiness was tempting," he mentioned pensively. "Looking back, if I did accept it…if I allowed myself to love you, I will still hurt you."

The pinkette sadly agreed. "Even if you stayed…" she trailed off, seeing his pale face growing serious by the minute, "I'd still have no idea how to make you happy. However, if you didn't leave, you'd never find out the truth about your brother."

Sasuke pondered at her answer, dropping his hand on his lap. "Now that I'm here…what do you want me to do?" His eyes probed hers, imploring softly. "Do you want me to love you?"

Never in Sakura's wildest dreams ever prepared her for that. His passive countenance made her think otherwise. When he posed the question, it sounded self-contradicting so she offered him no response.

He anticipated her hesitation beforehand. "You must realize by now why I mentioned your dream."

Unfortunately, Sakura did not. Her heart pounded loudly against her ribcage as several things ran through her mind, leading to painful conclusions. In some way, she was afraid of what Sasuke will say next.

"When you told me you love me, it evoked the love I had for my family," he defined quietly. "I've always known your feelings are sincere. However, your desire to save me brought you desperation, resulting to insecurities and arousing the hatred within you."

Filled with conviction, he confessed, "Simply put, I'm the one who made you this way."

Her eyes widened at his conclusion. She was now hurt and confused. First, he addressed her weakness and then…

"The person you fell in love was my vengeful self," he clarified. "My resentful side caused you several hardships. If you keep holding onto it, you'd get trapped as well."

Painstakingly exhausted, Sasuke paused. Talking for long periods was not his forte. He was usually on the listening end. Nevertheless, he had to do this for Sakura's sake.

"All my life, I blindly followed my brother's lies and deceit. I even allowed myself to be manipulated by Obito to exact vengeance against Konoha. Now that I'm defeated, I'm at a loss on what to do. Hell, I don't even know myself anymore. With the way I am now, even if you confess your love for me –"

His gaze firmly locked with hers. "– I'm still unable to return your feelings."

Nighttime began, fully enveloping the room with darkness. Moonlight spilled through the curtains, creating slivers of light. Even as the shadows cast outlines on Sasuke's pale face, his expression remained unreadable.

His lone eye peered intently at Sakura's face as if expecting some sort of epiphany from her. Recalling how Naruto risked his life by bearing his hatred, Sasuke decided it was now his turn to save Sakura from her fixation to his previous bitter self.

On the other hand, the medic's entire body went numb from the ferocity of his words. Sakura knew she should've moved on from his rejections during their genin days but hearing it again re-ignited the underlying emotions she deeply buried in her heart.

It was mortifyingly true that she spent her whole life prioritizing him. His self-admonition made her understand the lifelong agony he carried in his heart and how he managed to find the strength to go on.

Only Naruto successfully broke him free from his chains of hatred.

Due to their similar experiences, the Kyūbi heir willfully embraced Sasuke's pain. He drew strength from the bonds he forged with Iruka-sensei and their friends while the latter had none. Without question, Sasuke's defeat by Naruto's hand was due to his lack of bonds.

However, Sakura had no experience of losing her loved ones so she was absolutely naïve in her actions around her teammates.

Like her accursed promise to Naruto, Sasuke's darkness drawn her to him. She realized the hard way that the pain she'd been experiencing for a long time was not due to heartbreak – it was actually her own body crying out for attention. As a medical ninja who specialized in healing others, she was ironically oblivious to her own pain.

It was utterly moronic that the person whom everyone thought possessed a heart of ice had the audacity to point this obvious fact to her face.

Sasuke's candor never ceased to amaze her regardless of the fact he said those words for her own good. Feeling the wetness on her eyes, she bit the inside of her cheek to stop it. "I knew you'd say that."

Unlike his previous rejections, this one hurt a lot. Getting stabbed by Sasori's poisoned blade was nothing compared to this. To make matters worse, he was right in rejecting her. Feigning laughter, she joked half-heartedly, "I'm glad you're injured or else I would've smashed my fist on your face. I'll heal you afterward then I'll do it again."

He was unfazed at her empty threats.

Sakura's eyes turned misty. Her hands quickly made fanning motions on her face, preventing herself from bawling non-stop. "You're such a jerk, Sasuke-kun. I don't know why I even allowed you to say those things to me…"

Her efforts were in vain, the tears she desperately tried to hide streamed down her face. "But if you didn't say those things…I will eventually end up like you."

Sasuke's expression was grim. How many times did she cry for him? No matter how strong she gets, when it comes to him, she instantly reverts to the weeping girl he left on the bench.

Casting his blanket aside, he gingerly sat on the edge to face her. He was not an overly affectionate person but Sakura was the last person he intended to hurt. Clumsily wiping her tears with his hand, he murmured, "After all this time, you're still annoying."

She sniffled in response.

As her sobs and hiccups lessened, he said quietly, "You're a strong woman. You already surpassed my expectations so there's no need for you to get further acknowledgment from me." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I'm sorry for burdening you with my hatred for all those years. I'm sorry for putting you through all those painful experiences. This time, let me do the right thing."

"Sasuke-kun…"

His gaze was somber, lips curling into a placid smile. "You don't need to do this anymore. I'm freeing you from loving me, Sakura."

The pink-haired nin was stunned. There's a certain calmness in Sasuke's pale features that she couldn't figure out why. Although his smile wasn't as bright as Naruto's, it was unbearably gentle.

Who knew he was still capable of making such an expression?

He was right about one thing. The vengeful Sasuke they knew during the war was long gone. What remained of his persona was now a shadow of his former self.

He was nothing more but a blank slate.

Good or bad, this will be a fresh new start for him.

His apology was the first step. His offer to shoulder the hatred she harbored from her past failures was next. In a strong twist of fate, the person she wanted to redeem all this time saved her from her own darkness.

Feeling the weight on her shoulders somewhat lifted, Sakura knew what she had to do. Placing a hand over her chest, she smiled at him. "Well then…will you…will you listen to what I have to say?"

He merely nodded.

Summoning her remaining courage, she began. "From here on, things will start differently between us. Even so, I want you to know that my feelings for you will never change. Always have and always will. So, I…"

The waterworks resumed.

"What I meant to say is…I still love you. I love you, Sasuke-kun," she wept. Her tears flowed freely now, no longer caring that she was sobbing nonstop in front of him.

Instinctively, Sasuke reached out for her.

With his right arm enveloping the rosette's petite frame, he gently rested his chin atop her head. Her hands unsteadily went to his chest, fingers tightly gripping his shirt. Promising herself that this will be the last time she will cry for him, she repeated breathlessly, "With all my heart…sniff…sniff…I love you, I love you…I love you so much…sniff…I love you…sniff…"

Sasuke firmly held her, ignoring the wetness of her tears as it soaked through the black fabric of his shirt. His eyes slightly moistened as he heeded her words, finally understanding the gravity of her feelings. Leaning next to her ear, he softly whispered the words he never thought he'd say for a long time.

"Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a familiar blond figure witnessed everything. Still clutching the bag of takeaway ramen from Ichiraku he bought for Sasuke, Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall.

He was halfway in opening the door when his ears picked up muffled sounds coming from the inside. Recognizing the voices as Sasuke's and Sakura-chan's, he readied to greet them when he accidentally caught wind of a few bits and pieces of their conversation.

Naruto only got to the part where Sasuke _'coldly rejected'_ Sakura's feelings. He was aware of the odium his best friend was denoting to and used his habit of rejection to free Sakura this time from her burdening feelings for him.

The blond laughed inwardly when Sakura exclaimed that she'll punch the living daylights out of Sasuke for putting her through all that pain. Afterward, he watched helplessly when he saw her sobbing form declaring her feelings to their emotionally constipated teammate.

Just how many times did teme need to hear those "I love you's"?

What made his night exciting was when Sasuke pulled Sakura close to his body. Knowing his stoic friend's aversion to physical contact, the blond realized that Sasuke subconsciously acted this time – it brought Naruto back to the time when Sasuke shielded him with his body during Haku's attack.

Seriously, he was out for a short while and those two idiots bawled without him? He was damn right about their team's communication issues.

He smiled shrewdly. There were still unresolved matters between the two of them and he knew that Sasuke stepped up to draw the curtain down on those problems.

Knowing Sakura's incessant babbling of love for the bastard will take longer, Naruto decided to wait for another twenty minutes. Nothing more, nothing less, or else the ramen he bought for him will get cold.

Indeed, he was happy for them.

' _Took them long enough.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so glad to reach Chapter 3! I tried shortening this chapter but my brain would not let me. As promised, I included Sasuke-Sakura moments. I had difficulties in writing their interactions so I listened to Supercell's Utakata Hanabi to get that emotional feels. My romantic bone in my body was kinda missing while writing their moments but I want to hear from you guys. Don't forget to leave me a review so I'll know what you guys think. Reviews are like motivations for us writers, ya know.

 **3/8/2017 –** I added more insight in Kakashi and Tsunade's interaction. As for Sasusaku, edited some parts and added more interaction. For those who reviewed the previous chapters thank you. See you all on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is still Kishimoto Masashi's property. But this story with its dramatic bits is mine.

 **Note:** For my soul sister and beta-reader Eri, this is for you. Thank you for the never-ending support and patience with my darkening creativity. For the readers and my constant reviewers, this one's for you as well. Happy reading!

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 4:** Detriments

* * *

"Thanks for accompanying me, Naruto," Sakura thanked him as they left the emergency shelter. While visiting her teammates, Shizune suddenly barged in the room requesting her assistance on an urgent procedure due to the lack of medical staff.

Naruto readily offered to escort her while Sasuke opted to sleep. He was suffering from insomnia lately so Sakura prescribed him with sleep-inducing pills. The medic nin suspected the Uchiha's lack of sleep was due to chakra depletion yet Naruto argued that his late-night brooding was the reason.

Eyeing her energetic comrade who was more than happy to be outside, Sakura warned, "Once we reach the hospital, head straight to your room. If Tsunade-shishou finds out you're loitering outside she'll kill you."

Her companion grinned. "Boring! I don't want to be stuck in that room with teme – that guy does nothing but sleep!"

The pinkette rolled her eyes. "Resting is part of the recovery process."

"If you say so," Naruto chirped. Thanks to Kurama residing inside him, his recovery was fast. His stump didn't hurt yet there were brief instances of painful twitching. On the other hand, Sasuke rarely complained of pain though his recent movements were sluggish.

Sakura's steps quieted down, causing Naruto to halt as well. "Sakura-chan?"

With a sheepish smile, she gestured at the oden stand. "I'm a bit hungry. You don't mind if we stop for a while, do you?"

He frowned. "If you say so."

They ambled to the stall, sitting on the vacant stools. After Sakura ordered food, they waited in silence. Naruto usually preferred ramen to oden but tonight, he will compromise. Noting Sakura's faraway look, he flapped a hand in front of her. "Earth to Sakura-chan!"

She blinked. "Hm?"

"You're spacing out."

"It's nothing."

Naruto smiled knowingly. "It's teme, isn't it?" When she didn't answer, he ruffled her hair playfully. "You're so predictable, Sakura-chan. So, how are things between the two of you?"

Sakura vividly recalled her previous conversation with Sasuke. When Naruto barged in on them, spouting words, "The ramen will get cold if I waited for more than twenty minutes," they returned to being civil – much to her frustration. Sasuke remained distant though he glared daggers at the unsuspecting blond's direction.

A week passed since then.

The pinkette sipped her tea. "Well, I got rejected."

His face fell. "Oh."

"Don't look so glum," Sakura chided, taking a bite of her food. "Sasuke-kun and I are fine now."

Naruto tucked a hand under his chin. "I read once from Ero-Sennin's novel that getting dumped is painful. You tend to do outrageous things like drinking sake and eating sweets nonstop till your stomach bulges."

Her lips quirked, finding his extreme scenarios absurd. "Wow…that's some imagination you have there."

"I find it weird you're taking this pretty well," he remarked dryly.

Sakura frowned, gaze dropping at her cup. "You heard what he said last time, right? With the way he is now, I can't force my feelings on him."

She smiled in spite of the lingering pain. "Sasuke-kun said my feelings closely resembled his past love – his family. He was right about the darkness in our hearts. He helped me understand that I was in love with his vengeful side – his past self. It didn't work out, since I almost got myself killed..."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I gave you a hard time by making you promise to bring him back. When Sai said you begged the Raikage to lift the execution order on Sasuke-kun, I realized how stupid I was to impose that heavy burden on your shoulders and I didn't do a single thing to ease it."

He raised a hand. "It wasn't your fault. I decided to bring him back at all costs. Sasuke's our comrade, our friend. If it weren't for your undying belief and love for him, I would've given up a long time ago."

Her reaction was a mixture of incredulity and pain as his words struck uncertainty in her heart. "Sasuke-kun's rejection…actually, I don't understand why he did it," she admitted.

Naruto nodded, letting her speak her mind.

Pouring herself another cup of tea, she continued. "At first I thought he rejected me to stop me from loving him. I anticipated that…but then –"

"Instead, he freed from the guilt of loving him," Naruto reiterated. "Like how I shouldered his hatred, he decided to shoulder your insecurities and negativity in order for you to move on." Scratching his cheek in a thoughtful manner, he beamed. "It is complicated, but, I think Sasuke-teme wants you to think for yourself this time, Sakura-chan."

"To think for myself?" she echoed in amazement.

"Hmm-mm." Taking a piece of fishcake from her bowl, he popped it in his mouth then chewed thoughtfully. "Sakura-chan, you've always been our constant support, the only one who keeps us on our toes. Without you, Sasuke and I will not make it this far. However –"

His smile was tender. "You've spent your entire life watching our backs. In order to catch up to us, you trained under Tsunade-bachan. You improved quite a lot and you think WE didn't notice?"

Sakura's eyes widened. So, all this time they knew…and she thought they'd never…

"Sasuke caused you a lot of pain so he rejected you to spare you from it. He totally recognized your strength so he didn't want you to waste that on him. Even I knew that and I'm supposed to be the densest in the group."

She tilted her head weakly, mollified at their dark-haired teammate's silent display of concern. Nevertheless, Naruto's words gave her a semblance of hope.

 _"You don't need to do this anymore. I'm freeing you from loving me, Sakura."_

"Naruto…I still love him," she confessed. "But he told me…"

He flashed his widest grin. "Sakura-chan, have you ever tried to think beyond his words?"

Jade eyes reflected uncertainty. "N-no."

"It's true that love is the last thing on his mind. That guy has too much emotional baggage to deal with right now. I don't want to get your hopes up, but if he does finish settling those problems then he'll probably come around. Did he tell you to stop loving him?"

"He didn't, but I…"

Naruto poked her arm lightly. "Then don't think so low of yourself. You're a great girl and don't ever forget that 'ttebayo! If it makes you feel better, then be strong for him. You know how condescending he gets if he finds out you're feeling sorry for yourself."

The pinkette blushed, appreciating his considerate gesture. Naruto's warm-heartedness and sincere compliments instantly lifted the depressing mood.

He quickly diverted the topic. "After your talk, Sasuke didn't mention anything about it to me. It must be a private matter between you two since he didn't want me to intrude." A sly grin crossed his face. "I'm sure he got annoyed when I interrupted your moment."

"You mistimed."

"Hah! Like I'd let good ramen go to waste."

Light chuckling escaped her lips. "Thanks, Naruto. I'm sorry we made you worry. "

"I'm just happy you guys are okay now."

"I still can't believe he's back."

"Same here. I kept pinching teme's arm just to be sure."

They both grinned.

"Truthfully, there are things I want to ask him – his family, the clan, everything," Sakura told him, "Considering his condition right now, it'd be better not to stress him."

Naruto tensed in trepidation. Aside from him, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato knew the truth; both swore not to disclose any more information. Not only that, he promised Itachi he'd keep his true mission a secret and avoid tarnishing their clan's name. Thinking back, there's also a huge chance that Sasuke might've encountered his brother in the midst of battle.

He'd have to ask him sometime.

Staring back at Sakura's face, worry laced through him as he saw her eyes dulled from exhaustion. Even if he wanted to tell her, he couldn't. It was contradicting; he told his friends to be upfront yet he couldn't tell Sakura the truth.

Only Sasuke could provide the answers.

Speaking of Sasuke…

"Sakura-chan," he began, voice low. "Have you ever wondered what will happen to him?"

Sakura considered it carefully. They were in a public area and she sensed an Anbu guard lurking a few feet away from them. His question should be answered in a more private setting. "I'm not sure," she answered cryptically.

"I see." Naruto discerned the urgency in her voice. He felt it too – the sensation of being watched. Gripping his cup, he took a distracting sip. Sakura followed suit, quickly finishing her meal. After paying for their meal, they walked back to the hospital.

Blue eyes darted back and sideways, checking if they're still followed. With his heightened chakra senses, Naruto deduced that the chakra flow shifting a few meters from their position indeed belonged to an Anbu. _'This is strange.'_

Beside him, Sakura's pace was slow. Her rigid posture and stiffened shoulders prompted alertness. They pose no threat to the village…so why were they stalked?

Unless…

The two of them knowingly looked at each other.

* * *

 _Self-sacrifice. To uphold peace from the shadows, unknown to all._

Shisui imparted the words to Itachi before his supposed suicide. His brother dutifully followed those words when he massacred their clan and left the village as a criminal.

Now he entrusted those words to Sasuke along with his memories.

The Uchiha's eyes opened.

Revisiting his brother's memories was his favored pastime, offering comfort to his current condition. With three years of vengeance over, he had ample time to reminisce about Itachi, his parents, and the clan.

His persistent weakening from chakra overuse and recurring nightmares made him restless. The sleep-inducing pills he consistently took for the past few days provided little assistance as his mind relentlessly battered him with memories of his past actions, leaving little to no sleep.

It was odd.

He did nothing but rest for days so his large chakra reserves should replenish by now. He mentally ticked the first time he felt weedy…

He flexed the fingers on his right hand.

Tremors.

Activating his Sharingan, he stared at his hand again. His blood-red eye slowly receded into its usual black as he finished assessing his condition. Counting the last time he ingested the pills, the chakra instability within him will last for four hours until the next medication.

Coincidentally, he had to take it for another four.

He smirked, closing his tired eyes. _'I can't believe I fell for it.'_

Noting his weakened state and edginess, Sasuke sensed something imminent was going to happen. Without his left hand, performing hand seals and retaliating with taijutsu would be impossible.

There's nothing he could do now.

Instead, his thoughts drifted to Taka. After his resuscitation by Kabuto and the Rikudō Sennin's Yin Power, Taka officially disbanded. He lost all contact with them after the battle yet he surmised they escaped along with Orochimaru.

Eventually, Konoha mobilized some of its forces to chase after his team and former mentor. His teammates risked their lives to save him countless times and he never uttered a single word of gratitude.

He was a pitiable man.

His hand unconsciously reached up, fingertips touching his closed lids as Itachi's words echoed inside his head.

" _People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true – that is how they define reality. However, what does it mean to be correct or true? Merely vague concepts – their reality may all be an illusion."_

His brother's broad understanding of the world stemmed from his pacifist nature – something Sasuke was ignorant of due to his youth. Until now, he didn't understand the complexity of Itachi's pragmatic outlook.

Though his brother's memories showed him everything, he couldn't fathom the emotions Itachi suppressed when he brought the curtain down on their clan. While Sasuke solely nurtured his hatred, Itachi endured loneliness, patiently waiting on borrowed time until he'd die by his younger brother's hand.

This was the sole reason Sasuke never regretted killing Danzō.

And now…

' _I spent my whole life walking on a path full of lies and deceit. This time…everything will be different. I know what I have to do,'_ he mused, opening his eyes.

Then his senses brought him to full alert.

There was another presence in the room.

Recognizing its chakra signature, he muttered tiredly, "A bit late for visiting hours, don't you think?"

Kakashi stepped away from the shadows, a smile hidden under his mask. "Hmm…I guess so. Is it wrong to visit my student?"

"Hn."

"You're no fun," Kakashi chided. "How's your arm?"

"Fine."

"It won't hurt you to be honest."

"It's fine."

The older man sighed. "Okay then." Giving his student a stern look, he began. "I'm sure you already know why I'm here."

Mutely, the raven-haired teen pinpointed Morino Ibiki's chakra and a platoon of Anbu shinobi on standby right across the hospital. One false move and they would not hesitate to bring him bodily harm.

For now, silence was the best course of action.

Kakashi surreptitiously waved a hand outside. Ibiki and the platoon's presence promptly disappeared, giving him ample time to talk to his student. There wasn't a need for physical altercation since Sasuke's weakened condition provided him little resistance.

His former protégé showed no signs of fighting back whatsoever.

Thankful he didn't need to tie Sasuke up with wires, Kakashi plopped down on the molded plastic chair and faced him. His eyes roved at his student's sitting form, scrutinizing every injury, every scar. Concern marred his face as his gaze landed at the remains of Sasuke's dominant arm.

The Uchiha noticed where his gaze was, his other hand firmly grasping the stump. "It's fine."

"You said it a lot of times. Were you saying that to assure me or more to yourself?"

Sasuke only glared.

The older man crossed his arms. "We haven't talked like this for a long time. Before I had to tie you down and provoke your hatred to make you talk but Naruto assured me you're not gonna do that anymore." After making sure what emanated from his student was not bloodlust but annoyance, he spoke, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke regarded the other man absurdly as if he grew an extra head.

"Obito told me the truth," Kakashi said quietly, watching Sasuke's uncovered eye twitch. "It's a bit late but…"

"It's all in the past. Don't bring it up," he retorted dismissively.

"Even if you pretend not to care, your face says it all," the Jōnin quipped, jogging a particular memory. "Since he was young, Itachi possessed tremendous loyalty and dedication to the village." He regarded the stoic teen's confusion with a comforting smile. "I'd vouch for that since he was my subordinate."

Hearing about Itachi from another person was irritating. Sasuke didn't need to be frequently reminded of his brother's kindness. "I'm pretty sure you didn't come here just to talk about Itachi," he stated flatly.

Kakashi sighed, failing once again to curb his student's foul mood…oh well. Sasuke remained much the same surly teenager as he was before, albeit less hostile – no use beating around the bush. "I'm here to arrest you for killing Danzō and aiding Madara in his terrorist attacks against the Five Great Nations."

No response.

The older man scratched his head, thinking his approach ridiculous. Even his perpetual tardiness got the best of him – leniently waiting for Sakura and Naruto to leave the room in order to corner Sasuke.

It was an arduous task since the two of them left at midnight after Shizune requested Sakura's assistance at the emergency shelter.

Regardless, the resident physician's assessment of Sasuke's current physical condition was spot on. His weariness from the sleep-inducing pills Sakura had concocted was still in effect. What the pinkette didn't know was that Tsunade secretly placed chakra suppressors inside the pills, causing the chakra instability in Sasuke's body.

The effects were lukewarm since Sasuke still managed to keep himself conscious but regular intakes of the pills eventually took its toll on his body – even molding chakra at his state would be difficult.

Noticing Sasuke's skeptical look and slight tensing of his shoulders, Kakashi assumed the latter already figured out the reason for his purposely drug-induced haze.

' _Why do I get the feeling that Sakura and Naruto are going to get me for this?'_ he warily thought.

He quickly reverted to the topic. "Well, that's how it's supposed to be…but, I ordered Ibiki and the others to stand down."

Heaving a sigh, Sasuke's back hit the headboard with a soft thud – the implications of his former instructor's words sinking in. "Why?"

"Before anything else…I wanted to talk to you."

Sasuke did not buy his act.

"The council elders are planning to take this matter to the Kage Summit if the Godaime didn't send an order to arrest you."

"…"

Kakashi found the younger man's silence unnerving. Likewise, Sasuke carefully weighed his words. Both were aware that they're under surveillance yet Kakashi chose this time to – "In any case, what you can do for now is to plead for forgiveness."

Sasuke's tone was deceptively soft. "You want me to plead for forgiveness to the ones who wronged my clan?"

Kakashi eyed him seriously. "Itachi sacrificed his life to save you. Are you going to throw his hard work away for nothing? The least you can do is show humility for once to lessen your sentence. I don't want to see your head rolling off the chopping block."

The Uchiha reflected on this. It was laughable that Kakashi offered to bail him out. As appealing as it sounded, his dignity was the only thing he had left – and he intended to keep it.

He wasn't a hypocrite.

He already knew what the council had in store for him the moment he returned to Konoha.

" _You don't even have to forgive me. And no matter what you do from here on out, know this – I will love you always."_

Sasuke's onyx eye flickered somberly. _'I'm sorry, 'Nisan. This time, I'll protect them in my own way.'_ Taking a deep breath, he started, "I asked Naruto what he'd do after the war. He said everything would return to how it was. I found his answer akin to a child's –"

Kakashi recalled Naruto's words. They didn't get to talk much due to the Godaime's interruption. He and Sasuke had the same mindset, preferring realistic outcomes than idealism so he had a grasp of what went on inside the younger Uchiha's head.

Using what little strength he had, Sasuke pushed himself to sit on the edge of the bed. "– But it gave me something to believe in. It made me believe that despite how wretched I was, I could still set things right."

"Such as?"

Sasuke ripped the bandage from his other eye. Blinking once then twice, he turned his attention to Kakashi, mismatched orbs gazing tepidly at him. "Self-sacrifice."

Kakashi stilled.

"Shinobi are people meant to endure – that's what I learned from Itachi and the First Hokage. When Itachi conveyed his memories to me, I understood why this village was precious to him," Sasuke explained, sluggishly removing the intravenous fluids and tubes attached to his body. "No matter how peaceful an era is, as long as there's negativity in the people's hearts, there will always be conflict."

"Sasuke…"

"I fully understand the consequences of my return," he admitted, standing up. "This time, I won't run away but I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Leave Taka out of this."

The Jōnin was taken aback by his request. It was difficult, considering he'll raise an appeal to the Hokage and the council. However, he couldn't deny his student's wish to be held accountable for all the allegations. He knew Sasuke did it to preserve whatever self-worth he had left.

The words he imparted to Naruto occupied his mind.

 _"There were certain sacrifices needed to uphold peace – Even if it meant spilling the blood of an important comrade."_

Just like Rin, Obito and Minato-sensei.

Kakashi nodded, begrudgingly. Orders were orders – even he couldn't go against the Hokage. Once again, he regretted not being able to do anything for his student. "Forgive me, Sasuke."

Even when he was young, the only time Kakashi saw Sasuke exhibited emotions was during his fight with Naruto at the hospital.

Back then, his killing intent was real.

This time, there were no traces of fear or anger reflecting on his pale visage. His red-rimmed eyes and the dark circles underneath were telltale signs of insomnia though his expression remained impassive – if only Kakashi learned to read his emotions, helping him would be easy.

"Thanks, Kakashi."

The apathetic Jōnin felt his emotions flurrying inside him. Hearing his student's words of gratitude certainly turned the tide. He'd never admit it aloud, but he was inwardly proud of him.

Naruto was right.

Knowing he already defied Tsunade's orders by offering a plea bargain, Kakashi had no choice. There was no sense in prolonging it any longer. Placing a hand on Sasuke's head, he affectionately ruffled his hair. "We've never seen each other eye-to-eye yet I could see that you're learning from your mistakes. No matter what happens, never forget that I am proud to be your teacher."

A small quirk appeared at the corner of the stoic young man's mouth.

Finally, Kakashi gave the signal.

* * *

"Who sent you?"

The shinobi struggled helplessly against Sakura's hold. Knowing her fingers were strong enough to crush his larynx, the pinkette tried not to squeeze too hard.

However, she can add a bit of pressure to make him talk.

"Why are you following us? Who sent you?" Naruto demanded. After catching their stalker off-guard by sneaking behind his back, he handed the struggling nin to Sakura who effortlessly restrained him with her enhanced strength.

"K…Kuh…"

"Answer us already!" Sakura snarled impatiently.

Naruto gripped her wrist. "Sakura-chan, you're choking him."

"He will be if he's not gonna talk."

"Seriously, Sakura-chan…loosen the death grip for a bit. If we unmask him then we'll know."

The pinkette relented, relaxing her fingers.

The stalker heaved huge gulps of air, grateful for Naruto's intervention. Finding himself at the mercy of two of the four most powerful shinobi in the world was a bad idea. When Naruto ripped off his mask, he gulped sheepishly as their jaws dropped in bewilderment.

Sakura unceremoniously released her hold on him. The sharp impact of the fall caused him to land hard on his butt. "E–Ebisu?"

"You're Konohamaru's sensei! Why are you stalking us?" Naruto demanded, rage flaring.

Ebisu knew there was no escape. He sagged against the wall, massaging his bruised neck. "I didn't want to do this but…yes, I was ordered to stalk you."

"Who ordered you?"

"K–Kakashi – san..."

Blue orbs widened in shock. Why would their idle teacher order such a thing? That didn't sound like Kakashi-sensei at all. "Why would he order you to distract us?"

Sakura cracked her knuckles for emphasis. "Tell us right now."

The sickening sound was getting to him. Sweat beaded Ebisu's forehead as he hurriedly babbled, "Kakashi-san ordered me to monitor your movements and provide a distraction if needed!"

Ebisu's answers were bewildering and it made Naruto angry. He was suddenly thinking of illogical reasons why their typically insensible sensei would suddenly order someone to spy on them. "I don't understand, why would Kakashi-sensei order such a thing –"

Conversely, Sakura was deriving a conclusion. Her eyes widened slightly. If something concerned their team, generally it would be about… "You don't mean…Sasuke-kun, do you?"

Naruto's head jerked in her direction. "Sasuke?" He glanced back at Ebisu for confirmation. The guilt reflected on the special Jōnin's face was unmistakable.

His body went cold with doubt, quickly grabbing the other man by his collar. "What about Sasuke? Are you guys after information? You won't get any by tailing us!"

Ebisu coughed. "You're mistaken! My job was to keep you guys occupied until Kakashi-san finished the job!"

"What job?" Sakura snapped as her fist poised to knock the older man's teeth out if he said any unnecessary words.

Ebisu nervously adjusted his glasses. No way was he able to lie on this one. _'Forgive me, Kakashi-san,'_ he inwardly pleaded. "The Hokage released an arrest order for Uchiha Sasuke. Apparently, Kakashi-san is slated to apprehend him by any means necessary."

Naruto and Sakura glared at him in disbelief.

It was ludicrous that their sensei would heed that kind of order. After all, he was the one who told them that those who abandoned their friends were worse than scum.

What possessed him to arrest his own student now?

Naruto's slack-jawed expression was akin to being splashed with freezing cold water. Trying hard not to let her anger run its course, Sakura furtively analyzed what Ebisu meant "by any means necessary." Her face turned pale, finally realizing something was indeed amiss.

Every time, Kakashi-sensei ingrained the importance of teamwork into their minds. Unfortunately, he knew Naruto inside out – that he would loyally accompany Sakura to the shelter. Since the loudmouthed detested boredom, the situation fitted perfectly.

"Shizune-san's request and the emergency procedure…you purposely lured us away in order to isolate Sasuke-kun," she revealed in a shaky breath.

She couldn't bear to see Naruto's horrified expression. "They knew we'd never leave his side so they gave the order to Kakashi-sensei. He's the only one who could get close to us that's why he…"

Naruto heard enough.

Cursing under his breath, he frantically raced back to the hospital. Following his lead, Sakura promptly knocked Ebisu out so he wouldn't alert the others. Leaping from one rooftop to another, she hastened after her disgruntled teammate, praying, _'Please, let us make it in time!'_

Within fifteen minutes, she caught up with Naruto. They were about to round the corner when their movements suddenly stopped as if they were caught by an invisible net.

Shadowy lines gradually crept up their bodies, effectively holding them in place. Naruto struggled, uncaring that his angry tirade was gathering attention.

Sakura remained calm, instantly recognizing the Jutsu as well as its caster who languidly blocked their path. "Shikamaru," she greeted him half-heartedly, voice low.

"Oi, what's the meaning of this?" Naruto snarled, eyes turning to slits. If there was a word to describe his temper – it was feral. He had no time to play with the other man's games.

Sakura fumed. She promised Ino not to inflict bodily harm on her comrades unless it was necessary. Her fists began amassing chakra, in case she needed to smash it on someone's face. It was highly likely she'd be close to doing it to the person in front of her if she didn't like his explanation.

Shikamaru remained cool as ever, the twitching of his left brow meant he already anticipated their behavior. "Ebisu told you everything, didn't he? I'm here to make sure you guys will not interfere."

Naruto was ready to chew glass. "This is ridiculous! Sasuke is no longer a threat. He promised me that –"

"And you believed him?" Shikamaru retorted, scratching his head. "Naruto, I'm giving you a word of advice. Don't believe what others tell you or else you'll get easily influenced. Need I remind you that the Raikage hasn't lifted the assassination order – Sasuke is still an international criminal. And since he's a former shinobi of Konoha, it's now our call to mete out proper justice."

"Sasuke's no longer our enemy!"

"Where's your proof? He killed Danzō, kidnapped Killer Bee, joined Akatsuki and launched an assault at the previous Kage Summit. Naruto, these are serious allegations. Just because he face-turned doesn't mean he's exempted from all that."

Naruto gritted his teeth. That was all in the past but now they chose the wrong time to dwell on it. Whenever Sasuke's past crimes were brought up, even he had no idea how to defend him. The worst part of it all, Kakashi-sensei's words were becoming true.

Sakura scowled. "If that's how it goes, Sasuke-kun will not simply yield to your demands."

Instead of getting intimidated, Shikamaru smiled. "You underestimate me, Sakura. Sasuke's also my classmate so even I knew how stubborn he was."

Betrayal lanced through Naruto. Their conversation was getting to his nerves. "What are you getting at –"

"We planned on striking him at his weakest state." His eyes fixed at Sakura knowingly. "I'm pretty sure you're aware of that since you often checked on him."

The pinkette's face was filled with pure horror upon realizing the droopy-eyed nin's insinuation. "His insomnia…the pills…"

Naruto's eyes widened.

Shikamaru remained placid.

An indescribable look of guilt marred her fair features. Fists glowing faintly, she bleakly gave details to her equally shocked teammate. "The pills I provided for Sasuke-kun would surely make him drowsy. However, the dosage I prescribed isn't that strong so I told him to take it every four hours. Unless…"

"Hokage-sama tampered with your prescription," Shikamaru finished. "She knew you'd be the one to personally hand the pills to him. Since it's you, he wouldn't even suspect a thing." A smile crept on his face as he added, "It worked didn't it?"

At that moment, Sakura's heart dropped.

Naruto's cerulean eyes brimmed with anger. Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru…even Tsunade-bachan. To think they would sink this low – even using Sakura's compassionate nature to bait Sasuke.

Struggling with his bindings, he hauled himself next to his friend's trembling form. "Sakura-chan, don't listen to him! It wasn't your fault so please…please don't blame yourself."

She wasn't listening to him anymore.

Her choked sobs were enough proof that she was blaming herself for unintentionally placing their raven-haired teammate in a dangerous situation.

Ironically, Naruto began blaming himself as well. He kept assuring his teammates that everything would be fine. Just when things were starting to go well –

 _"Peace is delicate so the village will now be relying on us to maintain it. In the worst case scenario, certain sacrifices must be made to uphold it."_

Those were Kakashi-sensei's words yet he was in charge of arresting Sasuke. The blond clenched his fist. Was Sasuke really the sacrifice he talked about last time?

Recalling the incident at the memorial, he saw the intimidating stares of the people and their growing resentment while Itachi was posthumously honored…

Sasuke's cryptic words filled his mind and realizing its meaning was sickening. If he didn't ask his friend to come back with them to Konoha then maybe…this ill-treatment wouldn't happen. He happily redeemed him yet he wasn't aware of the repercussions.

The outcome was forebodingly clear.

Naruto's chest tightened as the wave of negative emotions slowly filled him. Even Kurama sensed it and was doing its best to negate it. Besieged with anger, he had to do something.

Maybe…he could still convince Kakashi-sensei to forego Sasuke's arrest.

As if on cue, flaming yellow chakra instantly engulfed Naruto's body.

"Shit!" Shikamaru winced, watching in disbelief as the other man proceeded to free himself from the shadow bindings, its spidery lines ripping through his skin like wires.

With enough chakra, Sakura destroyed her restraints. Rushing to Naruto's aid, she unflinchingly grabbed the bindings with her bare hands.

"SHAANNNNNAAARRRROOOOOOO!" she roared, ripping the bindings off Naruto's body as if it were mere threads.

Both men gaped at her brute strength.

Sakura yelled at her teammate. "Go! I'll handle things from here."

Naruto nodded, using the Body Flicker Technique straightaway to transport himself to the hospital.

After making sure her teammate was far enough, she turned to Shikamaru. Fists glowing, she charged towards him. Nara barely had time to react as her fist collided with his jaw, hurtling him backward to the wall. Before Sakura could land a devastating blow on him, he disappeared with a loud POOF!

A clone.

Eyes glinting retaliation, Sakura hurriedly trailed after Naruto.

From his vantage point, Shikamaru knew their plan to restrain the two failed. Tapping his earpiece, he mouthed. "Naruto's on the way. Enforce Level 3 security. There's no time, once he gets there…he will kill you."

* * *

By the time Naruto arrived, a platoon of Anbu already assembled at the entrance of the hospital. Drained from exerting chakra to maintain his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, he was verging on collapsing. Furthermore, he couldn't use his Multiple Shadow Clones because he was an arm short and won't be able to complete the seal.

Despite the handicaps, he won't be going down without a fight. "Kurama, I need your help. Bear with me," he muttered under his breath.

The Anbu didn't waste time in restraining him. Naruto's Chakra Mode empowered him to push every shinobi who tried to get close to him. He didn't want to cause them further harm so he used his chakra arms to merely push and shove.

Still, with the platoon surrounding him like a caged animal, it will take him a long time to subdue them. He mentally wished that Sakura were there with him to obliterate them with her fists.

Then again, she was preoccupied in beating the hell out of Shikamaru.

He had to get to Sasuke, damn it!

Someone grabbed his arm.

Then another.

"Crap!" he cussed, wrenching his limbs from the two Anbu's grasp. Unfortunately, his chakra mode dissipated and fending them off with one arm was a huge disadvantage. "Damn it let go!"

"Stop it, Naruto."

He went still. "K-Kakashi-sensei?"

Said person stepped forward. Adding more to the blond's frustration, he didn't give an order to release him. Regarding his student with a wary eye, he carefully warned, "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you and these guys! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto argued.

"We're here by orders of the Hokage to arrest Sasuke," Kakashi answered firmly.

"You're the one who said we shouldn't abandon our friends! This…" Naruto thrashed for emphasis, "defeats the purpose!"

"As a shinobi, you should know by now that the Hokage's order is absolute. Even I can't do anything about it."

His off-handed remark was similar to a ton of bricks dropping on Naruto's head. Before he could come up with a retort, his eyes fixed on a sight that made him thrash more.

A person with a familiar mop of black hair walked past him while being led out of the building by Anbu guards.

Witnessing the real thing was shocking.

"Sasuke!"

Hearing his name, the raven-haired boy stopped.

Behind him, Ibiki made eye contact with Kakashi who simply nodded. They didn't have time for idle chats and their spectacle already attracted unnecessary spectators. He uncompromisingly jostled the Uchiha to keep moving forward.

Barefooted, bound with chakra-suppressing chains and a seal covering his eyes, Sasuke didn't need to guess where Naruto stood nor see him wrestling his restraints. His lips grimly tightened, silently appreciating Naruto's efforts to protect him.

Somehow, he was comforted by the fact that Sakura wasn't there with Naruto.

He resumed walking.

"Sasuke!" Naruto lunged forward to grab the other boy's arm, swearing when his fingertips grazed the sleeve. "Stop, damn it!"

Kakashi grabbed his hand, shaking his head. "Enough, Naruto."

"You're one to talk!" The blond spat angrily, jerking his hand away. "How could you let them do this to him?"

"I already told you it's the Hokage's orders."

"I don't care if it's Tsunade-bachan's orders! Let him go –"

"Naruto."

Naruto stilled when Sasuke finally turned to face him. For the person who fought Kaguya alongside Sasuke, it was agonizing for Naruto to watch him manhandled like a common criminal. He knew his friend's sallowness and fatigue was due to his lack of sleep and if Shikamaru was right about the chakra suppressors…

He winced, recalling Sakura's remorseful face.

Sasuke's lips moved and the blond's eyes went misty, trying hard to comprehend his quiet message. Before he could answer back, the Anbu guards dragged the Uchiha away. "Wait! We're not finished! Stop!"

He managed to free himself but Ibiki already blocked his path. With Kakashi behind him, Naruto knew his attempts to be belligerent was moot. "Move, Ibiki-sensei! You're making a mistake!"

The notorious Anbu interrogator remained firm. "Step one foot forward and you'll be arrested for treason as well."

Naruto clutched his arm. "Like hell, I care! What you're doing is wrong! He's not gonna fight anymore!" The wounds he received from Shikamaru's shadow binds started bleeding profusely in unison with his chakra running on empty.

He lugged his body forward, pushing Ibiki along the way. The older man let him, seeing his resistance pointless. Regarding Naruto with a sympathetic look, he gave Kakashi a nod as he shadowed his prisoner.

As Sasuke's retreating figure turned smaller, the Anbu continued surrounding Naruto. The last sight Naruto saw when his body gave way was Ibiki roughly covering Sasuke's head with a dark cloth.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Hokage-sama."

Tsunade didn't bother to acknowledge her visitor, eyes focused at the Hokage Monument. "Report."

"We successfully apprehended Uchiha Sasuke."

She poured more sake on her glass, relieved at the success of a mission considered difficult than the usual S-ranked ones. "We're not risking any chances so make sure he's heavily guarded at all costs. Tell Ibiki I want the Anbu to report to me directly from now on."

"Hai," The Anbu bowed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade sighed, grateful for being alone. Before she could take a sip of her wine, the door opened. Eyes narrowing at the newcomer for disturbing her quiet time, she remarked, "You looked harassed. I trust everything went well?"

"We had a lot of difficulties yet we managed to pull it off. Although, I have to steer clear from those two for a while."

Tsunade smirked as she sipped her drink. Kakashi's brats were ferocious as always. She didn't have to guess what the two did. Watching Shikamaru trying his best not to shudder at their wrath was amusing.

They certainly lived up to their names as the next Sannin.

Shikamaru sighed, silently thanking his brilliant mind to use a Shadow Clone beforehand when he approached the two. He was outright scared when Naruto suddenly unleashed his chakra mode.

In Sakura's case, she held back yet he vividly remembered the impact of her punch when he sailed backward against the wall. For sure, if she were serious, he'd really end up in a body bag. "I just hope you know what you're doing. It ain't easy playing the bad guy."

The Hokage smiled, appreciating his efforts. They wouldn't be able to pull it off without him. "Thanks, Shikamaru."

The younger man nodded as he left.

Alone, the lone female Sannin stared at her empty office. Taking a drink, she longingly gazed at the Hokage Monument where the carved faces of her grandfathers and mentor were.

At the span of three years, she witnessed many changes. Starting with Orochimaru, he was the last person she'd expect to come to her aid. He told her that their era as Sannin had ended and they should leave it all to the next generation.

Hearing those words from the person declared a psychopath who horrendously killed people for personal gain; she thought the world was ending. Then again, after seeing Orochimaru's pale face contort with remorse upon her mentioning of Jiraiya's death…

Her heart lurched.

Jiraiya.

If he were alive…what would he do?

If only he didn't leave…

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She suddenly felt alone. However, Jiraiya's resolve to go to Ame paved the way for the new generation to thrive. In addition, if he were at her side right now, she knew that like Orochimaru…

He would say the same thing.

Leave it all to the next generation.

Walking behind her desk, the buxom Hokage reached under the drawer and retrieved another bottle of sake she had been hiding from Shizune's prying eyes. Taking a swig, she savored its bittersweet aftertaste. Her amber eyes warmed at the realization of her next move.

"This was the biggest gamble I've ever done in my life."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm seriously thinking of changing the genre to drama if this dark pacing continued. Finally got that Sasuke-going-to-prison thing out of my head! I really enjoyed writing complex characters and so far, I had the tendency to pass it on to others (like Naruto and Sakura). Quoting the First Hokage's words "Conflict no matter what era," it'd be nice to see how Naruto would turn the tables on this belief.

Now, if you'd please click the review button and give me something good to read I'll consider posting the next chapter at an earlier date.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto is still the property of Kishimoto Masashi. The story and all its dramarama are mine.

A/N: This chapter serves as a backstory to Chapter 4. I suggest reading this first then the previous one to get the idea. For those who took the time in giving me a review, thank you! For now, please read to your heart's content.

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 5:** Meeting and beginning of Parting

* * *

 _Darkness._

 _I see nothing but darkness._

 _My head hurts._

 _Everything hurts._

" _Is somebody there?"_

 _Silence._

" _Anyone?"_

 _Silence._

 _Wait, I hear my name._

 _Who…_

 _Who's calling me?_

 _Who are you?_

…

"Sasuke!"

"What, dobe?"

Blue eyes slowly opened, his senses gradually adjusting to the surroundings. With his mind filled with lightheadedness, only a firm grip on something pliable brought him back to reality.

Mildly confused on the object he held onto, his gaze darted at his fingers curled tightly around a wrist, leaving long red marks on its pale skin. "What in the –"

"Dobe."

His ears perked up, dimly aware of a sharp tugging motion from his left side. When he didn't budge, he heard a monotonic sigh. "This is the only hand I have left so please don't cut my circulation off."

Naruto's eyes went wide as saucers, realizing the wrist he gripped on for dear life belonged to Sasuke. He sat up and started flapping his friend's limb in frantic motions. "Sorry! I thought I'm holding Sakura-chan's hand but then I realized it's not as soft and smooth like hers…"

Sasuke deadpanned. "Hn."

' _I'm in the hospital? How did I –?'_ Naruto thought, blinking once then twice. Sure enough, he was on a bed. The same metallic framed bed with the thin mattress he uncomfortably slept in for the past few days. The blond began to wonder if his dizzying headache was influenced by a genjutsu or –

His dream reappeared in his mind.

Feeling another bout of nausea, his grip on Sasuke's wrist tightened. The latter's pulse thumped lightly underneath his fingertips. _'Is this also a dream? Unless…I'm –'_

"Oi."

Naruto's eyes went back to his dark-haired rival who sat next to him, gaze narrowing at his trapped wrist. It didn't take long for the blond's temper to flare up in response to the other man's broody stare. "Quit staring at me like that!"

A stress mark twitched above Sasuke's perfectly arched brow. "You suddenly grabbed my arm for no reason then confused me for Sakura." His tone was deceptively soft – the kind that will not hesitate to strangle the blond if he didn't like the answer. "Are you still sane, dobe?"

Said dobe huffed indignantly. "Of course I'm sane! Why do you think I'm wasting time in this room accompanying your boring self? Only sanity is keeping me alive 'ttebayo!"

"Dobe."

"What?"

"My wrist."

Naruto angrily dropped his arm like a hot potato.

Eyeing the marks on his wrist with repressed fury, Sasuke remarked, "You're acting weird."

Naruto flapped his arm in wild denial. "Me? Or course not! I'm not acting weird! You're just imagining things ehehehe…"

Instead of replying, Sasuke gave him _'_ _the look'_.

Naruto gulped. Like Kakashi-sensei, the bastard had the ability to read a person's emotions without batting his pretty eyelashes. "I had a weird dream."

Sasuke sighed, "Oh, do tell." He received a scathing glare in return.

Pressing a palm on his forehead to ease vertigo, Naruto described his dream. "I found myself surrounded by darkness. It was cold and painful too like pierced with thousands of needles. I tried calling for help but no one answered. When I thought I'm losing it, I heard my name. So, I turned around –"

Blue met onyx.

"Then, I woke up."

Silence followed.

The succeeding tension was so awkward, it made Naruto think of several things to help break the stifling atmosphere. A darkness-filled dream was terribly confusing and he desperately needed answers. Glancing at his comrade who once lived with a void in his heart, he doubted if asking him would be a good idea. "Sasuke."

Said person looked back with unconcealed disinterest.

"What's it like…living in the darkness?"

Knowing the word triggered the Uchiha's not-so-favorable memories, Naruto clarified, "We share the same lonely existence so I totally understand your pain. Yet, I have this nagging feeling that even if you're here with us your heart still remains in shadows."

"It's better that way."

"Yeah, but…why?"

Sasuke was quick to his feet, facing the window. Glaring at his reflection, his hand quickly covered the cold glass pane. "Unlike yours, my darkness came from my clan's demise," he described. "Itachi made sure I remembered every single detail of his slaughter. Back then, I was young and I didn't know any better. When I woke up…I ended up with nothing. With the knowledge that Itachi spared me out of his own whim, I had no choice but to tread on the dark path he intended for me."

His expression went grim as he continued. "It was suffocating and excruciating that I blindly searched for relief. Even by physical means – training day and night until my body couldn't take any more. It still wasn't enough so I followed Itachi's words – nurture my hatred. It temporarily worked."

"Living with it in solitude showed me happiness was a fleeting concept. Relying on others for that purpose will not bring Itachi, my parents or the clan back. You, Sakura and Kakashi held me back from my true purpose so I severed our bonds. I was already at the point of no return – completely immersed in darkness."

He leaned against the wall for support, knees buckling from the weight of his memories. "Even these eyes…Itachi's eyes which held the memories he deeply buried in his heart, it still didn't ease the darkness I'm in. It's a part of me that will never disappear."

Naruto rose from the bed as well, angrily seizing Sasuke's arm. "Then what about your whole darkness talk with Sakura-chan? After coldly rejecting her feelings, you didn't even consider the fact she wholeheartedly cared for your well-being. Your words are self-contradicting!"

"It's none of your concern."

"Of course, she's my concern!" he snapped angrily, eyes flashing with defiance, "She's my most precious person! Unfortunately, so are you! I want to know the real score between you two!"

Sasuke's reaction was a mixture of incredulity and disgust. "You just love a good gossip, huh?"

"I'm being serious here teme!"

"Dobe, you're just like Sakura – always acting on your emotions. Will it kill you to listen to reason just this once?"

Hearing that from his counterpart who favored punching first then ask questions later was ridiculous. Regardless, Naruto was undeterred. "Fine, I'm giving you three seconds to answer!"

"Dobe –"

"3…2…1!"

Sigh. "I'm still not telling you."

Naruto feigned hurt from the cold dismissal. "I don't believe this! We're supposed to be a team here and you're keeping secrets from me!"

Sasuke yanked his arm from Naruto's vice-like grip in vain. "Liar. You eavesdropped on us last time."

"I only heard the part where you rejected her, you heartless teme!"

Arguing with the noisy blond was pointless. Already irritated, Sasuke wrenched his arm more forcefully this time. Moreover, being the knuckle-headed ninja that he was, Naruto clung to him even more.

Sasuke suddenly missed the rambunctious blond's younger self who picked fights with him rather than the current one acting like a clingy, and gossipy old biddy. "It's still none of your concern."

Fed up from his friend's monosyllabic responses, the blond jinchūriki grinned evilly. "Okay then, I'll rephrase my question: Why did you reject her?" Pulling the latter's arm roughly, he added in a threatening tone, "I'm gonna yank your arm out of its socket if you don't answer."

"It's for her own good."

"I'm aware of that! But, why?"

"If you were her, are you willing to devote your entire life loving a rock?"

"What? I wouldn't waste my time on a crappy –"Naruto trailed off, cerulean orbs slowly widening in understanding. Scratching his head at the ludicrous imagery, he muttered quietly, "Oh…I see what you mean."

"Hn."

"That's my opinion, not hers! Why don't we ask her to find out?"

Sasuke grimaced, his tittle-tattling to Naruto getting worse. He used to have better control with words until his idiotic friend personally rubbed it off him. He gritted his teeth. "Not possible. It's her dream."

"Dream, huh?" Flashbacks of their lone female teammate squealing her future replayed in Naruto's mind. Recalling her words three years later was amusing – even better, as he noted the definitive makings of a scowl on the Uchiha's face. "Seeing your mouth twisted in a creepy manner, I'd say her dream didn't change, huh?"

"Hn."

Naruto's smile went wide. Prying into someone's personal affairs wasn't his forte, yet he couldn't resist squeezing the juicy details out from his tight-lipped comrade. "And here I am, worried if your ears still bleed from her "I love you's".

His bastard friend snorted, facing the opposite direction. If Naruto didn't know any better, he could've sworn he saw the tips of teme's ears turn pink.

The last time he saw Sasuke all fidgety was during their tree-climbing exercise at the Land of Waves. His brows went up in surprise when the cocky bastard approached him, asking if Sakura mentioned tips for effective chakra control. Taking it as a chance to gain the lead, Naruto grinned and told him it was a secret. Seeing the raven head's face scrunched up like a dried tomato in response totally made his day.

To think he'd see the all-too-familiar reaction from him after such a long time…

He grinned inwardly. _'Wow, so her feelings aren't unrequited after all...'_ Leaning next to his irate friend, he teased mischievously, "Sooo…afraid of her loving an irritatingly stubborn rock?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're not letting this go?" his friend grumbled tiredly.

"Because you're not telling me what I want to hear."

The stoic Uchiha gestured to the blond's deadly grip on his arm, lips twisted in a sneer. "With the way you're gripping my arm, I'd say you're swinging both ways."

Naruto's face reddened at his insinuation. "TEME!"

"Boys," a feminine voice echoed across the room. "What did I say about fighting?"

Both turned to find Sakura entering the room, a frown on her face. Sasuke successfully extracted himself from Naruto's grip, retreating quietly to his bed. On the other hand, the blond pointed a finger at his raven counterpart. "He started it!"

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance, setting the tray of bandages and medicine on Naruto's bedside table. With a flick of her wrist, she beckoned him to return to his bed. "It's time for your check-up so get your ass back here."

Naruto stomped back to his bed, sitting down with a loud PLOP! Sakura ignored his childish antics as she evaluated his physical condition. While replacing the bandages on his stump, she asked. "Still feeling pain?"

"No pain just twitching."

"I see." Gathering chakra in her fingers, she touched the end of his amputation, feeling the muscles contract in response. Relieved that Naruto's muscle functions were performing smoothly, she inadvertently noted his elated mood. "Aren't you lively today?"

"Funny you should ask! It's been a week and I've eaten nothing but hospital mush. So, can I go out to Ichiraku?"

"No."

"Geh! Why not?"

Finished with his arm, Sakura patted his head. "Because your injuries are still healing and your stamina isn't fully replenished. If you and Sasuke-kun didn't go all out during your last scuffle then you'd be out of here weeks ago."

Naruto scoffed. "It's called a friendly exchange of blows, Sakura-chan. That's how us…er, men settle scores."

"Decimating the Valley of the End into nothing more but rock quarry was hardly a friendly exchange. I should've forced you both in that get-along shirt Gai-sensei made in the past."

The blond cringed. He remembered seeing Rock Lee and Neji wearing the hideous shirt during their genin days. "You're so evil."

Her smile was sickeningly sweet. "Thank you."

Done with Naruto, she moved to Sasuke next. Although there were no problems with his physical condition, his constant yawning and weary expression piqued her curiosity. Pressing a chakra-infused palm on his left eye, she asked, "Still having trouble sleeping?"

He rubbed his other eye to ward off the drowsiness. "Aa."

"You've taken the medication for tonight?"

"Aa."

Naruto winced at his friend's lethargic condition. He witnessed it for several nights and it was happening again. "You look shitty, teme."

"Thanks for pointing it out, usuratonkachi."

"No, seriously! You've been sleeping a lot less lately! I don't think the medication's working for you at all." When Sasuke gave him a withering look, the bewhiskered male wagged his finger accusingly at him. "Don't get me started with your late-night brooding. I get constant heart attacks whenever I catch you in the wee hours of the night staring out the window like a creepy ghost!"

Sakura carefully considered Naruto's outbursts. Sasuke's recent bout of insomnia hindered his recovery so she prescribed him with sleep-inducing pills. The medicine will stimulate his neurological and muscular functions to relax, thereby putting him to sleep.

However, Sasuke had low receptiveness to medication so Sakura amped the dosage for maximum effect. She didn't want him to develop a drug dependency either so she tapered the dosage to be taken within four intervals.

It worked for a short time.

"It's a habit. No worries," Sasuke yawned, leaning his back against the pillow. His teammates knew it was his way of saying "I'm done talking yada yada"…so they stopped poking on the issue.

Quickly writing her findings, Sakura closed the medical chart and set it aside. "In any case, that'll be the last time you'll take the medicine. Taking a lot more than that will result in severe adverse effects."

"Aa."

"I'll inform Tsunade-shishou about this," Sakura added, worry reflected in her eyes. "The pills are probably taking long in effect because of your strong drug resistance. Until then, no meds for you."

"Aa," he nodded drowsily, lone black eye closing.

Realizing the medicine finally kicked in, Sakura helped him lie on his back. Taking a seat next to him, she lightly placed her glowing hand above Sasuke's eyes. The soothing warmth of her chakra was enough for him to drift into the gates of sleep.

Concern marred Naruto's tanned face, taking his place beside Sakura. They quietly watched over Sasuke as the sounds of his even breathing filled the room. Hours passed and Naruto got bored from observing the pinkette constantly lulling their friend to sleep. "Wow, he's out like a light. What did you do to him?"

Sakura didn't answer, her attention focused on the former avenger's chest heaving steadily with each breath. Sighing in relief that her intervention was a success, she explained, "I helped him sleep by infusing him with healing chakra and stimulating his brain to relax."

"No wonder why. He's sleeping like a baby because of you."

The pinkette blushed. "Shut up."

Noticing Naruto's teasing grin directed at her, she hissed quietly, "Tsunade-shishou taught me this relaxation technique. According to her, this method is effective when you have sleeping problems."

"Well, it's certainly effective. He's completely knocked out."

"Sssh! Keep your voice down."

"I'm not kidding when I said he rarely slept," Naruto blurted out. Feeling Sakura's inquisitive stare fixed at him, he turned his attention to their sleeping teammate. "He'd never mention this to you but I think he's suffering from nightmares. After overcoming the Curse of Hatred, I assumed it wouldn't bother him so much. I didn't realize he's still suffering from it."

"There are circumstances that traumas manifest in later times," Sakura expounded cautiously. "In Sasuke-kun's case, his previous way of handling it was to channel his hatred by fighting. With that taken from him, he resorted to other coping methods."

"Such as?"

"It's just as you said: His nightly habits."

Naruto mulled at this. He recalled waking up in the middle of the night to find him brooding by the window. When the moonlight cast its glow on Sasuke's face…he accidentally saw his vacant expression.

A look that showed his life had no meaning.

After that, Sasuke's agitation persisted for several days. Despite drugging himself consistently to sleep, he roused each night to do his constant nocturnal vigil all the way until morning.

The drugs Sakura prescribed were expectedly ineffective since Orochimaru experimented on Sasuke a lot, making his body resistant to all kinds of medication. Naruto clenched his fist in anger. If he ever sees that snake sicko again, he'll force-feed him with Kurama's tailed-beast bomb and scatter his exploded pieces all over the Fire Country.

' _Think positively, Naruto. Sasuke's back with us. Everything will be fine,'_ he chanted to himself. After all, he promised Itachi that he'll be Sasuke's guiding light. However, it was a promise that couldn't be accomplished single-handedly. Taking Itachi's words of relying on others to heart, he'll need all the help he can get.

Seeing Sakura's determined expression, his gloomy mood dissipated. There's no need for him to shoulder their friend's burden alone. Placing a supportive hand on top of hers, he whispered, "Everything's gonna be fine, Sakura-chan."

She blinked, taken aback by his sudden encouragement. "Naruto…"

"We're not letting him face his traumas alone," he declared. "We'll stand by him no matter what. This will be our promise to him for a lifetime."

Sakura bit her lip, understanding the gravity of his promise and the consequences underlying it. "And if everyone will go against us?" Before Naruto could answer, she added, "To the village, Sasuke-kun is nothing more but a traitor. Are you willing to risk everything, even your dream for him?"

Naruto's grip on her hand tightened. "If choosing Sasuke will hurt my chances to be Hokage, then so be it. We're no longer at war. This is a new era. Everyone deserves a second chance – including Sasuke. Remember our team's credo: those who abandon their friends are worse than scum so we solve things through teamwork."

Sakura shook her head. "You know as much as I do that Sasuke-kun will not allow you to do this for his sake."

To her surprise, Naruto grinned. "That's teme for you. No matter how much of a stubborn prick he is, he's still an integral part of our family. Heck, we're Team 7 'ttebayo! Even if the entire shinobi world's against us, we'll never back down from any challenges thrown in our way!"

"Then back your hand away from my face, dobe."

"Gwah!" Naruto freaked out as Sasuke suddenly grabbed his hand, tossing it aside. Sakura didn't remove her hand though she was amused by his response. "Teme! You're supposed to be asleep!"

"How can I sleep if your hand is on my face?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Sakura-chan's hand is still on your face, bastard."

A sigh. "Yours is heavier."

"Why, you!"

Before Sakura could stop their verbal tussle, the door opened. Two pairs of eyes looked at the newcomer. "Shizune-neechan? Why are you here?" Naruto asked, by way of greeting.

Shizune purposely strode across the room, eyes focused at Sakura. "I'm glad I found you! We have two shinobi with severe chest wounds at the emergency shelter. Ino already started the treatment on the first shinobi. Unfortunately, the second shinobi ruptured a blood vessel near his heart and in desperate need of surgery. We're currently lacking in medical staff so Tsunade-sama gave us an order to assist in the procedure."

Sakura reluctantly assented, miffed that her time with Sasuke and Naruto was cut short. "Tell Ino to assign a medic in stabilizing the second shinobi's vitals. I'm currently in the middle of treatment so I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Shizune inclined her head gratefully. Her gaze lingered on Naruto's face for a moment before leaving the room. The blond blinked confusingly at the sudden turn of events. "Wow. Shizune-neechan looked scary for a second."

"Of course she will be. We're dealing with two cases of life-threatening conditions as we speak," Sakura quipped. "Since Shizune-senpai will be there to keep the patient from deteriorating quickly, the twenty minutes she'll provide me will be enough to finish Sasuke's treatment."

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan!"

"What is it, Naruto?"

Bright blue eyes sparkled in front of Sakura. It was dazzlingly bright that she squinted to avoid burning her retinas. His smile was suspiciously wide as well, the corners of his mouth reaching his ears. "Can I go with you?"

She deadpanned. "No. You're strictly on bedrest, Naruto. Last time was an exception because you attended the funeral."

"But I need to stretch my legs! You always tell me that a good exercise helps in recovering strength."

"That's for physical aspects, idiot! You need constant rest to replenish your chakra. Don't let your tailed beast do all the work!" she argued hotly.

"But, Sakura-chan –"

"No."

"Sakura-chan –"

"I said no!"

"Let him go."

The two of them looked down.

Sakura lifted her hand, revealing Sasuke's annoyed expression. He gingerly sat up, throwing a sideways glance at Naruto. "Bring him along."

"I can't. Hospital rules don't allow patients to frolic outside the vicinity," the pinkette retorted sternly.

"Let him accompany you," Sasuke stressed, glaring at Naruto for emphasis. The blond stuck his tongue out at him. "Or else he'll hound me with his excessive whining for the rest of the night."

Both blinked.

That was the first time they heard him taking Naruto's side. Sakura coughed, catching his drift. Compared to the loudmouthed boy with a fox working round-the-clock for him, Sasuke needed plenty of time to recover. "Very well, get ready Naruto."

Naruto let out a loud whoop as he gathered his clothes and dashed to the bathroom to change.

Sakura sighed at Naruto's lively antics. Glancing at her rudely awakened teammate, she stated, "You certainly gave me a lot of work tonight."

"Hn."

"How's your nap?"

"Fitful."

"Lie down so we can finish the treatment."

He complied, back sliding against the mattress. When he finally settled into a comfortable position, Sakura placed her glowing hand above his closed eyes. "I'm sorry we disturbed your sleep."

"Aa."

His short responses bordered on irritation for his disturbed sleep. Sensing brief fluctuations in his chakra, the pink-haired medic knew he won't be sleeping anytime soon. The only thing she could do for him right now was to ease the tension. _'He probably heard what Naruto and I talked_ _about_ _earlier,'_ she mused. Even when Naruto whispered, his voice remained obscenely loud.

Knowing Sasuke's eyes remained open, she softly asked, "How are you feeling?"

It took him awhile to answer. "Warm."

"Warm?" Her hand abruptly stopped glowing, moving to feel his forehead. She frowned, his skin cool to touch. "You don't have a fever."

Long slender fingers enclosed hers, bringing it back to his tired lids. "I meant your hand."

"Oh." Her hand shone again. It was incredibly stupid of her. Instead of asking him to clarify his earlier statement...she stupidly assumed he was feverish. "Sorry, I thought you have a fever."

"Aa."

"Sleepy?"

"No."

Upset at getting herself worked up for nothing, she barely noticed that he still held her hand. When her eyes landed at the bluish snake-like marks on his arm, she mentally scolded herself for not noticing it while doing his physical assessment earlier. "What happened to your arm?"

"Ask Naruto."

"You want me to demand information from him while he's in the middle of changing his clothes?"

"Hn."

Sakura conjured chakra to her other hand, placing it on top of his arm. As the marks faded slowly, she insisted, "Tell me."

"Naruto had a bad dream, he grabbed my arm thinking I'm you and squeezed it like there's no tomorrow. Then he woke up."

"That sounds like an awful dream."

"Hn."

"Naruto mentioned you have recurrent nightmares."

Sasuke's body went rigid though his fingers twitched involuntarily. Confirming Naruto's earlier statement as accurate, she chose to pacify him. Enclosing his hand with her glowing hands, she murmured, "It's alright. Just relax."

Her soft cooing worked as his entire body went slack. Letting the pads of her fingers touch his closed lids, she whispered, "I read from a book that having a good night's sleep means you feel safe."

"So the reason I'm having nightmares was because I fear for my own safety?" he muttered quietly.

"Perhaps," she replied gently. "As shinobi, we're trained with fear in our hearts to ensure our survival. However, the fear you and Naruto experienced during your childhood was on a different level. I was brought up by a loving family so I didn't truly understand what you both went through."

Using her other hand, she stroked his hair in a comforting manner, as a mother would to a child. He flinched from the sudden gesture so she patiently ran her fingers through his black tresses soothingly until his shoulders visibly relaxed.

His reluctance to disclose his inner demons to them, let alone the ones recently affecting him was harmful to his health. Sakura decided that treading lightly on the issue was the best course of action for now.

Unfortunately, finding himself in a completely vulnerable state was too much for Sasuke. He grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop her ministrations. "Enough."

"Enough of what?"

"This," He moved her hands aside as if her touch burned him. "Just stop this."

Sakura recognized his tendency to push others away as his usual defense mechanism. Given the circumstances, she knew it was a fight or flight situation for him. Since Sasuke was in no condition to fight (In his current state, he was no match for her strength), he'd choose the latter option.

Although she didn't want him hurting himself, she was tired from playing the blame game. She won't allow him to withdraw to his dark corner. "Stop fighting it."

He looked nonplussed, sitting up in recoil. Sakura softly pressed on, "Even if you don't say it, I know you're still fighting in your dreams. The more you resist, the more it destroys you. Don't fight it, let it flow within you." When he didn't answer, she added, "They're not actually nightmares but memories, am I right?"

His hesitation confirmed her suspicions.

Recalling Naruto's words that the eyes Sasuke now possessed belonged to Itachi, Sakura perceived that his memories in some way merged with Sasuke's, reliving the traumas but this time from his older brother's perspective.

Sasuke rarely addressed these issues, probably because of him driven by hatred at that time. As for the Curse of Hatred, it was possible some of its fragments remained in Sasuke's psyche.

She also deduced that Sasuke's recent agitation stemmed from his inability to prevent his clan's downfall. Instead of stopping it, he decided to re-experience the trauma for the rest of his life as a form of self-punishment.

Cold shivers run up her spine. _'This was the darkness he mentioned a few nights ago. Until now, he chose to carry this terrifying burden alone.'_

Finally, Naruto's words made sense.

For what reason did they get strong for?

 _To get him back._

It was for that sole reason she became a medical specialist, a healer. She swore a lifelong commitment to alleviating different kinds of illnesses and ensuring high chances of survival. She also learned that kindness wasn't a weakness but her powerful weapon. Following Naruto's words, she quietly reached for Sasuke's hand.

 _He won't face this ordeal alone._

She enclosed his hand with hers, engulfing it with her chakra.

Seeing his disbelieving look, she spoke quietly. "I understand the darkness is a part of you. There's nothing wrong in reliving your memories." She gave his hand a tentative squeeze. "However, facing it alone will not bring you peace of mind. Don't forget you still have me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. We're always here for you. And since I'm a healer," she grinned, "my promise of a lifetime will be to definitely cure what ails you."

His look was of pure astonishment.

It immediately dawned on Sakura that her promise of a lifetime sounded like a love confession. It wasn't her intention to make things uncomfortable for them! When it comes to Sasuke, does everything she says has to be a love confession?

To make matters worse, he simply stared at her.

Cheeks reddening from embarrassment, she babbled, "Sorry! I tried copying Naruto's style – you know, getting you back to Konoha was his promise of a lifetime and –"

He only muttered a tired, "Hn."

Thankful she fully averted an awkward situation, Sakura wondered if Sasuke heard some of the things she and Naruto talked about while he _'tried'_ to sleep. "Um, earlier, Naruto and I talked about…"

"I know."

She heaved a resounding sigh. Of course, their voices were obviously loud. "Okay…h-how much did you…"

Sasuke was clearly annoyed. He prided himself for doing things alone and hearing them talk about his impending future and its consequences were distressing. "Everything."

Sakura took a deep breath, gathering courage. "We meant what we said earlier."

He didn't answer.

"We're a team," she reminded him gently. "As a team, no matter what obstacles are thrown in our way, we'll deal with it together. We're here for you, with you. All I ask is for you to believe in us."

He threw her question earlier. "Even if the village is against me?"

"Heck, even if the whole world is against you," she quoted Naruto's words back at him. "If that happens then we'll gladly beat the crap out of them," she beamed assertively. "Just so you know we defeated a goddess. A battalion of shinobi after your ass is nothing."

He smirked, knowing she wasn't the bluffing type. After all, he witnessed the pinkette obliterate a multitude of fission beings single-handedly with her fist. He couldn't help but notice the differences between her speech and their boisterous teammate's _'inspirational'_ talks.

Unlike Naruto's incessant ramblings of confidence that could easily shatter his eardrums if he didn't pay attention, Sakura's positivity was calming. He'd never admit it out loud but her words consoled him. Inwardly, he was pleased that she finally let go of the depressive aura that used to hang above her like a dark cloud.

Instinctively, he found Sakura's presence comforting.

Like her chakra.

 _Warm._

 _Soothing._

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

His voice was low and hushed. "If that were to happen, are you willing to betray the village for me? Regardless of what Naruto says?"

Sakura hesitated. Before she could give him her reply, the bathroom door immediately flung open. Naruto came out, a goofy grin on his face. "Looks like you're both having fun without me. Can I join?"

The pinkette blushed while the Uchiha glared at him. The blond sighed as he closed the bathroom door, blue eyes crinkling mischievously. He glanced at his raven-haired rival who looked extremely grumpy. "You alright, teme? Your face is really pale."

"Hn."

Naruto noted Sakura's crestfallen expression. He heard Sasuke's question and seeing her hesitate, he sighed. "Teme, you shouldn't ask weird questions. You know what she'll choose right? Unlike us who still need to decide our next course of action, she has her own responsibilities. Don't make her choose."

Sakura's fist clenched. Naruto had a point. She swore her loyalty to Konoha firstly as its medical specialist. In addition, if it weren't for Tsunade-shishou, she wouldn't turn out into an outstanding ninja she dreamed herself to be.

Right now, she had things to do.

That is, saving the life of a shinobi who inexplicably disrupted her time with her teammates by rupturing a blood vessel close to his heart.

Observing them, she was stunned that Sasuke didn't look offended by Naruto's off-handed remark. Instead, he was smirking – as if he already expected her indecisiveness and silently agreed with Naruto! Sakura stood by what she thought before.

Sasuke's smile was the sign of impending doom.

Although she appreciated Naruto answering in her defense, his words left her no room to speak what was really on her mind. _'This has got to stop,'_ she chided herself. _'I don't want to depend on them. I have to prove to them that I can stand on my own. Not like this. And not in front of –'_

"Yo, Sakura-chan! Ready to go?"

She broke her internal tirade, feeling Naruto's hand on her shoulder. She gave him a small smile. "Sorry. You're right, let's go." Disgruntled in leaving things unfinished, she turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, about your question…"

His eyebrow raised in question.

She glanced at him, eyes flashing with determination. "Once I'm done with this procedure, I'll give you my answer. For now, please wait."

His pale visage was devoid of emotion, yet the barest hint of a smirk on his lips was enough for her.

 _He will wait._

Smiling for real now, she glanced at her blond teammate. "Okay, I'll just meet you at the entrance. I still have to drop my stuff at the nurses' station."

"Sure, boss!"

Nodding, she gathered her chart and medicine tray. Giving them a quick wave, she left the room.

When it's just the two of them, Naruto bent down to retrieve his sandals under his bed. While in the process of putting them on, he couldn't help but question, "Why'd you ask her that?"

"It's because you put her in a ridiculous position dobe."

"She has every right to know because she's our teammate. We need to stop hiding our skeletons in the closet, teme. It won't do us any good."

To his surprise, Sasuke crouched to his level. His lone obsidian orb smoldered in fury. "Unlike us dobe, Sakura is living a relatively normal life. You can't simply place _my_ burden on her shoulders just because you decided it to be a team effort. And then," his words dripped ice, "instead of giving her a chance to answer, you deliberately put the words in her mouth. Frankly, you're also self-contradicting."

Satisfied he knocked some sense on his friend from the way his eyes widened, Sasuke stood up. "The reason I rejected Sakura was because I don't want her to waste time and effort on me. Her strength and healing abilities are crucial for the village's rehabilitation." Seeing Naruto's surprised reaction, he added, "You've witnessed her dedication in saving countless lives. If she remained dependent on us, she'll never grow on her own. So don't ever put her down."

Naruto flinched, recognizing his mistake. If there's one thing Sakura hated – her being a tag-along. Earlier, he inexplicably dragged her in their _'team'_ mission and he didn't bother asking her opinion. He bit his lip. During that time he was afraid that their time with Sasuke will be shortened so he unintentionally goaded Sakura in a desperate act of prolonging it.

He was unfair to her.

Moreover, Sasuke pointing that fact out to him was his all-time low.

In some way, hearing him defend Sakura-chan was refreshing. He patted Sasuke on his shoulder. "Crystal clear. You know, if she heard you say those words, she'd literally faint from happiness 'ttebayo!" When Sasuke didn't answer, he continued. "In some way, we're both protective of her. But thanks for giving me the heads up."

The Uchiha nodded. As long as the dobe gets it…"I'm asking you again, why go this far for me?"

Naruto smiled. "Isn't it obvious? You're my friend and the closest thing to a brother I never had. I'm sure you heard everything we said earlier. Even if I achieve my dream, without you in it...it's close to nothing." Giving his friend's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, he reminded him, "I told you didn't I? I'll be your beacon of light. Go ahead and keep your darkness, but I'll illuminate your path so you won't get lost this time."

"Why are you so –"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Whatever, I'll say it again. It's because I'm your friend 'ttebayo!"

No matter how many times he heard Naruto say those words, Sasuke knew he'd stay true to his word. In some way or another, it goes for Sakura as well. His gaze softened, hearing their supportive words were enough for him – even if it sounded a little cheesy for his taste.

 _After all this time, they never changed._

Breaking the awkward tension, Naruto distracted himself by stretching his legs. "Yosh, gotta go. Looks like I'll be stopping by at Ichiraku after all." He grinned at his friend who limped back to his bed. "So, what ramen do you want me to bring back?"

Sasuke sat on his bed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You really like getting yourself into trouble, huh?"

"I'm being serious here!"

"Serious, huh? Okay then," he smirked. "Miso."

Naruto scratched his chin in mock surprise. "Okay. Miso it is." Remembering that Sakura will meet him at the hospital entrance, Naruto decided to jump out from the window and wait for her. Sliding the glass window aside, he put one leg out. "Well, don't wait up. I'll just poke you awake once I'm back."

"Naruto."

He felt Sasuke move next to the window. From the corner of his eye, he saw the latter's usual blank stare. "What is it?"

"Watch over her."

"Wha–," he spluttered. Sasuke was really acting weird tonight! "Of course I'll take care of her! Who do you think I am?"

"Brainless idiot."

"I'm seriously gonna smash the miso ramen on your face when I get back, teme."

"Dobe."

"What now?"

Silence.

Irritated, Naruto turned around to give Sasuke a piece of his mind.

Only to find himself surrounded by darkness.

…

A blinding light slowly engulfed him and before he knew it, he was standing on familiar ground.

Instead of the medical ward he was supposed to be in, he found himself standing outside the hospital.

 _Bloodied and utterly spent._

 _Surrounded by Anbu._

Naruto's blue eyes widened in recognition as Sasuke's battered form passed by him, followed by Ibiki and his minions. His hand instinctively reached out to grab his rival's arm but another person blocked his path.

 _Kakashi-sensei._

Dimly he could hear himself arguing with his teacher – could hear himself heatedly exchanging words of betrayal. He was yelling out for Sasuke to stop only to find him turning around –

 _Then his lips moved._

Tears leaked from his eyes as he tried understanding his friend's words.

It was unfair, so unfair that he had to witness this…this humiliation.

He tried taking a step forward but his body won't let him.

 _No way._

 _Sasuke._

 _And finally…_

The last sight he saw was Sasuke's head roughly covered with a dark cloth.

" _SASUKE!"_

* * *

Naruto's eyes immediately snapped open.

The first thing he saw was his arm raised upwards, fingers spread out in an attempt to reach something. Drenched with sweat, he tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. His face scrunched up as the pungent scent of alcohol and sanitation filled his nose.

Dimly, he heard his name.

Craning his neck stiffly, his wavering gaze landed on a familiar face.

 _Pale face._

 _Raven hair._

Instead of mismatched eyes, he found himself looking at bottomless pools of black. _"S-Sai?"_

"Thank god you're finally awake, Naruto! Hold on, I'll call _her_."

His throat felt like it was crushed by a vice yet he tried grabbing the other man's hand. _"Wait…"_

Out of excitement and relief that his friend woke up, Sai immediately fled the room.

 _Sasuke…_

Loud footsteps echoed through the hallway. Naruto craned his neck sideways as the door burst open, revealing none other than his pink-haired teammate.

"Sa – Sakura-chan," he croaked out.

Sakura's rose-colored hair was unkempt and messy, fair complexion in a sickly pale hue and eyes red-rimmed from hours and hours of crying. Before he could utter another word, she launched herself at him.

Her tears soaked the front of his hospital gown. "Naruto! I was scared! I was so scared that we lost you! Don't ever, don't you ever do that to me again! Don't you two dare and leave me behind…shannnaaaaroooo!"

His throat muscles ached from yelling so he shakily wrapped his free arm around her crying form. Twisting his neck sideways, he looked over Sakura's shoulder. Tears fell down from his eyes, confirming what he saw.

Next to him was an empty bed.

* * *

 **A/N:** I admit, I lacked in showing more of Team 7 interaction in the previous chapter so I decided to write all of it here. Chapter 4 was full of unanswered questions and this chapter will be my answer to all that.

I read some of the reviews and honestly, thank you for giving me honest critiques. Naruto's world was full of supernatural mysteries and putting it in a realistic aspect was difficult. Because the story itself was full of plot holes, writing about its missing pieces was fun.

As for the team, allow me to give you a sneak peek of their personality. It'll be helpful once you read the succeeding chapters.

Firstly, Naruto – our soon-to-be Hokage. In the story, imagine him, happy to get his best friend back only to face arrest by the village they swore to protect. We all know the life of a shinobi is full of lies and deceit and Naruto is beginning to understand it hence his preference for honesty. That's why seeing Kakashi assisting in Sasuke's arrest hit him hard.

Next, Sasuke – our epitome of epic emo-ness. Classified as a flawed person, he was the only one who understood the meaning of self-sacrifice from Itachi and enduring hardships by Hashirama. Unfortunately, Sasuke knew his death will swiftly put an end to the dark times of Konoha hence he let himself be arrested without fuss – even if his teammates didn't like it. Twisted but hey, he still did it for Konoha. This chapter is full of Sasuke's interactions with Naruto and Sakura – the missing pieces from Chapter 4. If you read this before Chapter 5, you'll fully understand why Naruto and Sakura reacted in such a way.

Lastly, Sakura – the most underrated kunoichi. I really hate how they portrayed her in the story. Out of them, she's the closest thing to possess human-like qualities until she got overshadowed by super powered beings. In this story, she serves as the linchpin to Sasuke and Naruto's personalities. There's always the big question of whether Sakura will have a big role in this story. My answer is yes.

You might wonder why I left out Kakashi but sadly, you'll find out more about him in the succeeding chapters. Now, just like always, please click that lovely review button and inspire me with your critiques. Thanks again and see you guys on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is still the property of Kishimoto-sensei. Fantasizing about his characters and the drama bits are mine.

 **A/N:** This is the beta-ed version. No changes to the story whatsoever. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 6:** Drunken Life, Dreamy Death

* * *

 _Sake was a welcoming respite from reality._

Yet Tsunade failed to drown her burdens with several bottles of sake and currently sported a headache twice the size of the Hokage monument. Letting out a long insufferable sigh, she gazed at her half-filled glass thoughtfully as if it held the answers she longed for.

Two days from now, the Kage Summit will take place in Konoha.

Today, she'll be meeting with the council and the Fire Country daimyō to discuss funding for building reconstruction and village rehabilitation. Not keen on doing the paperwork for it, she passed the responsibility to Shikamaru's capable hands, which, he surprisingly accepted without complaints.

Afterward, Shizune dropped by her office and immediately announced the Kazekage's arrival. Tsunade hastily shoved the sake bottle under her desk as the door opened and the Kazekage strode inside followed by Kankuro and Temari for a courtesy greet.

Taking note of her reddening nose and cheeks, Gaara chose to overlook her lackluster appearance – fully aware of the Hokage's excessive drinking habit. He deftly raised a hand and his siblings instantly left the room.

Tsunade laced her fingers together, amazed to see the former jinchūriki carrying his self like a true leader. "You're a bit early but I'm pleased to see you. I trust things are well in the Hidden Sand?"

"The war cost us countless lives but our citizens are currently striving hard to rebuild what we lost," Gaara replied.

"I see. I'm sure you're not here for a simple courtesy call since you signaled your siblings to leave the room."

He nodded, not one to beat around the bush. News spread fast in Suna and the latest ones he received from Temari upon her return from Konoha were doubtful. Staring at the imposing woman in front of him with eyes flashing like liquid amber, he remarked knowingly, "So it's true?"

Tsunade huffed, tossing her blonde bangs aside with her hand. "Currently under lock and key if that's what you're asking."

"I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"It will, eventually. I had no choice but to put up with their demands."

"But you did have a choice, didn't you?"

Tsunade stilled at his question, certainly misjudging his perception. Reaching under her desk, she retrieved a small sake cup and placed it in front of Gaara. The younger man looked at the cup warily before taking it and allowed her to fill it to the brim.

Taking a small sip, he watched as she quickly downed hers then refilled her cup. Sated, Tsunade rose from her seat and stood in front of the window overlooking the Hokage Monument. "We did it for the sake of the village," she reasoned tersely. "There's no turning back now."

"It was a huge risk."

"I know."

Gaara downed the rest of his drink, placing the cup back on her desk. He eyed the crest displayed on Tsunade's back, pondering its meaning. "After making a huge gamble, you're waiting to see if you made the right decision."

She only shrugged. "Yes."

"It will happen at the summit?"

"If you put it that way, then yes."

The Kazekage nodded. The matter concerning Uchiha Sasuke was debatable and firstly, a village matter so there wasn't any point for an outsider like him to intervene. However, if this matter reached the summit it'd only mean one thing.

 _They are afraid of him._

As a former jinchūriki, Gaara was a veteran in enduring fear and hatred from the village and its people. Heck, even his own father tried to kill him. His saving grace was his uncle Yashamaru who told him that the pain of losing an important person was similar to an incurable wound and only love can heal it.

After encountering his father Rasa in the battlefield and learning the truth about his mother, Gaara finally buried the hatchet on his past stigmas.

These were the reasons why Gaara easily sympathized with Sasuke's plight – they knew the pain of loneliness. Recalling the last time the Uchiha attacked the First Kage Summit, the stoic Kazekage surmised that his prowess already surpassed their peers – only rivaled by Naruto's.

Judging the situation, the Fire Country would quickly jump at any given opportunity to secure power and gain superiority over the other Four Great Nations. It was common practice for the daimyōs to compete with each other, similar to how children would bicker over whom won the most number of marbles.

Nevertheless, Gaara had a hunch why the council pushed the order regardless of the tempting offer of superiority and benefitting use of the last Uchiha's abilities.

They feared putting an Uchiha and the Kyūbi jinchūriki together could trigger another war because of their insane amount of power so for the safety of its citizens, they decided to choose the lesser evil.

One monster was more than enough for them.

Even if he's the Kyūbi's jinchūriki, Naruto was no longer a threat to Konoha since his aim was to be Hokage and the village's acknowledgment was required to achieve it.

On the other hand, the council deemed Sasuke a threat on the grandest scale due to the magnitude of his crimes and the terrifying power of his eyes.

He was the obvious choice.

Ironically, if Sasuke didn't have a change of heart and assisted Naruto in winning the war, they will continue to live on inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi as mindless beings.

Gaara concluded the council's decision as a simple act of ungratefulness.

"Naruto will not stand for this," he said finally. Seeing Tsunade's inquisitive stare, he added, "He will not allow his friend to be executed."

"Considering the fact that he's in a serious condition, he'll have a tough time in doing that," Tsunade replied dourly.

Gaara's turquoise eyes widened in disbelief. "Naruto's injured?"

She nodded. "He exhausted his chakra while stopping Kakashi and the others from arresting Sasuke." She sat on the edge of her desk, her expression pensive. "In his weakened state, that idiotic brat relied on the Kyūbi's power to fend off the Anbu. Regardless of his large chakra reserves and the Kyūbi's chakra within him, two weeks and a half day will not be enough for a full recovery."

Like Gaara feared. With Kakashi leading the arrest, it was pure betrayal for Naruto. "This is a serious matter, Hokage. Are you sure you're making the right decision?"

"You consider him as your friend, right?"

"Yes."

"If you're Naruto, are you willing to betray the village for Sasuke?"

Gaara paused, unsure how to answer her question. He recalled the times he spent his whole life proving to everyone that he was no longer the same psychotic and insomniac jinchūriki who once terrorized the village.

As Kazekage, he owed his life to the people who acknowledged him and he will protect them until his dying breath. Also, his siblings will always be there to protect him. Unfortunately, he never experienced what Naruto went through with Sasuke so in his case, betrayal wasn't an option.

Although he understood the pain of losing a loved one.

"As Kazekage and shinobi, my duties are to my people. I will not risk their lives and safety for one felon. However," he added reflectively, "I understand very well how important that man is to Naruto. He will do any – no, everything to save his life."

If Tsunade had the inclination to argue, she didn't show it. Only a smile crossed her red-stained lips. "I find your belief in him astounding."

Gaara smirked. "He changed me. I owed him that much."

"However, you understand your priorities. Regrettably, Naruto doesn't," Tsunade replied, curtly. "As shinobi, our job is to make sure we uphold peace through any means necessary. Losing comrades is already part of the package, hence the training to suppress emotions."

"Even if it means living alone?" When Tsunade didn't respond, Gaara continued, "I felt that once, the depressive crux of being a jinchūriki. Only Naruto showed me the importance of camaraderie. If it weren't for his belief and my family's support, I wouldn't be standing here in front of you."

"Kazekage…"

A knock on the door stopped them in their tracks. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama. The Fire Country daimyō and his entourage have arrived."

"Good. Lead them to the meeting room."

"As you wish."

Gaara turned to leave as well.

"Wait, Kazekage."

"I'll be visiting Naruto at the hospital," he announced. Nodding briefly at the blonde woman, he smiled at her. "Like you, I'll do my best at the summit. Keep your head high – Hokage."

Coming from someone younger than her, it sounded weird. Nevertheless, it boosted Tsunade's confidence. She smiled back. "Thank you."

"Hokage."

"What?"

"Fix yourself."

* * *

 _Forward._

 _Backward._

 _Forward._

 _Backward._

To a normal observer, they'd probably think he was rehearsing for a dance competition. However, to the former Anbu Captain and a Jōnin commander widely known for his fluidity in combat, he was doing the steps of doom. Fed up with his antics, Kakashi stopped pacing and stared at the door in front of him.

He debated with himself whether to open the door and meet his end at the mercy of an irate jinchūriki or risk a punch and turn into jelly by the Godaime's disciple.

In both ways, he'll still die.

' _Ah, how I missed the times when I was still the coolest and strongest teacher and they're just my cute adorable students,'_ he sighed inwardly. It was a universal rule that the new generation will surpass the previous ones and like a doting dad, he's extremely proud of his children's accomplishments.

But now, he was simply afraid to incur their wrath.

Before Kakashi changed his mind, he grasped the lever and quickly opened the door.

Only to wish he hadn't.

Inside the room sat Naruto.

Kakashi slid the door shut as he entered the room. It was eerily quiet and only the soft beeping sounds of the heart monitor provided the distraction from the gloomy atmosphere. His fists clenched, carefully examining his student's sickly appearance.

Naruto's body was heavily covered with bandages from the wounds caused by Shikamaru's Shadow Binding technique. Shizune's report stated he overtaxed his chakra usage by forcibly siphoning the Kyūbi chakra in his body. In addition, witnessing Sasuke taken away by Ibiki increased his panic levels that led to his collapse. Filled with guilt, Kakashi knew he's the source of his student's trauma this time.

What troubled him most was his student's haunting expression. His blue eyes which held its usual bright sheen was dulled.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen._

* * *

When Kakashi saw Naruto blacking out from shock, he caught the latter's body before it hit the ground then dashed to the emergency room. Minutes after he left Naruto under the care of medics, he ran into a wide-eyed and panic-stricken Sakura. Before the pinkette could inquire about Naruto and Sasuke's whereabouts, he turned the opposite direction and fled the hospital.

He didn't have the heart to face his students.

He couldn't tell them that Sasuke wished for it to happen as well.

…

After the hospital, he rushed to oversee Sasuke's confinement in the Anbu headquarters. He watched wordlessly as the young man was stripped off his clothing, subjected to a thorough frisking, restrained with a straight jacket bound with chakra suppressing chains and a seal to cover his eyes.

Ibiki wasn't kidding when he said that S-class criminals were given more _'special treatment'_ than any common criminal.

Once Sasuke was placed in a holding cell, Kakashi was given permission to talk to him. The older Jōnin tried to maintain his composure as he approached his student who remained unmoving behind the metal bars. Minutes passed and all he did was to stare at Sasuke's bound form in silence, unsure of what to say.

The entire situation was vexing.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that," he spoke quietly. "We had to follow the standard procedures of detaining prisoners courtesy of Ibiki."

Sasuke was deathly quiet.

Kakashi scratched his covered chin, mentally cursing his poor social skills. His student already suffered humiliation that'll last for a lifetime so he needed to come up with a topic that will lift the somber mood.

By telling another somber topic.

"Naruto collapsed," he began, teeth clenched. "While you were led away by Ibiki, he recklessly fought off the Anbu using the Kyūbi's chakra."

No response.

"Sakura's there with him now. They're currently working on him as we speak. Or rather, I'm the one speaking since you're not answering back –"

Still no response.

Kakashi sighed. _'Talking to myself in front of a mirror is so much better than this…'_ He's only making a complete fool of himself…and the allotted time was ticking fast.

Offering Sasuke comforting words won't work since it'll only end up as false reassurances. His student certainly didn't need any of those and he was gradually conditioning himself to the harsh surroundings of his cell.

It dawned on Kakashi that Sasuke's injuries were on the verge of recovering and the chakra instability in his body was still in effect. Once it wears off, there'll be no further need for him to take drugs since he's bound with chakra suppressing chains.

 _The real problem was his insomnia._

The Jōnin grasped the metal bars tightly. He was used to Sasuke's reticent nature but he needed to assure himself that his former protégé would stay sentient. In actuality, he accidentally overheard his students' conversation.

While waiting for the opportunity to corner Sasuke, Kakashi masked his presence, hiding in the dark corner of the room. He knew the boys' senses were dulled because of their injuries – Naruto's low chakra reserves won't be able to activate his Sage mode and sense him while Sasuke's drugged condition and his friend's distracting presence to some degree, dropped his guard.

When Sakura entered the room to check on them, Kakashi had no choice but to call for backup and wait for a little longer. Thus, he had no choice but to eavesdrop on their discussion and learned several things.

 _Sasuke's insomnia._

 _Naruto's fear of losing Sasuke._

 _Sakura's fear of choosing duty over friendship._

 _Sasuke's self-sacrifice._

 _Teamwork._

Without a doubt, his students valued his words more than anything else. Even if the idea came from Obito, he loyally included it in his teachings to remember him by. When he witnessed his students finally applying their credo in defeating Kaguya, his heart swelled from happiness.

 _I love you guys._

 _I really do._

 _For now, please forgive me._

Still gripping the bars, he tried again. "Sasuke, say something…anything." Seeing no signs of movement from the raven head, he added in a pleading tone, "Please, I need to hear from you…so I can have the courage to face them."

Sasuke groggily lifted his head at his direction.

It was at this exact moment when Ibiki entered the holding cells. "Time's up. By the way, Tsunade-sama requests your presence in her office immediately."

Cursing the other man's ill-timed arrival, Kakashi sighed. Giving Sasuke one last look, he stood up then followed Ibiki outside.

* * *

 _And now…_

Facing his other student who didn't even acknowledged his presence, Kakashi grabbed a chair and sat down. The silence went by for a few minutes before he decided to break the ice.

"Naruto."

The blond didn't respond, his head facing the other direction. Kakashi followed his gaze, recognizing the empty bed next to Naruto used to be Sasuke's. The guilt Kakashi hadn't felt for a long time began gnawing his gut.

Dreading the déjà vu-like atmosphere, he tried again. "Naruto…I'm sorry." When he still didn't respond, he added, "We had to do it for the sake of the village. It's our job as shinobi."

Silence dominated the room.

Kakashi knew his efforts were futile. Standing up, he gave his student a dejected smile. "In any case, focus on recovery first. I'll come back after –"

"Sensei."

Kakashi stilled. He looked at Naruto, uncertain. Sure enough, Naruto stared back but his eyes were vacant – eerily similar to Sasuke's. He sank back in the chair, relieved he wasn't hearing things. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why'd you do it?"

And there's the big question.

Kakashi's expression turned somber quietly answering, "It's the Hokage's orders."

Fury flashed in Naruto's eyes as he glared at him. "Hokage's orders? Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure you still had a choice! I thought you believed in us! In him! You, of all people, should know he already gave up his vengeance against Konoha!" His hand grasped his forehead, trying to control his temper.

"Naruto, even if you say those things the Hokage's orders are still absolute," Kakashi explained, treading on the matter as lightly as he could. "The council and daimyō issued a joint order to arrest Sasuke for his crimes against Konoha and Kumogakure." The eye that wasn't covered by his forehead protector flickered with hesitation. "We don't have any form of assurance that Sasuke won't do it again and mere words will not appease the elders since he killed Danzō."

The blond jinchūriki's fist clenched, seething.

The tension was heightening and Kakashi decided not to burden him with pointless thoughts. It won't do good for his health. The Jōnin placed a comforting hand on his head. "For now, focus on your recovery and stop thinking of unnecessary things."

Naruto angrily threw his hand aside.

Kakashi let him, knowing his student was barely holding it in. Provoking the boy's temper was bad for his health so he kept quiet.

He heard a laugh.

Naruto chuckled again, fist gripping the sheet. "This is all a joke, right?" He regarded his teacher with renewed bitterness. "What happened to teamwork? You said before that those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. So all those talks about teamwork was a big fat lie?"

"Naruto –"

"You abandoned Sasuke!" Naruto snapped, angrily. Tears fell from his eyes and streamed down his face. "You let them take him away! You didn't even make any attempts to stop them even though you know it's wrong! It's your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Whump!

In the blink of an eye, Kakashi braced his forearm over Naruto's eyes, pinning him down on the bed. He felt the wetness of his student's tears soaking through his sleeve while regarding him with repressed sympathy. "I won't deny the fact I arrested him. However, you failed to look in the bigger picture. Sasuke's an international criminal, one that's not supposed to roam freely. Did you consider the fact that once he returns to Konoha it's certain death for him?"

Naruto tried to remove Kakashi's arm from his face but the Jōnin kept his hold firmly.

"Read underneath the underneath, Naruto. We are shinobi whose job is to follow orders of those who're superior to us. Disobeying orders equals treason. Before you let your emotions get the best of you, learn to use your head and understand everything."

The response he heard was incessant sobs.

"Even if I did say those things…in the real world, those words are meaningless," Kakashi explained, harshly. "You only need to remember two things: Live or Die. For us shinobi, either you follow orders and live or disobey and die a traitor. Sasuke knew he'd die if he returned here yet he chose to face it willingly. Do you understand why he did it without telling you and Sakura?"

Naruto struggled, clawing his sensei's arm to free himself. "I don't know! I don't want to know!"

Kakashi remained firm. "Because he knows you'll react like this! Acting like a spoiled child, what can you do? Do you think by throwing fits like this will stop him from being executed? Can you even protect him in your current state? Don't make me laugh. There's nothing you can do because right now, you're nothing more but a lowly genin."

Naruto's struggling gradually stopped but his sobs continued, coming out in loud gurgling sounds. The older Jōnin bit his lip, realizing he went too far this time. Telling Naruto the harsher truth of things was sickening. Nevertheless, if he didn't do it, his student will remain naïve of the true shinobi system.

Come to think of it, not once had he seen Naruto kill a person during the course of their missions.

He was still a pure boy.

A pure boy slowly tainted by lies and deceit.

Ignorance was no longer a bliss for him.

 _Unless an idiot dies, it won't be cured._

' _Minato-sensei, forgive me,'_ he apologized regrettably. _'Naruto cannot remain ignorant forever. If he wants to be Hokage…he needs to learn the bloodstained truth of being shinobi.'_

Hearing Naruto's cries brought a sinking feeling in his gut. He truly, truly understood what Naruto felt. As much as he wanted to rescue Sasuke from his cruel fate, he couldn't go against the Hokage and the council.

Ironically, he was just as helpless as his student.

 _If only…if only Naruto knew…_

"Naruto, I –"

"Please remove your arm from my patient."

Recognizing the voice, Kakashi slowly retracted his arm from Naruto's face. He looked back to see Sakura at the doorway, expression unreadable. Beside her, Sai carried a bag of apples and sported a blank look on his face.

The taller man stepped back as the pinkette passed by him to get to Naruto's bed. Sai gave him a curt nod as he took his place opposite Sakura's. Kakashi silently watched as the petite girl soothed her friend's sobbing form, her words inaudible. Sai hovered next to them, a comforting hand on Naruto's back.

The sight of his team following the ideal that he utterly betrayed was too much.

Knowing he already caused enough ruckus, he turned around and walked out of the room.

He needed to clear his head.

* * *

And found his ideal place at the rooftop.

The same rooftop where his students fought.

Kakashi sighed as the wind blew strong gusts of air, hitting his body with cold ferocity. Running a hand on his silver tresses, he began formulating his next course of action.

 _Ah, I'm supposed to attend the meeting._

It was an order from the Hokage but he politely declined, citing a need to check on Naruto's condition. Tsunade reluctantly assented to his request but not before telling him to report to her office after his visit.

Other than that, he had important things to do.

Kakashi leaned against the metal railing, his thoughts filled with his last conversation with his student. That was the first time he saw the blond jinchūriki projected his anger at him. He breathed a sigh of relief that Naruto didn't use his chakra mode…and that won't be good.

Laughing silently, he was already used to being hated. Hell, even Obito stated his displeasure of him when they were still kids. His shoulders slumped in dejection. _'Maybe, I'm feeling down because I can't stand being hated by my own kids…'_

"I knew I'd find you here."

He glanced over his shoulder.

"Sakura."

The only female of their team approached him, a frown on her face. Ashamed of his earlier actions, Kakashi quickly turned his attention to the Hokage monument. The monument loomed with its majestic appeal, amidst the buildings which were ongoing construction. It was amazing that the monument remained intact even after Pain's invasion.

His student stopped next to him, silently viewing the monument.

Kakashi silently wished this wouldn't be a replay of his failed encounters with Sasuke and Naruto. Not only that, he wouldn't dare to inflict bodily harm on his female student no matter what the circumstances like he did to – "How's Naruto?"

"Sleeping. I made sure the pills he took this time are not rigged. Sai's watching him now."

He was baffled at her statement.

"His physical injuries will heal in a couple of days," she informed him. "His chakra levels are still low so I put him on strict bedrest. If it weren't for the Kyūbi chakra inside him, he'd be out for another week from chakra depletion."

Seeing Kakashi's disbelieving look, she explained, "It's not a surprise since he and Sasuke-kun fought until they exhausted all their resources. If they were normal humans, they'd die instantly but they're not…" she trailed off.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "They're the reincarnated sons of the Sage of Sixth Paths. They're still humans nonetheless. Last time they were able to hold out a bit longer due to that and their sheer willpower. If we arrived a second later, they'll eventually die."

Sakura mulled at this info.

Minutes passed by and Kakashi decided to ask the ultimate question. "Are you going to blame me?"

His pink-haired student regarded his question with careful consideration then eventually shrugged. "It can't be helped since it's your job. Even if Naruto and I tried to stop it, we can't go against Tsunade-shishou's orders."

He found her response confusing. Knowing from experience that she and Naruto were the emotional ones in their team, seeing her calm approach to things seemed rather strange.

Or he underestimated his student's maturity.

"I understand how Naruto feels," she tells him. "Frankly, I'm feeling the same way but I also understand why you did it. It's a cruel choice, but someone has to do it, right?"

Her answer was too good to be true.

"If only things ended differently," Kakashi admitted, wistfully. "When I arrested Sasuke, he didn't even make a fuss. It would've been better if he showed some resistance but…that'd be a bad idea."

Sakura shook her head. "It's pointless for him to resist. Not in his current form."

"Ah."

Noticing her teacher's troubled form, she placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Fretting about Naruto and Sasuke-kun's conditions will get you nowhere. Right now, we should focus on our own responsibilities. Tsunade-shishou probably thinks about it too. I'm pretty sure she requires your assistance now more than ever in resolving these issues."

"Sakura…"

A smile.

"However…"

In an instant Kakashi found himself knocked backward, his back hitting the wall with a sickening THUD!

Feeling himself losing consciousness, he barely heard the sounds of Sakura's approaching footsteps while idly cracking her knuckles. Grabbing him by the collar, her jade green eyes turned dangerously cold.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm seriously angry at you for making complete fools out of us. I can take all the betrayal and whatnot but…" her grip tightened, "I won't forgive you for badmouthing Naruto. He's suffered enough. Promise me, this will be the last time you'll do this stupid stunt behind our backs."

His head bobbed weakly in response.

Satisfied, Sakura let him go. Kakashi placed a hand gingerly on his stomach, musing two or three of his ribs were cracked. The bursting pain he felt from his insides were sure signs of organ damage.

To think she didn't even exert an effort from that hit but the impact…damn it hurt!

Shikamaru wasn't kidding.

For the first time, he feared for his life.

"Kakashi-sensei."

He only gaped at her retreating back. In a second, he was seeing spots and the next was nothing.

"Why are you still sitting down? Get up so I can heal you."

No response.

"Sensei, don't make me repeat myself. I –" she turned around, faltering as she saw her teacher's crumpled form on the ground.

Muttering a sheepish, "Oops…" the pinkette plucked her teacher's body off the ground and hauled him over her shoulder effortlessly like a sack of potatoes.

"Damn, I should've flicked him on the forehead instead."

* * *

 _It hurts._

Naruto stared listlessly at the ceiling. He woke up from his nap minutes ago then resumed crying. Afterward, he replayed the words Kakashi engraved in his memory.

" _There's nothing you can do because_ _right now, you're nothing more but a lowly genin._ _"_

His eyes were acting out again. Wiping the tears away with his sleeve, he's still shaken that the situation was taking its turn for the worse.

 _Please…please, if this is a nightmare, I'd like to wake up now._

His eyes fixed at the bed next to him and his tears resurfaced.

 _It's not a dream._

 _Sasuke's gone._

 _And I'm…I'm stuck in this hellhole._

Using his elbow, Naruto forced himself to a sitting position. Injured or not, he had to see Sasuke. Knowing the bastard's brooding habits, he's probably willing himself to die within his nightmares right this minute.

Like hell, he won't let that happen.

After yanking the IV drip on his arm with his teeth, he went on to remove the pulse oximeter hooked on his chest. He almost succeeded when a hand stopped him. Eyes widening in surprise, he glared at the hand's owner. "Sai! What the hell –"

"You're not supposed to do that, Naruto."

Naruto wrenched his arm free. "Let me go! I have to see Sasuke. I need to make sure he's alright –"

"He's currently detained in the Anbu headquarters and Ibiki-san enforced a strict ban not to allow any visitors," Sai explained, releasing Naruto's arm. "It'd be wise for you to get some rest."

Naruto ignored him, removing all the healing attachments off his body. Batting Sai's hands aside, he wobbled his way to the door. He was five steps closer to the exit when his knees gave up. Eyes widening, he was unable to stop himself from falling on the cold floor –

Only to find himself enclosed within a fist formed by sand. "Gaara…?"

Said person stepped inside the room, turquoise eyes scrutinizing his current condition. His expression filled with worry. "You should be in bed."

"Not you too," the blond jinchūriki grumbled, too tired to struggle. Provoking Gaara was unwise since his sand could literally crush him to bits. After the crimson-haired Kage returned Naruto to his bed, he ordered Sai to get a doctor.

The pale man nodded then left the room.

With nothing else to do, Naruto leaned against the headboard. "So, what brings you here?"

Gaara sat on the chair Kakashi occupied hours earlier. "I'm here for the Kage Summit. It'll take place in two days."

Naruto's eyes widened in confusion. His time in the hospital made him unaware of other recent events. "I see." His eyes darted back and forth at the imposing male in front of him. It felt awkward talking to Gaara like this…he's the Kazekage while he on the other hand…

He tightly fisted the sheet.

Gaara noted his apprehension. "I heard about it from the Hokage." Naruto glanced at his direction. "Konoha ordered for his arrest. I came here a day early to confirm if things were true."

Naruto gestured at the empty bed next to him. "Well, he's no longer here. He's now at the Anbu headquarters." His eyes suddenly lightened up, smiling. "Hey, Gaara! Maybe you can do me a big favor!"

"A favor?"

Naruto grasped his arm, eyes pleading. "Maybe you can help me get out of here! I really need to see Sasuke. And I need to talk to Tsunade-bachan, maybe I can still convince her to let him go –"

"Naruto, I…"

Tears leaked in Naruto's eyes, his smile slowly contorting into a panicky frown. "Please, Gaara! You're the only one I can rely on right now…I can't…" He gripped the other man's arm like it was his only lifeline. "In my current state…I'm unable to protect him. Even my rank…won't be enough to make a plea for his release. But you…you're the Kage, right? You have the power to make them listen to you…so please…"

Still clutching Gaara's arm, he bowed in front of him, his forehead touching the mattress. His waterworks resumed as he pleaded relentlessly, "I beg of you, please help me get out of here!"

It was an act of desperation.

It moved Gaara's heart but he remained resolute.

Placing a hand on Naruto's trembling shoulder, he replied, "Even if I help you right now, your weak condition will render you unable to go beyond the door. Be reasonable and focus on your own recovery."

"But Sasuke will die if I don't –"

"He's still alive, is he not?"

The other boy flinched.

"Even an S-ranked criminal such as he will have access to a fair trial," Gaara explained, hand firm on Naruto's shoulder. "I apologize but this is a village matter. Not even I, the Kazekage can interfere with your village's laws."

He felt Naruto's body sagging from despair. As much as he wanted to offer his aid, it wouldn't be wise to earn the ire of Konoha's daimyō and the council. It was truly a delicate situation.

Unfortunately, one man's voice won't be enough to shake their resolve.

Even a powerful voice like his cannot go against the bigwigs of Konoha.

The only thing he could do was to comfort his friend.

* * *

"And that's the end."

Tsunade stifled a yawn as Shikamaru finished his presentation. Amber eyes flitted from the daimyō who used his fan to cover his yawn then to the elders sporting similar stony expressions. Discussing the village's present and future developments with old farts who barely listened to every important detail were frustrating.

The meeting in its entirety was unnerving since all they did for the past few hours was downsizing budgets for several institutions they found uninteresting – in particular, the Academy. _'They barely glanced at the report,'_ she muttered under her breath, gaze dropping at her own copy.

Shikamaru did a good job…even if he only had a day to finish it.

Homura coughed for emphasis. "We'll now decide the allocation of funds for each landmark. As we all know, the shinobi's well-being comes first so I suggest prioritizing the budget for the Medical Facility."

"I agree," Koharu nodded. "For funding, we'll have to sell our services again to the other countries. If we must, we can accept requests from smaller countries like Ame."

The daimyō nodded, waving his fan solemnly. "Most prudent since we thoroughly exhausted our resources just to support the alliance." His beady eyes trailed at Tsunade's direction, "Give the order to start accepting requests right away."

The blonde woman nodded grimly.

A representative from the Anbu raised his hand. "If I may interrupt my lieges, we also have an important matter to discuss."

The daimyō cocked his head to one side. "Go on."

"It's the matter concerning Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade's brow rose. Behind her, Shikamaru's stance went rigid. Across from them, Koharu and Homura exchanged looks. The daimyō tapped his fan uninterestingly. "What about this Uchiha Sasuke?"

"He's the S-ranked criminal who killed Danzō-sama and allied himself with the Akatsuki."

The daimyō tapped his fan again. "Ah, that one. If I remember correctly, he's been arrested. Right, Hokage?"

"Yes. He's currently detained in the Anbu headquarters," she answered flatly.

Homura wasted no time in baring his fangs. "We have the Kage Summit within two days. What better way to show our might by granting him an honorable death in front of the Kages?"

"I believe even S-ranked criminals such as he deserves a fair trial," Tsunade reasoned, giving him a reproachful look. "Let's not forget the fact that he's instrumental in defeating Madara and the Jūbi. Without his help, we won't win the war."

"Yes, that's true," Koharu's thin lips tightened. "However, he possesses the terrifying Sharingan and Rinnegan. I learned from the reports that the Infinite Tsukuyomi was achieved by using both eyes. And that boy," she added in a condescending tone, "shares the same blood and traits as Madara. There's a possibility that he'll follow the same path as his predecessor."

"Even if Uchiha Madara was one of our forefathers, he relentlessly waged war against Konoha," Homura noted. "Sasuke may be young but he launched an attack at the first Kage summit and killed an elite shinobi of Konoha like Danzō who always worked for the village's best interests. If he didn't die an untimely death, he would've been a respectable Hokage."

The daimyō hid his yawn behind the fan. "I agree. I'm not keen on harboring a dangerous criminal in my country. I'd rather not risk our village to be destroyed again. It's heavily taxing for my finances you know."

Tsunade's brows knitted together. In the council's defense, Sasuke's death will close the chapter on the Uchiha tragedy. To avoid history in repeating itself, they could not afford a vestige of Madara to roam freely so they decided to end his life.

Even if she wanted to mention Itachi's name and his sacrifice, it wouldn't be wise since his brother was already the living embodiment of the council's dark sins.

Moreover, not everyone was aware of Itachi's role in defeating the Edo Tensei.

From the look of the daimyō's face, he was considering the council's notions.

' _These cowards…to think they'd resort to this without a trial,'_ she thought angrily, fist clenching. _'Looks like I have no choice but to use that –'_ She clasped her hands together. "Unfortunately, I disagree."

Resting her chin above her joined fingers, she explained, "Regardless of the atrocities he committed, there's still use for him. Even if Madara and the Jūbi are gone, there are chances that we'll meet potential threats like them. His powers originally belonged to the village – not only that, he'll gain us the advantage over the other countries."

The daimyō's fluttered his eyelashes lazily. "Even if he's strong, what are the odds he won't end up like Madara? From what I've heard of the Uchiha clan, they're similar to a double-edged sword. They can protect and kill you at the same time. In the past, they even attempted a coup d'état to overthrow the Third Hokage, am I right?"

"That's all in the past," Tsunade fired back. "What matters most is the present and the future. There's no need to bring up those sordid issues."

"Unfortunately, we do," Homura dissented. "During the time of the Nidaime, the Uchiha clan were already considered a threat. Even without a leader like Madara, they still possessed that cursed kekkei genkai. I admit it was hard to keep them in line."

"So that's the reason they were situated at the farther region of Konoha," Tsunade remarked coldly. "Because YOU think they WERE that much of a threat."

Homura's eyes narrowed to slits. "You weren't around at that time so you had no idea how much of a threat they were. With their Sharingan, they have the ability to control the Kyūbi." He folded his arms over his lap and sighed, "We're starting to recover from the war and we can't afford another slip-up from an Uchiha youngling."

The blonde woman seethed. Their argument was getting nowhere and she couldn't afford to lose her cool here. It was obvious they'd never allow Sasuke to live. _'So, this is it for him then?'_ she thought inwardly.

Someone coughed.

Everyone turned their attention to the culprit. Shikamaru raised his hand. "If I may, I have a proposition."

"Go on."

"The Godaime's claims are indeed true. However, I also agree with what the council says. Based on their experience, they witnessed how power can drive a person mad. Therefore," he glanced at the daimyō. "I suggest raising this matter to the upcoming Kage Summit."

"Shikamaru!" Tsunade rose from her seat. "Stop egging them on! This isn't a matter to be taken on a major scale! We don't need the other Kages to –"

"Hokage-sama, think about it. If we push this to the Kages, it'll show them and their respective daimyō that we're a united front against one enemy," Shikamaru reasoned, nonchalantly. "To make it more convincing, we can hold the trial and let them decide the verdict."

"And if the verdict says he'll live?" Homura asked, skeptical.

"Oh, there's no doubt that the verdict will be death," Shikamaru's lips curled into a sneer. "Sasuke earned the contempt of the Raikage by kidnapping his brother Killer Bee. Even the Tsuchikage and Mizukage deemed him as a threat. The Kazekage will protest but it's 3 against 1. Unless," he stared at Tsunade who glared back at him. "Even if the Hokage says no it'll still be impossible for him." He grinned widely for emphasis. "For the village's honor, this is a good opportunity we shouldn't pass on."

The three elders exchanged looks. Shikamaru waited calmly as Homura finally smiled, liking the idea. "For a young man, you certainly understand what's good for the village. Not like our Hokage here…"

Tsunade gave Shikamaru a withering look.

The daimyō and Koharu gave their assent as well. "This will be our final decision: we'll forward this matter to the Kage Summit." They turned to Shikamaru who bowed in respect. "Since it's your suggestion, it would be practical that you'll be in charge of the preparations."

"As you wish."

Tsunade clenched her fist, eyeing him with a scathing glare.

"Now then, let's continue with our meeting."

* * *

 _It's been said that alcohol reveals a person's true feelings._

Tsunade stared at her sake bottle, eyes cloudy from the stupor. Being the Hokage required formal etiquette and she threw all her remaining composure aside during the meeting.

She stood by what she said before about being a Hokage.

It was nothing more but a title.

A title even the biggest threat like Danzō coveted.

She took a swig of her drink, pouring herself another cup. She accepted the title for the sake of the village and not to let Dan and Nawaki's dreams vanish. If there was a lesson she learned in life, it was the fact that gambling and politics don't mix. Come to think of it, she was the second choice for the position.

Jiraiya was the first.

But the big pervert decided to pass the baton to her in favor of having an itinerant's lifestyle. Well, if he became the Hokage then he won't be able to do his undercover activities.

"Jiraiya…you weren't kidding when you said I'll carry all this heavy burden in my chest," she slurred loudly, more to herself.

Her fingertips grazed the written manuscript Jiraiya left for her. Ever since his death, she tried reading his novel yet didn't have the heart to finish even one chapter. His novel spouted hopes and endless courage – things she found too contrived in the real world.

Though the main character certainly fitted Naruto's personality well.

Smiling to her musings, she sipped her drink. Her eyes darkened as her alone time got interrupted. "You're late."

Her object of annoyance stepped away from the shadows, his mask covering his amusement. "I got held up so I wasn't able to come in time."

"Hmm," Tsunade grunted. Noticing the man's pallor, her gaze immediately fixed at his heavily bandaged torso. "You looked like hell."

"Thanks, I got it from a pink-haired medic."

The buxom blonde instantly turned sober. "Sakura did that to you? What happened?"

Kakashi answered weakly. "Payback."

Sighing, Tsunade went to him and placed a probing hand on his chest. Making a tsking sound, her hand glowed with the familiar shade of green. "Your left lung got punctured by your cracked rib and your stomach's been ruptured by a blunt force," she explained while healing him. "These are serious injuries and I find it unbelievable that you're still standing. Didn't she heal you?"

He hissed in pain. "I was out for a few hours so I had no idea if she completely healed me or not."

Tsunade couldn't resist a laugh. "Too bad. Sakura restored the complicated parts but she intentionally left some of it unhealed as part of _'her'_ payback."

Seeing Kakashi's panic-stricken face as he realized his student's actions, her brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

The Jōnin smiled weakly, shoulders tense. "Nothing…it just occurred to me that if she's this vengeful, I feel sorry for the man she'll marry one day."

The blonde woman snickered at his premonitions. It made him sound…old. After healing his injuries, she took another cup from her drawer and handed it to Kakashi. As she watched him fill the cup with sake, she remarked at his earlier statement, "Always worried for the future, huh?"

Kakashi sipped the sake, feeling the liquid creating a hot pathway down his throat. "It just came to my mind. Those students of mine are growing up fast that it brings tears to my eyes."

The Hokage rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, we don't have the luxury for that now. I still don't get why she'd hit you."

"Ah," the Jōnin nodded, finishing his drink. "I did something regrettable." Seeing the Godaime's inquiring look, he shrugged casually. "I deserved her punch so we considered it even. I knew Sakura held back but she still did a huge number on my insides. You created a fearsome monster, Hokage-sama."

"Thanks for the compliment." Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Back to the topic…"

"Agreed. So it got pushed to the summit?"

"Yes. Shikamaru's preparing things as we speak."

Kakashi ghosted a smile behind his mask. "Well, then. Let's not waste any time." He raised his hand.

A figure wearing an Anbu mask appeared. He bowed to the Hokage first then to Kakashi. The Jōnin responded to his greeting with a simple nod.

The Anbu immediately laid a scroll on the floor. After performing several hand seals, he placed his hand on the scroll. "Reverse Summoning Jutsu!"

What replaced the scroll was the struggling body of a man bound with chakra-suppressing chains. As Kakashi bent down, he yanked the cover off the victim's face.

The corners of Tsunade's lips lifted upwards.

It was the Anbu representative who interrupted the meeting by mentioning Sasuke. The man's eyes widened, already sweating bullets as he found himself at the mercy of a former Anbu commander and the Godaime herself.

 _How did he…and why is he…?_

Delicate fingers grabbed his gagged face, forcing him to stare at fiery amber orbs.

"Well, well. You caused quite a commotion at the meeting earlier," Tsunade crooned, her voice oozing with cynicism. Her grip on his chin tightened. "You messed with me so I'm pretty sure you already know what's going to happen to you, right?"

His response was filled with muffled sounds and gasps.

She nodded at Kakashi who immediately knocked the man out with a good jab behind his neck. Handing the unconscious man to the masked Anbu, he spoke, "Bring him to _'that'_ place. Tell Ibiki to begin as soon as he regains consciousness. Oh, and leave some for me too."

The masked Anbu nodded then quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Pouring himself another drink, the Jōnin quickly gulped it down. "Well then, time for me to join the party." Giving the Hokage a curt bow, he turned around to leave the room. Opening the door, he heard his name being called. "Kakashi."

He turned around.

Tsunade's smile was sickeningly sweet.

It was the same smile Sakura had before she punched him to oblivion.

Her voice sounded sweet as well. "No mercy."

 _Sweetly sinister._

Feeling the familiar shivers creeping up his spine, he bowed his head then left the room muttering, "Shikamaru is right. They're both scary."

 _Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned._

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who missed Kakashi, he's finally featured in this chapter. Like I mentioned in my prior note, this chapter, and its succeeding chapters will focus on certain characters. For my dear readers and for those who took their time to review thank you for the inspiring critiques! You guys made my day, and I promise to do my best in the succeeding chapters. Thanks again and see you guys on the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto-sensei. The drama, plot twists, possible gore and all that jazz are mine.

A/N: I changed the rating to Mature due to heavy contents of drama, blood, violence and swearing. If there are grammatical errors, please bear with it for the time being. Don't fret if there are changes in words. The story remains the same. Enjoy!

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 7:** A Busted Flush

* * *

 _How he hated his life right now._

 _All he_ _ever wanted_ _was to be an outstanding shinobi and he'd do everything in order to_ _achieve_ _it._

 _They said it was a one-time offer._

 _All he had to do was to follow their orders and they'll take care of the rest._

 _Knowing it was for the restoration of their organization and his pride as a shinobi…_

 _He agreed._

 _Only to realize he was led to a trap._

 _A trap he could never get out._

…

Blood splattered from all directions.

The sound of bone hitting bone and muffled grunts of pain echoed throughout the small room. Only the glow of the incandescent lamp illuminated its dim confines, adding further gloom to the depressing atmosphere.

Bloodied and bruised, the man drearily counted the hours he's been kept in that dingy room. The last thing he remembered was his shirt being removed and subjected to blows and hits that were fatal to a normal person.

 _But he wasn't a normal person._

 _He was shinobi._

Shinobi were trained to endure all forms of torture, be it physical, mental or psychological.

 _He won't yield in front of them._

He felt another blow to his stomach, hearing his interrogator demanding information about his co-conspirators. He repeatedly told the other man he didn't know, resulting to another onslaught of punches and kicks. After 3 hours of frequent inquiry and beating him black and blue, they returned him to his cell.

…

"Nothing?"

The interrogator nodded, fists clenched. Physical torture was a brutal tactic that would usually break a normal person's resolve but since the man trained in the shinobi ways, his body honed to withstand several beatings. "His tolerance to pain is remarkable. Beating him any further will not get us the information we need."

"I agree. We only have two days until the Kage Summit," his colleague spoke. "No mercy. Make him talk at all costs."

"Noted."

…

He found himself strapped to a metal table.

Feeling the sharp prick of the needle on his skin, the man flinched as they hooked him to an IV drip, the cold liquid slowly flowing through his veins. When his vision slowly became hazy, he realized they're infusing him with truth serum.

He thrashed relentlessly, earning another round of beating from his interrogators. They asked him the same questions, rewarding him with a punch or two whenever he refused to answer. Eventually, the serum dominated his consciousness, his tongue loosening up.

 _No, he won't go down._

 _He won't give in._

 _He won't die here without a fight!_

When they asked him if he's going to answer this time, he weakly nodded. As soon as the gag was removed from his mouth, he savagely bit his tongue, using the pain to counter the effects of the serum.

After several minutes of struggling, his tormentors were able to forcefully open his bloody mouth and check its internal state, their eyes widening at the discovery.

On his tongue was a cursed seal.

…

"He's one of them."

From the two-way mirror, the interrogator and his associate observed their prisoner with newfound wariness. Their prisoner was a tough nut to crack and when they discovered the cursed seal, he told his guards to return the gag on the prisoner's mouth and await further orders.

His colleague pocketed his hands on both sides of his pants. They've been going at it for several hours and he didn't want to report to their superior empty-handed. With the discovery of the cursed seal, getting vital information from the prisoner would be difficult. "If we push him any further, that seal will explode and kill him."

"Do you think it's a bug? To deter us from getting information?" the interrogator asked.

His colleague shook his head. "After Danzō's death, the seal should deactivate then disappear. Seeing it now, it's possible they have a new master. Even though the Sandaime ordered their group's disbandment after the Uchiha downfall, Danzō still retained their underground operations." His expression went grim. "Even after his death…they remained active."

"Should we use genjutsu?"

"Genjutsu will not work because they have countermeasures for that. If only we have the Sharingan or Inoichi-san's technique…" his colleague trailed off, thinking of other options.

The interrogator mulled at this. Yamanaka Inoichi was their prized interrogator when it comes to delving into the minds of their captives. His death was a huge loss for the Intelligence division. If normal tactics don't usually work, they resort to mind probing tactics like truth serum and genjutsu.

Since Inoichi's dead and his daughter not adept with their clan's technique yet, it was a stalemate.

Not to mention they're running out of time and options.

"Ibiki."

Said person looked at his colleague, who placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take over from here. And bring Aoba."

…

 _He was a failure._

 _He wanted to die._

 _Even if he wanted to, he_ _lost that chance_ _by biting his tongue._

 _He didn't want to die from an explosion._

 _He knew his seal would activate if he reveal_ _ed_ _their organization's motives._

 _The people who gave him the orders will be implicated._

 _He laughed._

 _Being a shinobi sucked._

 _Instead of honor, it's this…shit._

 _All because they ordered him to mention HIS name at the meeting._

 _He heard that name before._

 _He didn't understand why they're_ _so_ _interested in him._

When he heard the loud CLANG of the metal bars in his cell, he knew his body would not last from the next assault.

As his captors dragged him out of the cell, he knew he 'd be breathing his last.

 _Oh, well. Screw it._

…

He found himself bound to the chair.

The door to the room opened and footsteps carefully approached him.

Even with a blindfold on, he noted the chakra signatures belonged to his next interrogators. Sweat beaded his forehead as he recognized one of his tormentors as the person who caught him on that fateful night…

….

 _He crept slowly, sneaking past the guards and putting those aware of his movements asleep. He knew the headquarters like the back of his hand; he worked there before until he followed his superior in his organization._

 _Their plan to kill the target in the hospital failed due to Ibiki and his Anbu. The target's untimely arrest derailed_ _their_ _assassination plot that his superior altered their approach._

 _Their next tactic was to discredit the Hokage during her meeting with the daimyō. By mentioning their target's name, he succeeded in provoking her that even the daimyō doubted her credibility. They only needed the daimyō's approval for the execution to take place._

 _What he didn't expect was the Hokage's aide to swiftly suggest in moving their target's case to the upcoming summit. The tempting offer of honor and justice ultimately swayed the daimyō as well as the elders._

 _In the end, his intrusion was a partial success._

 _Knowing that his superior won't tolerate failure, he needed to successfully complete_ _his mission_ _. There's only one thing he had to do in order to achieve it._

 _Kill HIM in prison._

 _Approaching_ _the holding cells, he searched every single one of them, finally stopping at the last cell._

 _He saw his target._

 _Although he knew him by name and the magnitude of his crimes, he had to die for the sake of their village._

 _Readying his weapon, he knew his target was drugged and powerless from the chains wrapped around his body._

 _Not too long now…_

 _However, before he could deal the killing blow, a hand came from nowhere and grabbed his hand that held the weapon. He used his other arm to retaliate but the other man used his kunai to land its blade strategically a few inches away from his jugular._

 _Sweat dampened his forehead, drops dripping down the sides of his face and landing at the glinting blade. Knowing the person in front of him was a proficient killer, retaliation was impossible._

 _He slowly raised his arms in surrender._

 _His reward was a sharp jab at the back of his neck._

 _His vision fading to black, the last thing he saw as his body fell to the ground was his captor's menacing gaze._

 _Damn, he fucked up big time._

…

"Well?"

Aoba glanced at his colleague who entered the room. He just finished using his Memory Extraction technique on the man. Giving his colleague a wary nod, he spoke. "It's just as you feared."

The man nodded, jutting his chin out to the bound man on the chair. "And him?"

"He just passed out from exhaustion. Honestly, if we did this from the beginning then we wouldn't have such a hard time."

"Ah, you know Ibiki and his standard procedures. It's hard to break old habits."

Aoba rolled his eyes in annoyance. His colleague was weird. Despite the fact he stopped working for Anbu, his methods remained fearsome as ever. Feeling his comrade's eyes at his direction, the special Jōnin distracted himself by pushing his glasses upwards to prevent it from slipping under his nose.

Ibiki entered the room, eyebrow raised. "Done?"

Both Aoba and his colleague nodded. His eyes narrowed at their unconscious prisoner so he ordered a guard to return him to his cell. After the body was carted out of the room, Ibiki closed the door then faced the two. "Well?"

His colleague grinned. "Time to tell the slug we successfully rubbed salt on his wounds."

* * *

 _Sulfur._

 _Sulfur everywhere._

Shikamaru sighed. He failed to understand the mind of their ruthless leader on why of all places she chose a hot spring resort for their top-secret gathering. Cracking his neck idly, he eyed said leader enjoying her alcohol fix while dressed in a light yukata that barely covered her ample breasts.

' _This is ridiculous,'_ he muttered inwardly. _'When she said we'll meet at an undisclosed location, I didn't think it'll be this kind of place.'_

He heard a giggle.

Beside him, his yukata-clad co-conspirator sniggered like a girl while reading his infamous book. Until now, Shikamaru couldn't fathom the complexities of an adult mind and witnessing these two…

 _A drunkard Hokage._

 _A perverted bookworm._

He silently thanked his dad for giving him a normal childhood and teaching the right path to adulthood.

He coughed.

Both paused from their respective hobbies to look at him.

"Pardon me for destroying the mood but aren't you guys forgetting something?"

The adults exchanged looks.

Reluctantly, they dropped their drunken and giggly personas and reverted to their commanding selves. He rolled his eyes as he caught Kakashi thumbing the last passage in his book longingly before slipping it inside his yukata.

Taking a swig of her sake, Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest – assuming her _'I-mean-business'_ pose. "Now that we're all here…" More giggles. "Kakashi put that ridiculous book down or I'll throw it in the spring."

Said person quickly hid the book behind his back.

She coughed, bringing their attention back to her. Staring at her subordinates who couldn't seem to keep their eyes away from her chest, she began, "Well, there's a reason why I decided to hold our meeting here."

"To make up for your skipped holidays," Kakashi supplied dryly.

"Not that!" Tsunade snarled, throwing an empty sake bottle at Kakashi who dodged it effortlessly by tilting his head to the side. "Seeing how Konoha is still undergoing construction, we need an appropriate meeting place where we can't be heard by you-know-what."

Shikamaru accepted her reason with a lazy sigh. Shukuba town was a prominent and lively rest stop in close proximity to Konoha. During their trek, he noticed the security detail provided for the Hokage was lax. Nara noted the lack of shinobi as an acceptable fact since the war caused several losses and there would be a demand to recruit more soon.

In addition, Tsunade was one of the Legendary Sannin so she literally had no problems in defending herself.

Then again, appointing Shikamaru and Kakashi as aides on her so-called trip was probably a way to thwart Shizune's attempts of stopping her charge from doing her vices while on the line of duty.

Their Hokage was a crafty woman.

Even so, her decision to hold their clandestine gathering in a hot spring resort was wise. Shikamaru preferred the meeting held in a crowded place than in a secluded and more conspicuous location. A loud and bustling setting will provide the lively distraction they needed from would-be eavesdroppers.

Despite his lenient attitude, Kakashi wasn't soft either. Shikamaru knew that his ninja dogs, which were concealed behind the shoji doors and above the ceiling, heavily guarded their room. Outside, the Anbu guards he personally employed either disguised themselves as customers or scouting the area for interlopers.

Kakashi wasn't a former Anbu for nothing.

"Shikamaru."

He bowed at the Hokage. "Yes?"

"Good job in keeping the fort at bay," Tsunade told him, her lips curled in a small smirk. "Since your idea worked, I'll forgive you for making me the biggest idiot in the meeting."

The young Chūnin smiled sheepishly. She didn't forget that _'little'_ incident. "I had no choice. Your outburst was the opening I'm waiting for to raise the suggestion to the daimyō."

Kakashi smiled knowingly. "You certainly played your role as the devil's advocate well. Much better than I am." His hand unconsciously touched the spot where Sakura previously hit him during his visit at the hospital.

Shikamaru eyed the man touching his chest warily. He recalled the time he intercepted Naruto and Sakura from reaching the hospital and ended up getting a knuckle sandwich from the irate kunoichi. He thanked his intuition for using a clone before approaching them or else he was done for. "I heard about that from Ino. It must hurt like hell."

"Ehehehe…"

Tsunade sighed. Apparently, both her minions hadn't moved on from being sucker punched by her student. "In any case, your strategy gave us time to regroup and assess our next move."

Shikamaru nodded, not used to hearing the Hokage praising his ideas. Pushing Sasuke's case to the summit was his trump card, and he didn't want to waste it.

Eventually, he was forced to use it.

Anticipating the council clamoring justice for their friend's death was a given, yet their motives were highly suspicious. There must be something beyond their personal vendetta. Seeing Tsunade's expectant look, he simply replied, "I'm just relieved they took the bait."

"A situation temporarily averted," Kakashi agreed. "Whatever happens to the Kage Summit will be discussed at a later time. Right now we have to backtrack on our progress and decide the next course of action."

Shikamaru couldn't agree more. He considered their victory at the meeting short-lived and they couldn't afford to slack off.

While her subordinates discuss the next advancement of their plans, Tsunade's thoughts drifted back to their previous meeting in her office.

* * *

"Sasuke's targeted?"

The three of them were inside the Hokage's office. Tsunade was pulled away from her drunken haze by the droopy-eyed nin and Shikamaru got interrupted from taking a nightly joint by Pakkun during his break from writing reports.

Both were pissed from the disturbance of their respective pastimes but when Kakashi dropped the bomb, their anger dissipated and quickly replaced with concern.

The source of their unrest nodded, voice low and foreboding. "My intel says their plan is to poison him while he's in the hospital."

Tsunade waved a dismissive hand at the ludicrous strategy. "That won't work. Based on Sakura's medical reports, Sasuke's highly resistant to drugs and developed poison immunity during his time with Orochimaru." She massaged her temples to ease the headache. "If that were to happen, they'll probably use a nurse or another medic nin to do it."

"Sakura won't let them," Shikamaru noted. "As their personal physician, she'll constantly check every medicine and procedure that comes their way."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at his female student's motherly instincts.

"But why target Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, suddenly.

Tsunade crossed her arms. "It's probably an act of retaliation. He killed Danzō after all." Her brows furrowed, recalling something important. "A while back, Jiraiya warned me to be cautious of them. From what I know of Danzō's organization, this simple case of revenge isn't their style."

"Eyes."

Two pairs of eyes gazed at Kakashi in disbelief.

The Jōnin shrugged nonchalantly, "The eyes Sasuke possesses are the evolved forms of Sharingan and Rinnegan. Call it a hunch but…" His eyes flickered ominously, "…their plan might be to steal his eyes and control the Tailed Beasts."

The Hokage's hands slammed on the wooden surface of her desk. "That's preposterous! We just recovered from the war. Who would even think of…of such a vile…"

"I'm afraid he has a point," Shikamaru agreed with the hunch. Due to his injuries, Sasuke was now in a vulnerable situation. It was the perfect opportunity for the enemy to attack. "We've seen Tobi and Madara use those eyes simultaneously. Looking at the bigger picture, controlling the tailed beasts would mean –"

"– revival of the Infinite Tsukuyomi," Kakashi finished.

Silence filled the room.

The Hokage cringed at the possibility. _'Someone would even attempt to do that…that madness.'_

Her mind traveled back to the time they faced Madara during the war. He was a formidable warrior, someone who praised his grandfather as a worthy opponent yet had the audacity to degrade women.

The thought of his revival was frightening.

Furthermore, the two brats who'd stand a chance against him were currently recovering in the hospital.

She angrily rose from her chair. Arms still crossed, she glared at her two minions. "Giving Sasuke up is no longer an option. I want you two to prioritize his safety. Get him out of the hospital as soon as possible!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Not on Naruto and Sakura's watch. Kidnapping him won't be a good idea either since he's in a public medical facility."

Tsunade gritted her teeth. If she made an order for Sasuke's transfer to another location, Sakura will surely question her intent. The only way she could come up with was to isolate the Uchiha from his friends. "If we lure Naruto and Sakura away on a well-timed distraction, we'll be able to corner Sasuke."

"There's also the possibility that he'll retaliate," Kakashi pointed out wryly. "That boy can be very stubborn if provoked."

The Hokage grimaced at her subordinates' lack of subtlety.

Knowing how protective Naruto and Sakura were toward their dark-haired comrade, Shikamaru already had a plan in mind – and he was fully aware of the implications it'll cost them. "Actually, we can."

"How?"

He faced the Hokage with a grim expression. "Give us the order to arrest Sasuke."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed to slits at his suggestion. "Won't that contradict to our plan of _'saving'_ him?"

"No. It'll work on our favor," the Chūnin explained, snapping his fingers for emphasis. "After all, the council and the Fire daimyo released the order. Delaying his arrest will make them suspicious of us and worse, it'll hasten his execution."

"A public arrest will thwart the assassination attempt," Kakashi noted, already aware of the latter's notion. "By keeping him in a secured location, we can monitor his status without any interference from them or the council."

The buxom Hokage tapped her fingers on the desk, considering their idea carefully. "So if we're going to play our cards right, we'll know what the enemy thinks by playing along. But, are we going to risk it?"

Shikamaru eyed Kakashi. The older Jōnin didn't respond, seemingly gauging the success rate of their plan. Nara knew it was huge gamble but if they didn't make a leap for it…

The plan was risky, period.

"I agree with Shikamaru's plan," Kakashi said finally. "However, I have a condition."

"And that is?"

"I'll do the arrest."

A dark cloud of hesitation hung above them.

"Not possible," Tsunade refused, adamant. "Naruto and Sakura will be devastated once they find out you have a hand in this."

Shikamaru laced his fingers together – his classic thinking pose. Oh man, involving those two in the crossfire…it'll be absolute chaos. "Why not let the Anbu do it? Ibiki-san can lead the arrest. After all, he's in charge of –"

"No," Kakashi said in a firm tone. "I know them best. As I told you earlier, Sasuke will fight back if provoked by another person. If we want our plan to succeed, it has to be me."

Shikamaru's lips tightened in a grim line. "But, if you do this, they'll think you betrayed them. You're okay with that?" When the other man didn't respond, he added, "I'm pretty sure Sakura will understand but Naruto? He won't accept this."

"He doesn't have to," Kakashi replied, unfazed at his student's eventual reaction. "There are some lessons a teacher can impart to his students as soon as they reach adulthood. For Naruto, being Hokage is not just an acknowledgment but also a responsibility. If he wants the title, then he has to bleed and scrape his knees for it."

Tsunade nodded imperceptibly, considerate of Kakashi's motives. She already shared that moment with Sakura and was proud of her accomplishments. Even though Jiraiya trained Naruto, their time together was short-lived. There were still some things he could've taught Naruto…things the blond boy needed upon reaching maturity.

Only Kakashi will be able to finish what Jiraiya started.

' _I hope it won't be another version of those perverted jutsus,'_ she assumed sardonically.

She had an inkling that Kakashi must've felt lonely when his beloved students trained with each Sannin in their respective fighting styles, eventually surpassing their mentors. Well, she couldn't blame him for being upset. His students finally reunited and forced to part because of personal grudges by old farts.

Ironically, separating those three will be a challenging task.

Shikamaru also understood the Jōnin's intentions. Even he was forced to mature when his mentor Asuma died. Because of it, he was successful in comforting Naruto when Jiraiya-sama died. In addition, when he exacted revenge upon Hidan, it was akin to Sasuke's objective of killing his brother Itachi.

Analyzing the situation logically, Kakashi had the best chance of cornering Sasuke. His tracking skills were top-notch and his tactics often yielded good results. Moreover, if the stories Asuma told him about Kakashi being a ruthless Anbu Leader were true, then he had no choice but to comply with the former's request.

Never mind the fact that it'll crush his students' hearts.

Sensing the younger man's apprehension, Kakashi patted his head in a placating manner. "I'm prepared for it. I'd rather have them hate me than sit back and do nothing. Compared to what I've done before I became their teacher, this is child's play." Seeing Shikamaru's unimpressed look, he added impishly, "Have some faith in me, kid."

Tsunade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Despite his lazy, porn book-toting habits, Kakashi was a formidable shinobi. She wholeheartedly trusted his judgment. "All right, do what you have to do."

Nodding, Kakashi raised his hand. A cloaked Anbu wearing a Chimera mask instantly appeared behind him. The Anbu bowed at the Hokage in greeting then faced his superior. Kakashi stared at him, "Inform Ibiki to ready the cage. We're going hawk hunting."

With a curt bow, the Anbu disappeared.

Even if Shikamaru knew the Anbu Black Ops was under Tsunade's jurisdiction, he was amazed on how the masked Anbu treated Kakashi with respect.

It was similar to the Hokage's but deeper.

Gazing at the older man warily, Shikamaru deduced his mentor's claims were true. Regarding Kakashi's ties with the Anbu…he wondered how deep those connections were.

Therefore, he concluded that the man beside him was a dangerous person.

 _Hawk hunting indeed._

"If we're after the hawk," Shikamaru opened up, secretly thrilled from witnessing the former Anbu's side. "Then we have to cut its wings in order to tame it."

The other man smiled behind his mask. "I have an idea but I'll need Hokage-sama's help."

Tsunade waved a hand. "Shoot."

"There's still a chance that Sasuke will get poisoned," Kakashi said, "Can you concoct an odorless poison that'll make him unable to mold chakra?"

The blonde drummed her fingers on the wooden surface of her desk. "Very well, if I'm not mistaken you want me to add it in Sakura's sleep-inducing pills for his insomnia?"

He nodded.

"Won't that be effective? After all, he's already immune to poison," Shikamaru countered.

"That's exactly why it'd work," Kakashi replied. "If we're going to capture him, our best chance will be in his vulnerable state. The suppressing effects of Tsunade-sama's poison will also serve as a placebo for our assassin in case he decides to enact his plan."

"Ingenious," Tsunade remarked, impressed. "It'll be easy since Sakura always passes his meds to me for approval."

"All that's left is to lure my chicks away from the nest," Kakashi mused.

Shikamaru raised his hand. "Let me take care of that. Like you, I know how those two think. I'll leave the hawk to you while I…" he grinned, "Focus on the chicks."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at their animal allusions. "I can't believe you guys seriously compared those three to fowls."

"Standard Anbu Protocol: Refer an objective in vague details," Kakashi shrugged, nonchalantly. "Aside for confidentiality purposes, it makes our motives cool and ambiguous."

Shikamaru doubted that was a joke. He coughed, getting their attention. "I have several plans in mind for distracting them and I'll need Shizune-san's help. If possible, I'd like to request assistance from someone with a talent for stalking."

"Will Ebisu suffice?"

He merely shrugged.

The Jōnin smiled. "Now that's taken care of, we can start our plan."

"Very well. Are we all in agreement?"

Her subordinates nodded.

* * *

"To think we managed to do Plan A without any casualties," Tsunade pondered aloud, sipping her sake.

Her minions stopped their discussion, eyes trained at her direction.

Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Actually, I'm relieved Sasuke didn't resist. Our success rate depended on his willingness to be arrested. Even though I already expected his friends to stop us, seeing Naruto in his chakra mode was scary. Not to mention…Sakura…"

Kakashi winced, memories flashing back inside his head again.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, irritated. "Don't tell me you guys are afraid of Sakura."

"Um…in a way? After all, who would want to be at the receiving end of Sakura's fist?" Shikamaru mumbled quietly.

"Her soon-to-be husband?"

"This is not the time for your married jokes, Kakashi. You're overthinking it."

The Hokage gave them both a withering look. "Putting the status of my disciple's possible marriage aside, let's focus on the matter at hand. Shikamaru, what do you have in mind for the Kage Summit? You surprised me when you brought it up at the meeting last time."

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "That was actually my Plan B. I was saving it for later use but they started jumping to the idea of publicizing his death." At first, he regarded the council's cry for justice as a personal grudge against Sasuke, yet he had a nagging feeling that there's more to what they originally hoped for.

It dawned on him that the council elders had a more commanding presence than their Hokage.

Kakashi eyed the tatami mat with interest. His mind was deciphering the clues he got from Aoba's mind probe. "Pushing it to the Kage Summit was a good idea. It'll give us time to come up with our next move."

"Yes. By transferring the deciding factor to the Kages, we have a huge chance to turn the odds in our favor," Shikamaru explained. "Luckily, we removed that right from the council and the daimyō."

"There's also the possibility that they're aware of our movements," Tsunade hinted, shaking her sake bottle to check if it's empty. She poured the rest of its contents in her cup. "I believe some of the Anbu are still loyal to them. It's only a matter of time before they figure out our plans."

Shikamaru sighed. _'How troublesome, there's no rest for the weary.'_ It's just as he expected. The elders had more influence than Tsunade. To think they'd be able to control the Anbu in their own discretion.

Quietly observing their fearless leader finishing her fifth sake bottle, Nara noted she probably wouldn't last until the end of their discussion. "With the council attending the summit, all we have to do is to make sure they won't have their way."

Tsunade nodded.

He glanced at Kakashi whose gaze lingered too much on Tsunade's torso. _'Oh man, I can't believe I'm gonna be here all night,'_ he thought wryly.

The Hokage crossed her arms, obscuring the Jōnin's view. "By the way, how'd the interrogation go?"

Kakashi blinked, his poker face returning in place. "We've hit bingo. Turned out, he's our man who targeted Sasuke twice. We coaxed him to talk but he had a cursed seal on his tongue. I ordered Aoba to extract all the information regarding their plan and his superiors. However, his mind was heavily protected with negating blocks that we only picked up fragments of his memory."

"Meaning?"

"Indeed, Sasuke's their target," the Jōnin explained. "Apparently, they also answer to a new leader. Aoba wasn't able to get a good look on its face because of the negating interference. My guess is that our felon must be somewhere in Konoha or the Fire Country."

"It can also be one of Danzō's subordinates," Tsunade offered. "Despite their disbandment, they're still at large. They might've active connections with other villages if they're planning something this aggressive."

Shikamaru carefully weighed their words. The probability of a new threat was highly likely since their village was still recovering from the war. With Naruto and Sasuke in their custody, a conflict for their powers was met with obvious anticipation from their enemies.

First, he needed to confirm some things before coming up with a sound conclusion. "In any case, was Sasuke their only target? What about Naruto?"

Kakashi shook his head. "There were no memories involving him though we can't leave him out of the equation."

Tsunade clenched her fist. "And so is the prospect of reviving the Jūbi and Madara."

Shikamaru tensed. Why create a big fuss over Sasuke's death? He's an international criminal but his feats might be unknown to some villages, particularly the smaller ones. Only the Raikage made the notion of branding him a traitor and Danzō seconded it by ordering his execution.

Moreover, if they're after his eyes, why would there be a need for his arrest when they could simply order someone from the Anbu or Hunter-nin to do the job?

 _Unless…_

 _It's not just Sasuke._

His mind began piecing the clues together.

 _Sasuke's planned assassination (thwarted twice)._

 _The order for his arrest…_

 _The sudden disruption during the meeting with the Fire daimyo…_

 _The council's demand for his execution (successfully averted)…_

 _The joint approval for the Kage Summit to be held in Konoha…_

And most of all…

 _The council's influence._

His fist clenched. Turning to Kakashi, he asked quietly, "Anbu and Root…to who do they answer?"

Kakashi and Tsunade exchanged surprised looks.

The older Jōnin answered, "Anbu answer directly to the Kage. Root is similar to Anbu but under Danzō. We're trying to figure out who's running the organization…"

"Seems to me there won't be any need for that," Nara replied.

Kakashi only looked at him.

Alarmed at the urgency in the younger man's voice, Tsunade inquired, "What do you mean? Judging from the information it's possible that the leader could be hiding somewhere in Konoha. There's also the chance it might be lurking in Fire Country."

"Like I said, there's no need for that," he insisted. "Because the culprit's just under our noses."

Both adults pondered his admission with renewed caution.

Tsunade's brows furrowed together. Shikamaru's speculation was ominous. Right now, the shinobi system was in disarray and with the burgeoning responsibilities of rehabilitating the village, there were instances that neighboring villages might take advantage of their dire situation and seize control from them.

To think that the enemy was right in their midst was appalling.

The blonde woman began checking their situation. As part of their evacuation protocol as an allied shinobi nation, they accepted several refugees from other villages. If Shikamaru's premonition was right, then one of those people might be their culprit.

A culprit well informed of Sasuke's status as an international criminal and his bloodline limit.

Tsunade's mind swayed at the likely revival of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. "Putting it this way, not only they're after Sasuke's eyes but Naruto's Kyūbi as well. However, that wouldn't be all, would it?"

Kakashi agreed with her notion. "Since we thwarted their attempts of killing Sasuke, there's a big chance they'll do it again at the Kage Summit." Recalling the minutes of their conversation, his expression turned stern.

Shikamaru also sported his similar look. "The Kage Summit will be their first step. With our culprit within the vicinity, it'll only be a matter of time before they make their move."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, not liking this one bit.

"Sasuke is the catalyst. Once he dies, the next thing they'll go after will be –"

Kakashi's expression was grim.

"The Hokage."

* * *

A/N: There you have it! For those who are already familiar with the plot, this chapter actually serves as a companion story to Chapter 3. Dear readers, I'm actually overwhelmed by your reviews and expectations so I'll do my best in keeping the story's consistent pacing. You guys rock and see you all on the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is still the property of Kishimoto-sensei.

 **A/N:** While typing this, I watched the final episode and I'm appalled that Naruto looked like an old middle-aged guy. WTF show? Oh well, without further ado, here's chapter 8!

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 8:** Ode to Chaos

* * *

"They'll go after the Hokage?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief. He glanced sideways at their leader sporting a similar reaction on her fair features.

Kakashi's gaze didn't waver after that drastic assumption.

Taking cleansing breaths, Tsunade was temperamental lately and hearing a death threat from the person they last thought of fooling around irked her. Not only do they have the Kage Summit and the Uchiha brat to worry about…

Calm down. "Why am I targeted?"

"If Shikamaru's notion about the culprit in Konoha is true, it'll obviously go after the bigger fish," Kakashi explained, not mincing words. "There are several factors but the closest one will be because you let Sasuke live."

Tsunade and Shikamaru blinked in confusion.

As expected, it was too much for them. "Since he's still alive, our enemies will use this chance to kill him and get his eyes."

"I don't get why they're obsessed with him," Shikamaru remarked, annoyed. "Even the connection with Tsunade-sama is farfetched."

Kakashi crossed his arms. "If Sasuke isn't executed, the Hokage will be blamed for not upholding justice in the village. It'll cause unrest to those traumatized from the war so killing him will serve as tangible proof it won't happen again."

The younger man nodded in understanding. "The factions who're capable of such feat are Anbu and Root. Root disbanded and it's highly likely some of its members joined Anbu so loyalty will be a huge factor. Who do they directly answer to?" He gazed at Kakashi first, "Do they answer to someone like Danzō? To the council? Or," then to Tsunade, "to the Hokage?"

Said person gritted her teeth, unsure of where the Anbu's allegiance stood notwithstanding their good working relationsip. "Counting the years since Root disbanded, majority of Anbu are now comprised of its members. With so many of them…a coup d'etat's possible. How'd it get to this point, Kakashi?"

The Jōnin didn't answer. The Sandaime's reign was known as the era of relative peace yet its foundation was drenched in blood. Though the elderly Kage favored settling disputes without bloodshed, there were some issues which couldn't be resolved by flowered words and reassurances.

The Uchiha tragedy was the prime example.

After witnessing, participating and surviving two great wars, Kakashi was fully aware of the shinobi system's continuing decline and in need of restructuring. Unfortunately, leniency was the Sandaime's undoing, as shown by Orochimaru's successful infiltration of village security and his secret collaboration with Sunagakure with Gaara as their trump card.

Kindness was a fatal flaw in the shinobi world – a useless emotion requiring rigorous training to null traces of it and increase effectivity in missions. Few people wielded it as an effective weapon, like Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Minato.

Itachi's kindness costed him his life, massacring his clan for the sake of preserving the village. His undoing was Sasuke who chose the path of destruction.

Minato-sensei single-handedly defeated his enemies during the Third Shinobi War and hoped the next generation of children will not end up as tools. His undoing was Naruto who ironically became a tool for the village as the Kyūbi jinchūriki.

 _Both died young in the end._

Since Tsunade inherited her predecessors' beliefs, Kakashi didn't know whether he'd come upfront or say a decent lie to her.

She was kind as Sandaime-sama.

 _Kind people often get the short end of the stick._

The tall Jōnin uncrossed his legs to ease the cramps. "No matter the era, light is followed by darkness. The Sandaime's reign was a peaceful era yet he relied on Danzō's strength to maintain it. Because of that urge to protect the village, Root was born."

He shrugged at his companions' incredulous looks. "Peaceful negotiations and clemency aren't enough to sustain a big village like Konoha. People commit shady acts so the village and its people live in prosperity. That's the reality of things."

Tsunade's brows furrowed at this revelation. "I was unaware of Sarutobi-sensei's connection with Danzō's faction. To think he allowed them to join Anbu."

Shikamaru sighed. One undoing after another. Dealing with past grudges was troublesome and this one proved too difficult to ignore.

"After the Uchiha downfall, Sandaime ordered Root's disbandment," Kakashi continued, "Danzō ignored it and moved their operations underground. Keeping tabs on the Hokage's movements, he assimilated some of his Root nin in Anbu and seized its control from the inside. After Sandaime's death, Danzō was confident he'd be the next Hokage."

"Instead, it was Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru interjected. "Danzō should've convinced the elders to retract their decision if he wanted the position."

"The elders are loyal to Sandaime. Naturally, they'll replace him with someone sharing his beliefs."

Jiraiya's image occupied Tsunade's thoughts.

"Then they changed their tune after Pain's invasion," Shikamaru piped in. "Dad said Danzō overturned the elders' ruling and became the Sixth Hokage candidate. I'm surprised Root didn't make any moves back then."

"Root didn't act since their superior will be the next Hokage."

"Until Sasuke killed him."

The Jōnin nodded.

"After Tsunade-sama returned to her post and Akatsuki declared war, they didn't have time to regroup," Shikamaru supplied, unperturbed at the growing urgency. "Now they're waiting for the right time to strike."

Tsunade was irritated at how things were going. "How'd they even know that?"

"Anbu and Root have something in common: Loyalty and attraction to power. If the person leading them is strong, their loyalty will not waver. However," Kakashi's gaze caught hers. "if the leader falters, they'll simply replace it with someone suitable for the position."

Stress marks twitched above the Hokage's left brow. "When did I hesitate?"

"Sasuke's arrest."

Shikamaru frowned, slightly baffled. "What about it?"

Kakashi eyed the Hokage with a serious expression. "After receiving the order, you didn't act immediately. To them, that wavering feeling is a flaw."

Tsunade's eyes widened, realization sinking in. _'Hesitating his arrest is my weakness. I didn't expect it'll_ _trigger a long-dead uprising.'_

Kakashi's prediction of Sasuke being the catalyst became true.

Shikamaru laced his fingers together, calming his thudding heart as the bulk of their conversation troubled him. "Even Anbu is compromised...this isn't a small matter anymore. We still have the Kage Summit and Sasuke to take care of…we don't have time to stop an impending uprising."

Both adults were silent.

Tsunade was seriously mad, seeing her downcast expression and crumpled fists. Shikamaru couldn't blame her but they need a logical plan should Kakashi's assumptions come to light.

The other man's notion that Konoha didn't need weak leaders was true. Due to their crumbling system, they need a strong frontrunner who'd support the village without being overruled by emotions.

In actuality, Tsunade was a capable leader. Her expertise in medical ninjutsu helped decrease shinobi mortality by increasing the survival rate. Without her confidence and support, the shinobi alliance would cease to exist. Though her beliefs were similar as the Third's, was her hesitation enough to be classified as a weakness?

Unluckily, butting heads with the council and the daimyo harmed her credibility. Tsunade's recent verbal altercations with the elders were basis for her incompetence and that made going against them inevitable.

If Root made its move, there won't be anything left in Anbu to protect the Hokage. Should the insurrection will happen during the Summit, it'll involve the other Kages. Conflict will strike, leading to another war.

Despite Kakashi's calm demeanor, his conclusion was the same.

 _Getting the root of the problem meant fighting the council and Root._ _It's a bloody choice but if we don't act now, we'll be killed first._

"So what do we do?" Shikamaru uttered, anxiously. " If this uprising will happen, we can't suppress it while the other Kages are here."

"Then we eradicate the problem before the summit. However, with only a day left and the culprit unknown, we're at a standstill," Kakashi replied, hand on his book. Their conversation was now uncomfortable for his taste and he'd been itching to read the next chapter.

Shikamaru sighed. Working a strategy for this dilemma required long hours of work. He'd rather focus on the upcoming summit. Easing the crick on his neck, he glowered at their present state of affairs.

 _An international crisis and a possible village uprising._

' _This is too much for me,'_ he groaned silently. Even if he complained, there wasn't room for faltering emotions. Despite the worsening situation, Tsunade's countenance remained calm. _'To think someone would question her leadership...'_

The ones who had the gall to do that was the council.

Adding Root's involvement, it'd be problematic if the two factions joined forces to overthrow the Hokage.

A coup d'état was indeed possible and there's no choice but to fight back.

' _Will she agree to it?'_ Shikamaru grimaced, apprehensive. For one thing, Tsunade's a medical specialist. Preserving lives and ensuring one's survival was her lifetime commitment. Granted she's used to getting her hands bloody, not once had she used it to kill others.

Also, she shared the Sandaime's ideals.

 _The Will of Fire was certainly troublesome._

"Shikamaru. "

He looked at her, brow raised at her smiling expression.

Kakashi wisely remained silent, recognizing the all-too-familiar look.

"Focus on the summit," Tsunade ordered the young Chūnin. "Prepare the minutes for our presentation with the Kages' safety at utmost priority."

"Noted. What about –"

"Regardless of what we learned, our priority is still the Kage Summit," she interrupted sternly. "We can't act rashly due to mere speculations. Likewise, our enemies are thinking of the same thing. Anything can happen during the summit so I'm leaving the preparations in your care."

Shikamaru didn't know whether she was trying to alleviate the growing apprehension or simply ending the conversation. Or, it was her way of telling him to get back to work. Standing up and muttering a brief farewell, he left.

Compared to the emergent threat, the Kage Summit was a huge responsibility so he need to do his best. After all, he was the one who suggested moving Sasuke's case to the summit. With a day left, he'll need a good rebuttal against the council.

' _This'll be a long night.'_

* * *

Once Shikamaru's footsteps died down, Kakashi regarded their Hokage with a guarded look. Ignoring his scrutiny, Tsunade focused her attention in filling her cup with sake then gulping it down. When she couldn't stand his heated stare, her eyes darted at the Jōnin's direction.

His gaze remained the same.

"I bet you're wondering why I sent him out."

He only shrugged.

Tsunade put her cup down. "No matter how skilled Shikamaru is, he's still young. Even if his assumptions are right, he's not ready to get his hands bloody once we face our enemies."

"I'm sure, he is. He defeated an Akatsuki member by himself."

"Revenge is a different matter," she retorted. "I don't want him wasting his talents on mere acts of vengeance." Uncrossing her legs she continued, "With enough room to grow, he'll surpass Shikaku. All of these stemmed from grandfather's indecisiveness and Sarutobi-sensei's leniency so I don't want him dirtying his hands with their sins. I agree, kindness is the worst quality for a Hokage."

Kakashi raised a brow at her statement.

The blonde woman drew her knees together, arms wrapping around her limbs. "Despite the problems they left behind, I wholeheartedly embrace their ideals. No matter what, I won't let the Will of Fire I inherited from them to end in vain." Her lips curled into a smile. "As the current Hokage, I'll make sure the new generation will wield it more proficiently than the previous ones."

Kindness was indeed a huge factor in Konoha's Will of Fire at the same time contradicted the shinobi creed of concealing emotions. Aside from being a legacy imparted by their predecessors, it was an essential requirement to be Hokage. Behind his mask, Kakashi's lips lifted upward. "What will you have me do?"

Emptying her last sake bottle, she spoke in a serious tone. "Gather Intel on Root, Anbu and the council. By all means necessary, I want every single detail, relevant or irrelevant before the summit ends."

The Jōnin nodded, using that as his cue to leave. Placing his book inside his pocket, he mused, "Looks like I still have time to check on my adorable students."

Watching Kakashi stretching his tired legs from sitting in seiza style, Tsunade noted his exhaustion. Even if his emotions were covered with his hideous mask, she knew he was hurting. Notwithstanding the usual droopy-eyed expression…his tense posture and hanging shoulders gave him away. "Kakashi."

He didn't stop from what he's doing though he looked at her.

"Get some rest," she advised. "You've been working hard lately so take a breather from time to time."

"Ah, I'm all right," he laughed softly, his hand massaging the back of his neck. "I'm actually fine with working. It saves me from thinking…of unnecessary things."

Recently, his thought often drifted to his confrontation with Naruto at the hospital, the painful whiplash of Sakura's punch, and Sasuke's detachment. To distract himself from recalling all of it, he worked himself to death.

Tsunade let his excuse slide since Kakashi didn't want to burden her any further with his issues. Instead, she continued staring furtively at his composed form. With prior knowledge of him as a former Anbu, his return to standard service and ending up as a Jōnin instructor was a complete mystery. Even his team resembled his former one…will he exceed his mentor Minato's guidance?

Presently, his students outdone the previous Sannin.

Naruto was clearly Jiraiya's spawn with his bright and outgoing personality. Sasuke and Orochimaru were geniuses in their own right yet easily swayed by darkness. Her only pride and joy was Sakura who followed her footsteps in saving her precious comrades.

With his students back in his hands, Tsunade was curious on how he'll guide them this time since things took a sordid turn due to her hesitance to end Sasuke's life.

 _Grandfather's ideal was unbearable._

 _Sarutobi-sensei's legacy was questionable._

Even if she hoped to clear their names and free them from guilt, it'd be disservice for the fallen shinobi whose lives were snuffed out from the wars. Danzō's matter was also complicated, despite his despicable ways he remained loyal to the village.

Which by now, was akin to a baby bird with her as the mother.

A weak and foolish mother.

Moreover, if Kakashi gathered all the information she needed, was her strength enough to challenge the elders who loyally followed her mentor? Will she be able to go against her grandfather's ideals of not using force but kindness?

Her fist clenched, she was hesitating as always.

"Kakashi," she began. "Do you think I'm weak?"

He only looked at her.

Before she knew it, he lunged at her.

Amber eyes widened in surprise, finding his fingers were inches away from her décolletage. Any further than that and he'd instantly snap her neck.

"Weak."

Her breath caught as Kakashi withdrew his hands. "Even if you're in the company of your most trusted comrades, don't let your guard down. That's the lesson you must learn as Hokage." Seeing her bewildered look, he explained, "I've witnessed good friends turned to bitter foes like Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru, Obito and me, Naruto and Sasuke. Your kindness and hesitation will surely lead to anguish and if you don't know how to use it, you'll die."

Standing up, his feet padded quietly towards the door. He slid the shoji door halfway and stepped foot out of the room –

"Which side are you on?"

No response.

Tsunade prodded, "Why leave Anbu then? Why take those three as your students?"

He turned around.

She was caught off-guard by his concealed grin.

"I left because kind people aren't meant for Anbu."

Before asking him further questions, he left the room.

Baffled by her subordinate's shifting moods, she sat back on the zabuton. Instead of ordering another bottle of sake, Tsunade chose to brood at their current situation.

Regardless of what she learned, the Kage Summit was still an utmost priority. With the preparations left in Shikamaru's hands, she'd be able to deal with the uprising. Since Sasuke's case will be mentioned at the meeting, she'll work twice as hard in ensuring he'd be granted a fair trial. Fine lines creased her smooth forehead as her thoughts wandered to the council.

No doubt, they'll oppose her decision. Tasking Kakashi in collecting dirt about those old farts will stop them from breathing down her neck. She held nothing against her mentor's comrades but their traditional views and personal grudges were burdening the new generation.

The likes of them definitely had no place in the new era.

Running a hand on her silken blonde tresses, she thought of the rumored insurrection from Root.

"Damn it," she cursed, slapping a hand across her forehead. "All of these are happening at the same time."

In desperate times like these, she'll need desperate measures.

Biting her thumb, the blood dripped from the small wound down to her palm. Making several hand seals, she planted her hand firmly on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Billowing clouds came out of nowhere and once the smoke cleared, Katsuyu appeared. Minding the familiar's massive size, Tsunade summoned only one-eighth of its body from Shikkotsu Forest. Slithering to her master, the slug bowed her head in reverence. "Tsunade-sama."

"Katsuyu, I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

It was morning when Kakashi reached Konoha.

With a heavy heart, the silver-haired man trudged along the concrete path to the hospital, recalling the Sandaime relieving him of his Anbu duties. The elderly Kage made a mistake of putting Itachi in Anbu and he didn't want Kakashi to delve into the same darkness.

" _Kind people aren't meant for Anbu."_

Kakashi didn't understand what the Sandaime meant back then.

The old man's notion was contradicting.

He wasn't kind.

He was a person dyed fully in black.

 _I killed Rin with my own hand._

 _I let Obito die._

 _I wasn't able to protect Minato-sensei._

Those were his regrets. However, harboring those memories for a long time made him see things from a different perspective.

Rin chose to die by his hand to save their village from the Sanbi inside of her.

Obito lived a life full of regrets and Rin's death was his primary reason for siding with Madara and instigating the Fourth Shinobi War.

Minato-sensei sacrificed his life alongside his wife to seal the Kyūbi inside their newborn son, believing he'll be able to use its power for the sake of the village.

And his father…

Sakumo abandoned his mission to ensure his comrades' safety. He committed suicide because he couldn't stand the village castigating him for trashing the rules.

Spanning Kakashi's life from childhood to adulthood, he understood three things about following rules:

 _Rules limit a shinobi's capacity._

 _Rules were meant to be broken._

 _Rules were nothing._

Before, he strictly adhered to the aforementioned until Obito changed his views. Just when he finally realized the importance of camaraderie, his friend sacrificed himself to save him. If only he wasn't a stickler for rules back then…Obito would still be alive, Rin wouldn't die from his hand and Minato-sensei wouldn't die from the Kyūbi attack.

"Ah, I'm doing it again," he groaned. When he came across Obito and Minato-sensei's Edo Tensei form during the war…they didn't have time for a proper closure. Because everything happened fast with all the Infinite Tsukuyomi and Kaguya hoopla, it was too late for apologies and forgiveness.

All of a sudden, Tsunade's words occupied his lonely thoughts.

" _Get some rest. You're working hard lately so take a breather from time to time."_

Even if he wanted to, his students' plights plagued his mind. He didn't mean to hurt Naruto's feelings after he revealed the harsh truth of being shinobi. The sight of his student crying in anguish filled him with unimaginable guilt. Scolding Naruto was akin to hitting a small child.

Then, Sakura punched him.

In actuality, he'd able to evade that. Yet he chose to receive the brunt (or a small part) of her anger as she sent him sailing to the wall. He still betrayed them so he did deserve getting hit.

For that reason, he distracted himself from the negative thoughts he was harboring inside him by working hard.

" _Which side are you on? Why leave Anbu then?"_

He didn't tell her the Sandaime relieved him of his duty. After what happened to Itachi and the Uchiha massacre, the elder Hokage realized putting kind people in Anbu was a mistake so he relegated Kakashi to standard duty as a Jōnin instructor to spare him.

Instinctively, Kakashi preferred the dangerous life of an Anbu. The sheer thrill of putting his life in the face of danger helped to escape his depression. Eventually, meeting Tenzo and realizing the true meaning of his comrades' sacrifices allowed him to let morbid thoughts go and embraced his new role.

" _Why take those three as your students?"_

Ah, his endearing students.

If not for the Sandaime, he would've refused to accept them. For starters, Sasuke and Naruto were living remnants of Itachi and Minato-sensei. Their rivalry mirrored his and Obito's. Adding a normal girl like Sakura to the mix, it closely resembled his old team.

To begin, they were hardly a team.

Nevertheless, watching their teamwork during the war left a bittersweet tang in his mouth. Seeing them finally working together caused the lingering regrets inside him to emerge.

 _If only I didn't take Obito and Rin's friendship for granted…_

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei!"

He blinked, gaze immediately fixing at Ino and Chouji's approaching figures. Schooling a smile on his covered face, he waved a hand in greeting. "Yo, what's up?"

Ino spoke first. "Good thing we found you! We heard what happened to Sasuke-kun and Naruto from Shikamaru. He won't tell us the exact details so –"

"– we decided to look for you and ask how they're doing," Chouji finished. "We haven't seen Sakura for a while and we're worried they might be having a hard time in dealing with the situation."

Both sported worrying looks that Kakashi felt the guilt monster in his stomach acting up again. Only he, Shikamaru and the Hokage knew the reason behind Sasuke's arrest. He was pleased that Shikamaru didn't utter a single word about their plan to his closest friends.

Seeing their expectant faces, he sighed. "Sasuke's currently detained in the Anbu headquarters. Ibiki's constantly monitoring his condition so I'm pretty sure he's doing fine. As for Naruto, Sakura's taking care of him right now."

Ino and Chouji exchanged looks of relief.

"I see," Ino sighed, placing a hand on her chest. "Stupid Shikamaru, he won't tell us anything."

Chouji smiled. "I'm sure he didn't want you to worry, Ino. Why don't we visit Naruto and Sakura at the hospital just to make sure?"

The blonde girl grinned back, clapping her hands together. "That's a great idea! We can buy something for Naruto to eat." Noticing Kakashi's baffled glance, she waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, sorry Kakashi-sensei! Chouji and I'll be going now. Thanks for your time!" Quickly pulling her friend by the arm, they left the bemused man rooted to his spot.

' _What was that about?'_ Shrugging the interruption as a normal occurrence, Kakashi resumed walking. Passing the sweets shop where he first encountered Itachi and Kisame, he heard his name again. Turning around, he saw Kurenai's team waving at his direction.

' _Hmm, this is odd,'_ he mused, quietly approaching them. Hinata sat on the bench sipping her tea with Shino beside her, expression unreadable. Next to them, Kiba waved enthusiastically with his faithful dog Akamaru rested at his side.

Kakashi stopped in front of them, a small smile pasted on his lips. "It's been a long time. How're you guys doing?"

"We're okay, Kakashi-sensei. Just taking a break from our cleanup duty," Hinata answered, smiling. Pink tinged her cheeks as she continued, "Actually, we wanted to ask if umm…umm…"

"We want to ask you about your team's status," Shino answered for her. "We learned of Sasuke's arrest from Ino and we'd like to know if it's true."

Kiba only nodded while Akamaru whined.

Kakashi blinked in confusion. _'That's it?'_ He scratched the back of his head, aware of its similarity with Ino and Chouji's earlier inquiry. "It's true. Sasuke's detained at the Anbu headquarters."

The mood turned somber.

"Naruto and Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"He's still confined at the hospital," the older man responded, mechanically. "She's taking care of him now."

Shino crossed his arms, considering the situation. "If Sakura's focusing on Naruto, it'd mean his injuries are serious. "

Hinata's face instantly flushed with worry.

Kiba patted her on the head. "Don't look so glum! Even if he's banged up pretty bad, he'll live. That guy has nine lives."

"He has a fox inside of him, not a cat."

"Stop elaborating things, Shino!"

Hinata wedged herself in-between her teammates. "That's enough. Kakashi-sensei is right in front of us."

Both boys glanced at Kakashi who merely smirked at their tussle. Shino adjusted his glasses while Kiba coughed. Hinata gave the older Jōnin an apologetic smile. "Sorry you had to see that, Kakashi-sensei."

Kiba scratched his nose in embarrassment. Suddenly an idea hit him. He grinned at his teammates. "I know! Why don't go to the hospital and check if Naruto used up all his nine lives?"

"We're still on a mission, Kiba."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Shino! I'm sure Hinata is also thinking of the same thing, right?" He grinned at the pallid-eyed girl who blushed in return.

Shino only sighed.

"All right! Break's done so let's continue with the mission!" Kiba yelled, raising his fist high in the air. Akamaru barked at his master's enthusiasm as they ran in the direction of the hospital.

Shaking his head, Shino muttered, "That's the wrong way…" He then quietly trailed after his friend. Hinata stood up, bowing to a completely stunned Kakashi then followed after her teammates.

Rubbing the back of his neck at the weird turn of events, Kakashi continued his way to the hospital. _'Maybe I'll skip the visit for today,'_ he thought. He had an inkling that the room will be crowded by the time he arrived. _'Instead, I'll visit Gai…'_

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei!"

He whirled around and saw none other than Gai's students. Tenten grinned at him while Lee appeared uneasy. It dawned on the older man that Neji used to be with them.

"Are you gonna visit Gai?" He asked, straight to the point. If they'll ask the same thing about his students, he'll bolt.

"Yes," Tenten affirmed. "Today's the results of his physical assessment and we want to be by his side for support."

Lee instantly lightened up at the mention of their mentor. "We'll show Gai-sensei that the springtime of youth will never falter during a time of crisis! And," his cheeks reddened while mumbling, "I also want to check on Sakura-san."

Not Naruto? "Ah, I see." Kakashi scratched his chin, almost forgetting that Lee was Sakura's self-proclaimed admirer. "If I'm not mistaken, she's taking care of Naruto at the hospital."

"Naruto-kun's injured? How'd that happen?" Lee asked in disbelief.

"Well, I…"

Tenten smacked Lee upside down on the head. "Baka! Stop putting your nose in someone else's business! Don't you see Kakashi-sensei's heading to the same direction as us?"

"Yeah! To see Gai-sensei!" The bowl-cut boy received another smack in return.

"No! To visit Naruto! Sheesh, have some sense of decency! Let's go or Gai-sensei will give us a long lecture for tardiness!" Tenten snarled, grabbing her teammate by his ear and began dragging him to, well…the hospital.

Lee struggled. "B-But, we have to check if Naruto-kun and Sakura-san are okay!"

"We will after visiting Gai-sensei!"

The two left without even saying goodbye.

As usual, Kakashi was astonished.

' _Now…this has been an interesting day.'_

Smirking inwardly, he leaped on the rooftops, taking the fastest route to the hospital. His simultaneous encounters with his colleagues' teams was indeed...interesting.

He was touched by their remarkable sense of loyalty.

His students were fortunate to have good friends.

Even if he was partly at fault for their present conditions.

Before he knew it, his sandaled feet stopped at the familiar rooftop with white bedsheets hanging on the clotheslines.

The hospital.

* * *

"Naruto?"

"Naruto, can you hear me?"

Green eyes sadly peered at its blue counterparts.

Blank.

A warm hand engulfed with healing chakra gently covered his eyes. As Naruto's eyelids fluttered close, two pairs of arms helped him lie on his back. Once he drifted off to sleep, his friends sighed in relief.

"How is he?"

Sakura shook her head.

Beside the pinkette, Sai watched her lull Naruto to sleep. Seeing Naruto's chest heaving in an even rhythm, she carefully withdrew her hand. The two spent their time watching over Naruto, unsure of finding comfort in a distressing atmosphere.

Sai didn't mind the dreary mood. Instead, he worried for his teammates.

Although he often spent his time with Naruto and Sakura on and off-duty, he didn't understand their willingness to throw themselves away for Sasuke. In his opinion, the Uchiha was a huge burden yet they thought otherwise.

As a result, both of them weren't doing so well.

Lately, Naruto displayed an unhealthy dose of rebellion. On most days, he'd cry nonstop while pleading for the medics to let him out of the room. If they ignored his request, he'd yank the medical attachments off his body and run out the door. It took the combined efforts of medical specialists and Anbu to stop him from escaping.

Then he used his Kyūbi mode.

He almost succeeded until Sakura knocked the wind out of him with a chokehold. After that, Tsunade administered chakra-suppressors in Naruto's body to stop him from depending on the Kyūbi chakra. For his irrational behavior, the blond jinchūriki was drugged with muscle relaxants and anti-anxiety meds, reducing him in his current lethargic state.

Nowadays, they'd find Naruto sitting on his bed while staring listlessly at the empty cot next to his from evening until dawn.

Sai found it too painful to watch, understanding Naruto was emotionally distraught from his friend's arrest. Even Kakashi's involvement added trauma for the blond.

Sakura palmed her face, rubbing the sleepiness off.

Sai surmised the pinkette was barely keeping herself together. Her pale pallor and bleary eyes reflected the simultaneous shifts in the hospital and shelter at the same time watching over Naruto.

Sakura hardly left his side, leaving only when it's time for her hospital rounds or performing an emergency procedure. She refused to endorse Naruto's medicines and procedures to her colleagues, preferring to do everything by herself.

It wasn't about Sasuke anymore.

"Sakura."

She didn't look at him.

"You should rest," he suggested quietly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Your shift will start in thirty minutes, right? I can keep watch while you take a nap."

Lips quirking upward, she finally looked at him. "Thanks for the offer, Sai. Don't mind me, I can rest later."

Sai's onyx orbs narrowed. It was showing a lot more recently – her fake smile.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

He copied her expression, pointing a finger next to his lips. "That. You're obviously faking it."

Slightly miffed by his remark, Sakura turned her attention to Naruto. Pink locks framed the sides of her face, making Sai unable to determine her expression. "What can I do? I put Naruto in this pitiful state."

"Not by choice. You had to follow Hokage-sama's orders."

She didn't know if he was trying to cheer her up or simply stating the obvious. Shrugging, she combed her fingers through Naruto's hair in a soothing manner. "With Naruto in this condition…I wonder how Sasuke-kun's faring in prison."

Sai rested his hand back on his lap. "Shikamaru said his case will be discussed in the summit. He didn't say anything else after that."

"Sai."

"What?"

"For now, don't mention anything about Sasuke-kun's situation to Naruto," Sakura warned, tone deceptively soft. "Though his injuries are fully healed, he'll need more time to recover his stamina. Aggravating his mental state will delay his recovery so try not to provoke him."

Sai nodded. "Understood. I have no intention of worsening his condition."

Another fake smile. "Thanks, Sai."

The silence went by.

A plethora of questions ran through the former Root's mind but he chose not to ask, out of respect for the pink-haired medic. Though her choice of prioritizing Naruto's life above anything else bothered him.

 _She should take better care of herself._

As her friend, he had to let her know.

"Sakura," he began, causing her to glance at him. Staring at her tired face, he continued, "Even though I've joined your team for a short while, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you and Naruto."

Her reaction was a mixture of surprise and sadness. She didn't expect him voicing his concern for her well-being. She'd rather listen to his sarcastic lines because it provided a sense of normalcy for their present awkwardness.

Likewise, she hated other people worrying about her. She tried hiding her feelings by smiling but Sai saw right through her. In some way, he reminded her of Sasuke.

Nevertheless, she appreciated his thoughtful gesture.

"I'm sorry we worried you," she apologized, eyes fixed at the empty bed next to the window. "To be honest, I'm still grasping the situation and it's a lot to take in."

Sai followed her gaze, brows furrowing. "I see." When she continued staring at the bed, he asked, "Do you think the Godaime made the wrong decision?"

Sakura quickly looked away. "It's justifiable." Noting his questioning stare, she elaborated, "As Hokage, Tsunade-shishou did what she had to do. Frankly, I don't have the right to question her judgment." Remembering Kakashi's words forced her to add, "Although I understand why she sent Kakashi-sensei to do the job."

"You're not blaming him?"

"Why would I?"

"It contradicted your ideals of teamwork."

Sakura mulled at this. "It's too late for that. Sasuke-kun was still arrested. Teamwork won't change things overnight. I somehow knew it'd happen, we're just unprepared for it."

Recalling Naruto's hopeful words and their promise of a lifetime was upsetting her. All Naruto ever wanted was to bring them together. She wanted it as well and they finally did it.

They just didn't think of the consequences.

As shinobi, their job was to uphold justice…even if the guilty party was a close friend.

Naruto had the guts to oppose her mentor's decision but she…she couldn't bring herself to defy the person she owed her growth.

Even if she wanted to…she couldn't.

She just couldn't.

Because the one thing that kept her from storming the headquarters to save Sasuke was her strong sense of duty. Ironically, he and Naruto were aware of that fact so they didn't pressure her to switch sides.

A gentle tap on her shoulder broke her musings. "Sakura? Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she responded flatly.

"You're exhausted," Sai prodded. "Don't carry the burden all on your own. Naruto won't like it and probably, him as well."

She was confused by his statement. "What makes you say that?"

The other man crossed his arms in a contemplative manner. "For the simplest reason: We're a team." Letting a smile cross his pale features, he explained, "I knew you'd shoulder everything by yourself. Since Naruto's incapacitated, your decision is reasonable. I'm not sure about Sasuke but I think he's relying on Naruto to watch over you. Or probably it's the other way around."

"I find it unbelievable that you're able to grasp our personalities," she said, awed by his remarks.

Sai grinned shrewdly. "Results of observation from the time we battled the Jūbi. Seeing you three fighting alongside each other was fascinating…even if Sasuke's intentions were suspicious."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Like them, I worry too. We're a team so I was hoping you'd depend on me more," he replied, self-consciously. "Doing things by yourself isn't good so I want to help you in any way I can." He gestured at Naruto's slumbering form. "I can babysit him while you're working."

It sounded way-off from his usual straightforwardness yet Sakura sensed the sincerity in his words. She didn't have the heart to refuse his offer. "Thanks."

"This doesn't count as cheating, right?"

Her face fell. "Huh? What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you three are giving off that love triangle vibe," he described innocently. "Don't worry, even if there's a fourth person like me entering the picture it won't affect the main triangle."

She slapped her forehead in disbelief. He reverted to his normal sarcastic self. "Please tell me you didn't learn that from your books."

"Actually, I read it from Kakashi-san's book," Sai explained, earning a glare from the pinkette. "Did you know that most of the stories he read featured a fire and ice love triangle? Just like what you guys have. Naruto's warm and passionate like fire and Sasuke's ice – the cold and aloof one."

"If you must know, Sasuke-kun's natural affinity is fire."

"His personality's like a block of ice so it still counts."

His crude description of the stoic Uchiha made her chuckle. "So, what am I?"

"The damsel in distress."

Typical. But she didn't complain since that was her previous role as a genin.

"Come to think of it, you don't need saving," Sai smiled, obviously enjoying their exchange. "You're more like a deliberately distressed damsel to me."

His characterization of her stressed appearance annoyed her. "Gee, thanks. You're not gonna make a story out of this, are you?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm running out of ideas for the picture book I'm making. I could use your love story as a plot device. You don't mind, do you?"

Tapping a finger under her chin as if considering it, she replied coyly. "Only if I get to read it first."

"Spoiler."

Then a pleasant sound broke the dreary mood.

Sakura's jade green eyes crinkled with mischief, wiping stray tears from her eyes while laughing. Much to Sai's surprise, the corners of her mouth were lifted, revealing straight white teeth and a cute dimple on her right cheek.

Right then and there, he discovered Sakura possessed a beautiful smile.

No wonder Naruto would go to great lengths just to see her happy. The only reason Sai called her ugly because her smiles were often fake. It turned out her fake smiles hid her true feelings though she was rather demonstrative of it as evidenced by their broken bones and dislocated jaws.

Hearing her laughter was refreshing.

For him, it was an accomplishment.

Her amused reaction caused him to return the same gesture. "I'm glad."

"Hm?"

"You're smiling for real this time," he commented. "It meant I did a good job in cheering you up, right?"

Sakura was baffled yet her smile remained in place. Sai had a knack for calling her ugly, but this was the first time he skipped his demeaning vocabulary. Though her bond with the former Root bordered in a professional level, knowing he cared for her as an important member of their team warmed her heart. "Thanks, Sai."

Still smiling, Sai patted her shoulder. "Go and get some rest. I'll watch over Naruto."

To his relief, she nodded.

He felt like an outsider.

Glancing at his students from outside the window, Kakashi knew he wouldn't be able to check on them as much as he could once the summit will begin. Still, it felt good to know his students will be fine because they have precious comrades.

The Jōnin smiled as the door opened and loud noises wafted inside the room. Flipping his book open to the page he missed earlier, he mused, _'My, my. I was right that it'll get crowded.'_

Giving them one last lingering look, his gaze moved to the Hokage Monument.

 _Familiar faces with kind expressions._

 _Kindness is indeed a weakness._

 _However…_

 _If surrounded by the people who care for you…_

 _It becomes a powerful weapon._

Unfortunately, it was the power he couldn't have.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello readers! Finally, we're now at Chapter 8! I've read some of the reviews mentioning of Kakashi's trauma so I added bits of it in this chapter. As for Naruhina, well, the story is set way before The Last so their relationship isn't developed yet. Since Naruto is more focused on mending his bonds with his friends and can't fall in love overnight so I'll come up with a way to insert your suggestions in the story.

For those who took time in giving me reviews and insights, thank you! It means a lot, especially it serves as a motivation for me to write more. Keep those reviews and feedbacks coming, I seriously love to hear from you guys! Now, don't be shy and click that review button. Thanks again and see you guys on the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi. The story, plot and drama belongs to the author.

 **Note:** Takes place during Chapter 699 in the manga and episode 479 in the anime.

 **Canon-verse:** The story takes place roughly during Chapter 699 in the manga, episode 479 in the anime, before the Blank Period and the Hiden novels.

 **Fanon-verse:** The story takes place in-between events of the manga and anime featured in the canon-verse.

 **A/N:** For those who noticed the slow pacing and lack of fluff from the canon ships, keep in mind that this is **MY** interpretation of the events from the anime and manga. I don't condone threats and demands either since I started this to satisfy my fangirl cravings by delivering a realistic and no-nonsense version of the story. If you guys are still not satisfied due to the lack of interaction from the canon ships, please feel free to check my other fic titled "A Simple Message". For those who are supporting the story by giving me insightful reviews and feedbacks, thank you so much. As the saying goes, good things come to those who wait. For now, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 9:** Ten people, ten colors

* * *

"Time for me to go."

"Already? But you just got here!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make it up to you guys next time."

Chouji and Ino frowned as Shikamaru stood up, fished a wad of bills from his pocket then placed it on the table. Giving his friends a brief nod, he quickly left the restaurant.

Eyeing Shikamaru's unfinished food with distaste, Ino nudged the plate to Chouji. "He's always in a hurry. I know his workload got doubled but he shouldn't ditch us because of that."

"It's understandable since Tsunade-sama put him in-charge of the summit," Chouji answered, devouring mouthfuls of meat.

No longer hungry and used to his brash eating habits, Ino pushed her half-eaten portion to him. "Actually, I wanted to ask him about Sasuke-kun."

Chouji happily finished her share. "Ask him when he's not busy."

The blonde girl sighed glumly. "I saw Sakura yesterday and she looked awful."

Swallowing the meat, her teammate replied, "With Naruto still recovering and Sasuke in prison, it must be tough handling things altogether. It's remarkable she can still work without being too emotional."

Ino silently agreed with his logic. Since they were young, Sakura was good in hiding her true feelings.

Remembering the night when the pinkette arrived in the evacuation shelter to assist with the injured shinobi, Ino was amazed on how she controlled things in a professional level. Known for her dedication, Sakura never let personal feelings affect her duties.

After Chouji consumed the meat, Ino paid for their meal and they left the restaurant. Today was supposed to be a rare occasion since the three of them had the same day-off. Chouji and Ino planned on spending it together with Shikamaru but the lazy bum bailed on them, citing he needed to prepare for the summit.

Without their now-suddenly-active teammate, the long-term tradition of eating at Yakiniku-Q wasn't the same.

Even Chouji who was Shikamaru's best friend since their academy days shared the same sentiments, yet he wholly understood his friend's busy schedule.

Then again, Ino had other things in her mind.

"Chouji," she began, lacing her fingers together to quell the nervousness she was feeling at that minute. "What do you think will happen at the summit? Even if Shikamaru's not telling us, I have a bad feeling that Sasuke will be executed."

Said person frowned at her ill-omened guess. "I'm sure Shikamaru will do his best to prevent that."

Uneasiness remained in Ino's fair features. "You know as much as I do he doesn't like Sasuke-kun."

"I know you're uptight out of worry for Sasuke," Chouji scratched his cheek, finding it weird that he was assuring his female teammate about her crush's safety, "Have faith in Shikamaru's abilities. He never failed us, remember?"

That question hung in the air.

 _But, he did fail._

 _Twice._

He and Ino had an unspoken rule of not mentioning Shikamaru's failures especially if the latter was away.

The first one was Sasuke's rescue attempt from the Sound Four.

Though the mission failed with severe casualties, Shikamaru learned the hard way that death could come anytime so he worked hard to prevent his teammates from dying.

The second one was Asuma's death.

Losing their mentor caused the biggest change in Shikamaru's life. It affected them too…so when their friend planned to avenge him, they wholeheartedly joined along. Ino was inconsolable, recalling her helplessness as Asuma's life slowly ebbed from her fingers.

When they encountered Asuma in his Edo Tensei form, he did the final act as their teacher by instilling confidence in Chouji and entrusted the future to them. After that tearful closure, they let go of the painful memories and sent his soul off to the Pure Land.

 _It was okay. They'd be okay._

Presently, Shikamaru's new path in life was to become an excellent advisor and soon-to-be mentor to Asuma's newborn daughter Mirai.

Their team was changing.

Soon, she and Chouji will find their own paths and their team will disband to make way for the new generation. They'll fit into the roles their parents left and eventually surpass them.

With newfound determination, their team will manage.

The same thing will happen to the rest of their genin cellmates.

Conversely, Ino had a feeling it won't be the case for Sakura's team.

"Chouji, I worry about Sakura. I worry for Naruto and Sasuke-kun too," she confided sadly. "We grew up together and participated in a major war…won't it be fitting to enjoy the spoils?" They rounded a corner and she continued, "For what it's worth, everyone deserves a second chance."

Chouji nodded, pondering her words. "Well…I have nothing against Sasuke though I didn't like his distant attitude. Then again, I had no idea he had a huge chip on his shoulders. After they announced he'll be put to death for attacking the summit, I didn't know how to react."

"Same. I can't imagine how Naruto and Sakura feel after hearing that," Ino trailed off, spotting a familiar person languidly heading the opposite way. "Ah! Kakashi-sensei!"

Said person blinked, gaze instantly fixing at their direction. As they approached him, he waved a hand in greeting. "Yo, what's up?"

"Good thing we found you!" Ino exclaimed, relief shown in her face. If there was a person aside from Shikamaru who's aware of Team 7's current situation, it was Kakashi. "Shikamaru told us what happened to Sasuke-kun and Naruto. He won't tell us the exact details so –"

"– we decided to look for you and ask how they're doing," Chouji finished. Curiosity got the better of him and he added, "We haven't seen Sakura for a while and we're worried they might be having a hard time in dealing with the situation."

The Jōnin wore an unreadable expression on his face and it was nerve-wracking. Heaving a sigh, he replied, "Sasuke's currently detained in the Anbu headquarters. Ibiki's constantly monitoring his condition so I'm pretty sure he's doing fine. As for Naruto, Sakura's taking care of him right now."

Ino and Chouji traded incredulous looks.

Ino placed a hand on her chest, lessening the loud pounding in her heart. "I see." Recalling their tight-lipped teammate, she muttered, "Stupid Shikamaru, he won't tell us anything."

Chouji smiled, relieved. "I'm sure he didn't want you to worry, Ino. Why don't we visit Naruto and Sakura at the hospital just to make sure?"

The blonde girl grinned back, clapping her hands together. "That's a great idea! We can buy something for Naruto to eat." Seeing Kakashi's puzzled stare, she waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, sorry Kakashi-sensei! Chouji and I'll be going now. Thanks for your time!" She pulled Chouji by his arm, leaving the Jōnin to his own devices. Along the way, Ino got caught up in a conversation regarding Chouji's suggestions of buying food for Naruto's care package.

* * *

"Finally, it's break time!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Kiba's excitement. They just finished clearing up debris in the academy and Iruka-sensei granted them a one-hour break. The three of them decided to eat at the dango shop and planned on buying sweets for Kurenai who was on an extended maternity leave.

Once their orders were delivered, Hinata and Shino silently ate their dango while sitting on the bench. Beside them, Kiba sipped his tea, leaning against Akamaru's furry side.

Finishing her dango, Hinata's thoughts wandered to a certain blond jinchūriki.

The latest rumors about his team was disturbing.

News of Sasuke's arrest and his execution being decided in the Kage Summit spread throughout the village like wildfire. The pallid-eyed girl glanced at her teammates, surprised at their silent behavior.

Fully aware of Hinata's special feelings for Naruto, Kiba and Shino were considering how to approach the topic without sounding too condescending. Especially Kiba, he had a self-proclaimed long-term rivalry with Naruto and a disdainful view of Sasuke's plight.

In some way, Hinata was thankful of Shino's mature outlook in things – it balanced out their dog-loving friend's lofty behavior. Despite being headstrong, Kiba was a loyal friend and already proved it on several occasions.

Nonetheless, his competitiveness remained the same.

The silence slowly grew on them.

As always, Kiba was the first one to break it. "What do you think will happen?"

"At what, Kiba-kun?"

"The Kage Summit."

Shino finished his dango, placing the stick on the empty dish. "Only Shikamaru knows what's going to happen – or how it'll happen." The severity of the situation was sinking in and he added as an afterthought, "No matter what happens, we must remain resolute – regardless of the decision."

Hinata silently agreed.

The last time they talked about Sasuke was a few months after Pain's invasion. When the Raikage implicated him for allying with Akatsuki and kidnapping Killer Bee, they held a meeting and decided on eliminating him to prevent Konoha from getting associated with his crimes.

Afterward, Hinata had a hard time looking at Naruto in the eye.

Even if the others already gave up on Sasuke, Naruto's determination persisted. Only she understood the great lengths he went through to save his friend. They knew Sasuke will be punished for his crimes, causing great distress for his teammates.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun and Sakura-san are doing now," Hinata asked her friends. "I didn't expect Sasuke-kun will be imprisoned."

"Heh! Of course he'd get arrested. He had it coming," Kiba scoffed. "Just because he changed his mind then helped us, it didn't mean his crimes will go unpunished."

"That's very cold of you, Kiba," Shino remarked in a disapproving tone. "Even if he's the enemy, he still fought alongside us regardless of our differences. If it weren't for him, we won't survive the war."

"I can't believe you're giving him credit! Sasuke abandoned us, remember? He doesn't need our sympathy."

Hinata shook her head in disdain. "Don't say that. If you can only imagine what Naruto-kun and Sakura-san are feeling right now…"

"Then let them wallow in self-pity! It's their fault since they sided with the traitor."

Hinata's pupil-less eyes widened. "Kiba-kun!"

Shino clamped a hand on Kiba's mouth. "Stop."

"Buh….! Mmph! Umpphhh!"

"Seriously, Kiba. If you can't control your mouth at least clamp it shut," Shino warned. "It's a crucial situation so respect Naruto and Sakura's feelings. You know as much as we do that they don't deserve this."

The other boy's eyes narrowed, recognizing his mistake. After silently nodding his assent, Shino retracted his hand.

Hinata placed a comforting hand on Kiba's arm. "We feel the same way, Kiba-kun. I know you're bothered with the way things are going but like Shino said, it's better not to talk about it."

Right now, Naruto was suffering not only from his injuries but also, he couldn't see Sasuke. Only Hinata knew his biggest regret was failing to save his friend due to helplessness.

Her thoughts got broken as Kiba jumped to his feet and enthusiastically waved at the tall figure heading their direction.

Kakashi stopped in front of them. "It's been a long time. How're you guys doing?"

"We're okay, Kakashi-sensei," Hinata smiled, at ease in their previous commander's presence. Back when Kurenai-sensei was on maternity leave, Kakashi-sensei took command of their team. "Just taking a break from our cleanup duty."

' _Now's my chance to ask about Naruto-kun's condition,'_ her cheeks immediately reddened as she stammered, "Actually, we wanted to ask if umm…umm…"

Luckily, Shino finished the statement for her. "We want to ask you about your team's status." He eyed the Jōnin instructor who appeared unperturbed. "We learned of Sasuke's arrest from Ino and we'd like to know if it's true."

Kiba nodded and Akamaru whined.

Scratching the back of his head, Kakashi answered, "It's true. Sasuke's detained at the Anbu headquarters."

The three fell silent.

Kiba couldn't help but ask. "Naruto and Sakura?"

"He's still confined at the hospital," the older man responded, his bored tone getting in their nerves. Witnessing his languid attitude while his team's in a crisis was frustrating. "She's taking care of him now."

Crossing his arms, Shino analyzed the situation. "If Sakura's focusing on Naruto, it'd mean his injuries are serious."

An image of Naruto severely injured weighed heavily in Hinata's mind.

Kiba gave her a reassuring pat on the head. "Don't look so glum! Even if he's banged up pretty bad, he'll live. That guy has nine lives."

"He has a fox inside of him, not a cat."

"Stop elaborating things, Shino!"

Distracted by her teammates' usual bantering, Hinata wedged herself in-between them. "That's enough. Kakashi-sensei is right in front of us."

Both boys glanced at Kakashi who only smiled at their verbal exchange.

Slightly mortified that his cool persona was tainted, Shino adjusted his glasses while Kiba coughed.

Knowing her teammates managed to control themselves, Hinata smiled apologetically at the older Jōnin. "Sorry you had to see that, Kakashi-sensei."

While scratching his nose due to embarrassment, an idea hit Kiba.

Since they're all curious about Naruto and Sakura's situation, what better way to find it out by visiting them at the hospital?

Grinning from ear-to-ear, he looked at his friends saying, "I know! Why don't we go to the hospital and check if Naruto used up all his nine lives?"

Shino rolled his eyes. "We're still on a mission, Kiba."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Shino! I'm sure Hinata is also thinking of the same thing, right?" He knew Hinata would go along with his plan. Seeing her reddening cheeks and slightly bobbing head, he got her approval.

Shino only sighed. _'Outnumbered again…'_

Happy he got Shino's assent, Kiba raised his fist high in the air. "All right! Break's done so let's move on with the mission!"

Akamaru barked his approval, following his master as they sprinted toward the direction of the hospital.

There was no use in stopping Kiba.

"That's the wrong way…" Shino muttered tiredly, hating the fact he'd be explaining their sudden disappearance to Iruka on why they skipped their duties. He trailed after Kiba, all the while shaking his head.

After giving an apologetic bow to Kakashi-sensei for her teammates' rude departure, Hinata happily followed them.

* * *

"Today's the day, Lee."

"Yosh! Let's show Gai-sensei our support by running to the hospital!"

Tenten grabbed her teammate by his collar, shaking him disapprovingly. "Lee, seriously stop it."

Said person relented as they resumed walking.

Gai-sensei's X–ray results arrived today so the two of them were heading to the hospital to show their support. Their teacher suffered severe injuries from opening his Eight Gates Released Formation and using his final attack: Night Guy in a suicide move against Madara. Naruto's timely intervention managed to save him, however, his final attack caused irreparable damage on his right leg.

Rock Lee was saddened his beloved mentor will not be able to return to the way he used to.

Adding further to their grief was Neji's death.

Glancing at Tenten, Lee was surprised she was taking their situation rather well. Since Gai was unable to show up at the funeral, they attended in his place. Lee shed tears while staring at their fallen comrade's portrait and Tenten comforted him, her own eyes misty and shoulders shaking.

Lee realized she was the strongest one in their group.

He often found himself depending on Tenten's support and he didn't forget to vocalize his gratefulness. Unfortunately, his words of gratitude were too loud, voice reverberating throughout the village.

Tenten severely knocked him out afterwards.

Scratching his head, Lee noticed they just passed by the Anbu headquarters. It reminded him of the news they received a few days ago …

 _Sasuke-kun's arrest._

All of Konoha 11 sans Neji must've learned about it by now. It was a pressing matter, and from the looks of things…

 _It wasn't good._

The bowl-cut lad instantly thought of a certain pink-haired medic.

 _Sakura-san._

 _I wonder how she's doing._

Whenever they visited Gai-sensei in the hospital, Lee would often glimpse at Sakura during her rounds or passing by him to do a medical procedure.

Due to her busy schedule, he couldn't talk to her.

Yet he knew she was hurting.

Like Tenten, Sakura was a strong woman. Her dedication and skills were vital in lessening casualties during the shinobi war. He was attracted to her selfless nature, kindness, and unending devotion.

Even if others preferred their attraction to physical attributes, what mattered to the bushy-browed taijutsu was the inside.

 _Overall, Sakura was a beautiful woman._

 _Yet her heart belonged to another._

Until now, Lee didn't understand what the rosette-haired medic see in the enigmatic Uchiha.

Sasuke was hailed as a genius. During the Chūnin exams, his prowess was close to Neji's so Lee tested his mettle. After engaging him in a brief challenge, he discovered Sasuke relied heavily on his clan's bloodline limit and had no interest in hard work.

He almost used his Front Lotus on the Uchiha if it weren't for Gai-sensei's timely interruption.

Because of that, he was disappointed with the latter's performance.

But after he saw the love of his life showed her concern for the Uchiha, he had a feeling there's more to them than he could let on.

 _Until the start of the Second Exams._

 _The Sound people._

Overconfident, he tried facing them by himself. Vowing to protect Sakura and her teammates, Lee went over the moon after hearing her words of gratitude.

But he bitten off more than he could chew as their enemies proved to be on a higher level, ending up with a busted eardrum and fainting on the ground as Sakura yelled his name.

He had no memories of what transpired after that.

Once he came to, he saw Tenten's face. After she informed him Sasuke defeated the sound nin who hurt Sakura, he wondered if the one he fought before was different from the one she told him about.

Then Sakura approached him and thanked him for giving her the motivation to get strong, it made him happy.

But then…

As a person who knew when to admit his defeat, he acknowledged Sasuke's strength. He made a promise to Sakura that when they meet again he'll be a stronger man worthy of her affections.

"Lee!"

He blinked.

Tenten stared at him, brown eyes showing concern. She wasn't used to him spacing out. "Are you all right?"

 _He wasn't._

 _He was hurting._

"Tenten, what do you think will happen to Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh?" The brunette's eyes bulged at his question. "Why're you asking me that? He's supposed to be in prison right?"

He kicked a pebble with his sandaled foot. "I'm worried about Sakura-san and Naruto-kun. I'm sure they're both devastated from his arrest."

"Of course they will. They finally got him back, only to be sent to jail. It may seem unfair," Tenten remarked, "If we look closely at things, Sasuke still committed those offenses. We're just upholding the law."

"Yeah, but…"

"Lee, it is unfair yet what can we do? We lost Neji and Gai-sensei's in the hospital," she paused, tone bitter. "We're not even sure what happens next to our team."

"I know! But," Lee clenched his fists. "I just couldn't stand seeing our friends getting hurt. What Sasuke-kun did was wrong but I believe Naruto-kun succeeded in changing his ways."

"You're too trusting, Lee," Tenten sighed. Really, his kindness was unbecoming for shinobi. His blind belief in seeing good things in bad people was eerily similar to Naruto's. "Regardless whether he changed or not, Sasuke's still a criminal."

Uneasiness hung in the air.

"It's true he did those crimes. Nonetheless, he helped us during the war. His path was different but he still fought alongside us."

"Are you taking their side because you think of Sasuke as one of us or it's because his imprisonment is upsetting Sakura?"

Lee's eyes shifted.

Tenten slapped a hand across her forehead, annoyed at her teammate being a lovesick fool. "I don't get it. If you're in love with Sakura, shouldn't you use this as an advantage to win her heart? Most guys see this as an opportunity."

Lee fumed, finding her suggestion of underhandedly winning Sakura's affections ridiculous. "I love Sakura-san but I don't want to inconvenience her with my feelings. And besides," he added glumly, "She's still in love with Sasuke-kun."

"And that's stopping you?"

"Huh?"

Tenten patted his head. "To tell you the truth, women are more attracted to determined men. If a man shows his determination to the woman he loves, eventually, she'll set her sights on that person. The same goes for Sakura. If you show her how serious you are then she'll gradually realize you're a better man than Sasuke."

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't tell me you're giving up?" Tenten teased him. "What happened to your goal? That hardship beats natural talent?"

Lee's eyes lightened up as her words of encouragement lifted his spirits. He was right about Tenten as the strongest one in their team. "Thanks, Tenten. You're always sticking up for me."

He received a hard bonk on the head. "Damn right! Next time, I don't want to hear you feeling sorry for yourself."

"Ow! Sorry!"

"Well then," Tenten began but before she could continue, she saw their mentor's self-proclaimed rival heading to their direction. "Ah! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Are you on your way to visit Gai?" The older man asked.

"Yes, actually," she replied. "Today's the results of his physical assessment and we want to be by his side for support."

Lee's smile was akin to Gai's. "We'll show Gai-sensei that the springtime of youth will never falter during a time of crisis! And," he mumbled, cheeks reddening, "I also want to check on Sakura-san."

"Ah, I see." Kakashi scratched his chin. Tenten noted the latter got confused why Lee was more concerned of Sakura than Naruto. "If I'm not mistaken, she's taking care of Naruto at the hospital."

"Naruto-kun's injured? How'd that happen?" Lee asked, bewildered.

"Well, I…"

For his outburst, Tenten hit Lee on the head. "Baka! Stop putting your nose in someone else's business! Don't you see Kakashi-sensei's heading to the same direction as us?"

"Yeah! To see Gai-sensei!" He received another smack in return.

"No! To visit Naruto! Sheesh, have some sense of decency! Now, let's go or Gai-sensei will give us a long lecture for tardiness!" Grabbing him by the ear and dragged him to the hospital.

Lee struggled. "B-But, we have to check if Naruto-kun and Sakura-san are okay!"

"We will after visiting Gai-sensei!"

The two left without a goodbye to Kakashi.

* * *

It was funny that all of Konoha 11 simultaneously ended up at the hospital.

Carrying a basket of fruits and a bouquet of flowers, Ino and Chouji were surprised to find Hinata and her group heading to Naruto's room.

Meanwhile, Tenten and Lee went ahead to Gai's room.

"It's unbelievable that we all have the same idea," Ino mused, shaking her head.

"We're also worried," Hinata spoke quietly. "We saw Kakashi-sensei along the way and he informed us of their situation."

Chouji blinked at the coincidence. "We met him too."

Kiba sighed, annoyed that Akamaru wasn't allowed inside the premises. "He's probably busy since we see him running around the village."

"Not to mention we ditched our duty."

"Stop whining about it, Shino!"

Ino pressed a finger to her lips, shushing them. "Quiet! We're here for a visit, not to cause a ruckus!"

Everyone kept their mouths shut.

Stopping in front of the door, Ino gave a brief knock then slid it open. "Sakura!"

Said person turned around, eyes widening at the onslaught of visitors. "Ino? Everyone?"

The blonde girl grinned, entering the room with Chouji close behind. "We're here to check on you guys."

Sai immediately stood up, taking the basket from Ino. Chouji sat on the empty bed while Shino leaned against the wall. Kiba stood beside Hinata who took the seat Sai vacated earlier, staring at Naruto's sleeping form.

"How's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, warily.

"His physical injuries are completely healed," Sakura answered, expression solemn. "Because he relied too much on the Kyūbi chakra, his body will need more time to compensate for its heavy usage."

The petite brunette nodded in understanding. With her Byakugan, she saw Naruto's chakra flow getting duller than its usual brightness.

Sakura rubbed her tired eyes, glancing at the clock. It was time for her shift and she haven't endorsed Naruto's progress and remaining treatment to Shizune. She turned to Sai who was in the middle of slicing apples with Chouji. "Sai, can you take over for awhile? I'm going to the nurses station and talk to Shizune."

Sai nodded.

The pinkette smiled in gratitude. Giving Naruto a final assessment, she gathered her things. "Time for me to go."

Ino instantly went to her side. "I'll come with you. While we're at it, I'll update you on those two shinobi we treated last time at the shelter."

Done in helping Sai with the apples, Chouji rose as well. "I'm coming too."

Nodding, Sakura left the room with them in tow.

* * *

The rest stared at Naruto in muted contemplation.

Hinata's forehead crinkled with worry. She didn't expect to see him in a despairing state. As Sai placed the sliced apples on the bedside table, she asked, "Why is Naruto-kun's chakra flow fluctuating? Is he drugged?"

The pale boy nodded. "Naruto was acting quite rebelliously lately so Hokage-sama ordered Sakura to inject chakra suppressors in his body."

Shino crossed his arms. "That's a very harsh intervention. What brought this on?"

"Because he wanted to see Sasuke-kun," Hinata answered for, guessing she was right after seeing his blank reaction. Even Sakura sported the same downcast expression on her face. The shy female noted their feelings of helplessness akin to hers – yet she didn't mind since Neji and Hanabi were at her side.

She often looked up to Neji's guidance. When he sacrificed his life in saving her and Naruto, she was devastated.

She could've prevented it.

Just as Naruto could've prevented Sasuke's arrest.

However, not everything worked in their favor.

"It's mortifying…even if Naruto-kun saved the world and thousands of lives, he couldn't save Sasuke-kun's," the girl whispered, sadly.

Shino placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Naruto will figure it out. He's not the type to let this get to him."

"Shino…"

The melancholic mood was too much and hearing Shino giving Hinata false reassurances further irritated Kiba.

"Honestly, Shino. Quit giving Hinata stupid hopes," Kiba snapped, annoyed. "Didn't you say that no matter what the decision is, we'll be resolute? Don't tell me you're backing away?"

Shino's brows furrowed, surprised at his friend's outburst. "That is a different matter. Consider the sensitivity of the topic."

"There you go again with the consideration thing. You know what? I find it stupid that you guys are choosing his side." Kiba pointed at Naruto's sleeping frame. "The reason Naruto became like this was because of Sasuke. The idiot should've realized from the start that his friend's a lost cause."

Hinata gave him a reprimanding look.

Sai raised a brow. He didn't like where the conversation was leading. "Perhaps you should keep your opinion to yourself."

Annoyed that someone other than Shino was lecturing him, Kiba's nostrils flared in anger. "What? I'm not allowed to voice out my opinion now?"

"You're allowed to but not here," the former Root clarified, his tone low and hushed. "Especially not in front of Naruto." His expression was grave as he added, "If you're not going to behave then please remove yourself from this room."

With a low growl, Kiba grabbed Sai by the front of his shirt.

Realizing the growing tension, Hinata squeezed herself in-between Sai and Kiba. "That's enough! We're not here to pick a fight, Kiba-kun!"

Shino grabbed Kiba's arm, forcefully tugging him away from Sai. "Enough. Stop provoking him."

Kiba remained firm, his grip tightening on Sai's shirt. He was annoyed that despite of Sasuke being an international criminal, their friends were willing to turn a blind eye on his wrongdoings.

Since Hinata was in love with Naruto, she'd naturally side with him.

Even Shino was thinking of the same thing.

And now, this man they barely knew had the audacity to lecture him about his behavior.

Kiba made it his mission to open her teammates' eyes from the truth.

In order to do so, he had to calm down.

Releasing his hold on Sai, Kiba let Shino drag him to the other side of the room. He could hear Hinata whispering soft apologies to Sai for his irrational behavior.

Hinata was a Hyūga.

She came from a prestigious clan.

To think she'd bow down to anyone, let alone a commoner.

Bowing down and apologizing for someone else's fault.

Kiba clenched his teeth.

Her subservient behavior irked him.

It was a pitiful sight.

"Hinata, that's enough."

Said girl blinked at his direction, irritation crossing her gentle face. "Kiba-kun, we understand your point. However, you can't force your will on other people. And," she admonished in a soft tone, "Please have some consideration for Naruto-kun. He's still recovering and…"

"You're so in love with him, aren't you Hinata? Are you seriously this considerate of his feelings despite the fact we agreed to end Sasuke's life when he turned rogue not too long ago?"

"That's not the issue here!" The petite girl protested, surprising everyone when her tone raised. Her shoulders tensed and fists clenched due to embarrassment. "Stop reminding us of those things. Now is a different matter so stop."

Shino seized Kiba's arm again. "Kiba, not now."

The other man yanked his arm away in irritation. "This is nuts! Don't you see? The reason why we're acting like this is because of that traitor! Even worse, why are you condoning his actions? Just because of what Naruto said? Look where it got him now. He's practically a vegetable!"

Sai's eyes narrowed into slits.

Ignoring his teammates' disapproving expressions, Kiba continued, "I'm actually glad Sasuke got arrested since he caused a lot of problems for us and the village. That's one less of a troublemaker for us."

Hinata's eyes widened, aghast. "Kiba-kun!"

"Then you don't care if Sasuke dies?"

"Of course, he deserves it! He killed a lot of people for the sake of his twisted reasoning," Kiba answered callously, turning to his teammates.

Only to find Hinata and Shino staring at a rudely awakened Naruto.

Sai quickly moved to his friend's side, propping him up to a sitting position. On the other hand, Hinata and Shino sported worrying looks, eyes darting alternately from Naruto and Kiba.

It dawned on Kiba that it was Naruto who asked him the question.

With a voice barely recognized as a whisper, Naruto repeated his question, "So you don't care if he dies?" Clenching his bandaged fist, he continued, "Even if he helped us win the war, you guys think he deserves to die? After everything we went through with him as kids, we'll just abandon him?"

Kiba couldn't stand Naruto's sentimentalities. "We're not the ones who abandoned Sasuke, Naruto. He abandoned us first. He didn't care about how you feel, how we feel, let alone think of us when he did those crimes. Why can't you understand that he's a selfish bastard?"

Naruto didn't respond, his only hand slowly fisting the sheet.

"Not another word, Kiba," Shino warned. He didn't understand why Kiba decided to provoke the two. His friend was known for being impulsive and showing it in a crucial moment was a disaster waiting to occur. He sensed that Sai was beginning to lose his patience. Judging from the quiet man's stony glare, he wouldn't think twice of attacking Kiba once the situation turned for the worse.

Then again, Naruto remained listless.

Noting the chakra suppressors Sakura administered were still in effect, Hinata wasn't used to seeing this side of Naruto. His usually bright disposition was long forgotten, only to be replaced by weariness and unrestrained glum.

Recalling the time she saw him after the funeral rites, he stared wistfully at a portrait in front of him. Perceiving that Naruto needed time to grieve alone, Hinata wisely left even if she wanted to stay by his side a little longer.

Several days later, she remembered the person Naruto paid his respects to was none other than Uchiha Itachi. She was fairly young when misfortune befell Sasuke's family so she didn't understand why Naruto would give respect to his teammate's elder brother.

Vividly, she remembered meeting Itachi in one of the Four Noble Clan get-togethers. Her impression of him was a gentle soul with warm eyes and a polite demeanor. After learning the truth about the tragedy, she couldn't distinguish the kind man she knew from the cruel Akatsuki member.

In a warped sense, Hinata had a feeling Itachi somehow cared for Sasuke since Naruto was willingly motivated in protecting him.

However…

Naruto's depressive state was unbearable. Understanding that their presence in the room might aggravate his condition, she glanced at Shino who nodded his assent.

They had to leave.

"Kiba-kun," she spoke, "We understand how you feel. But, we can't dwell on it right now. We're only here to visit Naruto-kun and not worsen his health."

"Hinata! I…"

"Enough, Kiba," Shino warned dangerously. "We're leaving."

Not wanting to mess with Shino when he's pissed off, Kiba reluctantly complied.

Hinata bowed her head at Sai. "We apologize for what happened earlier." Turning to Naruto who was still lethargic and ignoring them, she added, "Get well soon, Naruto-kun. We'll come by again."

Naruto kept staring at the empty bed next to him.

With a grateful smile, Sai placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for visiting."

Hinata nodded. As she walked back to her teammates, her smile slowly turned into a frown. Eyeing her hurt expression, Kiba turned his attention to Naruto who didn't acknowledged their presence, let alone their departure.

Even Hinata who cared so much about him…the blond idiot didn't give a damn because he was so into Sasuke.

Sasuke, who barely glanced Naruto's way.

Sasuke, who committed crimes and couldn't care less of what his teammates felt.

Sasuke, who suddenly appeared of nowhere during the war and made the biggest joke of becoming Hokage.

Sasuke, who fought alongside them in defeating Madara and the Ten Tails.

Sasuke, who was arrested and conveniently put in jail, causing another cycle of emotional turmoil for Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke, who despite everything he did in the past would still be accepted willingly by his teammates and their friends.

 _It was all about Sasuke._

 _And now, Naruto…_

 _Screw it._

Ignoring Shino and Hinata's pleas, Kiba approached Naruto. Grabbing Naruto by his shirt, he yanked the blond until they were on equal level. Black eyes narrowed into slits, disregarding the lifelessness reflected in Naruto's blue orbs.

"Snap out of it!" Kiba yelled, shaking Naruto violently, much to his teammates' and Sai's dismay. "You shouldn't be this silent! You're supposed to be loud! Return to your irritating and noisy self already!"

Silence.

"You think Sasuke cares about your condition right now? While you're rotting here in the hospital and living the life of a vegetable, that damn traitor is enjoying the comforts of confinement!"

No response.

"And another thing," Kiba continued, "We never saw Sasuke as a friend. He was more of a nuisance. If anything, I'm glad he got what he deserved. If he does get executed, I hope he dies a slow, painful and horrible death."

A hand grabbed his arm.

Kiba turned around, expecting Sai's angry face. Opening his mouth for another verbal spat…

He wasn't given a chance to utter a word when his body was hurled violently across the room, back hitting the wall in a sickening thud.

Finding himself coughing blood due to the impact, the pain reverberated within him, from his injured back all the way to his head.

Dimly, he could hear Hinata's voice screaming his name as footsteps approached his direction. Groggy and still stunned from the attack, he was grabbed by the neck. His hands faintly enclosed his attacker's arm, trying to lessen the pressuring grip on his jugular.

When he finally got his bearings and saw his aggressor…

He expected inky black pools and a pale expression.

Instead, he saw a tanned face and an angry set of cerulean orbs with an intent to kill.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. I read a suggestion from one of the reviews (The Supreme Strategist) about mentioning the others and including Hinata in the picture, well here's my answer. Although some might notice that NaruHina aren't a couple here, well as I said before this happened during the events of chapter 699 and before the Last Movie. Their bond will progress as the story continues so we'll see what happens. As always, please leave your insights and feedbacks and see you guys again and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is still the property of Kishimoto-sensei.

 **A/N:** After granted a brief holiday, I finally had the time to do this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 10:** A Place in the Sun

* * *

It happened in an instant.

Cerulean orbs flashed with unrestrained anger, his hold tightening around Kiba's neck. He was angry – angry that they'd callously insult Sasuke instead of understanding his plight. He snapped after Kiba said these words:

Traitor.

Nuisance.

A lost cause.

The sight of his friend blindfolded and in chains, while led by Ibiki and his Anbu team was the last straw.

 _Shikamaru._

 _Tsunade-bachan._

 _Kakashi-sensei._

 _Even Kiba._

Even the others were against him.

He'll never forgive anyone, let alone a comrade who dared to badmouth his friend.

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun, stop!"

Ignoring Hinata and Shino's protests, Naruto continued to strangle their teammate. White spots clouded Inuzuka's vision, struggling to free himself from the other man's death grip.

"You don't understand what he went through," Naruto whispered dangerously. "You don't understand how it feels to be manipulated into killing your own brother and living a life tainted by darkness."

Seeing the fear in Kiba's eyes was worth it.

Adding pressure his jugular, Naruto continued with his tirade. "You don't understand everything. All of you are more concerned of what other people think. You don't even know how I feel, what he feels, what we feel!" Slamming his victim's body repeatedly on the wall, he snarled menacingly, "Don't badmouth him right in front of my face."

Kiba lost consciousness from the repeated impacts.

Before Naruto dealt another blow, inky black snakes coiled around his body. Letting out a feral growl, he struggled tearing the snakes as flaming yellow chakra slowly engulfed him.

Sai recognized this mode and knew his technique won't hold. "Shino, hurry! We don't have time."

The other man called his chakra draining bugs to surround Naruto and feed off chakra. "Now, Hinata!"

Activating her Byakugan, Hinata rushed to Naruto then quickly hit the chakra point located above his stomach.

Disrupting Naruto's tenketsu stopped the Kyūbi chakra flowing inside his system, rendering him unconscious. Once Sai's technique lost its effectivity and reduced the snakes into inkblots, both victim and assailant collapsed on the floor. He and Hinata checked on Naruto while Shino assessed the extent of Kiba's injuries.

Taking his teammate's arm and slinging it over his shoulder, he looked at Sai. "Assist Naruto back to his bed." Turning to Hinata next, he added, "Help me with Kiba and give him treatment right away."

Sai carefully returned Naruto back to his bed. After Shino helped Kiba on the empty bed, Hinata began healing him. Sweat beaded her forehead as she focused on stopping the bleeding on his back and throat.

Sensing Hinata's abilities weren't enough to close the injuries, Sai used his ink snake to bind Naruto for good measure. "Shino, get Sakura. She's at the nurses' station."

Said person nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

"How is he?"

Sakura appeared solemn after reading Kiba's X-ray results. "His spine wasn't fractured but he ruptured his left kidney and spleen. Thanks to Hinata's timely aid, we're able to restore his organs without using a medium."

Despite his stoic exterior, Shino sighed in relief.

"However," she continued, "His larynx got crushed. Even if the operation's successful, I'm putting him under close observation to check for speech impediments."

"How long will it take?"

"Two to three weeks. Kiba's fortunate he didn't suffer major fractures so he can leave as soon as he wakes up. However, his larynx needs further monitoring so frequent hospital visits are a must."

Shino considered her words. To think Naruto caused that much damage. "Since Tsume-obasan is currently on a mission, I'll inform Hana-san about this."

Nodding, Sakura pushed the phone in front of him.

While Shino talked to Kiba's sister stationed in the veterinary department, Sakura started stressing out. After he informed her of Naruto strangling Kiba, she hurried back to find his unconscious body restrained by Sai while Hinata healed Kiba's injuries.

Sakura immediately took over Kiba's treatment, ordering Shino to retrieve her medical bag in the nurses' room then asking Hinata to assist her in the emergency operation. With her medical expertise and her capable assistant, Kiba survived. However, his larynx took major damage and it'll take several weeks for it to function, thereby requiring further rehabilitation.

' _Compared to the dosage I previously gave Sasuke-kun, his was stronger. Did the Kyūbi negate the medicine's effects?'_ Sakura wondered. _'If so, how long was he awake?'_

Her fear that Kiba's mom might get back at Naruto for hurting her son gnawed her gut. Inuzuka Tsume was ferocious, so Sakura was grateful for Shino calling Hana instead – she was laid back and mild-mannered than she was.

Done, he put the receiver back in its cradle. Hinata opted to stay in the room to watch over Kiba while aiding Sai in restraining Naruto.

That was the first time they saw Naruto's rampaging state.

Glancing at Sakura who was writing a report on Kiba's prognosis, he wondered if she knew why her teammate was prone to lashing out at people.

Feeling Shino's eyes on her, she asked, "What?"

"If you must know, Naruto attacked Kiba because he insulted Sasuke."

The rosette paled, realizing she didn't warn them of her friend's erratic behavior beforehand. "I'm sorry. I should've warned you that Naruto –"

"No," Shino disagreed, raising his hand. "It was Kiba's fault since he acted out of poor judgment."

From her tired eyes and drooping shoulders, he knew the events were taking a huge toll on Sakura's well-being. "Even if you and Naruto hid it well, everyone's aware of his arrest. Kakashi confirmed it himself."

Sakura was visibly perturbed.

Silently acknowledging that events were getting worse, Shino bowed his head. "I sincerely apologize for Kiba's insensitivity. We didn't know Naruto was…" he hesitated, "seriously affected."

The pinkette paused from her report, lacing her fingers together. "It's been weeks since Sasuke-kun is imprisoned. Ibiki enforced a no-visitors ban so we don't know how he's doing." Honesty forced her to add, "It's making Naruto restless."

"And Kakashi?"

"I haven't seen him since…" Since she punched him.

Guilt plagued her mind because she knew her teacher was still regretting his past actions. "…since Naruto's hospitalization."

"I see. We saw him earlier and he looked deep in thought," Shino remarked. "We thought he often dropped by for a visit."

Her voice was soft and hesitant. "Shino, do you think he'll get executed?"

"Possibly. Then again, he contributed a lot during the war. I'd say he'll get a lifelong imprisonment or…"

"Or?"

"His powers will be sealed," Shino replied. "He and Naruto are equal in terms of strength and I don't think the Kages will allow him to roam freely with his powers intact." Seeing Sakura's worried expression, he shrugged. "Frankly, it's a fitting punishment."

She nodded, not furthering the subject.

Shino excused himself, citing the need to see Hana. Hearing the door close, Sakura began to ponder.

' _Sasuke-kun..._

A _ll options lead to your death._

 _The swiftest form is execution._

 _The longest form is exile._

 _However, the harshest will be losing your powers and living forever in isolation._

 _Knowing you, you'll accept any form of punishment without saying anything._

 _If only…_

 _If only I can see you._

 _I want to bear your pain.'_

Sakura sighed. Although she had a hunch that Tsunade might have plans for Sasuke in the future...it was still a fleeting concept. Her mentor was a kind woman but she won't easily be taken for a fool.

' _What can I do?'_

Aside from hospital duties, she got her hands full of in taking care of an emotionally damaged Naruto. In addition, she was clueless on Sasuke's current condition. Though she appreciated Sai's assistance, she didn't want to bother him with their team's problems.

It was her turn to shoulder their burden.

She hated to admit it, but she was close to giving up.

' _But…for how long?'_

Her eyes misty, she clamped her teeth on her knuckles to stop herself from crying out. _'Naruto, when are you going to snap out of it? Without you and Sasuke-kun, I…'_

The pain began sinking in.

"I can't do this alone."

* * *

After making sure for the umpteenth time that Naruto was out cold, Sai dispelled his technique. Hinata's Jūken temporarily blocked his tenketsu so he'll be out for another hour. As the pale girl watched over Kiba, Sai noted if she lessened her meekness and trained more, she'll eventually surpass the other Hyūga clan members.

He heard her ask. "How is Naruto-kun?"

"You tell me," he answered, nonchalantly. "You knocked him out, remember?"

Her response sounded awfully like a squeak.

Definitely needed to lessen the meekness. "Hinata – san, right?"

She stared at him.

"Do you like Naruto?"

Seeing the bluish-black haired girl shrank back in response, Sai knew he hit the jackpot. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. Yet the way you're looking at him, it reminded me of how he looked at her."

"Her?"

"Sakura."

His bluntness cut Hinata's emotions deeply yet she let it slide. She was aware of Naruto's feelings for Sakura. Everyone in the class knew about it.

He still harbored feelings for her, even if she loved Sasuke-kun.

So, Sai knew about it too.

If only Naruto were stable, he'd appreciate the fact Sakura was watching over him instead of pining for the elusive Uchiha. He deserved her attention after fulfilling his promise to her. Then again, Sai had no idea what Sasuke thought of his comrades.

This was why he found it surprising that someone other than Sakura had eyes for Naruto. What made it interesting was Hinata's meek nature and twitchiness – it hid her true feelings.

"Hinata-san," he started politely, "If you don't mind, what do you see in him?" Disregarding the girl's nervous stammering, he added, "I find the way you look at him disconcerting."

The petite girl found Sai's question intrusive yet his manner of speaking reminded her of Shino. "When I was young, I was raised to be the next heiress of our clan. However, I was unconfident of my own abilities and the elders found it as a sign of –"

"Weakness?"

Hinata nodded. "So when I fought Hanabi for the position, she ultimately surpassed me. Not only did I lose the right to lead, my resolve weakened due to inferiority."

When Sai didn't interrupt, she resumed, "Meeting Naruto-kun changed things. Even if others bullied him, he didn't let it get to him. He worked twice as hard and didn't show signs of giving up. His nindō inspired me to change."

 _"I'm not gonna run away and I'll never go back on my word, that is my nindō! My ninja way!"_

Her lips curved in a gentle smile. Sensing Sai's baffled look, she responded, "His nindō was to never give up no matter what."

For her, Naruto was an inspiration.

During the war, his positivity stirred others to cast their differences aside and unite into a single force. When he protected the Shinobi Allied Forces with his tailed beast cloaks, his thoughts and memories unintentionally flowed through them – living a lonely life without parents while bearing the Kyūbi inside his body.

He caused pranks throughout the village so he'd be scolded but it was his way of telling them he existed – not as the Kyūbi jinchūriki but as a person.

 _A person craving bonds._

 _A person seeking acknowledgment._

 _A person wanting love._

After meeting Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto was happy.

Recognizing this pattern of getting recognition from their peers and loved back in return – Hinata understood Naruto's predicament. When Sasuke left, she knew how distraught Naruto and Sakura were. During that time, their childhood naivety rendered them oblivious to Sasuke's reasons for vengeance.

Though news of the tragedy spread throughout Konoha, people were quick to judge the once-famed clan's demise as retribution due to their insatiable lust for power.

Like Naruto, Sasuke was an outcast even if he was popular during their academy days.

Hinata was the only one who noticed that Naruto was the only one who approached him without any prejudice or ill thoughts. Even if the foundation of their friendship stemmed from bitter rivalry, Naruto considered his aloof teammate as his first bond.

Sasuke probably thought of him the same way too.

Their chance to rekindle their friendship halted because of his arrest. If Naruto was severely upset, then how was Sakura handling it?

Her feelings for Sasuke didn't change.

It seemed odd she was taking things fairly well.

Considering how Sakura wore her feelings like a sleeve, Hinata guessed she most likely didn't have the time to gather her thoughts due to her busy schedule and the increasing number of patients – not to mention taking care of Naruto after her shift.

"About Sakura-san, she's barely holding on, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"If there's anything…anything we can do to help them..."

"Are you willing to betray your friends and everyone in the village for Sasuke?"

She blinked as Sai evenly stared at her. "Because that's what Sakura and Naruto are feeling right now."

She fell silent.

She cannot go to such extreme lengths for Sasuke since she wasn't confident and motivated as Naruto or strong and devoted like Sakura. Their display of loyalty for him was incomparable.

Sai understood her hesitance to betray the village. He didn't mean to offend Hinata but if she got involved, her clan will not hesitate to disown her or worse…she'll face the same fate as Sasuke. If Sakura and Naruto enacted their plan, it will cause problems for the village. _'Naruto alone was already too much to handle.'_

It was time to change topics.

"You're right about him, though. He wants to see Sasuke."

Hinata nodded warily.

"I don't understand why he'd go far for a traitor like him," he remarked, brusquely.

"Sasuke-kun is his first friend," she replied. "Even if they same painful experiences, they differed in handling their own issues. Naruto-kun didn't let loneliness get the best of him. He wanted everyone's acknowledgment hence his dream to be Hokage."

Her brows furrowed. "In Sasuke-kun's case, his clan's demise caused a lot of changes in his personality."

"That's vague."

"The only ones who know Sasuke-kun best are Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, and Kakashi-sensei. I learned bits and pieces of his past after our pursuit mission. I didn't expect Itachi-san to be the perpetrator."

"What's he like then?"

"He was…very gentle."

"Hardly convincing," Sai deadpanned. When he was a trainee in Root, he heard stories of the former Anbu captain single-handedly massacring his clan in one night. Hearing about the ruthless Uchiha Itachi being a gentle person was ludicrous but since he ended up dead and left his brother alive – it was probably his last act of kindness.

Before he could pry for further information, Kiba coughed. Hinata immediately assessed his condition. "There's no bleeding but I think his coughing loosened some of his stitches."

Sai stood up. "I'll go inform Sakura."

Recalling Shino went with Sakura a few hours ago to discuss Kiba's condition, she told Sai, "Please tell Shino to come back as soon as you see him."

With a quick nod, he left the room.

* * *

Before she knew it, an hour had passed.

Since Kiba stopped coughing a few minutes ago, Hinata mused it was his gag reflex muscles acting up from irritation. Staring at his bandaged neck, she couldn't help but recall the fury reflected in Naruto's eyes as he strangled Kiba.

' _Naruto-kun almost killed Kiba-kun.'_

The mere thought of it terrified her.

Glancing at the sleeping blond next to her, she gingerly placed a hand on his. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry."

His hand twitched.

The girl blinked in surprise as tanned lids fluttered open to reveal dull blue orbs. "Naruto-kun?"

Groggily, his head turned in her direction. His vision was still hazy as he quietly uttered, "S-Sakura…chan?"

Pleased he regained consciousness, Hinata clarified, "Sakura-san went out for a bit, and Sai-kun's getting her now."

Instead of replying, Naruto forced himself into a sitting position, which she quickly helped. Once his vision cleared, he immediately recognized her. "Hinata."

She nodded.

Despite a searing headache, Naruto assessed his current state. Realizing he was still in the hospital, his gaze landed at Kiba sleeping on the bed next to his. Memories of his prior actions caused him to recoil from her. "I did it…didn't I?" he mumbled, albeit more to himself, "I killed Kiba, didn't I?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, Naruto-kun. Sakura already healed him so he's recuperating at the moment."

His look told her he was unconvinced.

With the tension heightening the already gloomy setting, Hinata was unsure how to approach him. Naruto assumed her lack of response was a form of silent hostility. "You must really hate me now, huh?"

"W-why would I hate you?"

He pointed at Kiba with a tilt of his chin.

"I don't hate you, Naruto-kun. In any case, we're the ones who should apologize to you for Kiba's insensitivity."

Naruto's eyes glazed over, his mouth set in a grim line. Then he sighed. "I see."

Taking a deep breath, she repeated, "We're truly sorry."

"No matter how many times you apologize, the fact I hurt Kiba will not change."

Hinata had an inkling that Naruto preferred taking a hit from her than accept another apology. Since she sealed his tenketsu and knocked the wind out of him earlier, they were now even.

His blank expression was bothering her. "My apology earlier was for sealing your tenketsu forcefully with my Jūken."

He only tilted his head in response.

She wasn't used to his passivity so she decided to take on a more active role this time by initiating a conversation. "Actually, I understand how much you wanted to save Sasuke-kun."

"Are you going to help me escape so I can save him?"

Hinata paused, remembering Sai's earlier statement. He was really planning to… "I can't, Naruto-kun."

Instead of being offended, he averted his gaze at the ceiling. "I knew you'd say that."

Her expression saddened.

"Two weeks and a day."

"Eh?"

"It's been two weeks and a day since I last saw Sasuke," he opened up. "It's probably a short time for you guys, but to me, it feels more like a year."

He ran a hand through his messy hair. "To tell you the truth, I'm angry. Sakura-chan and Sai aren't telling me anything. When Kakashi-sensei went here, we fought and he hasn't visited ever since."

"On our way here, we met Kakashi-sensei," she supplied quietly. "He told us Sasuke-kun is currently detained in the Anbu headquarters."

"Did he say anything else?"

She shook her head.

Even if her information was incomplete, he'll take it. He had a feeling that Sai and Sakura were withholding information from him and he didn't understand why.

Yet, he had a feeling something's wrong with Sasuke.

When the Sage of Six Path's granted them powers to defeat his mother, he left them heightened senses in perceiving the other's chakra signature. During his stay in the hospital, he had no problems sensing Sasuke's chakra.

Until his chakra signature started dwindling.

Thoughts of his friend undergoing torture and severe cross-examination under Ibiki's custody crept in his psyche.

' _I have to see him._

 _But, how?'_

Since Sakura administered suppressors inside his system, he was experiencing the same lethargic effects. Because huge amounts of drugs were incorporated in his body, Kurama was working nonstop in negating the effects. If possible, regaining full control of his chakra will take another week.

By then, the summit will be over.

Sasuke will face either lifelong imprisonment or death.

He feared the Kages deciding the latter option.

It'll be too late.

He laughed, more to himself. "This is too much."

Hinata silently agreed. The whole situation was too much to handle. _'It must be hard on Sakura-san as well…since the one who ordered the arrest was Tsunade-sama.'_

"Naruto-kun…I…"

"You know," he interrupted, "If I didn't accompany Sakura-chan to that emergency operation, then Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be able to arrest him."

Hinata's eyes widened. _'Kakashi-sensei's the one who arrested Sasuke-kun?'_

Recalling her team's previous conversation with the Jōnin, his brief responses meant he fully regretted his actions. _'It must be agonizing…for him to arrest his own student.'_

No way. "It must be a mistake. Why would Kakashi-sensei arrest Sasuke-kun?"

His reply oozed with contempt. "I was there when he arrested him."

Her befuddled expression irked him even more. "He said teme knew it'll happen once he returned here." He covered his eyes to stop the onset of tears. "If he knew all along, then why didn't he tell me?"

' _So you preferred living in a pipe dream then.'_

Squelching his eyes shut, he tried maintaining his composure to avoid another panic attack since he didn't want to spend another week in this hellish place.

" _Sasuke knew he'd die if he returned here yet he chose to face it willingly. Do you understand why he did it without telling you and Sakura?"_

Naruto would understand if Sasuke was apprehended for resisting his captors. He was a capable fighter and he disliked being treated as such, unless…

He let them.

Naruto clenched his fist. _'Things aren't supposed to end this way._ _Sakura and I only want you back._ _Is that wrong?'_

"If that is true, then Sasuke-kun didn't tell you to spare you from worrying."

Her words mirrored what his sensei said. "That's stupid. But then…it's my fault I didn't notice it."

Throughout Sasuke's stay in the hospital, Naruto witnessed his change in behavior – his restlessness from prolonged confinement, his insomnia and growing dependency on sleeping pills.

He knew yet he ignored it.

" _Can you even protect him in your current state? Don't make me laugh. There's nothing you can do because right now, you're nothing more but a lowly genin."_

Kakashi-sensei was right.

In his current condition, he couldn't save Sasuke.

It was mortifying.

He never felt so helpless.

' _What do I have to do?_

 _What can I do?'_

Detecting Hinata's usual baffled stare, he seethed, "No matter how hard I tried not to think about it, I don't think they'll let him live."

"Then, what do you want to do?"

"What do I want to do? Hell, I don't even know what to think anymore!" Naruto palmed his face, hot tears coursing down his tanned cheeks. "Don't you see? It's my fault Sasuke is in prison! It's my fault I didn't realize he let himself be arrested. It's my fault I ignored the signs. It's my fault for being so naïve of this stupid shinobi system! The worst part, it's my fault I let him down!"

Hinata was speechless. The only way she could help him was to let him vent. She could only watch his dejected form as he fisted the blanket with his good hand, twisting and bunching it on his thighs.

"Kakashi-sensei is right," he hiccupped, in-between sobs, " There's nothing I can do. I'll only make a fool of myself if I interfere in the summit. I know he's still alive but his chakra…" he looked at his tear-soaked hand, "…is dwindling by the minute."

"How can you tell?"

Without looking at the girl beside him, he responded as if he was the only one in the room. "I…I just know."

He couldn't tell her that he and Sasuke were connected through the Sage of Six Paths – their bond consisting of a single thread of conflict, with the fraying strand already cut. He wasn't sure if Sasuke was aware of this since he didn't mention a thing.

Meanwhile, Hinata tried grasping the situation. Keeping her cousin's words of Naruto as the village's savior in mind, she tentatively placed a hand on top of his trembling fist. Right now, he needed her help.

He flinched under her touch.

"Naruto-kun, what do you want to do?"

"I already told you I don't…"

"The Naruto-kun I know will say he won't give up no matter what." Seeing his stunned look, she added softly, "If you really want to check on Sasuke-kun's condition then do it."

"How can I? I failed him."

"No matter how many times you fail, as long as you keep standing up and face it, you'll overcome it."

"That's stupid," he muttered under his breath. "Why are you encouraging me to do something I failed at?"

She didn't allow herself be intimidated by his recently discovered sarcasm. Enclosing his fist with her fingers, she explained, "Because of what you represent. During the war when everyone gave up hope, your confidence and positivity saved us. In the midst of an enemy we can't defeat, you reminded us that we'll accomplish anything as long as we do it together."

"After Neji-nisan died, I also experienced what you're going through. I keep telling myself that if he didn't block the attack that was meant for me then he would've lived."

Lavender eyes shone with repressed sadness. "Do you recall what he said before he died? That your life is no longer your own and everyone in the village is your family. By protecting your family, it'll eventually lead us to peace."

Naruto stiffened at her words.

The village.

Ironically, the village treated him and Sasuke as outcasts.

The village closed the book on Sasuke's family.

The village turned its back on them.

The village put Sasuke in prison.

From Naruto's own standpoint, it wasn't even worth trusting.

After what Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-bachan, and Shikamaru did, he was having a hard time in trusting people. He couldn't even rely on his friends – even a Kage like Gaara could not interfere with their village's laws despite his authority as the strongest shinobi.

His eyes blazed with cynicism. "Who do I trust then? Everyone is certain he'll die. Even Sakura-chan…despite her love for him cannot spare a minute of her time to check on him because of her duties. Even Sai, if Tsunade-bachan orders him to kill Sasuke, he'll do it at the drop of a hat."

He glanced at Kiba's sleeping form. "Even you guys knew he won't stand a chance so you had the nerve to insult him instead. While I…I'm the only one who believes in him."

"I believe you."

He balked at her answer.

"I believe you," she repeated confidently. "If you believe Sasuke-kun deserves a second chance, then I believe you."

"Hinata…"

"You said you failed. If so, why still care if he's alive or if his chakra dwindled? You're still holding on to the fact you can still set things right."

"That's impossible. I told you I can't…"

"Then, what's stopping you?"

It caught him off-guard.

"When everyone accepted Sasuke-kun's status as a traitor, you're the only one who disagreed. It didn't stop you from approaching the Raikage and begging him to rescind the order."

"Things are different now," Naruto protested weakly. "His fate will be determined at the summit." To Hinata's disbelief, he gave her a bittersweet smile. "This is the reality. Those thoughts I've had before will not work on the Kages and the council. Not everything is what it seemed. If I remain naïve of the whole thing, I'm living in nothing more but…"

 _A pipe dream._

Undeterred, Hinata tightened her hold on his hand. "Neji-nisan once said, what can't be changed must be endured. That we are who we are, and we must live with it."

When Naruto opened his mouth to disagree, she pressed on. "I understand how you feel and I also disagree. Do you still remember what he said when you guys fought at the Chūnin exams? When he said that destiny can't be changed?"

Dourly, he recalled that particular fight. "I beat him."

"You did. You proved to him that a shinobi had no limits and you're in control of your own destiny. After that, Neji-nisan lived on following your words until the end."

Dying for the sake of his precious comrades was befitting for the once-prided genius of the Hyuga clan.

Perhaps, Sasuke was thinking of the same thing.

"Reality hurts. But what hurts more is if we don't have the courage to face it," Hinata expounded gently. "Like him, you taught me that believing in oneself and your friends will make you stronger. I've seen you do it during the war – your brilliance shining through the dark battlefield. When Neji-nisan protected us, he understood that if your light will diminish, all hope will be lost."

Naruto laughed quietly. "You make it sound like I'm the sun."

She smiled back. "To us, you are."

Her words brought him back to when he and Sasuke received their powers from the Sage of Six Paths. His eyes then traveled downward to where his dominant hand used to be.

The Yang Chakra.

The power of the sun.

So then…

The Yin Chakra…

"This sounds corny, but if I'm the sun then Sasuke's the moon," the Kyūbi heir joked half-heartedly, recalling the half-moon symbol etched on his former rival's palm. "A cold dark moon that repeatedly dies each night in order for the sun to shine the next day."

"That's…very insightful."

"It's cheesy. I got it from Ero-sennin's dirty books. He often made me read his manuscripts to get a reader's opinion." His smile went grim at the memory of his former master. "Come to think of it, he and Orochimaru were best friends. Kinda similar to how Sasuke and I are right now."

Even Kakashi-sensei and Obito shared the same connection.

The allusion of their previous mentors' bonds as well as their own made him wonder if the outcome will be the same.

 _One dies and the other lives._

"If our fates are like to the sun and the moon, then one has to die in order for the other to live. Just like what happened to Ero-sennin and Orochimaru, Kakashi-sensei and his friend. So, it will mean…either Sasuke or I will die next."

It was exactly what Hinata feel toward her cousin's death. He died so Naruto will live. For him, Naruto was the embodiment of a bright sun illuminating those touched by the darkness. On the other hand, Neji was dependent on Naruto's brilliance to guide him throughout the darkness. When he died, he finally craved what he wanted for a long time – the freedom from shackled as the clan's branch member.

Neji's peaceful face as he was buried next to his father finally gave Hinata the strength she needed to move on. Now, the deteriorating light he gave his life up was left in her hands.

It was her turn to take care of it.

"Logically, the sun and the moon cannot coexist with one another. Jiraiya-sensei and Orochimaru's fates, as well as Kakashi-sensei and his friend, were by their own choice. You and Sasuke-kun don't have to follow their footsteps."

"We don't know. It can happen."

"Yes, and it can change," she told him. "Don't you think it's now time for the two to coexist?"

His sullen visage was replaced with wonderment. He never thought of it that way.

"Putting it simply, you're the sun and Sasuke-kun's the moon. It's true the moon dies for the sun to shine. What if it's the other way around? That the moon is actually dependent on the sun?"

"I don't follow."

Squeezing his fist for emphasis, she described, "The sun's job is to light the moon's path. The moon depends on the light to illuminate itself at night. If the sun fails to provide the moon with its light, it'll lose its ability to light up and will cease to exist."

Okay, the sun and moon insinuation was getting weirder and weirder. "What are you telling me exactly?"

"It means Sasuke-kun is depending on you."

His ears perked up at her justification.

"Sasuke-kun lived his whole life in the darkness. If possible, the only light he had in him will be your faith in him. By giving his life meaning and always reminding him that someone still cares for him, he will never waver."

He heeded her words. "His darkness will never disappear."

"It won't. However, your positivity can decrease it. It may not happen overnight but little by little, it will ease the burden in his heart. I know for sure Sasuke-kun will be all right since he has you, Sakura-san and Kakashi-sensei."

His gaze fixed on her gentle smile.

It was unnerving.

Yet she managed to overturn every negative thought he had inside his head.

Even if he hurt her teammate, she wholly understood his reasons and didn't bear any ill-grudges against him.

Even if no one believed him that Sasuke could still change, she was the only one who stepped forward and said it to his face.

Even if everyone doubted him, her belief in him didn't waver.

" _I'm asking you again, why go this far for me?"_

His eyes felt the familiar sting when he remembered his answer to Sasuke's question.

" _Because you're the closest thing to a brother I never had. I'll be your beacon of light. Go ahead and keep your darkness, but I'll illuminate your dark path so you won't get lost this time."_

Only Hinata truly understood their circumstances.

"Why?" he whispered, slowly tearing up. "Even if you don't know what I'm going through, even after you've seen what I did to your friend, you still encouraged me to pursue what I believed in. Why?"

Her smile was genuinely bright.

"Because…I believe in your nindō."

His eyes widened, the words of his younger self echoing through his brain.

" _I won't run away… I won't go back on my word… That is my ninja way!"_

Since when…since when did he stray from the path he created?

"M-my nindō…" he stammered. "If I give up now…it will all be for nothing." He glanced at Hinata's gentle expression. "All along…that's what you've been trying to tell me…"

She nodded, tears finally reaching her eyes.

Glancing at their joined hands, he remembered the feel of her hand when she comforted him after Neji's death.

In the spaces between her fingers, Naruto could feel her innate strength and confidence radiating through him. He recalled saying the nindō she followed, the nindō she held onto, the nindō she kindly gave him to restore the one what he lost.

Upturning his palm, he clutched hers, melding with his own. His grip tightening as his tears fell. "You…until now…your words never failed to comfort me." Giving her hand a grateful squeeze, he bowed his head. "Knowing that you believe in me is enough." Grasping her hand as if it was his only source of comfort, he murmured tearfully, "For me, it's enough…"

Moved by his words, Hinata got up from her chair then sat on the edge of the bed. Placing a hand behind Naruto's neck, she let his forehead rest in the space between her neck and shoulder. She didn't mind the wetness of his tears as it soaked her shoulder or when his hand released hers to wound itself around her waist. Her hand went up and stroked his blond hair comfortingly, doing her best to placate the turbulent feelings he held for so long.

The passing weeks were tumultuous.

For Naruto, this will be the last time he'll let his weakness shine.

For now, he'll cry his heart out until there's nothing left.

* * *

Sakura silently watched them. The sight brought her back to the time she and Sasuke were in that similar position. Behind her, Sai and Shino watched the entire scene with bated breaths.

"Do you think we should go in?" Sai asked.

"No," Shino answered, quietly closing the door. "Naruto already calmed down so there's no need for further intervention."

"I see. And Kiba?"

"Kiba's all right. His coughing was only a sign of irritation." Sakura answered, smiling knowingly. "It would be best to leave them for now."

Both men nodded, deciding to wait it out.

With nothing left to do, Sakura walked back to her office to finish the paperwork she neglected due to Sai's urgent bidding. With each step, her thoughts drifted to Naruto and Hinata's conversation.

" _Naruto…Hinata's right. You're like the sun to us. Without you, we wouldn't get this far. That's why you have to hang on. Because if you lose even a fraction of your light…all your hard work, everything you fought for will be for nothing."_

Reaching her office, she locked the door. Sagging against the solid wood, the tears she struggled to hide for several days finally fell. "So, forgive me Naruto. Forgive me for being weak-hearted. Forgive me for not being as strong as you. Forgive me for not believing in you…forgive me…"

"Forgive me for giving up."

* * *

 **A/N:** I was unable to post in time due to work but I finally managed to have a break! I noticed that there are a lot of followers and favorites and it made me glad that you guys find my story interesting. If you could spare me a time to share your insight, I'd be grateful! Thanks and see you guys in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is still the property of Kishimoto-sensei.

 **A/N:** My apologies. I entered a period of mourning for my favorite uncle so I was unable to update at an earlier time. I dedicate this chapter to him so please bear with the heaviness. Thank you and please enjoy.

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 11:** Their Bonds

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

 **12:30 AM**

Blue eyes warily observed the pale moonlight engulfing the dark room.

 _In a few hours, the summit will begin._

Still groggy from the medicine he received from Sakura, Naruto waited patiently as Kurama persistently negate its suppressing effects.

His conversation with Hinata returned the confidence he previously lost from the traumatic scarring for the past few days. Her enigmatic advice cleared his head, making him realize what he had to do.

Two weeks of dawdling was enough.

He started yanking the bandages on his head, tubes of intravenous drips on his arms and the pulse oximeter taped on his chest. Finally free from impediments, he used the bedside table to hoist himself up and away from the bed.

After testing the waters on his unsteady feet, Naruto wobbled cautiously to the window. He slid it open and the nighttime air blasted his pajama-clad body with gentle breeze. While the curtains flew in wild abandon, he lifted one leg out of the ledge then another.

Finally out, he glanced at the room he was confined in for several days, eyes landing on Kiba's sleeping form. Knowing he had to act quickly before Sakura and Sai notice his disappearance, he closed his eyes.

 _North from here._

Masking his chakra, Naruto jumped on the rooftops and headed for that direction.

' _Teme, wait a little longer. I'll get you out of that hell-hole. For now, keep the dwindling light within you aflame.'_

* * *

 **Anbu Headquarters**

 **12:45 AM**

Senses dulled from the seal on his eyes, Sasuke strained to discern the irregular surging from the Six Paths Sage's Yang chakra. If it flared in large amounts, it meant rage. If it dwindled, it meant incapacitation or asleep. However, if it fluctuated, it meant restlessness. He chose the latter.

' _He's coming here_ _.'_

While leaning against the wall to relieve his aching back bound by the straightjacket, Sasuke tried not to flinch as the coarse fabric rubbed against his wounds. Most of them reopened due to the heinous body frisking he endured a few weeks ago. With the drugs still in his system, the fluctuations in his chakra flow continued, causing delay in his senses and healing factor. Judging the potency of the drugs, it'll take another week for him to regain full recovery.

' _That is, if I live.'_

He intended to die from the beginning.

After leaving the village to chase his brother, he planned to join him in death once his revenge was fulfilled. His plan backfired when Itachi saved him from a gruesome fate of becoming Orochimaru's vessel.

Next, he met Obito and was enraged after learning the truth.

Even through death, Itachi spared his little brother to clean up after his mess.

Knowing he couldn't die without retribution, Sasuke decided to crush Konoha so they'll die along with him. However, encountering Naruto after such a long time planted seeds of skepticism inside his head.

The idiot declared he'll shoulder all his hate then die with him.

In some way, he was relieved.

If he were to die, it'd be in the hands of the person he deemed as his equal. Yet, the vengeful side of him refused to back down so he vowed to end Naruto's life first then Konoha. Subsequently, he took his brother's eyes so he could fight his former rival on equal footing.

As yet, his plan of dying didn't change though a nagging part of his brain made him hesitate.

 _"_ _Stop fantasizing about death."_

Naruto.

 _"_ _We're a team. As a team, no matter what obstacles are thrown in our way, we'll deal with it together. We're here for you, with you. All I ask is for you to believe in us."_

Sakura.

 _"_ _Itachi sacrificed his life to save yours. Are you going to throw his hard work away for nothing?"_

Kakashi.

He could still hear their voices in his thoughts – telling him to live.

 _To continue living and be manipulated by others?'_

Even if the village spared him, it would continue utilizing him as its tool. He will forever be on their beck-and-call.

' _The last Uchiha survivor as Konoha's lapdog._ _Death still remained the favorable option.'_

Naruto and Sakura won't let that happen.

' _To what extent, then?_ _I never believed in miracles._ _Reality is the harsher wake-up call.'_

Before, Sasuke dreamed of being an honorable shinobi rightfully meeting his end on the battlefield. To die with his honor intact would be a fitting closure to his tragic life. He envied Itachi leaving the mortal plane with a smile on his face and Neji fulfilling his purpose of protecting his comrades even if his death was ill-timed.

' _The only thing left within me is darkness._ _Even if replaced with emptiness, a life without meaning is akin to death.'_

Either way, he'll meet his end.

Regardless of what'll happen in the summit, he already resigned to his fate as the world's enemy.

' _If I die, so be it._

 _Naruto._

 _Sakura._

 _If by chance we'll meet again in the next life…_

 _I…'_

He didn't get to finish as the door to his cell opened and heavy footsteps approached his direction.

* * *

 **Yakiniku-Q**

 **1:00 AM**

"Come on, eat up!"

"Yeah, it's our treat so don't be shy."

With Chouji manning the grill, Ino put several pieces of yakiniku on Sakura's plate. During their visit in the hospital, they invited the pink-haired medic out for dinner. She refused at first, eventually relenting after succumbing to her best friend's persuasive tactics.

The three started eating in silence. After several mouthfuls, Ino broke the hushed mood. "How's Kiba?"

Sakura's voice was monotonous. "He's recovering."

Chouji swallowed his food then reached for another helping. "I didn't expect Naruto to do that to him. He slept the whole time we were there."

"But then I saw Shino earlier and informed me Naruto woke up and went on a rampage after Kiba badmouthed Sasuke-kun."

Sakura stopped eating. "The situation's getting worse. I can't keep Naruto in check anymore. Why can't they just let him see Sasuke-kun?"

"We thought so too," Ino said, sipping her tea. "We tried to pry stuff from Shikamaru but he won't tell us."

Chouji took a piece of meat in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "His hands are full in preparing for the summit. In a few hours, the other Kage will arrive."

"And Sasuke-kun's fate will be decided in three days," Sakura noted glumly. "Not knowing his status is vexing, Naruto's rampaging isn't helping, and Kakashi-sensei stopped visiting." She stared at her empty plate as if it held answers. "I can't even ask Tsunade-shishou about it."

Ino squeezed her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be okay. The summit's tomorrow so let's keep our fingers crossed."

Sakura blinked back tears. It brought momentary comfort but she'll take it. Ino and Chouji made a huge effort to cheer her up – even if it was their own teammate's undoing. "Thanks guys."

The blonde woman hugged her best friend. "I know you're working hard to keep things under control. Always remember that we're here for you."

"We're also aware that you're angry with Shikamaru," Chouji added, sympathetically. "As his friend, I'm asking you to please understand that his actions were always for the good of the village. Even if some of it are questionable, I'm sure he has something planned under his sleeve."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at his last statement.

"Sakura!"

All three turned to Sai who was breathing heavily, his habitual blank expression replaced with horror.

Trepidation crept up Sakura's spine. "W-what is it, Sai?"

"Naruto escaped."

* * *

 **Hokage Mountain**

 **3:00 AM**

There was still no sign of Naruto.

Sweat beaded Sakura's forehead, mentally ticking off the places Naruto may have frequented.

Ichiraku.

His apartment.

The academy.

The training grounds.

The Hokage memorial.

The Hokage mountain.

The Hokage tower.

Her thoughts were cut off as Sai appeared beside her. "Well?"

"He's not at the Hokage tower."

The pinkette gritted her teeth. "To think he resisted the medication's effects and perfectly masked his chakra." Trying to remember an important detail, her gaze met Sai's. "If he's so adamant in escaping then there's ONLY one place he needed to go."

Nodding, Sai quickly penned a bird from his scroll. "Ninpo! Chōjū Giga!"

A huge bird came out of nowhere. Sai hopped on its back, pulling Sakura along. After giving the avian its instructions, it flew straightaway to its destination.

* * *

 **Anbu Headquarters**

 **3:45 AM**

Everything was in chaos.

Sakura and Sai were horrified at the sight of a tailed-beast cloaked Naruto ruthlessly subduing a large platoon of Anbu. Angry yellow flames engulfed his body and familiar black markings prominent on his cheeks.

It brought Sakura back to the time they fought Orochimaru at the bridge of heaven and earth and they unwittingly witnessed his four-tailed transformation.

Except this time, Naruto's abilities were now of god-tier level.

Leaping off the bird's back, Sakura gathered chakra on her feet to cushion her fall. Sai landed next to her, dispelling his technique. The two immediately ducked one of Naruto's chakra arms as it hurled several Anbu at their direction.

Quietly observing Naruto's status, Sakura began formulating a strategy. _'Attacking him head-on won't work because of those chakra arms. Sai's technique will only hold him for a short while. Then…'_

She reached inside her lab coat. ' _The best option will be to wear him down.'_

"Sai."

His aloof face was replaced with curiosity as she handed him a vial filled with clear liquid. "Mix this in your ink and create rain above Naruto."

"He'll simply dodge it," he argued. "If you want this to work then we'll have to restrain him."

Sakura removed her lab coat, the rhombus mark on her forehead disappearing and replaced by black ribbon-like markings snaking from her face then down to her body. "I'll do it."

Sai grabbed her wrist, shaking his head. The _Kyūbi_ chakra in its tangible form was akin to a scorching fire. "Don't. You'll get hurt as well."

"Not just us, innocent people will get hurt if he isn't subdued," she explained, calmly extracting her wrist from his grip. "For now, go somewhere you can safely cast the jutsu and wait for my lead."

"What makes you think your plan will work? Not even a platoon of Anbu specialists could stop him!"

Annoyed by Sai's lack of faith in her abilities, Sakura grabbed his collar then tossed him several meters away from the combat zone. Hoping the ungrateful jerk remembered her instructions, she quickly joined the fray.

Dodging several shinobi and debris, the pinkette hurled herself right at Naruto's path. Perceiving her as a threat, his chakra arms flailed toward her – she swiftly parried his attacks though his chakra burned her skin upon contact.

Eventually, the pain subsided when her mitotic regeneration kicked in. Fueled with determination, Sakura gradually approached her teammate, blocking his attacks with her bare hands then subsequently self-healing in each turn. Once Naruto was in range, she hit his abdomen with a chakra-infused fist. Her chakra sparked currents and messed up the signals in Naruto's nerve pathways. While he was stunned from the attack, she quickly grappled him into a body lock and bombarded by his chakra arms as a result.

"Now, Sai!"

Immediately, a black cloud of hovered above their heads. Tightening her hold on her thrashing teammate, Sakura braced herself from the downpour of chakra-suppressing ink. Her Byakugō chakra instinctively resist the effects while she endure the relentless onslaught of Naruto's searing chakra. "Naruto, please stop! Come to your senses!"

"RAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

Her reserves rapidly depleting, Sakura gathered chakra in her arms then choked him into submission.

Not soon after, Naruto's blows weakened and his chakra arms dwindled. The pinkette used this opening to jab a needle laced with sleeping potion at the back of his neck. Once Naruto went slack in her arms, Sai's technique stopped. Sighing in relief, she stroked his hair in a comforting manner. Fear began building up inside her, dreading the news of Naruto's rampage reaching Tsunade's ears.

She was suddenly afraid of her mentor's authority.

"Sakura."

Sai went to her side, relief shown in his face. His hand went up to wipe a dollop of ink dribbling down her cheek. Eyeing the serpentine-like burn marks marring her pale skin, he inquired, "Are you alright?"

Her arms hurt like hell. Nevertheless, she ignored the pain and hauled her unconscious teammate over her shoulder. "I'm fine."

Large thundering footsteps approached their direction. Looking over their shoulders, they saw Ibiki's disgruntled face as another batch of Anbu trailed behind him. Sai stepped forward, partially obscuring his teammates in case of a sudden retaliation.

"Report," Ibiki demanded.

"We subdued the threat," Sai answered flatly. "We want to know why he fought against your Anbu."

The older man wasn't in the mood for his inquiries since Naruto's earlier display of rage cost him his men. Seeing Sakura's unusually calm expression made him think otherwise. "He forced his way in to see Uchiha Sasuke."

"Then why didn't you let Naruto see him?" Sakura demanded, heat colored her cheeks. "We could've avoided this!"

"The Hokage ordered to isolate the prisoner from all forms of contact. Right now, he's closely monitored by Anbu personnel and civilians such as yourselves should stay out of it."

"Uchiha Sasuke was previously assigned under my care so I have the right to know his status," Sakura snarled, threat laced in her tone. "You arrested a heavily injured man in my hospital without following the standard protocols of arrest and even withheld knowledge of his condition from a medical specialist directly answering to the Hokage."

As the older man's eyes narrowed at the growing discomfort, she advised, "Better start talking unless you want me to finish what Naruto started."

Behind his smile, Sai shuddered. Minutes ago, he had a taste of his teammate's strength. "I'd listen to her if I were you."

Ibiki relented, raising his hand and the Anbu quickly dispersed. "Uchiha Sasuke is still banned from seeing visitors but I'll accompany you back to the hospital and brief you of his condition."

It was a hard bargain yet they'll take it.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

With Naruto back in his room and Sai closely keeping watch, Sakura led Ibiki to her office. Staring at the imposing man in front of her, she didn't waste time in her inquiries. "Talk."

"As I said earlier, Uchiha Sasuke is put under strict surveillance by orders of the Godaime. His latest condition is stable so there's nothing for you to worry about."

Unlike Naruto who possessed the _Kyūbi_ 's regenerative properties, Sasuke needed time to recover. Moreover, his psychological well-being was still compromised.

 _Ibiki was obviously bluffing._

"Lies. Sasuke-kun's condition isn't stable at all," Sakura insisted, crossing her arms. "Simply observing a patient from outside the cell is not enough. Regardless of the summit or not, he needs proper medical attention."

Ibiki's eyebrow rose. He didn't like her condescending tone. "We abide by the Hokage's instructions. If she gives us the command to provide the prisoner with medical attention then we'll readily comply. Since there's none from her then we remain firm."

"I'll make a formal request to be assigned as his primary physician."

"Impossible."

Both saw Shikamaru leaning against the doorframe, holding a sheaf of papers. Sakura's blood ran cold as he stepped inside, her fist itching to wipe the smug look on his face. "Why are you here?"

"Since Ibiki-san's here, I'll make it brief. I'm here to take custody of Naruto."

"I refuse," Sakura retorted, coolly. "Even if you're doing it under Tsunade-shishou's orders, he's not going anywhere."

"Sakura, don't make the situation complicated. Your hands are already full with your duties to the hospital and the emergency shelter. You need to delegate your work."

"What makes you think I'll agree? You're partly responsible for all this!"

Shikamaru sighed, he didn't come there for an argument. "As long as Sasuke's in prison, that idiot will never stop in doing his escape attempts. His earlier ruckus at the Anbu headquarters serves as a warning that he's becoming a threat to the village. Unless you want him to end up like Sasuke, be reasonable."

"Putting Naruto under Anbu custody will ensure his and everyone's safety," Ibiki added. "After all, he's still the Kyūbi jinchūriki. We can't afford him to go on another riot while the summit is ongoing."

"That's not true! If you only allowed him to see Sasuke-kun –"

Shikamaru eyed her coolly. "Ibiki-san already said he can't because Tsunade-sama forbid it, didn't he? Are you seriously questioning your Hokage's authority?"

The mere mention of her mentor stopped her.

Finally getting Sakura's attention, Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Admit it, you CAN'T handle Naruto by yourself anymore. Mixing personal feelings with duties will only increase your burden. Think of yourself for once. Learn to trust others."

"I don't trust you," she hissed.

The beady-eyed man only smiled, releasing his hold on her shoulder. "Heh, can't argue with that. Keep in mind that if you also go against the Hokage…it'll be troublesome."

She inwardly seethed, her eyes flashing in repressed defiance.

"Now that we reach an understanding," Shikamaru placed the papers languidly on her desk. "Please sign the discharge forms. We'll begin the transfer as soon as Naruto wakes up." Glancing sideways at Ibiki, he added, "We'll be needing your assistance in case he resists."

The older man nodded.

Shikamaru gazed back at Sakura, finger pointing at the forms. "I'll be back to collect those so make sure you sign all of it."

She only glared at him.

Satisfied at her response, Shikamaru ushered Ibiki out for a briefing.

...

Naruto opened his eyes.

Finding himself again inside the dreaded room, he struggled against the inky black restraints wrapped around his body. Teeth clenched, he glared at his captor. "Untie me."

Sai merely looked at him.

"Damn it, Sai! Didn't you hear what I just said? Untie me!"

"You caused a huge commotion earlier," his teammate spoke, edginess in his tone. "You're under restraints until Sakura returns."

Naruto fumed. There's something he needed to tell Sakura but with Sai in the way…

"Tell her to come here."

"She's in her office, currently talking to Ibiki-san. Apparently, he's not in a good mood because you decimated half of his men."

Naruto's brow rose at his subtle accusation.

Understanding his teammate's escalating tantrums will eventually compromise the village, Sai remarked, "You should stop doing these shenanigans, Naruto-kun. It won't do you or us any good."

"I'm not causing problems!"

"Unfortunately, you ARE. If Sakura and I didn't stop you earlier from thrashing Ibiki-san's Anbu corps, you'll be charged with treason and immediately imprisoned. Next time, use your head before making any drastic actions."

Naruto clenched his fist. "If that's what it takes for me to see Sasuke, then so be it."

"A selfish way of thinking."

"Don't cross me."

"You ARE selfish," Sai repeated, annoyed. "You're so focused in Sasuke-kun that you completely disregarded the people who care for you. As we speak, Sakura is doing her best in dealing with damage control which isn't supposed to be her job but yours. Instead of recovering in this room, you waste your time moping around while she's working nonstop in the hospital and taking care of you. Don't you know she's disregarding her own health for your sake? Frankly, what you're doing to her is no longer teamwork but classic bullying."

Naruto didn't say a word. However, his hand fisting the sheet was shaking.

"That's enough, Sai."

They both looked at Sakura as she entered the room. Sai moved aside while Naruto quickly looked the other way. Mindful of her teammate's aversion in meeting her gaze, she stopped by his bedside. "How are you feeling?"

Silence.

"Sai, can you leave us? Guard the door while you're at it."

Said person nodded, leaving the room.

With the two of them alone, Sakura noticed Naruto still refused to make eye contact. "How are you feeling?" she repeated.

"Fine."

Irritation briefly flashed in her tired features, forcing herself to mentally count from one to ten. Once she calmed down, she asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"What did Ibiki tell you?"

She was genuinely surprised by his inquiry. "How'd you know that Ibiki –"

"What did he tell you?"

"Naruto –"

"Sasuke's gone."

His news didn't sit well with the pinkette. However, she forced herself not to show affect by his revelation.

"Sasuke's not in prison," Naruto reiterated, didn't think she heard him. "When I went there, I couldn't sense his chakra."

"It dwindled due to the chakra suppressors I previously gave him. Once the drugs are out of his system, his chakra will return to normal."

"That's bullshit!" Naruto glared at his friend's passivity. He didn't expect this kind of answer from her. "Aren't you worried about him?"

"I am. But, what can we do? We're not allowed to see him. Ibiki gave me a rundown of Sasuke-kun's condition earlier and said he's stable."

"You call his chakra fluctuating in irregular periods stable?"

Her tone was low. "Even if that's true, we have no means to confirm it. There's the possibility he was transferred to another location because they perceived your arrival. Haven't you thought about that?"

"You don't get it, do you? I don't sense his chakra signature anywhere! He's gone!"

"Enough!" Sakura snapped, her irritation rising by the minute. "Ibiki personally confirmed that Sasuke-kun's in safe hands. Why are you so distrustful?"

When Naruto opened his mouth to retort, she interrupted him. "Sasuke-kun is not going anywhere because the Kages will decide his fate in the summit. Think of yourself first. Focus in recovering your strength."

Naruto's eyes reflected mistrust, curling his fist on the sheet. "You're right. I don't trust anyone in the village. Ever since we brought him back, everything became messed up."

"We're still recovering from the war so don't expect things to go your way. You should know this by now: In the eyes of the village, Sasuke-kun's still the enemy."

"A fucking scapegoat for the village." Naruto snarled, glaring at her. "So we let Ibiki and Kakashi-sensei arrest him without a fuss while you and I continue to play doctor in this hospital."

Sakura let it slide, knowing he was only aggravated from his recent capture. "Naruto, listen carefully. You're not the only patient here in this hospital. Like you, everyone is hurt and the only way to help them is provide them with proper treatment. Right now, you're a nuisance. Instead of sulking and trying to escape, focus on recovering your strength."

"Sakura-chan, even if you give the best treatment, it won't be a complete recovery if you don't understand what's in the patient's heart!"

"Then, can you read what's in my heart?" Sakura responded, halfheartedly. "Naruto, I'm tired. I'm tired of juggling my duties and taking care of you. I'm tired of keeping this professional façade up and I'm tired of hoping things will still return to how it was."

Her teammate didn't answer yet his eyes held doubt.

"Try to understand that things don't revolve around one person. The only way we can help Sasuke-kun is to move on and accept whatever happens during the summit," she prodded.

"She's right, you know."

Both turned to find Shikamaru leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Sakura's expression remained blank while Naruto regarded his presence with utter disgust.

The beady-eyed Chunin ignored their looks of pure hatred and purposely approached Naruto's bed. "We know how bored you are so we're taking you on a little trip to the Anbu headquarters."

Naruto regarded his sarcasm with disinterest.

Sakura blocked her friend from Shikamaru's view. "You're not taking my patient to the headquarters! You can't just –"

The other man waved the discharge papers at her face. "Like it or not, I'm taking him with me. You signed these already so you don't have the right to question orders." He cocked his head to the side and eyed Naruto's unresponsive form. "Thanks to your huge spectacle, security was raised to level 3. The summit's tomorrow so we're making sure that you're not attempting another one of your stupid stunts."

With a snap of his finger, heavily armed Anbu quickly surrounded the room. One held chakra-suppressing chains while the other a white straight jacket. Naruto ignored them, though his chakra habitually flickered. As they loomed closer, Sakura used her body as a shield. "Keep your distance. This is not how you treat a patient and you're not doing this in my hospital!"

Ibiki entered the room. "Interfere and you'll get arrested as well."

"Enough."

Behind Sakura, the flaming chakra stopped. Naruto grasped her shoulder then gently pushed her aside. He stepped forward, a resigned look on his face. "I'm coming with you guys so don't lay a finger on her."

The special Chūnin carefully considered his words. When one of his men approached Naruto with the suppressing chains, he raised his hand. "No need. He gave us his word." He looked at the passive blond. "We'll be outside the hospital. You have five minutes."

After that, Ibiki and the Anbu left.

Shikamaru turned to leave as well, but not before casting a lingering look at Naruto.

...

It was just the two of them.

"Sakura-chan, I –"

"Idiot!"

He didn't answer.

Sakura's fists flung out and hit him recklessly on his chest. "Didn't you say we'll get through this together? Didn't you say we'll go and save Sasuke-kun together? But, what's this? What happened to teamwork? Why do you always decide things by yourself? Stupid, stupid Naruto!"

His hand enclosed on one of her wrists. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

"You think by saying sorry, all will be well? You're so stubborn! This wouldn't happen if you listened to me in the first place!"

His grip tightened. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. As it stands, I can't leave teme by himself. I made a promise to him that I'll be his guiding light and I'm not going back on my word."

Sakura winced, fully aware of his nindō that her hand gradually slipped from his grasp. There's nothing she could do to change his mind.

Noticing her gradual withdrawal, Naruto placed a hand on her cheek. She quivered under his touch. "I stand by what I said earlier: Sasuke's gone. I don't sense his chakra anymore and I know they're hiding it from us. If this is the only way for me to confirm his survival then…"

"I refuse."

"I have to."

The pinkette blinked back tears as she gripped the front of his shirt. "If Sasuke-kun's indeed gone, then I don't want to lose you too. The two of you…always leaving me behind…"

Naruto's face was filled with remorse – he kept emphasizing the importance of teamwork yet he's the first one to break it.

Kakashi-sensei was right all along.

The ideal shinobi life he dreamed of was a lie.

It was a rude awakening but he fully understood why Sasuke desired to change the system – it was already fucked up from the start.

His ambition was to be Hokage. In order to change the crumbling system, he'll need Sasuke's support.

"Sakura-chan, you're right that we have to keep moving forward. However, it's pointless if Sasuke's not with us. He deserves a second chance and in your heart, you know it's the truth."

"Naruto, I –"

His expression went grim. "We've come this far and I'm not gonna sit back and let them decide on his fate like an animal waiting to be butchered for meat."

Sakura went silent, her hold slackening off his shirt.

He placed his hand on top of her hands, keeping them in place. "Another thing, I told you this before and I'm telling you again – I hate it when people lie to themselves."

Her eyes widened at his subtle hint.

Giving her hands an affectionate squeeze, he smiled softly. "Don't pretend you're not affected by all this. I appreciate you taking care of me but the longer I stayed here, the more I feel guilty of…"

His cerulean orbs crinkled with longing but he chose to forego it.

Instead, he hugged her.

His time was up.

Sensing it as well, Sakura silently divest Naruto of his IV and medical attachments. After performing his last physical assessment, she quietly led him to where Ibiki waited outside.

...

An hour later, Sai found Sakura at the rooftop.

Concern filled the ex-Root's face as he drew near her. His teammate didn't acknowledge his presence, only continued to stare below. Beside her, he looked down and saw Ibiki and his platoon leaving the hospital.

Following them close behind was Naruto.

"They got him."

"Yes."

"You let them?"

"Yes."

Sai took note of the sake bottle in her hand. "That's a bad habit."

Sakura waved the flask playfully. "You mean this?" Taking a sip, she offered it to him who shook his head. "Your loss," she quipped, taking a hearty gulp of sake.

Finishing it all, she stared at the empty flask. "Tsunade-sama gave this to me after I got promoted to _Chūnin_. It was a coming-of-age gift. At first I thought she was only joking so when I tried it, it was too bitter for my taste."

Sai nodded.

Sakura's cheeks flushed pink due to the alcohol. "Tsunade-shishou said the bitterness works as temporary numbing for the tongue so if I drink it in habitual amounts, I'll get used to it. To me, it's farfetched because instead of numbness, my tongue is loosening."

"True. You weren't this talkative."

She gazed at the starless night sky, twirling the flask absentmindedly. "Drinking meant another thing to me though. When you feel the world crashing down on you, it's a welcoming balm to intangible wounds."

"You're drunk."

She raised a hand. "Let me finish. You have any idea what those intangible wounds are?"

"You need rest."

"You really like ordering me around, don't you?"

Sai placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm showing concern. It's been a long day and you're exhausted."

She batted his hand away. "It's unbecoming of you to feel sympathy for me so stop it."

"Sakura –"

"I don't need it," she retorted hotly. "It only reminds me of how weak I am. I'm a trained medical specialist under Tsunade-shishou so I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, you and other people. I became a medic so I can help other people and reduce casualties."

Then her eyes went misty. "No…that's actually a lie. I only did it because I wanted to be on equal footing with Naruto and Sasuke-kun. Back when we were genins, they always protected me. I always, always stared at their backs, always hoping that someday, I'll walk on the same path as them."

"But then…" she sniffled. "No matter how hard I worked, they still kept moving forward. Never looking back."

" _I won't go back on my word. It's my ninja way."_

Naruto.

" _Are you willing to betray the village for me?"_

Sasuke-kun.

Tears coursed down her cheeks. "Until now, they're still ahead of me. Sasuke-kun gave himself up to protect the village and Naruto rebelled against the unjust system to save him. I'm so envious of them, Sai. They freely do what they want to do while I'm…" She thumped her chest for emphasis. "…I'm shackled by my own responsibilities."

" _I don't believe what you said earlier. I told you this before and I'm telling you again – I hate it when people lie to themselves."_

Still brimming with tears, she continued, "You and Naruto were right about me. I often lied to protect my own feelings. To compensate for it, I always do my best to keep all of you safe." Wiping her tears, she smiled wistfully. "However, my efforts weren't enough since Sasuke-kun and Naruto were still taken away from me. I cannot follow on the path they decided to tread."

"I was too late when Sasuke-kun got arrested. I prioritized Naruto's treatment so he'll recover quickly and we can save him together. But the idiot decided to do it on his own and once his mind's made up, not even I had the heart to stop him."

The pinkette wept uncontrollably, shoulders shaking from the stress and emotional turmoil she endured for several days. "In the end, they abandoned me. I'm fed up from being left behind…and…I'm tired of everything being so completely fucked up that I'm unable to do anything about it!" Her hand crushed the sake bottle, blood trickling down her broken skin. "Just like that…I lost the two people I care about!"

The first time Sai saw her in this state was when he called her out on ignoring Naruto's feelings. Even though he knew the blond's feelings for Sakura, he didn't listen to her side of the story. At first, he found their bond to be complicated, too full of hardships and hate.

So when he witnessed the three together, even if their conversation bordered on bickering, Sai surmised if it were in a different setting, it'll sound more like a playful banter between long-time friends. Sasuke still acted like a complete bastard yet his words lack the usual biting coldness when interacting with them.

He was amazed that despite everyone's skepticism of the Uchiha's switch of allegiance, Naruto wholly placed his trust in him. Despite their differing views, the two worked in perfect sync against Madara and his henchman.

 _Their bond was extraordinary._

Like Sakura, he was envious as well.

Seeing her crushed by the recent events was too much for him to bear.

Tentatively, Sai reached for her hand clutching the broken bottle. He carefully extracted every splinter embedded on her skin and wiped the blood. Retrieving ointment from his pack, Sai was surprised as her wounds began mending itself, blood coagulating and the abrasions lightening.

Not soon after, her injury completely disappeared.

' _Impressive,'_ Sai thought, letting go of her hand. _'No doubt, she's the Hokage's apprentice.'_

Her resilience was amazing. She was able to work in stressful environments all the while concealing her feelings with a well-crafted smile. If she weren't a medical specialist, her skill set would be very valuable in Anbu.

Truly, he understood why Sasuke and Naruto would readily risk their lives for her.

 _She was valuable to them._

Unexpectedly, he felt the same way.

 _If this was how bonds were formed, then…_

Sai tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. "I haven't been your teammate for quite a long time but I understand why those two could walk forward without regrets. It's because you're always watching their backs that they're able to fight without inhibitions. You know what it means, Sakura?"

She shook her head.

"Sasuke and Naruto fully believe in your abilities that they have no qualms in entrusting their lives to you. In a man's point-of-view, it's the highest form of acknowledgement."

More sniffles and sobs.

"Sasuke accepted his arrest because he knew you'd take care of Naruto. Naruto followed Sasuke because he knew you'd be like this without them. Both knew your capabilities so they didn't hesitate to do those sacrifices. You three act like a full cycle – if one is missing, it'll end viciously."

Sai tilted her chin up, wiping her tears with his hands. "Don't belittle yourself, Sakura. You've done more than enough so give yourself credit this time." He gathered her in his arms. "I'll be here so cry as much as you want."

Her sobs eventually ceased.

* * *

 **Third Training Ground**

 **7:00 AM**

Kakashi stood in front of the kunai-shaped memorial, staring listlessly at the names of his comrades engraved on the stone. Every morning at exactly 6 o' clock, he'd go to the training grounds and stare at his teammates and former mentor's names until the day ended. Heaving a sigh, he didn't bother to acknowledge the Anbu's presence behind him. "More news?"

"Hai," the Anbu answered. "Ibiki-san told me to inform you of Uchiha Sasuke's disappearance. We successfully extracted Uzumaki Naruto and relocated him to a safe location."

"I see. Tell Ibiki to start the next phase of our plan."

"Yes sir!" The Anbu immediately disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

...

After making sure that there were no signs of lurkers within the vicinity, Kakashi returned his gaze back at the memorial.

"Kirin."

Behind the memorial, the black-cloaked Anbu wearing a Chimera mask stepped out. He acknowledged his superior's inquiry with a curt nod. "The _'move'_ has begun," he reported, voice hushed. "Once the _'slug'_ is inside the conference room, we'll commence the mission."

Opening his book, the Jōnin skimmed a few phrases before closing it. "Hmm…I hate waiting so make sure you gather everything before the summit ends. Tell Neko to start scouting the outskirts for our culprit."

Kirin nodded before disappearing.

The older man continued viewing the stone memorial until a messenger hawk loomed above the training ground, moving in circles.

Sighing, he placed a hand on the stone's cold surface. "Obito, it's time. I'll be back here tomorrow to visit you, Rin and Minato-sensei. The ajisai aren't in full bloom yet, so for now –"

' _Please continue watching over us.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. Finally we'll begin the Kage Summit Arc. For the readers who continued reading the story, thank you so much. I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is still the property of Kishimoto-sensei.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! It's been a hellish week and I managed to pull through and finish this chapter! Thanks for all the love and support – you guys are the best. Without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 12:** The Kage Summit

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

 **6:00 AM**

Dawn slowly illuminated the dark recesses of Konoha.

Above the quiet village, a lone figure of a woman sat languidly as pale slivers of light gradually reach her perch atop the First Hokage's carved head.

Nursing her fifth bottle, Tsunade continued observing the remains of the village her grandfather and Uchiha Madara founded together. Until now, she found it unbelievable that her grandfather once joined hands with an enemy who almost obliterated the entire shinobi world.

The enemy he considered as his closest friend.

' _Ojisan, I wonder what ran through your mind when you formed the village with him,'_ she asked inwardly. During the Warring States era, the Senju and Uchiha clans often pitted against each other. Due to her grandfather's efforts, the Uchiha were subdued and after a truce formed the Hidden Leaf Village.

After that, her grandfather became the First Hokage, Madara eventually went rogue and the rest was history.

Glimpsing the remains of her grandfather's legacy, she surmised the entire reconstruction will take several months to finish.

Though Konoha's physical structures will be restored, its shinobi system remain crumbled. Reforming an aged system that existed long before she was born would take several years to achieve.

Not to mention, it meant going against her grandfather and uncle's ideals.

Should it come to fruition, there's no guarantee she'll still be the Hokage to witness its changes.

Nonetheless, she didn't have the confidence to contradict the elders and her grandfather's ways. As always, her hesitation hindered her supposed plans.

If only –

"Hokage-sama."

She didn't acknowledge the newcomer, eyes focused on the village.

"The Raikage and the Tsuchikage have finally arrived and will be escorted to the Hokage Tower. The Mizukage will be delayed for an hour due to untimely errands. The Kazekage is already in the conference room."

The Hokage didn't respond, continuing her silent vigil and drinking copious amounts of sake.

Done with his piece, he turned to leave.

"Shikamaru."

Said person stopped, looking at his superior's back with curiosity.

"Do you think I'm a weak leader?"

It was a trick question and he couldn't afford to be dishonest with her. "Yes."

He expected a loud retort or a sudden surge of her chakra. Neither happened, she remained sitting on her spot contemplating his blunt response.

"I see."

He sensed her need for an explanation. "In my opinion, there aren't natural born leaders – every person started out as weak. As they face obstacles and hardships, the lessons they gain from overcoming those things make them stronger. I believe that a strong leader isn't measured by his or her innate talents – it's through expertise."

A self-satisfied smile crossed the blonde woman's red-stained lips.

 _As expected from Shikaku's son._

"Blunt as always," Tsunade remarked, standing up. "Everything you said are all true. We won't learn anything if we don't make mistakes. It makes us more commonsensical."

Shikamaru nodded his head in understanding.

"Anything else?"

"Ibiki-san successfully moved the fox away from the hellhole."

A perfectly shaped brow went up. "I'm surprised he went with them without a fuss."

' _Better not tell her how we did it,'_ Shikamaru grimaced, recalling how he resorted to grave coercion in evacuating Naruto from the hospital. Ibiki didn't inform him where they'll take Naruto due to confidentiality.

For him, it was better that way since Sakura will eventually catch on to their plans. As much as possible, he planned to avoid her wrath at all costs. "I resorted to other means of extraction. It was hard to convince Sakura in signing those forged discharge papers."

"Heh, already having a hard time dealing with a woman?" the buxom Hokage sauntered toward him and placed a well-manicured hand on his shoulder. "Better get used to it. Women are trained to be strong in the men's world."

"Troublesome," he remarked, not yet done with his report. "Ibiki-san also told me to inform you that Sasuke was removed from his cell by unknown assailants."

The vein above Tsunade's left temple throbbed. This news didn't bode well for her. "And?"

"Ibiki-san already dispatched a search party. As of now, there's no word of his current location. It's highly likely they took advantage of Naruto's arrival in the headquarters to get him."

She didn't expect **them** to make a move so soon. "Inform Ibiki to continue the search. I'll be expecting updates immediately after the summit. Is Kakashi aware of this?"

"Yes."

Knowing Kakashi was informed beforehand lessened Tsunade's worries. "Regardless of these problems, keep your focus on the summit. Leave the search to Ibiki and Kakashi."

Shikamaru nodded, handing the documents to Tsunade. "Here are the notes for today's conference."

She took the sheaf of papers from him and skimmed its contents. Pleased, she returned it to him. "Excellent work. You did a better job than Shizune in omitting the boring parts." With her free hand, she patted him on the head. "You're on the right track in becoming the next Hokage's adviser."

Her compliment was off the bat. "Thank you."

With that said, Tsunade walked past him. "Well then, let's head out."

"Hokage-sama."

She paused, head tilted sideways to indicate her attentiveness.

"Despite all that's happened, know that I'm proud to serve under you."

Tsunade smiled, absorbing his words. With a wave of her hand, she gestured to Shikamaru to follow her as they head back to the Hokage tower.

* * *

 **Conference Room**

 **8:00 AM**

The entire atmosphere was tense.

Standing behind Tsunade, Shikamaru studied each Kage sitting on their respective seats. The Kazekage was flanked on either side by his siblings, Kankuro and Temari. Kurotsuchi accompanied the Tsuchikage while Darui stayed beside the Raikage, albeit a bored mood on his face. As for the Mizukage, Chojuro lingered behind her. The two were engaged in a deep conversation, the female leader's mouth curved disapprovingly.

Shikamaru sighed.

Even in such a peaceful time, they still didn't trust each other.

Although the alliance won the war, they have trivial matters to worry about.

Divide the spoils of war.

Reform each village.

Decide fates of war criminals.

Resolve conflicts and ensure the war will never happen.

So far, Konoha remained as the strongest village.

Aware of Naruto and Sasuke's prowess, the other Kage's forces wouldn't stand a chance against them. They'll be forced to use other means of retaliation since the tailed beasts are gone.

Even with Killer Bee, it won't be enough to defeat them. It's highly likely that he won't fight Naruto even if the Raikage ordered him to.

To increase the odds, the Tsuchikage will side with the Raikage. Iwagakure specialized in defense ninjutsu and paired with Kumogakure in offense will increase chances of victory. Since there were no wood specialists aside from Yamato to boost defenses, Konoha will be at a standstill.

' _Unless,'_ Shikamaru eyed the Kazekage talking to his siblings. _'They continue siding with us.'_

Sunagakure remained close allies with Konoha and will not hesitate to assist should they end up in war. However, Gaara shared Naruto's pacifist views and he would rather use negotiation instead of force.

With a temperamental Raikage and an impatient Tsuchikage, negotiations will simply fall into deaf ears.

Raikage and Tsuchikage.

Hokage and Kazekage.

The deciding factor will be –

The Mizukage.

Aware of her position, she will most likely play safe. The other female Kage wasn't interested in power and if the rumors about their connections with Akatsuki and the Fourth Mizukage were brought up to discredit her, she'd rather not interfere with the other four.

Should her decision become necessary, then she'd choose the lesser evil.

Or better yet, to where she'd benefit the most.

' _In terms of power, Konoha dominates the other four villages. With Naruto and Sasuke on our side, the most likely strategy would be to divide our power,'_ Shikamaru deduced. _'Holding the summit here was a good idea. They won't feel threatened by our strength and it'll display a sense of humility for Konoha at the same time.'_

He hated to admit even the council and the daimyō had brains too.

However, the strategy was akin to a double-edged sword.

' _I hope_ _ **we**_ _won't resort to that,'_ he smugly thought. Due to their hectic schedule, he was unable to run the basics down to Tsunade. He hoped she somewhat formulated a strategy of her own.

When push came to shove, Sasuke must have a chance to defend himself.

Somehow, they requested Mifune to deliberate the meeting again. The veteran samurai from the Land of Iron wasn't unfazed by the five imposing figures in front of him. Coughing for emphasis, he waited patiently as everyone's attention shifted toward him.

"With no further ado, we will begin the summit." After urging everyone in the room to read the outline of their meeting, he continued. "In the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi War, it is fair to say we suffered casualties – death & destruction alike. Since majority of the battle was situated in the Hidden Cloud, will the Raikage please inform us of the current situation?"

Raikage straightened in his seat. "Last time, we requested for financial aid from the Cloud daimyō regarding our construction budget. We haven't heard any response from his representative so we decided to forward our cause to the summit."

"A wise move. Waiting for their approval will take several months," Tsuchikage remarked dryly. "Since Iwagakure didn't suffer major damages during the war, we're willing to pool our resources for Hidden Cloud's restoration."

"Sunagakure will help as well," Kazekage added. "Since our location lack in natural resources, we'll supply technology and manual labor instead."

"The recent abolishment of our caste system rendered us unable to provide capable shinobi for manual labor," Mizukage piped in. "As our village is fertile in vegetation and water, the Hidden Cloud will be provided with these resources."

"For Konohagakure, we will provide manual labor and medical aid," Hokage spoke up.

The Raikage felt overwhelmed by their gracious offers. "On behalf of the Hidden Cloud, we gratefully appreciate the assistance."

"Let's proceed to how we'll accumulate additional funding," Mifune diverted to the next agenda. "I believe the Hokage has a suggestion."

Tsunade stood up and went to the podium. With a flick of her wrist, a map showing the Five Shinobi Nations appeared on table's smooth surface. "Our hidden villages thrive by performing various missions. As it stands, those who benefit from our services are the Five Countries. So, my suggestion will be to offer our services not only in major cities but also extend it to smaller villages."

"Hmm, our villages are compromised from financial crisis so I agree with your idea," Tsuchikage assented. "We can't always rely on those weakling daimyō for funding. They're too caught up in their own little worlds to even care about our villages."

The Raikage tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. "Bah! After protecting their asses from Madara and the Akatsuki, they have the nerve to withhold money from us."

"It's understandable since they financed our weapons and other resources," Mizukage remarked. "The devastation caused by the war was tremendous even though it only lasted for days."

Tsuchikage sighed, rubbing his aching back. He was too old for this kind of meeting. "Every war that transpired often waste shinobi, resources and money. Whoever thought Uchiha Madara singlehandedly caused imbalance in the shinobi world?"

"We survived the war because we united against him," Kazekage surmised. "Let's hope this alliance will last for several generations."

Mizukage couldn't agree more, fed up from conflicts. Kirigakure was known for its bloody past and she was appointed by the village to rehabilitate its fractured system. "I agree as well."

"In order to have a united front, we'll create an organization," Hokage suggested. "It will benefit not only the Five Countries but also the lesser villages."

"A Shinobi Union," Raikage reiterated, pleased by her suggestion. "It will be a fair exchange between villages – shinobi and non-shinobi alike. It'll help us promote our services and relegate manpower without communication barriers."

"Once we open our borders to other villages, there's a chance of security breaches," Kazekage noted. "We're currently lacking in manpower so we'll have to train new shinobi."

"For this organization, we'll assign representatives from every village," Tsuchikage added. "We've got our hands full in rehabilitating our respective villages so a Shinobi Union will lessen our burden."

"You mean, to lessen the burden on your back," Raikage teased.

Laughing sounds ensued.

"The Tsuchikage has a good point," Kazekage commented, a small smile hinted on his pursed lips. "The assigned representatives will directly report to us. For smaller villages, the chieftain will have to do."

"Agreed," Mizukage assented, tapping a finger under her chin in a thoughtful gesture. "For every mission request received, I suggest bringing back the ranking system. It'll make it easier for us to delegate each task and base it on a specific team's capabilities."

"We'll also create a rule specifically for genin-ranked shinobi and those under the age of 15," Hokage decreed, remembering her brother Nawaki who died from an explosion. "In my grandfather's time, children were utilized to fight battles meant for adults. We should take further care of the younger generation so that they won't end up as sacrifices in this new era. Therefore, I suggest putting them under C and D-ranked missions unless their instructor deems them capable of handling higher ranks."

Remorse filled the Mizukage's face. Her predecessor Yagura was an exceptional shinobi at a young age. Due to his control over the Three-Tails and possessing two bloodline limits, he was appointed as the Fourth Mizukage.

Unfortunately, his reign became a tyrannical era for the Hidden Mist.

There were qualms that an unknown source manipulated Yagura. Eventually, Kirigakure's council deduced it as the work of Uchiha Madara. The Uchiha clan were famed for its genjutsu and it wasn't a brainer that Yagura was utterly controlled by him.

She stared at Tsunade with newfound admiration. _'How brave of you, Hokage. Even I wouldn't think of that idea. We're so used to exploiting children to fight our battles that we forgot their importance for future generations.'_

Adding more to her resolve, she glanced at the Kazekage in deep discussion with the Raikage regarding shinobi training and Chojuro standing beside her.

Her faith in the younger generation was gradually restored.

"Now we've got that out of our backs," Mifune commented wryly, "For the next agenda, it's marked as an urgent matter."

"Nothing's more urgent than Onoki breaking his back," Raikage snickered.

The aged samurai's face was solemn. "Apparently, it concerns with apprehending the remains of Akatsuki."

The lightening mood was quickly replaced with deadened calm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mizukage commented bafflingly.

Mifune's eyes surveyed the outline. "It's a formal request from the Fire Country daimyō," he read aloud. "It states here that those who're directly connected to the perpetrator of the Fourth Shinobi War named Uchiha Madara should be given exemplary sentence by the Five Kages for the purpose of upholding justice."

"That's absurd. Akatsuki was completely eradicated," Tsuchikage remarked. "Madara's long gone and I don't think there's someone out there who can emulate his foul plans."

The mere mention of Madara's name spiked the Raikage's repressed rage. He glanced at the Hokage whose expression went stern. "Apparently, not all perpetrators were completely annihilated. Isn't that right, Hokage?"

Said person only glared at the Raikage.

"Just when everything is over and done with," Tsuchikage mused, finally getting what the Raikage meant. Staring at the agenda Mifune was referring to, he asked. "Who are the persons involved?"

"According to the report, Uchiha Sasuke is the only living accomplice and currently incarcerated at the Anbu headquarters."

"And the Fire Country daimyō is ordering us to decide what to do with him?" Mizukage reiterated, glumly. It wasn't their job to apprehend and execute war prisoners. If the prisoner were a shinobi, it would be the job of its village to mete punishment.

Lacing his fingers together to form a tent under his chin, the Kazekage carefully studied the situation. Based on his colleagues' mixed reactions, it'll be difficult to convince them in sparing Sasuke's life. His expression went sullen as he recalled Naruto's tear-streaked face when he last begged for help.

Back then, he told Naruto he couldn't help due to Sasuke's case being a village matter.

However, since it was forwarded to the summit and requested by the daimyō itself –

The Five Kages will now decide his fate.

It was the perfect opportunity.

Eyeing Shikamaru viewing the entire scenario with a bored look, Gaara guessed it to be his doing. However, there were major setbacks to his plan.

First was the Raikage.

Judging from his current display of temper, he'd rather have Sasuke executed since he hadn't moved on from the latter's assault during the first summit and his brother's kidnapping.

Putting it in another prospect, he and Naruto will make Konoha superior among the Five Shinobi Nations.

As Naruto set the other tailed beasts free, only the Hachibi and Kyūbi remain in their respective hosts.

In terms of power, Naruto is the strongest jinchūriki.

In terms of equality, only Sasuke could rival his strength.

To even the odds, they'll have to get rid of him.

Based on the expressions of his fellow Kage, they were thinking of the same thing.

* * *

On the other hand, Shikamaru was restless.

He purposely included Sasuke's case in his outline and his calculations turned out accurate.

From his vantage point, his superior is trying her best not to let her own temper flare alongside the Raikage's. _'I hope she's not planning to combust on this one,'_ he mentally prayed.

The Raikage scoffed, his intuition proven true. "We didn't come here to clean up Konoha's mess! Why didn't you get rid of him sooner, Hokage?"

"Giving him a chance will be prudent since he was instrumental in the Fourth Shinobi War," the Hokage interceded, calmly.

"A chance? Bah! It was tough getting rid of Madara and now you want to spare his spawn?" Raikage seethed, recalling Sasuke kidnapping his brother and Madara's atrocities. "As long as that boy possesses that cursed bloodline, he'll no doubt end up like his predecessor."

The Mizukage chose not to respond yet her scowl said it all.

"Raikage, your assumption that Sasuke will end up like Madara is unjustified," the Kazekage interjected. "Madara was a psychopath who got heavily drunk on power. Uchiha Sasuke became like that due to his family's tragedy. Unlike his predecessor, he can still listen to reason. Therefore," he met the Hokage's eyes. "I propose that he be given a fair trial."

Hushed whispers quickly filled the room.

"Preposterous! After what he did to the summit and my brother, you want him to have a trial?" Raikage snarled, banging his fist on the table. "I won't allow it!"

Tsuchikage tried comprehending the younger Kage's suggestion. Truthfully, reasoning with an Uchiha was ludicrous. He learned that the hard way. Uchihas breed hatred in their hearts and witnessing Sasuke succumbed to his personal darkness when he previously attacked the summit proved it.

Though he aided in the war, they had no idea of his true motives. Moreover, possessing both sharingan and rinnegan that are the key factors for triggering the Infinite Tsukuyomi solidified his status as a threat.

A threat eliminated quickly.

Tsuchikage spoke up. "I agree with the Raikage. Uchiha Sasuke attacked the first summit out of his own volition. Now that he has two bloodline limits, it's possible he can recreate what Madara did. And that's what we're trying to prevent from happening."

"Mere assumptions!" Hokage argued hotly, unable to contain her anger. "Have you all forgotten how he helped us defeat Madara? He even helped Naruto dispel the Infinite Tsukuyomi! If it weren't for him, we'd still be trapped inside a cocoon and dreaming endlessly."

"That's why he **IS** a threat. Even if we have Naruto and Bee, he'll simply entrap them with his rinnegan. Not only that, he can use his sharingan to cast genjutsu," Raikage fired back. "Use your head for once and not your heart, Hokage! Showing sympathy is something only weak people do!"

Tsunade's fists curled tightly at the word.

Shikamaru took notice of it. He was suddenly afraid of her lashing out, but knowing Tsunade won't back down from being insulted, he wisely chose not to interfere. He glanced back at the other Kage who sported similar downtrodden expressions.

Even they're having a hard time deciding Sasuke's fate.

Gaara will definitely side with Tsunade. As Naruto's friend, he'll use his authority as Kage to make sure Sasuke will get a fair trial.

As for the Mizukage…

Women usually side with their own kind. Mei and Tsunade were similar – women chosen by their own villages to save their crumbling shinobi system.

As Shikamaru predicted, Gaara spoke first. "If we're basing our judgments on mere hearsay, then nothing has changed. As long as there's negativity in people's hearts, there will always be conflict. If we prolong this cycle then the peace we fought hard to achieve will just be a fleeting dream."

Tsuchikage's eyes wavered slightly while Raikage's remained cynical.

"That is true," the Mizukage finally replied, expression downcast. "As shinobi, we've spent our lives mistrusting each other. The reason we have these wars was due to our opposing ideals. I believe that it's now up to us in setting an example for future generations."

Shikamaru's heart pounded loudly.

"Therefore, I also refuse to grant Uchiha Sasuke a trial."

The four Kage exchanged surprised looks.

Even Shikamaru and the rest of the Kages' aides were baffled.

They didn't expect her response.

"When Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki waged war against the Shinobi World, we united to defeat him. Despite our differences we showed them the power of our allied nations," she explained, her usually soft gaze firm with resolve. "After facing Madara, I understood why he was considered a legend. Though he was under the influence of Edo Tensei, his strength outmatched us. We didn't stand a chance even if we fought him altogether."

Mei apologetically stared at Gaara and Tsunade. "Lastly, experiencing the Infinite Tsukuyomi made me realize how terrifying the Uchiha's doujutsu were. It may sound cowardly but, in order for peace not to be taken away from us again we'll have to execute him."

Tsunade's brows knitted together in trepidation.

Three against two.

Although their reasons were legitimate –

It was still wrong.

"I don't agree with your stupid assumptions," she strongly opposed. "Don't compare Sasuke with Madara. They're two different people. As Mizukage said, we all have different views. Though his path deviated, he's still one of us. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't defeat his predecessor, the Jubi and the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

The other three mulled her words carefully.

"Unfortunately, they are similar."

Eight pairs of eyes flitted at the Tsuchikage who wore a grim expression.

"Uchiha Madara became hell-bent on revenge due to his brother Izuna's death. If I'm not mistaken, Sasuke shared the same reasons," he surmised. "Without question, a loved one's death can make a person do bad things. I've witnessed it countless times and I survived four great wars because of it. Can you all imagine our shinobi nation destroyed by a man spurred by personal grievances? It's horrifying."

Everyone chose not to answer. Even Shikamaru had no idea how to justify his intention to save Sasuke. His hand curled into a fist. This is the first time he's at a loss for words.

Raikage heeded Tsuchikage's words. His rage dissipated and replaced with uninhibited glum. "Don't get me wrong, I know what it's like to lose a brother. When Bee was kidnapped, I'm more than willing to go through hell several times just to save him. Nevertheless, a crime is still a crime. As Kage, we should uphold justice especially for all the samurai he killed."

"Launching an assault on a neutral country is still an offense," Mizukage added. "Even if he came there to kill Danzo, he spilled the blood of innocent people. No offense but, without Danzō opening our eyes of Madara's revival, we wouldn't even be sitting here talking about peace."

"Our refusal still stands," Raikage finalized. "However, we have a lot of things to discuss and I don't plan to waste our first day deliberating on one man's fate. We'll continue this matter tomorrow." He turned to Mifune. "Proceed with the next agenda."

The samurai nodded. "Very well. We'll resume our discussion regarding the Hidden Cloud's distribution of funds."

As the other Kage diverted their attention to the topic at hand, Tsunade's fist kept shaking with vexation.

At that moment, Shikamaru realized their plan failed.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

 **11:45 PM**

Indeed, sake was a welcoming escape from reality.

Sipping the bittersweet liquid, Tsunade stared at the reports about today's discussion. Amber eyes squinted tiredly at the minuscule writing while formulating her next strategy. Due to the alcohol, she made little progress.

Not to mention, she was literally drunk.

' _Only two days left,'_ she mused, pouring herself another round. Taking a swig, she glanced at her door being open and Shikamaru went inside.

After a quick bow, he placed a five-page document on her desk. "Here's the rough draft for tomorrow's meeting."

Tsunade thanked him then started leafing through the pages. Her expression turned sour as she recalled the events earlier. "It seems we'll have to rethink our strategy for **that** other matter."

Shikamaru nodded. "It's time for us to resort to drastic measures."

"We have no problems with the Kazekage but those three…" the blonde woman sighed, sipping her wine. "It's pretty obvious they're threatened by Sasuke's prowess. Convincing them will be hard since they know Konoha will hugely benefit from his strength."

"Their reasons for implicating Sasuke were legit. He did commit a crime on neutral territory and assaulted the Kages. His offenses are of national-level. Not to mention, the only crime he committed against Konoha was mere defection," Shikamaru pointed out. "Even his pursuit of Uchiha Itachi, a member of Akatsuki can't be classified as a crime. It felt more like he did Konoha a huge favor by killing him."

The Hokage rubbed her temples. Justifying Sasuke's reasons for going rogue will take longer and she'd rather get it done. "Regardless of it all, we cannot waste time. The best thing we can do is to reopen his case at the meeting tomorrow and coax those cowards to agree with us." Looking back at Shikamaru, she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry but I'll leave it all to you again."

He shrugged. "I don't mind taking this off your hands. You have other things to worry about, Hokage-sama."

Even if he didn't tell her, she already know.

Root's looming uprising.

Tsunade sighed, running a hand exasperatingly through her blond tresses. "I hate that things are not doing well in our favor. Any news from Ibiki regarding Sasuke's whereabouts?"

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Make sure no word of his disappearance comes out," she warned sternly. "Until the summit ends, continue the ruse of Uchiha Sasuke being incarcerated in the Anbu headquarters."

"Understood," Shikamaru acquiesced. He gave Tsunade a curt bow then left the office.

Alone, Tsunade reach under her desk for another fresh batch of sake. She was pouring herself another cup when a strong blast of wind entered her room. Her gaze narrowed at her opened window. "You know we have a door."

Kakashi laughed sheepishly as he entered through the window. "Sorry, old habits."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you heard everything we talked about."

"Can't say I didn't," he replied, stopping at her desk. Noticing her growing irritation, he remarked, "First day didn't go well?"

Her silence affirmed it.

"I see," Kakashi noted. "Then there's no other choice but to head on to the next phase."

Tsunade's eyes glinted at his hint. "I can't believe we'll resort to **that**." She glanced at Kakashi who remained unperturbed. "I'm even breaking several protocols for you."

A smile ghosted his well-concealed face. "A good friend once told me that those who break the rules are trash." Noticing her befuddled stare, he continued. "However, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. These are the words Obito imparted to me and I intend on passing it to my idiotic students."

His words sparked a familiar memory in Tsunade's mind.

It made her smile.

' _Like mentor, like student.'_

"So I take it everything is –"

"Ready," he finished. "We just await your signal."

Her brow rose in amazement. She wasn't used to Kakashi's display of reliability. Seeing there's no other choice but to move forward –

She clenched her fists.

This time, there will be no hesitations.

"Proceed with Plan C," she decided, voice low. "Use whatever means necessary and exercise extreme caution while the summit is ongoing."

The Jōnin simply nodded.

As Tsunade turned her back, he quickly lunged at her with a kunai. Sensing his killing intent, she blocked the attack and sent him flying across the room with a finger flick. Instead of his body slamming against the wall, it disappeared with a loud poof!

A smug smile crossed her face. "Satisfied?"

At the corner of the room, the real one moved away from the shadows.

"That'll never work on me the second time."

"I'm glad to know you heeded my advice."

"I'm your Hokage. Never underestimate me."

Kakashi smirked in satisfaction. Reaching inside his pocket, he placed a crumpled ball of paper on her desk. "A little present from me to you."

Tsunade eyed his gift with renewed curiosity. "After deliberately attacking your Hokage, you'll give me trash?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "As you ordered, we'll immediately commence the mission." Eyeing the clock on the wall, he added, "I apologize for leaving early, but I need to visit an old friend."

Bowing to his superior, he opened the door then left the room.

' _Now he uses it,'_ Tsunade sighed, eyeing the item on her desk with distaste. Unfurling the scrap of paper, her eyes scanned its contents.

A smile slowly crept her lips.

Though her day ended on a sour note, the crumpled paper literally boosted her spirits up. Folding it neatly this time, she stuffed it on the pocket of her pants. Downing her drink with a loud gulp, she grabbed her haori and hastily slipped it on. Walking toward the door, she paused while grasping the knob.

Due to the ongoing summit, security was raised to level 3 and the Anbu currently guarding her door will immediately suspect something if she left her office in a hurry. Slowly moving away from the door, she decided to use another route.

The window.

Swinging one leg out followed by the other, Tsunade eyed her grandfather's carved visage for a moment then headed out to her destination.

' _Time to get more sake.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it! The Kage Summit was an interesting chapter since it showed how the Five Kage deliberate shinobi issues (similar to actual politicians). It's my first time to write politically-driven stories and I kinda imagine the Shinobi Alliance like an actual governing body. Oh well, next chapter will be posted in a few days and I'll be expecting reviews from you dear readers. Remember, reviews are motivations for us writers so keep those coming! Thank you all and see you on the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is still the property of Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 13:** High Time

* * *

 **Outskirts near Fire Country**

 **1:00 AM**

Trekking dark forested areas wasn't her cup of tea.

As pale slivers of light bored through the thick cluster of trees, Tsunade fished the scrap of paper from her pocket and re-read the hastily scrawled message.

32.920 北150.582 東

' _If I'm not mistaken, it's somewhere in this area,'_ she mused, scanning the area for secret pathways or anything out of the ordinary.

Nothing but trees.

If there's nothing then…she joined her hands together. "Dispel!"

Soft rustling sounds reverberated throughout the forest. Thick foliage slowly receded, revealing a narrow gap ahead of her. Taking in a deep breath, Tsunade entered the gap. Once she was inside, the gap de-materialized and the surrounding trees reverted to its genjutsu state.

While treading the darkened path with the unmistakable stench of death, she bit back a scream when an Anbu wearing a cat mask suddenly materialized before her.

"Hokage-sama."

Heart pounding wildly inside her chest, she responded with a scathing glare. Undeterred by her silent hostility, the Anbu signaled her to follow him. Tsunade was secretly grateful for his presence since the ghoulish surroundings creeped her out. "This was one of Orochimaru's bunkers, wasn't it?"

The Anbu nodded. "Only Kakashi and I knew this place."

Tsunade's nose wrinkled in disgust as they passed by a deserted room in complete disarray, huge spatters of dried blood littering the walls. "Why in this location?"

"So we won't arouse suspicions," the man curtly replied, finally stopping before a tightly closed door. The buxom Hokage warily eyed the masked man as he rapped on the wooden surface.

Two.

Pause.

Three.

They heard the sound of approaching footsteps and after a few tinkering noises the door opened.

"Shizune?"

Her lifelong aide stepped aside for her to enter. Following close by, the Anbu sealed the door and stood guard. Shizune then led her to a narrow path with another sealed door. After doing a series of hand seals, the barrier lifted and she opened the door.

An operating table stood out inside the dimly lit room. Tsunade's heart quickened in anticipation as she eyed the object on top of it. "Status report."

"He's currently under genjutsu and sleep inducers to aid his recovery. Chakra levels are extremely low so I gave him aggressive amounts of chakra-restoring infusions."

"Injuries?"

"Yes. Moderate wound dehiscence at posterior and lumbar areas," Shizune replied. "Repairing it by myself will take a lot of time. If only Sakura were here –"

"No need."

"But…"

Tsunade removed her haori and passed it to Shizune. Pulling the blanket halfway, she began evaluating the patient's condition.

 _Acute internal bleeding in liver and stomach area._

 _Traces of strychnine poisoning in the blood._

 _Slow healing factor and extremely low chakra levels._

"Wound repair won't be our only problem. I doubt his organs fully regained their function," Tsunade noted, pointing at the bluish-black bruise marring the abdomen.

Surprise filled Shizune's features. "I didn't see that when I did the initial assessment."

"It's a slow form of anticoagulant poisoning," Tsunade concluded, biting her lip. Their patient wasn't fully recovered when he was taken from the hospital. "Shizune, prepare for emergency surgery. I'll begin extracting the poison then we'll proceed to manual debridement."

"Yes, ma'am!" Shizune acquiesced, leaving the room to gather the necessary equipment. Tsunade filled five basins with water, formed a bubble on her hand then inserted it inside the patient's abdomen.

Dark murky liquid slowly spewed out, collecting within the bubble. Dropping it in the empty basin, she repeated the process until the poison was completely extracted. Once Shizune returned with the supplies, they proceeded to the next procedure.

...

The sharp clanging sound of a metallic object echoed throughout the dreary room.

"Operation complete."

Shizune sighed in relief as she finished bandaging the sutured areas. Tsunade removed the mask off her face, plopping down the chair beside the operating table. Something cold pressed on her hand and she looked at it in mild surprise. "You never let me drink after a major surgery."

"A reward for a job well done," Shizune spoke, writing notes for postoperative care. "Though the poison was successfully extracted from his body, he's not out of the woods yet."

Her mentor sipped the sake. "Transferring him to a remote location was the only way to shake off his assailants. Fortunately, Kakashi apprehended the spy before things got worse."

"So, they were after him all along."

Tsunade shrugged.

"Tsunade-sama…"

Said person glared at her aide. "Finish what you're doing and send a report to Kakashi immediately."

Sighing, Shizune complied and left the room.

Tsunade began her postoperative watch. _'Cold and clammy with traces of chakra disruption.'_ Using her index finger, she jacked his nerve endings with chakra currents to forcefully subdue the disruption. _'Good response. Resisting even if he's completely knocked out.'_

Once the chakra flow stabilized, she patted his head lightly. Remorse hit her as she took note of his gaunt appearance. "Forgive me for putting you under extreme circumstances. You've become quite a commodity recently. Everyone's after you – alive or dead."

The slight swishing of the heart monitor distracted Tsunade from her frazzled nerves. Sipping more of the sake, she continued, "Although the war ended, people are still unwilling to let the past go. For them, blaming someone who's no longer here is easier. However, being held accountable for someone else's actions is actually the hardest."

Venting to a comatose patient was ludicrous yet his passivity urged her to go on. "My grandfather said that the village's true purpose was to provide a safe place where children would no longer be utilized as weapons for adult battles. In reality, we blindly serve those who're superior to us. For five generations that purpose remained unattainable."

The blonde Hokage downed the rest of the sake, amber eyes reflecting remorse. "Regrettably, my predecessors' inadequacies caused strife to your clan. Knowing peace came from the blood spilt by your loved ones – I can't even imagine the kind of life you went through."

She looked wistfully at her passive listener. "Although we're the last survivors of that bloody feud, I hold no personal grudges against you. You were simply a victim of your clan's darkness."

Upon saying those words, tears filled her eyes. She placed a comforting hand above his closed lids. "When you wake up, you'll be forced to endure several hardships. You'll continue to relive terrible memories & be ostracized by those you once protected. Enemies will flock around you and attempt to steal your clan's legacy. There will come a time that you'll make the biggest decision of your life – be it, good or bad."

Checking his temperature for the last time, Tsunade smiled.

"Then again, the greatest revenge for your cruel fate is to live your life to the fullest. Everything will turn out well as long as you have **them** by your side."

Pleased he survived the critical stage, she covered him with a blanket left hanging on the chair's backrest. After scribbling postoperative orders for Shizune to follow, she slipped back into her green haori and gave him a lingering glance.

 _Rest well, Sasuke._

* * *

 **Anbu Headquarters – Basement**

 **3:00 AM**

Two pairs of feet stopped before a heavily guarded door.

The Anbu guards acknowledged their presence and opened the door. Ibiki ushered his guest inside a dimly lit room with only a two-way mirror for viewing detained offenders. As his guest peered through the mirror, Ibiki began his report. "He showed no signs of resistance even after we brought him here. We restrained him with chakra-suppressing chains in case he decides to act up again."

"Any injuries or chakra depletion?"

"In actuality, we're the ones who suffered heavy casualties," Ibiki replied, sheepishly. "If your disciple didn't stop him, my men would be dead by now. I'm afraid the suppressing effects of those cuffs we put on him will not be enough due to the _Kyūbi_ chakra's potency."

"Let me in."

"It's dangerous, Hokage-sama."

"Your job will be in danger if I don't speak to him."

Defeated, Ibiki ordered the guards to leave the room. He pulled the metal latch securing the door and let his superior in. After Tsunade entered the cell, Ibiki bolted the door shut. Inside the empty cell, the Fifth Hokage gazed at the crumpled form of Jiraiya's beloved disciple.

Carefully approaching the catatonic blond huddled at the corner of the room, she knelt in front of him. When she lifted a hand to touch him, faint flickers of yellow chakra emanated from his body. She set her hand aside. "Pathetic. Landing yourself in this situation just for him?"

No response.

"You're just like **him**. Resisting until the very end."

The dejected teen's shoulders immediately tensed up.

Surmising it to be Naruto's first knee-jerk reaction, Tsunade quietly noted his wan appearance and passive defiance. "Sasuke's case has been forwarded to the summit."

His voice was devoid of emotion. "I know."

"Every action has its consequences so leave this matter to the Kages."

"I know."

Tsunade raised a brow at his brief responses.

Naruto stared at the two-way mirror behind her, as if sizing his chances of breaking through the glass. Knowing he'll make things worse if he did escape, he chuckled bitterly. "I already know. I know what Sasuke did at the Land of Iron was wrong. Kidnapping Bee-occhan and earning the Raikage's ire was wrong. Everything he did was wrong so you don't have to repeat it."

"If you already know then why are you acting like this?"

"Because it's UNFAIR!" Naruto snapped angrily, cerulean orbs narrowing into slits. "His arrest, his case, everything! You know as much as I do that without Sasuke, we'd never stand a chance against Madara and win the war! He deserves another chance and you guys cruelly took that away from him."

Tsunade didn't have the heart to argue, mindful he spoke the truth.

"You made it worse by bringing his case to that stupid summit," Naruto persisted, shoulders trembling from vexation. "Sandaime-ojisan once said that as long as we possess the Will of Fire, we can overcome anything. What you're doing defeats his ideals!"

 _Ideals meant nothing._

"Where do you think these **ideals** lead to?" she asked, quietly. When he didn't answer, she continued. "It lead to the formation of Root, numerous coup d'états, the Uchiha clan massacre, Orochimaru's betrayal and his subsequent attack during the _Chūnin_ exams and eventually, Sarutobi-sensei's death."

Irritation welled up inside her. All the ideals and beliefs she held onto were overrun by deceit. "Like you, I believed in the Will of Fire. I also believed kindness can resolve conflicts."

Hooking a finger under Naruto's chin, she forced him to meet her gaze. "Then I realized everything we believed in was all a ruse. Kindness and ideals aren't enough to resolve ongoing issues in our village, return those who died during the war and more importantly, save your precious friend."

Naruto squelched his eyes shut as the last of his hopes shattered by her revelation. He half-expected her to lie, to assure him that things will be alright.

She didn't.

Like everyone said, the truth definitely hurt.

His lower lip trembled.

Tsunade released her hold on his chin. "Kindness is considered a weakness for shinobi hence the rigorous training in stealth and deception. Did you forget that our lifetime mission is to protect Konoha and its people by all means necessary? Have you even tried killing someone for the sake of the village?"

Beaten someone into a bloody pulp? Yes.

Clobbered someone until near-death? No.

Actually killed someone? No.

No.

It dawned on Naruto that he never killed someone for the sake of the village.

Ironically, his teammates did.

Sai was a former Root member who performed assassinations under Danzo's command. Sakura was a medical specialist and often got her hands bloody from treating patients – alive, critical or dead. No doubt, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho were former Anbu operatives and had their own share of dealing with death.

They were perfect embodiments of shinobi while he was the hypocrite.

Sasuke wasn't a stranger to that either – he was vocal in killing Itachi back when they were genin. From the start, he treaded on a bloody path he couldn't get out of.

' _Sasuke, I failed to justify your actions. I kept saying we're similar but I never understood your situation. While we're so adamant in bringing you back to Konoha, you chose to move onward without looking back.'_

Naruto clutched his head, unable to contain the stress. "These talks about the village, shinobi, deception and kindness are too much," he admitted, ruefully. "I only wanted Sasuke back. I promised Sakura I'll save him yet I'm stuck in this hellhole. Even my rank isn't enough to make a plea bargain. I'm useless…so useless, 'ttebayo."

Dull orbs gazed back at the Hokage. "Then again, you're the Hokage. You don't know how badly I needed your power to save Sasuke and change things. Based from what you said, everything was a complete farce. The ideal shinobi world I believed in was nothing more but a pipe dream."

It pained her to hear him say those things. "Naruto…"

"Kakashi-sensei told me that a shinobi lives by two rules: To live or to die. I didn't understand what he meant by that…until now. Living through a lie or die knowing the truth. These were the things that made Konoha the way it was," Naruto explained, listlessly. "My father once told me as long as that system remains…there will never be peace." His eyes bored into hers. "With the way things are going…if I somehow end up like you…I'd rather not become Hokage at all."

She couldn't stand seeing this pitiful Naruto. Her hands curled into fists. "So you'll simply throw your dream away? You, a snot-nosed brat who totally underestimated my position. While you focused solely on one being, I worked my butt off to protect the entire village and its people."

"Abandoning one person is similar to abandoning the village."

"Grow up! You think wallowing in self-pity will change the Kages' minds?" Tsunade argued hotly, placing her hands on Naruto's shoulders and started shaking him. "Don't just focus on Sasuke! Nurture the village, its people and the future generations! This is only the beginning so don't give up on your dream!"

Tears sprang from the boy's eyes, reducing him into a weeping state. "How can I be Hokage if I can't even save my closest friend?"

His words brought a sharp pang in Tsunade's heart.

It quickly reminded her of Jiraiya's similar state when Orochimaru betrayed the village. Unable to accept his defection, Jiraiya chased after his teammate and failed miserably. It was devastating, he believed that people could still change.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

Orochimaru continued his twisted search for knowledge and Jiraiya became an itinerant to stalk on him. In the end, the latter died without even knowing his friend changed for the better.

Tsunade didn't want Naruto to meet the same end.

She enveloped the broken boy in a comforting hug. "Forgive me, Naruto. I truly understand how you feel. However, everything we did is for the good of the village. As you grow up, you'll experience several things that won't be resolved by simple talks and acts of kindness. Eventually, you'll realize what it means to be Hokage and bear the entire village on your shoulders."

Blue eyes watered in recognition.

"Don't let the sacrifices your parents and our predecessors be for naught," Tsunade pleaded. "If you truly wish to save Sasuke then you better start living on for his sake. Never give up your dream."

Hearing his sniffles, she stroked his head comfortingly. "So take all your anger out on me. Take it all out until there's nothing left."

Although Naruto swore not to cry anymore, he crumpled uncontrollably in Tsunade's arms.

* * *

 **Conference Room – Summit Day 2**

 **11:00 AM**

"Are we all in agreement?"

The Five Kage nodded.

"Now that the Shinobi Union is formed, each Kage can appoint their representatives. After the meeting, we'll send messenger hawks to notify the smaller villages of our decision." Mifune glanced at their next agenda. "With that taken care of, we'll discuss the funding for our respective structures."

Tsuchikage noticed the Hokage's perplexed expression. "Is something wrong?"

Tsunade clasped her hands together in an attempt to calm herself. "Before our meeting, I met with the council elders and the daimyō's representative. Due to the increasing number of patients, we requested additional funding for hospital supplies and medicine."

"What did the representative say regarding the matter?"Mizukage questioned.

Tsunade eyed Shikamaru who responded, "Our budget has been withheld by the daimyō."

Hushed sounds were exchanged as the other Kages' expressions grew stern.

Mizukage feared something was amiss. "Will this be temporary?"

"Did he cite reasons for this sudden act?" Kazekage inquired.

"Because we exhausted all the funding for the reconstruction, they can't spare a single ryo for patients not originally from Konoha." Tsunade gritted her teeth, recalling the representative's smug expression when he also mentioned that the Academy's reconstruction will be on hold.

"Not only outsiders but Konoha's own people are also affected," Tsuchikage mused, not liking the extent of the conversation. "If this persists, it will delay the manpower and medical aid needed for Kumogakure's rehabilitation."

"A disadvantageous act," Mizukage agreed, hating the fact their plans were being derailed. "Konoha and Suna are leading in terms of healthcare. I doubt Suna could compensate the increasing demand for it. How about your front, Kazekage?"

"With Chiyo-baasama gone, I'm afraid our medical expertise dwindled," The scarlet-haired Kage admitted. "Though our medics are trained with medical ninjutsu, we lack expertise in specialized fields."

The Raikage fumed. Medical aid and manpower are vital for Kumogakure's restoration. He had a hunch for this decline. "Perhaps the daimyō got disappointed on how you handle **some** things, eh…Hokage?"

"Are you insinuating something, Raikage?" Hokage retorted.

"Both of you stop," Tsuchikage scolded the two adults. "I didn't come a long way from Iwa just to watch you argue over the smallest things."

The Mizukage's tone hinted suspicion. "The Raikage has a point though. Is this related to the daimyō's request regarding Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Highly likely," Tsuchikage mused. "Our daimyō often used that tactic whenever we failed to do something he ordered – be it assassination or chasing squirrels. Since we lack resources for shinobi training, we resorted to hiring mercenaries groups like Akatsuki for aid." His expression went grim. "Look where it got us."

"That's all in the past," Hokage argued. "We should move on and figure out our next course of action."

"The daimyō did refuse because of him," Raikage fired back. "He should've been executed a long time ago! Keeping him alive will only cause unrest in our villages and people."

"That's enough," Kazekage contended calmly. "Focusing our attention to Sasuke will not help with your village's rehabilitation. Didn't we all agree to discuss this on the last day of the summit?"

"If my village will not get the aid it deserves because the Hokage let that brat live, I won't forgive anyone in this summit!" Raikage growled hotly. "I'm done with all the negotiating and whatnot! I'm giving the order for his execution!"

Tsuchikage sighed at the latter's hotheadedness. Still, the sudden withdrawal of funds for Konoha was indeed suspicious. If they were still enemies, Iwagakure would immediately jump at the opportunity to take over. However, with Naruto and Sasuke on Konoha's side, he'll have to side with the Raikage. Even if Kumo possess the Hachibi, it's not enough to overturn Konoha's huge advantage in power. For now, siding with the impulsive Ay will even the odds and temper Konoha's mettle.

He rolled his eyes at the sight of the Hokage and Raikage arguing in front of him.

Bickering just like children.

It was now time for him to intervene. "Although I agree with the Raikage's notion, I find this withdrawal of funds suspicious. If words come out of this, even our own daimyō will eventually do the same thing. The only way to cut the chain is by complying with their demands."

"Are you even listening to yourself, Tsuchikage? He's still a child!"

"And the Kazekage isn't?" Tsuchikage argued. "Like I said yesterday, that boy possessed abilities similar to his predecessor. Compared to the jinchūriki, his power stemmed from hatred. Keeping him alive will be our undoing in the long run."

"Since it has come to this, it's about time I inform you all the reason for my delay yesterday," Mizukage acceded. "A week before the summit, there were rumors of an uprising near Kirigakure's borders. I sent Chōjūrō to investigate and the results were daunting."

"What do you mean?"

Chōjūrō stepped forward. "According to my investigation, a group of renegade shinobi formed an organization similar to Akatsuki. News of Uchiha Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi spread throughout nearby villages and attracted fanatics who were planning to recreate his plan."

"Bunch of extremists!" Raikage bellowed. "If that uprising will happen, our villages who have no sufficient defenses and resources will be in danger!"

Chōjūrō pushed his glasses upward nervously. He glanced at the Hokage who was barely keeping her composure. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but –

"Well? How are they planning to recreate this plan if Madara's no longer here?" Raikage asked.

Tsuchikage crossed his arms, a knowing grin pasted on his lips. "It seems to me they'll need Madara's last descendant to achieve their goal."

Kazekage analyzed the situation carefully. "If word gets out of Sasuke still alive, all the more reason he'll be targeted." He turned to the Hokage and Shikamaru. "Were there any assassination attempts prior to the summit?"

Sweat beaded Shikamaru's forehead. If they admit to that, they will be blamed for not foreseeing its prevention. _'Not to mention, we have another uprising to deal with.'_

"There's none," he lied.

The Raikage's nostrils flared in anger. Danger was literally in front of Konoha's doorstep and the Hokage remained pig-headed. "You're obviously lying," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Haven't you all realized that stubbornness will eventually bring conflict to Konoha and our villages?"

Tsunade banged her fist on the table. "Get your act together, Raikage! Stop threatening my aide." She turned to the Mizukage. "Since the matter involves Konoha, we'll provide Anbu to assist you in the investigation."

"Pretty soft eh, Hokage?" Tsuchikage sneered. "Assigning Anbu over a petty thing? I tell you, killing that boy will completely eradicate our problems. His life will save thousands. Execute him."

"I refuse!"

"Need I remind you all we're in the middle of an important meeting," Kazekage reminded them. "Let's discuss his fate in another time. What matters most is that we need to plan alternatives of acquiring budget in case the daimyōs withdraw their financial support."

Raikage snorted. "Aren't you the cocky one, Kazekage? This is the problem with the younger generation. Just because you bear the title of Kage doesn't mean you're wiser than us."

"Compared to your earlier bickering with the Hokage, who's the wiser one?" Kazekage countered, dryly.

"Why you!"

Not soon after, the two Kages engaged in a verbal tussle.

The Mizukage intervened yet she ended up getting drawn to the argument. To make matters worse, the Hokage and Tsuchikage continued their heated exchange regarding past conflicts and failed armistice.

To sum it up, the second day was reminiscent of the previous summit.

...

Shikamaru heaved a sigh. Watching the Kages in a verbal battle royale was too much. _'Now I know how much of a threat Sasuke is,'_ he smugly thought. Inwardly, the council elders must be laughing right now.

He glanced at Mifune who was also watching, a sour look on his face. _'This is not good. Two already gave their consent to execute Sasuke. If the Mizukage agrees with them, he's done for.'_ He eyed his superior who continued arguing with the Tsuchikage. _'Right now, the only way to deal with this situation is to pacify the others.'_

"EVERYONE STOP!"

Five heads turned at the source.

Shikamaru raised his hands and repeatedly shook his head.

Mifune stepped forward, fed up from the immature display of behavior. "We didn't hold this summit just to witness the shinobi nations' leaders squabbling like children! More things are still in need of discussion and if you all could not handle your tempers, feel free to go out of the room. Your attendants will finish the meeting in your place."

All Kages sported pure guilt on their faces. Each returned to their respective seats except for the Hokage and Raikage. Mifune took notice of this and he warned, "All of you gave me the power to preside this summit so please return to your seats."

The Hokage sat down in a reluctant huff while the Raikage slumped back on his chair.

"Based on your immature squabble, I believe this matter with Uchiha Sasuke needs to be dealt with immediately," Mifune concurred. "Raikage and Tsuchikage voted for execution while Hokage and Kazekage voted for a trial." He turned to the Mizukage who seemed out of place. "I believe the decisive answer belongs to you."

The color drained from Mei's face. "Well, I…"

A loud slam broke the stifling atmosphere.

All eyes traveled to the Hokage whose palm produced huge cracks on the table's wooden surface.

Mei's gaze darted to her other colleagues, seeing their shocked looks. Even in such a desperate position, Tsunade refused to let go of Sasuke. _'Why? Why are you so determined to save him? If he lives, there's a chance that history will repeat itself…'_

Before Mei could give her reply, Onoki beat her to it. "Cease this insistent rebelliousness, Hokage. Why are you so adamant in saving Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Will of Fire."

"Pardon?"

"No matter what darkness befalls a person, a tiny flicker of fire inside them can still burn brightly," Tsunade reasoned. "All the conflict started between Senju and Uchiha. This resulted into hatred spreading throughout the entire shinobi world and wars ensued because of that. Have you ever thought why it persisted for several generations?"

No one answered.

"Because we never believed in camaraderie," she hissed, angrily. "In spite of reaching armistice, we continued pointing weapons at each other. Even now, we still have disagreements. Be realistic. Do you think a scrawny Uchiha brat can amass an army full of zetsus in such a short time and enact the Infinite Tsukuyomi like Madara?"

Everyone glanced at each other. Their expressions changed from anger to utter compunction, her words finally sinking in.

"Blaming Madara's wrongdoings to Sasuke will not give us the peace we wanted," Tsunade continued. "That brat you're referring to as the world's enemy is still a Konoha shinobi. It's ingrained in his body, in his mind and, in his soul. Even if he's dyed fully in black, there's still good in him."

"Even if you say he still has a chance, the fact he possesses those cursed eyes –"

"He can change," Tsunade insisted. "I believe in him."

Raikage snorted, sick from the sentimentalities. "This Will of Fire is starting to get annoying. When Naruto begged me on his hands and knees to spare Sasuke's life, I did consider it." He crossed his arms then continued, "Until that brat assaulted the summit, I knew he was a lost cause. You and Naruto are both stupid to give him a second chance."

"Now you're taking it on a personal level, Raikage."

The elder whipped his head back to find the Kazekage throwing him a dirty look. "I agree, it was humiliating of Naruto to beg you in sparing Sasuke's life. However, it was imprudent of you to trample on his good intentions. As shinobi, we're taught to endure hardships – be it physical or emotional. It may be a desperate move on his part, but, in order to save a friend's life…it's an honorable act."

He glared at his fellow Kages. "If you're going to stress on the part that I'm younger than all of you then you're dead wrong. Why are we holding the summit? Because we all see each other eye to eye. Didn't we unite against one enemy? It's ironic that we're now divided because of one man."

"So what are you suggesting then? You want us to give Sasuke a chance?" Tsuchikage asked.

Kazekage shook his head. "All I ask is for us to reflect on this situation in a calm manner. Frankly, personal grudges and past innuendos cloud our judgment."

Tsuchikage scratched his beard. "Even if you don't say it, you and the Hokage are on the same page. You believe he deserves a chance."

The younger man didn't respond but his eyes reflected his affirmation.

"I admit, there's light to what you're suggesting. As the Hokage said, rumors have to be investigated. And she's right." Her expression turned somber. "What if the rumors prove to be true? Then we'll have to exhaust our resources and make sure Sasuke will not be targeted. But, to what extent? Our villages are in the middle of rehabilitation and there's the frightening possibility that our daimyōs will hold back our funds. We can't allow that to happen."

Raikage assented. "Even if we grant him a trial, it'll take several months. Frankly, we don't have time for lengthy proceedings. Executions are swifter, and it'll save us time to focus on other things. Never forget that we're here for the village, not Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsuchikage chimed in, liking where this was going. "What'll it be? Trial or execution?" The elderly Kage glanced at the Hokage who remained standing, eyes flashing with determination. "I can see you're still unwilling to let him go. Why are you so determined in saving him?"

"You're deaf aren't you, old man?" Tsunade hissed. "Sasuke's a Konoha shinobi. There's still good in him, I'm sure of it."

"Saying there's good in him won't convince us," Tsuchikage replied. "We need credibility. No offense, but, I think the war made you softhearted and weak."

 _Softhearted._

 _Weak._

Was she really soft and weak that she can't even save one person?

" _Then again, you're the Hokage. You don't know how badly I needed your power to save Sasuke and change things. Based from what you said, everything was a complete farce. The ideal shinobi world I believed in was nothing more but a pipe dream."_

Tsunade laughed.

The high-pitched sound pierced through the stillness, bringing intimidation and uncertainty on the others. Even Shikamaru wore a dumbstruck expression.

"Tsuchikage," Tsunade began, a grin on her red-stained lips. "You're right. The last war made me weak and soft-hearted. However, something good came out of it. Because of that, I learned 3 valuable lessons."

The elderly Kage appeared dumbfounded at her sudden admonition.

"First is the village. As Kage, I vowed to protect it until I die. Second, fighting for what is right. As shinobi, everything we do is for the village – even if we use deception and underhanded means. Lastly," her smile widened. "It's mortifying but this came from a snot-nosed brat. As shinobi, running away is not an option. No matter what happens, we never go back on our word."

Gaara smiled at the familiar words.

"To make it short, I will never give that Uchiha brat up." Forming a fist, she placed it above her chest. "You want credibility, old man? Then hear this."

"What do you mean?" Raikage demanded.

Mizukage's eyes widened. "You don't mean, you can't be…"

Her smirk went wider.

"I'm relinquishing my position as Kage in exchange for Sasuke's freedom."

* * *

 **Unknown border near Mist Village**

 **12:00 MN**

A body slumped against the tree. Broken and battered, the shinobi found himself under the mercy of a masked Anbu. Before he could bite his tongue to commit suicide, a binding jutsu effectively kept him in place.

"My apologies. This will sting a little," Kirin warned, pulling out a kunai laced with sleeping draught and nicked the shinobi on the neck. Within seconds the victim lost his consciousness.

Kirin instantly zoned his attention at the approaching intruder.

"Ara, ara, this is why I told you not to use violence," his superior voiced out. "Ibiki will give us another lecture upon our return."

Kirin grabbed the unconscious shinobi by his neck and threw him near the latter's foot. "He resisted."

The other man bit his thumb. After performing hand seals, he slammed his palm on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A pack of ninja dogs appeared. Sitting atop Bull, Pakkun noted the unconscious shinobi with mock interest. "Another one. Since when did you start collecting rogue shinobi as a hobby?"

His summoner laughed. "Until we find our culprit. Now," his tone went serious. "Bring him back to Ibiki so he can start the interrogation."

Pakkun nodded, taking the body with them as they disappeared within a cloud of smoke.

Kirin regarded his comrade with guarded curiosity. With only a day left, finding the real culprit will take longer. "Still, going here without the Hokage's knowledge...we didn't come here to dispel rumors."

"Hmm…don't you think it's interesting to find out if those were true?" His superior pulled a kunai out of his holster. The blade glinted in the moonlight, reflecting his charcoal orbs. "Rumors are half-baked truths. Smothering with fire will allay our suspicions."

"And if those are false?"

He throw the kunai at Kirin's direction. It missed his masked face by mere inches, hitting the tree behind him with a loud THUNK!

Kirin turned slightly, eyeing the kunai embedded on the now-revealed shinobi's stomach. A smile curled his concealed lips. "It's our job to make those true."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

The moon rose majestically above them. Kirin stared at it with keen interest. "The moon looks mesmerizing tonight."

Light spilled through his superior's tall form as he moved towards the dead shinobi and yanked off his kunai. "Aa, it's beautiful." He turned to his subordinate. "It's time. Let's go."

Kirin smiled, the light bathing his superior slowly diminish as he ventured deeper into the forest. "Didn't you know, Kakashi-san? When a moon is fully visible in the night sky –"

 _All will be revealed._

* * *

 **A/N:** There we have it! Finally, things are starting to get interesting. Please feel free to send me your insights about this chapter. Thank you very much and see you all in the next one!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is still the property of Kishimoto-sensei.

 **A/N:** Hurray for chapter 14! Dear readers, thank you for reading my story. Now that things are starting to get interesting, the lengthy chapters might cause confusion especially to those who are new. So, here's a brief recap of the events:

 **Chapter 1** – Takes place in Konoha hospital. Mainly Sasuke's POV (Thoughts and flashbacks are in italics).

 **Chapter 2** – Funeral for war heroes, Sasuke and Sakura finally have the 'talk' and, Tsunade informing Kakashi of the council's demands.

 **Chapter 3** – Chapter 2 continuation.

 **Chapter 4** – Sasuke's arrest

 **Chapter 5** – Chapter 4 backstory. Team 7 interaction prior to Sasuke's arrest (This is Naruto's POV of the events in Chapter 4).

 **Chapter 6** – Takes place 2 days before the summit. Sasuke is already arrested while Naruto is in the hospital, recovering from his injuries in Chapter 4.

 **Chapter 7** – Takes place 1 day before the summit. Tsunade, Kakashi and Shikamaru plan their next move.

 **Chapter 8** – Chapter 7 continuation. Tsunade and Kakashi are plagued with regrets.

 **Chapter 9** – Chapter 8 continuation/backstory to the last scene where Kakashi met the other teams. Naruto is still in the hospital and emotionally damaged due to several factors (stress, injuries, need to see Sasuke, etc.).

 **Chapter 10** – Chapter 9 continuation. Start of Naruto and Hinata's budding friendship.

 **Chapter 11** – Takes place few hours before the summit.

 **Chapter 12** – Kage Summit Day One

 **Chapter 13** – Kage Summit Day Two

I'd like to extend my thanks to BookWormFT for pointing this out. Hopefully, this will help you guys adapt to the story's pacing. With no further ado, here's Chapter 14!

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 14:** Credo

* * *

The conference room was deathly quiet.

After hearing the Hokage's declaration, each person reacted differently.

Mei and Onoki had looks of bewilderment.

Gaara's usual stoniness was replaced with astonishment.

Their aides briefly lost their composure yet they managed to gather their bearings in case of a violent uproar – which, happened immediately as the Raikage recovered from his initial shock and responded by slamming his fist on the table. Sharp splinters and huge chunks of wood flew everywhere, leaving a gaping hole in its place. "Are you seriously giving up your position for that insolent brat?"

Tsunade smiled coyly. "That I did."

"Utter stupidity! If this is another desperate scheme of yours –"

"Of course, I'm desperate!" The Raikage flinched at her sharp admonition. "It's a shame that blathering idiots such as ourselves are setting bad examples for our villages. Even after winning the war, we still didn't learn the importance of camaraderie!"

At this moment, no one dared to retort.

"For the sake of a peaceful era, we need Sasuke's strength," Tsunade declared hotly. "If Naruto, the savior of the Shinobi World believe he can change then I'm betting everything I have to make sure he'll get the freedom he deserves."

Mei clasped her hands tightly. She believed Tsunade's words yet she didn't want to earn the Raikage and Tsuchikage's contempt. As a fellow female Kage, she found the other woman's reason to resign as ludicrous. "Tsunade, please reconsider. Konoha will suffer tremendously in your absence."

Ay inwardly agreed with her. Although he and Tsunade don't see each other eye-to-eye, they participated in the war together. Her medical expertise is badly needed so he didn't want their amity to end badly. "Vacating your position won't change things. Sasuke will still be executed for his crimes."

"Ay is right," Onoki added. "Tsunade, your recent actions have become unnecessarily drastic that it's affecting our alliance. Is Uchiha Sasuke really that important to you?"

Tsunade mentally counted from one to ten. When she finally opened her mouth, her tone was soft. "Uchiha Sasuke is first and foremost, a Konoha shinobi. He did us a huge service by killing Uchiha Itachi of Akatsuki. Where did he go wrong?" She glanced at the Raikage. "When he attacked the summit, wasn't it because of Danzō? When Sasuke joined the Akatsuki and kidnapped your brother, didn't Killer Bee escape? Realistically speaking, were there any reasons to implicate him other than the ones I mentioned? When Madara waged war against the Shinobi World, did Sasuke join him? Instead, he aided us even though we were at odds with each other."

Her hands curled into fists. "In actuality, Konoha was the one at fault. If my grandfather put more faith in his friendship with Madara, things might've end up differently. Instead of being bitter enemies, they could've been our formidable allies."

The other four exchanged wary gazes.

"Regardless, Sasuke committed crimes against our nation," Tsunade admitted. "However, he redeemed himself by going against Madara. What he and Naruto did to save the shinobi world surpassed our predecessors' accomplishments. Think carefully. Were past sins of his clan enough to vindicate him?"

Silence dominated the entire room.

No one dared to reply.

Or rather, everyone hesitated.

Tsunade's notions hit the mark. Sasuke's vengeful nature stemmed from his clan's demise yet he redeemed himself by defeating Madara and dispelling the Infinite Tsukuyomi. His crimes weren't majorly offensive and implicating him for his clan's mistakes that bordered on prejudice was definitely wrong.

Watching from the sidelines, Shikamaru knew why they hesitated. Like Tsunade said, Sasuke's strength was still needed. As the last Uchiha, he'll be invaluable to Konoha and its allied nations.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was akin to a double-edged sword. His mistrust of Konoha's ideals will make it harder for him to return to their side. _'I'll leave the convincing to Naruto,'_ he smugly thought. _'For now, safeguarding Sasuke's well-being is our top priority.'_

Eventually, the Kazekage raised his hand.

Amid hushed whispers, his tone was relatively calm. "I respect the Hokage's decision to resign." Turquoise eyes darkened as he continued, "I also agree with her. We're huge disappointments. Unwilling to trust others, bickering against another…as Kage, we should set a good example for the new era. Therefore, I'll also put my position on the line by vying for Sasuke's freedom."

Onoki and Mei's jaws dropped.

Behind the Kazekage, his siblings were poised to deliver bodily harm should any contradict Gaara's decision.

As always, Ay was enraged.

Before he could utter his displeasure, Gaara beat him to it. "As members of the Allied Shinobi Nations, we respect our fellow Kage's wishes. If she wants Sasuke freed in return for his services in the war then we're bound to do as she says."

The Raikage was practically foaming in the mouth. "Traitorous cretin! You're willing to side with…with…"

Gaara pointed a finger at him.

Ay followed his gaze. Sweat trickled down his brow as he discovered a sharp sliver of sand floating a few millimeters away from his torso. The other Kages looked down to find similar projectiles on their chests.

"If I had my way, I'd kill you all for getting yourselves distracted," Gaara warned dangerously. "Not to mention, dropping your guard down at the actual threat."

Fear crept up Mei's spine. "What do you mean?"

With a few strides, Gaara approached the Tsuchikage and Raikage. Tapping his fingers on the backs of their chairs, he continued, "Konoha and Suna lead in terms of medical aid and manpower. Without our aid, your precious villages won't be rebuilt."

He smirked at the seething Raikage. "Come to think of it, Kumo and Konoha share similar predicaments. The daimyō's refusal to give financial aid caused tremendous backlash in your villages' rehabilitation. Instead of incessant squabbling, shouldn't we set our differences aside and start working together?"

"Are you insinuating that we're actually threatened by Konoha and Suna?" Ay argued.

Gaara leaned downwards, his face at equal level with Onoki's. "Are you?" His tapping stopped. "Your eyes reflect something else though."

The elderly Kage's left brow twitched at the subtle hint.

A small smile formed on Tsunade's fair features. "Naruto and Sasuke. I'm pretty sure you're well aware of what they're capable of. Using the summit to eradicate Sasuke and even the odds is a good plan, isn't it?"

Onoki and Ay's faces bore guilt. As expected, Suna sided with Konoha. On the other hand, they didn't expect Gaara and Tsunade to catch onto their plan.

"Despite holding Sasuke's fate in our hands, you completely forgot one thing," Gaara reminded them, the corners of his mouth quirked upwards. "The daimyō overstepped his boundaries by giving us permission to decide. Here's the question: Are we entitled to do his bidding?"

"No," Mei finally answered, voice quiet from realization. "Sasuke's primary motive was to kill his brother. It didn't involve our villages. His attempted kidnapping of Killer Bee and conniving with Akatsuki were foiled indefinitely." She glanced at her fellow conspirators. Apparently, their tongues were tied.

Gaara smiled simply. "The Hokage's suggestion of giving him a trial is just. As a defector, Sasuke has to pay for his crimes." He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top of it. "It's dishonorable if we don't grant him a trial for his services during the war."

Raikage muttered curses under his breath.

Shikamaru stood beside his superior who regarded him with a permissive gaze. "With everyone's permission, I do have a suggestion."

The Kages sans Tsunade and Gaara were uncertain. Trust was already an issue for them and since Shikamaru was Tsunade's aide, his suggestion might either benefit or ruin the alliance.

"Tomorrow's the last day of the summit. For everyone's convenience, the verdict will be decided at the end of the meeting," Shikamaru suggested. "To make things fair, the other Kages will decide whether to give Sasuke a fair trial or –" His lips ghosted a smile. "The Hokage will set him free."

"Free him out of pure whim? Preposterous!" Onoki disagreed, not liking the younger man's insinuation. "Your suggestion isn't favorable for us since he'll live either way!"

"Didn't the Kazekage explain it already? The trial will give you free rein to persecute Sasuke without being threatened by our strength." Shikamaru explained complacently. "Even if you disagree, since his case was originally a village matter, the Hokage can simply **veto** the daimyō's order." His smile widened. "I'm sure all of you understand that the Kage's powers are absolute."

Seeing the horrified reactions on the Tsuchikage and Mizukage's faces brought Shikamaru satisfaction. Even the Raikage's disbelieving look increased his determination. "Konoha's Will of Fire shall live on," he warned dangerously. "Although Sasuke lost his, we won't let you bully him without concrete basis."

Mifune chose this moment to intervene. "As the presiding officer, I agree with his idea. I'm sure everyone is also thinking of the same thing, don't we?"

Much to Tsunade's elation, everyone nodded.

"I believe our meeting dragged on for too long," Mifune turned to his notes. "Please reflect on the things that happened today and I hope everyone will have a clear mind once you give the verdict tomorrow."

Amidst the deafening silence, Shikamaru's heart pounded loudly.

' _Finally, a brief calm.'_

* * *

"It is done."

The droopy-eyed Jōnin glanced from his novel as Kirin incapacitated his last victim. Renegades lie lifelessly on the ground and not a drop of blood had been spilled. He was wholly impressed by his subordinate's skills. "Send him back to Ibiki."

Kirin reverse–summoned their captive, disappearing in a loud POOF!

Loud squawks shattered the silent atmosphere. Kakashi looked up to find a messenger hawk circling above them. His eyes narrowed as he interpreted its movements.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't forget to clean up."

 _Don't leave any evidence behind._

Kirin nodded at the subtle message. While he disposed of the corpses, Kakashi's gaze trailed after the hawk as it flew back to Konoha.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

 **3:00 PM**

"What are you getting yourself into?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes in annoyance as Koharu and Homura repeatedly exclaimed their disapproval of today's meeting. Shikamaru stood at the corner of the room, quietly observing their one-sided banter.

"Resigning over a petty reason! You should've known better not to –" Koharu faltered as Tsunade's gaze fixed at her direction. Never had she seen the Godaime looked…sinister.

Instead of retorting, Tsunade shrugged. "With or without the war, I already planned on retiring early to focus on my gambling. You can't expect me to continue running the village in my approaching sixties."

Homura's eyes narrowed into slits. "Tsunade, we're in the middle of rehabilitating Konoha! You can't just abandon all your responsibilities in favor of your vices!"

Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk, effectively shutting him up.

"I'll formally announce my resignation after the summit," she hissed dangerously. "A new Kage will continue my work and usher Konoha to a new era."

"Abandoning the village in exchange for Uchiha Sasuke's freedom is absurd," Koharu spat, unable to stand Tsunade's standoffish attitude. "Reflect on your recent mistakes and withdraw your decision."

Homura followed suit. "Even if you resign, there are no outstanding shinobi who'll replace our glorious predecessors." Before leaving the room, his keen gaze bored through hers. "You've brought nothing but shame to your grandfather's name."

Tsunade remained unfazed as the two elders left the room.

…..

Shikamaru warily eyed his superior. After that heated exchange, he couldn't stay silent for long. "Treating the entire situation like a game…are you out of your mind?"

"Are you questioning my decision?"

"Yes."

Her brow rose up, slightly unnerved that he challenged her authority. "I didn't put my position at risk just to irritate them."

Shikamaru's eyes enlarged in shock. "You mean, you planned it all along?"

She nodded. "It's been two days and we still don't have leads. I did it to protect Sasuke and buy more time for Kakashi. Since our culprits are also after the Kage seat, I simply dangled it right under their noses."

Shikamaru swallowed nervously. He wasn't thrilled at her idea of leaving herself vulnerable to enemies. "I understand you had to do it to quell the uprising but tomorrow's the last day of the summit and we're running out of time –"

"Leave the uprising to Kakashi," she chided him, sternly. "What we have to do now is come up with a strategy that'll make the Kages agree with the trial."

"Wouldn't it better if we coax them to free Sasuke?"

Tsunade shook her head. "As shinobi, defection is an offense regardless of intentions. We will abide by the village's laws." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm entrusting tomorrow's activities to you."

As always, she left him with the complicated jobs.

Complicated yet doable.

Shikamaru bowed his head.

"As you wish."

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

 **6:00 PM**

"Stop wasting your youthful spirit by coming here!"

"Ara, ara, that's not how you treat a good friend who came a long way to visit you."

Maito Gai rolled his eyes. Wasn't Naruto confined in the hospital too? Instead of bothering him, Kakashi should've visited his student. Seeing his friend's tense shoulders and somber mood, he suspected something was amiss. "You're hiding from them."

Kakashi only shrugged, gaze on his book.

Gai sighed. After Lee informed him about Sasuke's imprisonment, Naruto's severe injuries and Sakura working grueling shifts in the hospital, Kakashi not providing his students with emotional support was downright wrong. "Go see them."

To his surprise, Kakashi shook his head.

"You lack youthful sense, Kakashi. Why don't you try reaching out to them for once?"

Guilt tinged Kakashi's masked face. Gai was more attuned to his students' needs and could ably sync with their personalities. Staring at the vase filled with daisies on the bedside table, he smiled. No doubt, the flowers came from Lee and Tenten. He closed his book. "I'm jealous of you."

"Coming from my eternal rival, that's a terrible joke."

Kakashi smirked. "I'm serious. You know exactly what to do when your students are feeling down. And they have no problems in reciprocating your feelings." His thoughts drifted back to the time Sandaime firstly assigned three troublesome genin under his tutelage. Behind those children's faces lie their innermost secrets.

A lonely jinchūriki.

A vengeful survivor.

An insecure girl.

He wasn't good with kids nor did he have a happy childhood to pull helpful experiences from. Their striking resemblance to his old Team made things even more difficult.

Naruto was his mentor's son and reminded him of Obito.

Sasuke was his colleague's younger brother and reminded him of his previously jaded self.

Sakura's dedication to her teammates reminded him of Rin.

"Until now, I never understood why Sandaime-sama assigned them to me," Kakashi shared out-of-the-blue. He wasn't used to revealing his personal feelings to others yet bottling it all inside overwhelmed him. "Back then, Naruto was a loudmouth prankster. Sasuke, a cranky grouch and Sakura…well, girls were pretty clingy at that age so…"

Gai smiled lightly. "To think those three would mature fast."

Kakashi clasped his gloved hands together. "I had no idea what they went through during those three years – each of them closely trained by a Sannin. As an instructor, I wanted to impart something that'll contribute to their growth…but, I got left out."

Gai wisely stayed silent.

The latter continued, his tone bitter. "I regretted a lot of things. I failed to save Obito and Rin died because of me. I'm unable to save Minato-sensei and Kushina-san from the Kyūbi attack. I didn't guide Itachi to the right path and he was forced to massacre the Uchiha clan."

"Don't blame yourself. The circumstances were beyond your control."

"You don't get it. If I had more power, if I wasn't selfish and obsessed with death, they would still be alive!" Kakashi argued hotly. "I'm so useless that I can't even guide three post-pubescent youngsters! I failed to convince Sasuke not to pursue his revenge. I relied heavily on Naruto to bring him back, letting the trauma damage his psyche. In the middle of it all, I left Sakura to pick up the pieces. It wasn't Sasuke who broke the team apart, it was me!"

"Your team fell apart yet they worked together during the war, remember?" his friend reassured him. "You didn't fail them. Sandaime-sama placed them under you for a reason."

"Because they resemble my old team."

"No!" Gai exclaimed, his bushy brows crimping in irritation. "He entrusted them to you because he knew you'll give them proper guidance. What's with all this negativity? You're not the Hatake Kakashi I know!"

Kakashi covered his face with his palms.

Of course, Gai didn't know the actual truth.

Sasuke and Naruto were assigned in his team as a precautionary measure against the Kyūbi. With the sharingan, he and Sasuke will be able to keep the demon fox at bay, leaving Naruto unaware of its true nature. That plan completely backfired since Sasuke chose vengeance and Naruto controlled the Kyūbi on his own – rendering Kakashi utterly helpless.

That feeling of dependence coiled deep in his gut. "I did terrible things. I betrayed Naruto and Sakura when I arrested Sasuke in front of them. I said harsh things to Naruto and I couldn't look Sakura in the eye because of it. Even if it was to ensure Sasuke's survival...the consequences are too much to bear."

"You did what you had to do."

Charcoal orbs dulled with vexation. "I want to save Sasuke from execution but I can't go against the council and the daimyō. Not only that…" he paused, deciding whether or not to tell Gai of Root's intended uprising.

He blundered once when Obito overheard him about Kushina giving birth outside Konoha. It cost the lives of Minato-sensei, Kushina-san and, countless shinobi who died protecting the village from the Kyūbi. Mistake was no longer an option. "Nevertheless, I can't do anything that'll upset the Hokage and the council. It's mortifying that my rank isn't enough to save Sasuke. I'm so powerless."

Gai slapped Kakashi hard on the back.

The stinging pain jolted the latter out of his apathetic state. Astonishment filled his face as he saw Gai's angry expression.

"Since when were you a stickler for rules? You're Hatake Kakashi! If you want to save Sasuke then do it!"

"Gai…"

His friend clamped a hand tightly on his shoulder. "Kakashi, your kids are back and they need your support. There isn't much time left either so if you truly want to save Sasuke then stop wasting this perfect opportunity and do it!"

Kakashi considered his words carefully.

Sasuke's fate will be decided tomorrow.

The culprit hasn't been revealed yet.

Ibiki's interrogation will take a week or so.

If pressed for time, only two options surfaced: extend the duration of the summit or create a diversion that'll force the Kages to free Sasuke.

Before he could ponder further, Aoba burst inside the room. He took in huge gulps of air before answering. "Kakashi-san, Ibiki-san requests for your immediate presence."

' _So the egg finally cracked.'_ Standing up from his chair, Kakashi gave Gai an apologetic bow. "Sorry, Gai. Due to urgent matters, I'll be cutting my visit short."

"No worries! Just make sure you'll put your youth to good use!"

Kakashi nodded, grasping the door handle when –

"Did you know? Tsunade-sama renounced her position as Kage!"

Gai's jaw dropped while Kakashi gripped the lever tightly. "Where'd you get that info?"

"I overheard the elders talking about it," Aoba supplied, worry etched on his face. "Godaime-sama will formally announce her resignation after the summit."

"That's a complete joke! There's no way Tsunade-sama would resign on unknown circumstances," Gai exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either! But, I think elders are booting her out because she spared Sasuke's life."

Kakashi heard enough. He opened the door and glanced at Aoba. "Maa, we don't have time to mull over speculations. It's not official so technically, she's still the Hokage. Let's go, Aoba."

The bespectacled man quickly bobbed his head and ran after him.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

 **10:00 PM**

"So, our appeal is still rejected?"

Shikamaru nodded grimly, giving her the letter he received from the daimyō's emissary.

Angry at its contents, Tsunade crumpled the letter and flung it across the room – only to be caught by Kakashi as he stepped inside.

"What do we have here?" he mused, unfurling the ball and reading its contents.

...

 _To the Hokage,_

 _Due to unfortunate circumstances, the daimyō would not provide financial aid for the hospital and academy._

 _Unless justice is meted out, funds will be postponed indefinitely._

….

Kakashi crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it in the waste bin. "Resorting to blackmail now, eh?"

"Halting our funds will delay the village's rehabilitation," Shikamaru explained, rifling through his list. "The Academy and the Hospital are our top priorities in reconstruction so we'll resort to other ways of allocating funds. Not to mention, it will also reduce our manpower and render us unable to aid Kumogakure."

"Distribution of units will be difficult. Our remaining shinobi will work twice, no, thrice the amount of missions," he concluded. "If they continued stalling our budget, we can't guarantee Fire Country's security since they're also part of our rehabilitation program – unless, they're using it as a way to control us."

"Subsidizing is part of our agreement with Fire Country in exchange for their security," Tsunade mused. "Your intuition might be right. This must be their own way of showing dominance over Konoha."

"Hmm, it's also a good strategy to cut down our numbers," Kakashi added, crossing his arms. "We suffered several casualties recently so our defenses are low. We should also consider the fact that we have refugees from different villages. Relocation is still a problem and we don't have enough shinobi to provide protection."

"We still have to deal with the uprising from Root," Shikamaru hinted. "We definitely need Naruto and Sasuke's strength to compensate the lack of manpower. If we lose Sasuke due to the other Kages' whim tomorrow, it's game over for us."

Kakashi couldn't agree more. "Then we should save him."

Tsunade smiled. "Agreed. To be honest, three days was too much for a leeway. We've used the KIND approach and it didn't bode well. It's now our turn to show our aggressive side." She gave Shikamaru a knowing glance. "Devise a strategy that'll force those idiots to get off Sasuke's case. So long as we guarantee his safety, I'm fine with it."

"Understood," the younger man agreed, his mind began working. "I'll begin preparations for tomorrow's discussion." After a quick bow, he left the room.

…..

Once Shikamaru's footsteps died down, Tsunade turned her attention to Kakashi. "Report."

"Information was successfully extracted from the nukenin Kirin sent to Ibiki earlier," Kakashi reported. "Two possible locations are involved: Iwagakure and Kirigakure."

The Hokage's brow rose. "So Chōjūrō's investigation was right on the mark. If the rumored uprising does concern Sasuke, we'll have to intervene."

Kakashi raised a hand. "We don't have evidence of Root's involvement yet so we can't take action. For a thorough investigation, it'll roughly take us three more days to cover both locations."

"Too long," Tsunade remarked. "We can't deploy much of our Anbu or else it'll jeopardize our plan."

"There's no further need for numbers," Kakashi replied. "I'll only need Kirin and Neko."

The blonde woman shook her head. "Without Neko, Sasuke will be at risk. Returning him to the hospital will only give our enemies opportunity to kill him. The prison isn't safe either and Naruto…" she massaged her temples. "We just can't put them together in one place."

"We can," Kakashi assured her. "I know someone capable enough to protect them both."

Amber eyes flickered with uncertainty. "Assigning an outsider will hinder our plans."

"It won't."

No hesitation.

She sighed, knowing his insight was accurate. "Very well. I'll see to it immediately."

Kakashi nodded.

His silence meant something else and Tsunade need not guess what he was thinking. "You're here to confirm if it's true."

"It's a terrible move," Kakashi stated, not one to mince words. "Endangering your own safety for another is unacceptable."

"I risked my life to keep one of our own safe," she countered, irritated that he also underestimated her decision. "Frankly, it's the best decision I've made so far and I intend on keeping it."

Kakashi clenched his fist. "Without your guidance, Konoha will crumble. Your strength is still needed so please withdraw your decision."

"Kakashi."

To his surprise, Tsunade's features were soft – in contrast to her sharp tone. Lacing her fingers together, she rested her chin on top of it. "I checked on your brats."

His brow rose at her statement.

"Sasuke's surgery went well and he passed the critical stage. He's currently under genjutsu-enhanced sleep to aid his recovery. As for Naruto, he suffered tremendous stress due to recent events. He'll need a strong emotional support to overcome this ordeal."

"And Sakura?"

Sakura was fiercely protective of her teammates and was emotionally damaged when they were taken away. Dealing with her will be difficult. "Sakura is undergoing difficulties as well. Leave her to me."

Kakashi nodded, features laced with pain. He didn't want to trouble the Hokage with his team issues any further. "Please forgive me for imposing a lot on you."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize," Tsunade admitted. "I relied heavily on you and Shikamaru. My indecisiveness cost the village's budget and put your student's life at risk."

"We both know that's not true."

Tsunade shook her head. "You were right after all. I'm weak and soft-hearted. My recent decisions belied the village's ideals. I believed that kindness could resolve things and yet, my grandfather's ideals turned out wrong after all."

He disliked hearing his superior renouncing her beliefs. "If not for your grandfather's Will of Fire, we would've chosen to live a dream under Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi and Konoha will cease to exist. With your guidance, Konoha will thrive."

His words made Tsunade smile. Her eyes flashed with determination as she rose from her seat. "Indeed, Konoha will thrive on ITS own. Unfortunately, it won't start with me."

The Jōnin cocked his head to the side in confusion as Tsunade stopped in front of him. "Konoha will prosper under the mantle of my successor."

"Impossible," he replied. "There's no one capable of replacing you."

Amber eyes bored into his.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

No way.

"You…you don't mean –"

She nodded, rising from her chair. "It's been long overdue. If I didn't wake up from my coma, you'd be Rokudaime by now and, your face carved on the Hokage monument."

"I only agreed to take the position until you recover," Kakashi protested. "I'm not to fit to be Kage!"

"You are. Believe in yourself."

Gai also said those words and he didn't believe him. He failed his kids and now, Tsunade offered him the position which bore more responsibilities than a standard Jōnin's.

It was overwhelming.

"Tsunade-sama," he pleaded. "Don't make things harder than it already is. I can't do the things you do, I can't assume so many responsibilities at once and I –"

"Power."

He stopped.

"Even if you hid it well, you regretted your inadequacies." Tsunade placed a hand on his cheek. "A regular Jōnin cannot overrule the Kages' decision and defy the Fire Country daimyō. For that to happen, you need power. The power to change things and go beyond an ordinary ninja's capacity. The power of a Kage."

Kakashi bowed his head, ashamed she saw right through him.

"Seeing Naruto's broken form reminded me of the time Jiraiya chased after Orochimaru. Even after we taught those brats all they need to know, we're not suited in guiding them to their respective paths. It has to be someone closest to their age – one who can wholly understand their pain."

Kakashi's shoulders shook from vexation.

He spent his time regretting things.

He failed his team and left them hanging in the open.

Now he's given the power to change things…

It didn't feel right.

Kakashi slowly took a step back. He find her responsibilities too burdensome and he's not ready to place the village above anything else. Covering his eyes with his gloved hand, he mumbled, "What you're asking is too much. I can't shoulder the entire village, let alone save one of my students from a possible execution."

His eyes were wide and frantic as he stared back at her. "Unlike me, you possessed the qualities of a bonafide Kage. Your compassion and strength steadily anchored our village from crumbling further. Even if kindness was already a weakness, you used it to save my student. I'm nothing compared to you."

Warm hands cupped his cheeks. Tsunade's gaze was intense. "All this time, you've thought of yourself as helpless. However, moping won't get you anywhere. Don't let yourself get trapped by lingering regrets."

"You're asking for the impossible. I can't do it!"

"Kakashi," Tsunade continued. "How long are you going to stay behind your students' shadows? **THEY NEED YOU.** Are you going to waste your time regretting things that cannot be changed?"

When he didn't answer, she continued, " **YOU DESERVE THIS POWER**. I'm giving back what was rightfully yours. Besides," she added as an afterthought. "Your role will be most pivotal once **HE** becomes Hokage."

Wrapping her arms around his tall frame, she whispered, "As your first step in leadership, learn to forgive. Forgive your weak self then embrace it wholeheartedly. Once you overcome this, you'll get stronger. I'm now entrusting the Will of Fire, my grandfather's…no, Konoha's ideals to you, Kakashi."

Her words struck a chord in the once-composed Jōnin's self. Before he knew it, his vision went hazy and warm gushes of clear liquid flowed down his cheeks. Tsunade rubbed his back for comfort, smiling secretly that she made the right decision.

"I leave everything to you, Kakashi."

* * *

 **Forest outskirts near Fire Country**

 **12:00 MN**

Soft gusts of wind rustled, causing the trees to shed some of its leaves and covering the dry earth.

A figure stood in the middle of the clearing. His gaze didn't lose its vigilance as two masked figures appeared in front of him.

The Anbu wearing a cat mask stepped forward. "We traced several chakra signatures near Iwa border. Judging by its massive numbers, they're planning an invasion."

"More likely a diversion," Kirin reiterated, voice deep under his chimera mask. "If we connect it with the rumored unrest in Kirigakure, there's a chance that the other villages will be affected as well."

"With an aging Tsuchikage, Iwagakure's system is weak," their superior pondered. "Because of the summit, the insurgents won't have a problem in seizing control from the inside. As for Kirigakure, the Mizukage's indecisive nature will be her downfall. The rumored uprising is just a diversion. What they're aiming for is to create confusion and plant mistrust on the Five Kages."

"If they're after Sasuke as well, Konoha will also get involved," Neko surmised. "Even though we have Suna as our ally, we won't stand a chance against Kumo and Iwa. We have no choice but to destroy the source before it becomes active."

"Once Iwa finds out there are Konoha shinobi lurking within their vicinity, it'll come out as a hostile takeover," Kakashi reprimanded, sternly. "For now, we'll do everything with utmost discretion. Do I make myself clear?"

Both masked Anbu nodded.

"Neko, head to Kirigakure and gather more information about Chōjūrō's investigation. Leave no stone unturned." He handed a scroll to Neko who accepted it immediately. "Once you get the info we need, burn this scroll. The scent will immediately attract my ninken to your location and pass the information to them."

"Understood," Neko assented, quickly disappearing within a cloud of smoke.

With the smoke clearing up, Kakashi handed another scroll to Kirin. "Go to Iwagakure and infiltrate the hideout. Once you're inside, read the mission details carefully in this scroll then burn it afterwards. Instead of my ninken, I'll receive your message."

Kirin nodded, fingers tightening on the rolled parchment. Kakashi personally involving himself in their mission was highly suspicious. Though he was taught not to trifle with his superiors' affairs, his recent actions bothered him. "Did the meeting with the Hokage went well?"

"Yeah," Kakashi replied, tersely. He was caught off-guard by his younger subordinate's inquiry. "What made you ask?"

"You're not acting like you usually do," Kirin explained matter-of-factly, his observant gaze fixed at the black-clad Jōnin in front of him. "Are you all right?"

Behind his mask, Kakashi inwardly flinched.

' _Am I all right?'_

Truthfully, he didn't know.

Due to the complexity of recent events, he had no idea how he managed to pull himself together. Kirin's question made him recall several things. Things that occupied his mind for the several weeks.

"Kakashi, be the 6th Hokage. Make sure you do!"

"I leave everything to you, Kakashi."

' _Obito._

 _Tsunade-sama._

 _Both of you placed your trust in me._

 _Can I really do it?_

 _I failed a lot of times. With my newfound power, will I be able to accomplish the things I wanted to do?_

 _Will I be able to save them?'_

"Make sure you put your youth to good use!"

' _Gai.'_

.

.

.

"Believe in yourself!"

.

.

.

' _For everyone's sakes, I'll give my all._

 _My new credo will be –'_

.

.

.

"I'm all right."

.

.

.

 _'To watch over the new generation.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it! First off, I apologize for the lengthy delay due to increasing demands of work and lack of internet for a week. For those who're asking if the story will continue – it's a definite yes! So please look forward to the upcoming chapters and if you have any questions regarding the story, feel free to message me. Don't forget to let me know what you guys think by submitting a review. Thank you very much and see you all on the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Naruto is still the property of Kishimoto-sensei.

 **A/N:** Guys, I apologize for the lengthy delay of this chapter because I had to deal with several real-world issues. With that being said, I present to you the latest chapter for Aftermath. Enjoy!

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

 **Chapter 15:** For Whom the Bell Tolls

* * *

 **Iwagakure Border**

 **2:00 AM**

He was helpless.

As the leader of the rebellion, it was mortifying to witness each and every one of his comrades being killed singlehandedly by a traitor. Knees buckling from fear, he couldn't do anything as bodies fell one-by-one on the dirt, eyes lifeless and staring into nothingness.

And now...

 _A pale face wearing a blank expression with a bloody tantō on his hand turned around._

 _Gradually walking towards him._

 _Slowly._

 _Slowly._

 _While he remained rooted to his spot._

' _I don't want to die! Not until we realize our dream!'_

"Stop! We're comrades! Don't do this!"

The tantō blade stopped a few inches away from his neck.

"What is your goal?"

He gulped.

"We were only told to occupy the border! We didn't do anything yet, I swear!"

The blade pressed deeper on his jugular, drawing blood. "You lie. Tell me the truth or your head will fly off your body."

"I really don't know! Please believe me!"

In response, his tormentor retrieved a vial from his pocket and forced him to swallow its contents. It didn't take long for the serum to work as he went from petrified to lethargic.

"What is your goal?"

"The…infinite…dream…."

It sounded foreboding.

"Who ordered the uprising?"

Eyes blurry, the rebel tried to answer his killer's question…

"K…Ko…"

THUMP!

…

Annoyed his victim conked out before revealing any necessary information, Kirin dropped him to the ground.

 _Following orders from someone who has the preference for anonymity was utter stupidity._

 _Moreover…_

 _The one who ordered the uprising…was it really someone from Konoha?_

With a swift motion, Kirin swung his tantō to rid of the excess blood.

 _It could be Anbu or Root._

The two factions were privy to the village's secrets and prone to rebellion once they deem their superiors unfit for the job. Even if both shared similar goals, Root preferred a more clandestine approach – mindlessly following their deceased leader's footsteps of manipulating events behind the scenes.

Therefore, Kakashi's earlier hunch was a definite possibility.

Once Root's integration within Anbu's ranks is successful, those who remain loyal to the Kage will be subjugated into submission. Moreover, those who were already dissatisfied by Tsunade's leadership will undoubtedly change sides. The Godaime's indecisiveness in dealing with critical matters and her abdication in exchange for Sasuke's life put her in an unfavorable light with the Fire Country daimyō and the council of elders. Leaders weren't supposed to falter during a crisis yet Kirin suspected there was more to what she was letting on.

Putting the Anbu mask back on his face, he pricked his thumb with the tantō. Knowing that information gathering was the top priority, he quickly reverse-summoned the incapacitated rebel back to Konoha. Recalling his next instructions, Kirin lit a scroll then tossed it in the middle of the clearing.

Amidst the dark smoke and pungent odor, Kakashi emerged and greeted his subordinate with a quick nod.

"Cleanup successful," Kirin reported. "The nukenin were put on standby and didn't receive further instructions from their superiors."

His superior's expression went serious.

Hiring nukenin with no affiliation whatsoever was a familiar tactic used by smaller villages like Iwagakure and Kirigakure. While the Tsuchikage often enlisted mercenaries to do their dirty work, the Mizukage preferred using their services to compensate for the lack of manpower after abolishing the shinobi system. Regrettably, the Kages' lack of faith for their own shinobi fanned the flames of rebellion.

With the Mizukage and Tsuchikage currently away from their villages, situating nukenin within their borders could only mean one thing.

Invasion.

' _Usually, a swift attack coming from all directions is enough to subdue a small village like Iwagakure,'_ Kakashi noted, grasping the situation at hand. "I find it foolish that our enemies amassed these nukenin just to have them on standby without specific orders."

"I sent a package back to Ibiki for further evaluation."

"Received with thanks. Ibiki's frivolous hospitality is something to look forward to," Kakashi remarked, dryly. "Was there any mention of Sasuke?"

Kirin shook his head.

Odd.

Kakashi's roving gaze warily searched for any traces of Root's involvement among the sea of dead bodies, trying to piece all the information on hand.

These dead nukenin came from Iwagakure.

There were no traces of any involvement from Root or Anbu.

An uprising will normally start with an ulterior motive.

Ulterior motives usually stemmed from dissatisfaction.

All these issues led to one thing.

' _Of course.'_

After the Fourth Shinobi War, resources were thoroughly exhausted and caused further strain to the village. With a rampant unemployment and dissatisfaction with the daimyō's rule, a hostile takeover was the only way. Hence, hiring shinobi with no affiliation whatsoever will never compromise their instigators' identities.

However, these nukenin were identifiable.

Eyeing the passive carnage his subordinate caused, Kakashi came to an upsetting conclusion.

"Pawns."

Kirin displayed a shred of disbelief despite his apathetic nature. "These nukenin…were only recruited to be led to their deaths?"

Kakashi didn't respond yet his fists shook from the realization.

As if on cue, the panic-stricken faces of the fallen shinobi Kirin killed played inside his head. As shinobi, they were sworn to servitude and will follow their superior's every whim without question – no matter how shameful or derogatory the orders turned out to be. Years of experience in dealing with these kinds of dirty work proved that their lives were nothing more but expendables.

 _And after outliving their purpose…_

For the first time in his life, Kirin felt remorse.

"The order to kill these people…it was intentional?"

Silence.

"All along…the uprising was a set-up?"

More silence.

Before Kirin could utter a retort, smoke quickly filled their surroundings. Quickly brandishing their weapons, both relaxed as Neko emerged from the smoke with Bull and Pakkun close on his heels.

Much to their consternation, Neko's voice trembled in vexation. "Chōjūrō's investigation regarding the uprising at Kirigakure was incomplete. Not only at Iwa and Kiri, insurgents from Suna and Kumo were occupying their respective villages' borders."

"And?"

"Neutralized as ordered."

Despite other man's rigid posture, Kirin could've sworn he saw his shoulders shook. _'He noticed it as well.'_

To the younger Anbu's surprise, Kakashi remained calmed despite the brutality of their current situation.

"Motive?"

Neko shook his head.

"And Konoha?"

There was a brief pause before the latter replied, "No reported sightings of Konoha nukenin occupying our borders."

This doesn't sound good. "Any leads connecting Sasuke to these uprisings?"

"Not one word was spoken of him," Neko answered. "It's as if these rumors sparked out of nowhere. Like someone leaked Sasuke's whereabouts to these nukenin, prompting them to start the uprising."

' _As expected,'_ Kakashi mused, crossing his arms. "The enemy is using similar tactics as ours. Considering the fact they deliberately spared Konoha, the actual plan was to discredit us before the other Kages."

"Our enemy knew beforehand that Konoha will assist the Mizukage and her aide in the investigation," Kirin assumed, catching on to what his superior was implying. "In some way, they predicted that we will neutralize the uprising. Killing those nukenin and deliberately leaving their identities intact caused our presence to be made known to the other village's borders."

Neko agreed with his comrade's intuition. "Trespassing at another village's borders will spark mistrust with its Kage. Judging from our current stand with Iwa and Kiri, everything is going according to their wishes."

Kakashi carefully pondered the situation. Leaving Konoha unscathed from the uprising will cause a rift amongst the Kages. In addition to Sasuke's reputation as an international criminal hailing from Konoha, mistrust between the Kages has been sown.

He chuckled bitterly.

Just like the nukenin they killed.

They were also pawns.

Similar to the pieces from the shogi board, they blindly follow their king's bidding regardless of their lives being taken away.

Should that be the case, then these nukenin and their supposed leader weren't the actual enemies.

The real enemy would be…

"Kirin."

Said person paused from sheathing his tantō back in the scabbard.

"How much time do we have before the summit starts?"

"The summit begins at exactly 09:00," he replied monotonously. "It'll take us 3 hours from here."

 _Not enough time._

Quickly penning his findings on a scrap of paper, Kakashi gave the note to Neko. "You know what to do."

The latter nodded knowingly, disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Turning his attention back to the sea of corpses, Kakashi conjured a series of hand seals, ending it with a tiger sign.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

An enormous fireball spewed from his mouth, rapidly engulfing the corpses, leaving ash and soot in its wake. When all traces of death were removed, he turned to Kirin. "Take Bull and Pakkun with you to Anbu Headquarters. The interrogation should be done by now."

Heeding his master's order, Bull went to Kirin's side. Sitting atop Bull, Pakkun asked, "What about you?"

Kakashi waved a dismissive hand. "I have some errands to do."

Kirin knew what he had in mind. "The Godaime will not approve of this. She put her faith in you."

"Faith is different from commitment," Kakashi reprimanded in a low tone. "Just because she put her faith in me doesn't mean I'll do exactly as she says."

The latter wasn't convinced. "But you're willing to throw your life away for her."

Recalling Tsunade's words, Kakashi knew it was a matter of time before the others would discover his soon-to-be occupation. When he heard her offering the title to him, he couldn't believe it. As tempting as it sounded, he wasn't worthy.

Only Tsunade-sama could save his students.

Which is why he's willing to put his life on the line for them.

"Yes."

His response didn't sit well with the apathetic Anbu. "Despite all these things, our lives on the line for a faulty shinobi system is utter stupidity."

"Are you questioning the Hokage's rule?"

Kirin didn't blink behind his mask.

"Yes."

He found himself lying on the ground with a kunai pressed to his throat.

Although years of experience and desensitization to death immediately kicked in, the bloodlust emanating from his superior quickly squelched it.

Unconsciously fearing for his life, Kirin knew the answer.

Loyalty to the village or to die a traitor.

He closed his eyes.

"Expecting to die?"

Kirin didn't respond, already learned his lesson not to provoke his superior lest he snuffed the life out of him.

His silence made Kakashi smirk. Withdrawing his kunai, he helped his subordinate up. "Indeed. Our shinobi system is faulty. It was primarily made by our predecessors to avoid conflict and ensure unity with the other warring states. Though Shodaime-sama's belief of kindness solving conflicts was effective, it led to our leniency and ignorance of the inner turmoils within Konoha."

"So, Shodaime-sama's ideas were wrong?"

Silence.

"Was Madara right all along?"

More silence.

Kirin's voice was devoid of emotion. "From what I learned, the First and Madara founded Konoha together. One wished for peace, the other wished for order. Despite their differences, they succeeded in gaining newfound allies and power. That is until Hashirama-sama became the First Hokage."

Despite Kakashi's silence, he continued. "Power and position were two sides of the same coin. I believe that Madara was ostracized because he possessed these traits. However, Shodaime-sama's kindness helped end conflicts – it resonated smoothly with the people's desires for peace. As a result, they didn't support Madara's ambition."

Voicing one's opinion was taboo in Anbu yet Kakashi didn't reprimand his young subordinate.

In fact, he wholeheartedly agreed with him.

Though Madara's ideas focused on preserving the shinobi nation, robbing people of its freedom by entrapping them in an infinite cycle of false peace was simply diabolical. Regardless of its good intentions, it was an illusory act by the progenitor of chakra to amass an army of white Zetsus.

Just like how Madara manipulated Obito to do his bidding, he ended up as an unwitting vessel for Kaguya.

Instead of replying, Kakashi turned to leave. Signaling for Kirin to follow him, he cast a final look at the charred remains of the uprising. Guilt and frustration reflected on his concealed visage as they left the scene.

 _In the end, shinobi were nothing more but mere tools._

 _Eventually, we will all meet the same fate._

* * *

 **Nara Household**

 **4:00 AM**

Sleep was the last thing on his mind.

Shikamaru sighed in exasperation as he eyed his work.

A blank sheet of parchment.

Scratching his head, he spent the rest of the hours trying to think of ways to counter the other Kages' verdict – with little to no results. Realistically speaking, saving Sasuke from death was similar to battling Madara with sticks.

It was a one-sided battle.

Not to mention, three Kages against two was already a disadvantage.

Shikamaru lazily chewed the end of his pen. Obviously, the Mizukage will be the verdict's determinant. If they could convince her to cast a vote for their side then all will be well.

However, Mei was also caught up in her own problems.

The rumored uprising.

Fed up from staring at his unfilled parchment, Shikamaru stood up to get some air. Fishing a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, he lit one up and blew a satisfying cloud.

' _Ah, it is a quiet night.'_

Watching the smoke billowing into soft wisps, Shikamaru pondered the current situation. Truthfully, there were on a losing streak. Thanks to Tsunade's gamble, she was able to gather them more time to search for the culprit and find ways to counter Sasuke's pending doom.

More importantly…

Reaching into his vest pocket, Shikamaru pulled out a carefully folded note. His thoughts drifted back to the first time he received it…

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **Konoha Outskirts**_

 _While taking a break from work, Shikamaru received a message via hawk. Hoping this message will shed some light on the issues they're currently facing, Shikamaru didn't waste time and dashed off to the meeting place._

 _The ruined Uchiha district._

 _Now standing on what seemed to be the remains of the Naka Shrine which was sacred to the once-famed clan, Shikamaru tried not be peeved at the creepiness of the meeting place. If this was a clandestine gathering, then the creepiness was a plus factor._

 _Soft quiet steps caught Shikamaru's attention._

 _Inwardly, he was pleased to see who is approaching his direction._

 _Outwardly, it wasn't the person he was expecting to see._

 _A cloaked Anbu with a cat mask._

 _Neko._

 _Shikamaru greeted the newcomer with a curt nod. "This is not a good place for a social call."_

" _Kakashi-san specifically asked for me to meet you here."_

' _Right,' Shikamaru thought dryly. "What do you want from me?"_

 _Instead of responding, Neko handing him a carefully folded piece of paper._

 _Right then and there, Shikamaru chose to read the message. He was visibly shaken by its contents. "This…when is this going to happen?"_

" _If the Hokage will not budge, it will be on the last day," the Anbu reported solemnly. "Since our ranks are now heavily saturated – it will only be a matter of time before they act."_

 _It could happen anytime._

 _Maybe now._

 _Sweat beaded his forehead. They weren't prepared for the inevitable. "Does Ibiki know about this?"_

 _Neko shook his head._

" _And Kakashi? Where is he?"_

 _The tall Anbu paused for a moment._

" _Yugakure."_

 _A shiver crept up Shikamaru's spine._

 _Known as the "Village that has Forgotten Wars", Yugakure solely focused on pacifism. With its military dedicated to protecting its people, the village has shed every ounce of its inclination to violence. There were some shinobi who showed dissatisfaction in this newfound passivity._

 _Hidan was its prime example._

 _The fact that Kakashi had gone to investigate a non-violent country was strange. "Why investigate such a remote place?"_

 _Neko shook his head. "We never question reasons. We only follow orders."_

" _All the more reason why this sounds suspicious," Shikamaru retorted. "In a few hours will be the summit's last day. Rather than digging for information on a quiet vacation spot, we should focus on what is at the present!"_

 _Neko didn't respond. Instead, he stepped back with the purpose of leaving._

 _Slightly angered by the latter's passivity, Shikamaru egged him on. "What is the true purpose of this mission?"_

 _Even with his face covered by the mask, Neko exuded a menacing aura. "As Anbu, we never questioned our superior's motives – be it, good or bad. Every mission assigned to us is expected to be completed, no matter what it takes. If you, a person with intellect could not understand that then you don't deserve to stand beside the Hokage."_

 _Seeing Shikamaru's eyes widening in disbelief, the Anbu reiterated his answer, "We need your help to stall the Kages from sealing Sasuke's fate."_

 _It was halfway from the truth and closer to a lie._

 _Time._

 _Knowing the results of their information gathering was futile, two options formed inside Shikamaru's head._

 _Either to investigate further or to create one._

 _Since they have done the first option with little to no results, Kakashi was now aiming for the latter option. Since the uprising started out as a rumor aimed at Konoha, what they were attempting to do now was to obliterate everything related to those rumors._

 _Which meant, it had to be done while the summit is ongoing._

 _In order for Kakashi and the others to clean up all the mess._

 _Therefore, they need him to gather more time by pretending to those Kages that nothing shitty was happening._

 _Time._

 _Realizing the severity of his newfound responsibility, Shikamaru slowly nodded. Tucking the note into his vest pocket, he needed to confirm one thing before enacting this plan. "What about the Hokage? Wouldn't it be more plausible if we inform her about this?"_

 _Neko shook his head. "It is better to have little interference from her."_

 _Shikamaru mulled at this. "If not her, why me?"_

" _Because Kakashi-san trusts your insight."_

 _Trust._

 _It was a simple yet complicated asset._

" _We will start tonight," Neko added, not one to mince words. "I'll be doing a sweeper mission in Kirigakure. As for Kirin, he'll be infiltrating Iwagakure as an insurgent. We'll provide you with Intel as soon as we reach our destination."_

 _Shikamaru didn't respond._

 _Satisfied with the completion of his mission, Neko promptly disappeared._

* * *

And now…

Staring at the note in his hand, Shikamaru considered using it for his next move or simply inform Tsunade of its contents.

Regardless whether she'll find out or not, it will still happen.

He gritted his teeth.

All his previous hunches were right.

The difficulty lies in the results of Kakashi's gamble.

"With Tsunade-sama's help, we managed to gather more time for Kakashi to do his bidding," Shikamaru comprehended, taking a final drag of his cigarette. "All that's left will be my countermeasure to prevent Sasuke's head from rolling off the chopping block."

Everything from the beginning was troublesome.

Notwithstanding the fact that he will need to take care of some things first.

Starting with the note he received.

Crushing the cigarette butt with the heel of his sandal, Shikamaru went back inside to finish his work.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

 **4:00 AM**

"Well?"

Ibiki stepped forward, battled-scarred face twisted into a frown. "According to the information we extracted from the rebel Kirin sent us, the uprisings in Kiri and Iwa were comprised of nukenin with no known goals in mind."

Tsunade banged her fist on the table. "Ridiculous! Any other leads of Root's involvement with these nukenin?"

Ibiki shook his head, annoyed they hit a snag. "Based on our findings, this uprising could be a diversion by either Kiri or Iwa. As a nation with a bloody past, Kirigakure would want nothing more but to play safe. Furthermore, Iwagakure's aging ruler spent his time complaining about their misfortunes. It is highly likely that the nukenin were ultimately unsatisfied by their actions so they instigated revolts."

Tsunade rubbed her temples to rid of an incoming headache. "All the more reason why their villages are now vulnerable to political attacks. We were so eager to achieve peace through whatever means that it left us ignorant of the enemies in our midst."

"That's not all."

The Hokage glanced at Ibiki who looked uncertain.

"According to Kirin, the enemy is planning to achieve the Infinite Dream."

This revelation was unsettling. "Are they pertaining to the Infinite Tsukuyomi?"

Ibiki nodded. "Perhaps. Since Madara's technique puts people under genjutsu and traps them inside a cocoon."

Tsunade nodded eagerly, finding this other lead promising. "For this Infinite Dream, are they targeting Uchiha Sasuke?"

The latter frowned. "There were several mind blocks inside the rebel's mind so we weren't able to extract information regarding Sasuke."

Another snag.

The results of their investigation didn't sit well with her. Time was no longer on their side and the summit was now a few hours away. "These weren't the answers I want to hear. We're literally at the enemy's mercy."

Ibiki returned his gaze to the report he received from Kirin an hour ago. "I received a report from Kirin that there were sightings of nukenin on Suna and Kumo's borders." Beady black eyes were filled with doubt. "He noted no actions from both factions whatsoever."

It was awfully similar to Iwa and Kiri.

"Are there any sightings of nukenin near our borders?"

He rolled the scroll. "None, Hokage-sama."

Frustration got the better of Tsunade, standing up then subsequently punching the wall. The enemy turned their entire situation into a pseudo-conflict of peace.

No revolts or attacks.

The only known fact was the enemy's grandiose ambition.

To achieve an infinite dream.

Their time got wasted on a stupid issue.

Tsunade rubbed her sore knuckles in annoyance. "The enemy is toying with us. This isn't how everything should go."

Ibiki swallowed. The unsettling tension within the room was getting to him. Before he could utter a reply, a knock on the door distracted them from their thoughts.

The Hokage gathered her bearings, returning to her seat and resumed rubbing her knuckles. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Shikamaru.

Tsunade raised a brow at his sudden entrance. "You came at the wrong time."

Shikamaru only shrugged. "Neko filled me in with the details as well."

The woman sighed as she gestured for him to close the door. Once Shikamaru took his place beside Ibiki, she demanded, "Any word from Kakashi?"

Recalling the objective he received from Neko, Shikamaru shrugged.

"I see."

Moving back to the subject, he knew that there was no other way but to move forward. "If this infinite dream is similar to Madara's Mugen Tsukuyomi, then Sasuke will inevitably be involved as well. That is something we should take note of."

"Even if it is a cheap imitation of Madara's technique, the fact our enemy amassed huge numbers of nukenin in a short span of time is something we should not take lightly," Ibiki seconded. "Once they come within our borders, our shinobi will not be enough to fend them off."

"Since there are no confirmed sightings from the nukenin, why don't we divert our attention to the summit instead?"

Ibiki didn't like the latter's suggestion. "Not to sound negative, but, even we're not certain of the enemies' motives. We have to discuss countermeasures because our enemies could come anytime. For that reason, I suggest dividing our shinobi to guard the borders while overseeing the summit in one go."

"Ibiki-san, we don't have time to deal with things which are nonexistent," Shikamaru argued, matter-of-factly. "Since there are no signs of these so-called insurgents near our borders, I don't see the point of mobilizing our forces. Bear in mind that the summit is still ongoing and we cannot afford the other Kages to get riled up from mere speculations. Prioritizing the summit is the best course of action."

"Unacceptable! I'm ordering my men to scout the area," Ibiki retorted, finding the younger man's suggestion too complacent. "I will not risk the safety of our village from being attacked by cretins! Not even our barrier ninjas could withstand a simultaneous attack on all sides. Even if we find out who's behind this heinous plot, it'll be too late!"

Tsunade angrily slammed her fist on the desk. The loud jarring sound effectively clamped both men's mouths shut.

"I'm not risking the safety of my men because of stupid rumors," she hissed dangerously. "We cannot do any drastic actions that'll provoke the other Kages."

"In addition, the Mizukage already assigned her aide to investigate this issue," Shikamaru added smugly. "Based on the results of our investigation, Root didn't have any involvement in the uprisings. We should let them handle their own village matters."

Tsunade's eyebrows knitted together – a tell-tale sign of considering Shikamaru's counsel.

The Anbu Captain couldn't believe that his superior would listen to an amateur. "We cannot wait for something that will eventually happen. Heed my advice: we NEED to undertake precautionary measures. Are we going to overlook the possibility of Uchiha Sasuke's involvement in the said uprising as well?"

"Do you think he'll be able to recruit nukenin while wrapped up in a straitjacket?" Shikamaru interjected.

Tsunade fully understood Ibiki's desperation to protect their village. However, rash acts will only make their delicate political situation worse. "Ibiki."

Said person waited expectantly.

"Gather your men and tighten the security at the Conference Room. The rest will be on surveillance duty until the summit ends and the Kages leave our gates. We cannot afford to arouse suspicion amongst the villagers either so proceed with utmost caution." Her gaze narrowed for emphasis. "Do I make myself clear?"

Ibiki was ultimately displeased with the Hokage's decision. "With all due respect, I cannot afford our village to be sitting ducks until the enemies crush us. I'll do everything in my power to protect the village and it's people – With or without your approval."

Bowing stiffly, he left the room.

* * *

Displeased at the turn of events, Tsunade resorted to gouging holes on her desk with her fingertips.

Shikamaru sighed, guessing the agitation building up within her will burst any minute now. When she finally glared in his direction, he sighed again. "Fretting about your earlier actions will not do well for us. Ibiki-san was right. There's no harm in discussing countermeasures."

"Like you said, there's no need for drastic actions," she retorted, still vexed. "Right now, Sasuke's life outweighs everything. Focus on that."

Shikamaru's gaze went solemn. Until now, he didn't understand why she'd go to such lengths to protect his former cellmate.

Recalling Ibiki professing his intentions to protect Konoha, Shikamaru noted the older man's desperation stemmed from his underlying fear of relying on otherworldly chakras such as Naruto's Kyūbi and Sasuke's Dōjutsu.

They had no qualms about Naruto.

Sasuke was the problem.

Not to mention, his sanity was still in question.

It was painfully ironic.

Even if Shikamaru firstly suggested to save the last Uchiha, he didn't even like him.

Even if they let Sasuke live, everything will still depend on his mental state – either he'd choose their side or go rogue.

Since Madara was his predecessor and his blood running in his veins, that inherent urge for hatred will gnaw at his sanity and he'll eventually turn against them.

Not even Naruto or Sakura will be able to stop him.

Thus, the Uchiha's bloody quest for conflict will go on.

A bad turn of events indeed.

"In my opinion, it's not right for you to put your position on the line for a criminal."

Her brow rose.

"Are you questioning my judgment?"

He hesitated.

Tsunade stopped boring another hole on her desk. "We need his strength. That's all there is to it."

Shikamaru was astounded by her unyielding will. Nevertheless, it made him smile. "I do have some concerns. Aoba's Memory Extraction cannot delve deeper into the rebel's mind like Inoichi-san. Since you're so resolute in ensuring Sasuke's safety, there must be something that we don't know about."

Tsunade waved a dismissive hand. "Even if there are, it'll come out as assumptions. The only lead we have is that the enemy planned to revive a stupid dream. For that reason, I asked Kakashi to look further into _Chōjūrō's_ report."

Shikamaru felt his throat run dry. "Since there was no Intel about Sasuke, the Infinite Tsukuyomi is out of the picture. Besides, the bloodless uprising on the other villages' borders didn't make any sense whatsoever. Which means those weren't the things we should worry about."

"What do you mean?"

Shikamaru took a deep breath.

"The summit is the actual distraction."

Silence hovered above them like a desolate cloud.

Based on the Godaime's thundercloud expression, Shikamaru knew he had to elaborate his notion. "The summit diverts the Kages from safeguarding their own villages. Recalling Day One, the meeting went smoothly as planned – that is, until Sasuke's name was inexplicably brought up."

Tapping her well-manicured nails on her table, Tsunade waited for him to continue.

"By planting nukenins within our allies' borders and spreading rumors of Sasuke re-enacting Madara's ideals, it will spur the Raikage and Tsuchikage to execute him. This act will then lead to mistrust from the others and cause another war."

The Hokage was disturbed by his avowal. "Is this why you're so adamant to focus on the summit?"

"A lot can happen tomorrow," Shikamaru assented, trying his best not to increase his superior's rising temper. "Containing a pseudo-uprising and preventing a so-called coup d'état from Root are the actual hindrances to our objective: Sasuke's verdict."

"And the uprising?"

 _It will be better if there was little interference from her._

Shikamaru pretended not to be affected by that issue. There was no other way but to entrust that matter to Kakashi and his men. "It would be wise for us to leave that to Kakashi."

Tsunade nervously ran a hand through her blond tresses. She didn't expect to hear that from him. In some way, he had a point. There was nothing they could do from this point on. "If that's the case, then we need help. As it stands, we cannot handle these matters by ourselves."

To her surprise, a sly grin slowly formed on Shikamaru's thin lips. "Traps are already set. Currently awaiting a response from a reliable source."

Somehow, she found his newfound confidence comforting. "Well then. I'm expecting favorable results from you."

In response, Shikamaru bowed and quickly left the room to do her bidding.

* * *

 _Alone, at last._

Tsunade retrieved a sake bottle inside her desk drawer. Taking a long swig, her cheeks immediately tinged from the liquor and she resumed her pastime of gouging holes on the desk. When the alcohol started kicking in, all the negativity residing within her spilled out.

She felt disgusted and betrayed.

The summit she hoped that would bring an end to a lifelong enmity with the other villages was nothing more but a sham.

If it were her grandfather's era, the Fire Country Daimyō would simply order to eliminate the other Kages during the summit and afterward, declare its independence among the other nations.

' _Only now, it wasn't._

 _No time, no culprit, no evidence…nothing._

 _Perhaps Ibiki was right._

 _The Hokage's primary duty was to safeguard the village._

 _The Raikage and Tsuchikage were right._

 _By executing Sasuke, it will restore everyone's belief in achieving lasting peace._

 _Like Shikamaru said, putting hopes on a criminal was a huge risk._

 _Was I wrong?'_

She took another gulp of sake, her amber eyes darting drunkenly at the darkest corner of the room.

"You can come out now."

Kakashi slowly stepped away from the shadows, expression grim.

Tsunade tapped her fingers impatiently on her battered desk. "I had a hard time accepting information from those two so this better be good."

Kakashi shrugged, stopping in front of her. "Ibiki is the head of the Anbu Corps so he will obviously not listen to reason. As for Shikamaru, his acumen is necessary to ensure Sasuke's safety. Involving them both will be detrimental to our plans."

Tsunade laced her fingers together, bracing herself. "Tell me."

"The uprising and nukenin stationed in Iwa and Kiri were red herrings," Kakashi explained. "Prior to confirming these sightings, I gave Kirin and Neko the order to sweep all the dirt."

She nodded, understanding what he meant by sweeping. "So the fact that there were no sightings of these nukenin…it was all your doing?"

Silence.

Realizing that there is more to what Kakashi was letting on, she prodded, "Tell me the truth. Is the summit the actual distraction?"

Again, his silence confirmed her suspicions.

"Is the enemy's goal to achieve the Infinite Dream?"

More silence.

Already annoyed by the latter's refusal to respond, Tsunade angrily rose from her seat. "Are they planning to revive Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi?"

Inky black orbs shifted.

"No."

Disbelief laced through the Godaime's fair features. "But your…our suspicions were right on the mark! All evidence pointed to the Infinite Tsukuyomi. That technique has the power to turn people into mindless, subservient beings. How…how can you be wrong?"

Kakashi averted his eyes, masked expression tinged with guilt.

"I was mistaken."

His admonition was the last straw.

The constant build-up of stress and anxiety finally caught up to Tsunade as she sagged against her seat. Hands covering her face, she tried to come up with ways to resolve this complicated dilemma. Likewise, the pending summit with its underlying issues in regards to Sasuke's trial and the village's future weighed heavily on her shoulders. Perhaps Shikamaru's suggestion of prioritizing the summit and leaving the uprising to Kakashi's hands was the prudent thing to do.

Taking note of Ibiki's notion that he'd safeguard the village without her approval, Tsunade decided to place her faith in his words and hoped he'd take care of things as stealthily as possible. As for Shikamaru, she had no choice but to believe in his strategy. With Sasuke's life hanging by a thin thread, she hoped her youngest aide would be successful in overturning the Kages' plans of execution.

All that's left was the impending coup d'état.

She lifted her hands off her face. Amber eyes dull and jaded as she stared in its onyx counterparts.

Her voice barely a whisper.

"Who is the real enemy?"

Kakashi hesitated before answering.

.

.

.

.

.

"Konoha."

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaannnnd there you have it! Chapter 15 finally up! Thank you, dear readers, for providing me with your feedback and support so I dedicate this chapter to all of you. See you all in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Naruto is still the property of Kishimoto-sensei.

 **A/N:** First of all, my deepest apologies for the lengthy delay. A lot of things happened last year, mainly work-related issues so I wasn't able to update this story. I had to rewatch the series and re-read Aftermath to reacquaint myself with the story. Anyhow…without further ado, here is Chapter 16! Enjoy!

* * *

Aftermath: Post War

Chapter 16: The Cycle of Negativity

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

"The actual culprit is the village?"

Kakashi's masked expression gave nothing away.

"Is it Root or Anbu?"

Silence.

Fed up from the silent treatment she is receiving from her subordinate, Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk. The loud jarring sound echoed throughout the office, scattering documents and splintered wood flying from all directions.

Unfortunately, Kakashi wasn't deterred by his superior's lack of apathy for furniture.

Instead, he warily observed her bent form rummaging amidst the debris and retrieving a sake bottle which, she unceremoniously chugged its contents. Upon seeing Tsunade's flushed face and pink-tinged cheeks, he deduced that she finally calmed down. About to begin his report, he was silenced with a wave of her hand.

"If the village is the culprit and is after Sasuke, all the information we gathered regarding Kirigakure's uprising and the growing uprising from the rest of the hidden villages are rendered useless! And…and," she huffed, voice loud. "Ibiki's investigation against Root are nil!"

"If so, is Root truly behind it?"

She faltered.

"Flamboyant events and directly goading the Kages into executing Sasuke doesn't reflect Root's true intentions," Kakashi clarified. "The events were purposely manipulated so that we will have no choice but to end his life. Consider the facts carefully before you jump to conclusions."

Reluctantly, she did.

A direct approach similar to the pseudo-uprising in Kiri and Iwa will only catch the attention of the other hidden villages who are still fighting for dominance. Since their lackeys were fully integrated in Anbu, Root can make the coup d'étathappen anytime.

Therefore, Root didn't need force to subdue Konoha.

And even…

She bit her lip.

 _Even Sasuke._

Using his name to coax disillusioned shinobi to rebel against their respective villages under the false pretense of reformation came out redundant as Root would simply wait until his execution commenced and eventually, steal his eyes.

 _Either way, Root will end victorious._

The uprising at the other hidden villages and the Kage Summit served as distractions to throw Konoha off their trail.

The underlying discord between the Allied Nations fueled by the Raikage's animosity towards Sasuke subtly manipulated the Kages' desire for dominance, thereby spurring them to hasten his execution.

There wasn't any need for Root to acquire more power.

The summit kept Konoha and its allies under surveillance and ensured leverage for Root and its lackeys by halving the leader's strength.

 _What does that leave the Kyūbi and the Sharingan?_

The answer was painstakingly obvious.

Since Naruto was gullible than Sasuke, he will be easier to manipulate due to his ambition to be the Hokage. Root will simply dangle the title above Naruto's unsuspecting head and no doubt, he will fall for their trap. After all, becoming a Hokage meant getting acknowledged by the village and its people.

On the other hand, Sasuke was a realist. If the reports she received from the war were accurate, a slight chance of encountering his brother during the war and learning the truth of their clan's demise ultimately changed his outlook – which, further explains the brat's lack of resistance during his arrest.

 _Indeed, Sasuke is the catalyst._

Kakashi is right.

Indirectly blaming Root for Sasuke's fate was wrong.

 _The actual perpetrators are…_

Her palms shook.

 _There is only one way to set things right._

 _Kill him._

"Is Sasuke worth saving?"

Kakashi didn't respond, his hand resting on the utility pouch behind him.

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, stepping away from her ruined desk. Stopping in front of the window overlooking the Hokage Monument, her voice turned wistful. "Even if Sasuke returns to us, he will live on bearing the consequences of Madara's actions on his shoulders."

Her hand touched the glass pane, slightly wincing as the cold surface made contact with her marred skin. "His cursed eyes will bring him suffering and misfortune. Death will be a fitting solution."

 _Yet, wouldn't that make things too easy?_

Pressing a palm on her forehead against the glass, she admitted tiredly, "My incompetence led to this conclusion. Everything we worked up to this point ended in shambles. I can't save one lousy Uchiha brat and even betting my position as Hokage to save his life will not sway the emotions of the other Kages. There won't be a need to guess tomorrow's verdict. Once the Mizukage places her vote…it's over."

 _A weakened Godaime and the crumbling village is what's left of the previous Hokage's legacy._

 _Root won._

 _How mortifying._

Onyx eyes darkened with resolve. "Even though I was Sasuke's previous mentor, my failure to understand his situation drove him to the dark side. Back then, if I wasn't so self-absorbed and hindered his thirst for vengeance…then things might've ended differently."

Following Tsunade's gaze at the Hokage monument, his eyes landed at the Fourth Hokage's carved visage. His expression turned gloomier as he continued, "Yet, here we are. As you've asked, which is more important? Sasuke, who risked his life to save the village who turned its back on his clan…or the village who turned its back on him and eventually, us?"

Her hand clenched. _'I don't know.'_

Recalling her earlier conversation with Naruto, her chest tightened as the image of his tear-streaked face appeared on her mind.

" _How can I become Hokage if I can't even save my best friend?"_

Humiliation replaced hurt.

' _I'm sorry, Naruto.'_

For the sake of preserving her grandfather's ideals and uphold the village's code, she was willing to give Sasuke up.

And then her subordinate had the audacity to lecture her about human life.

Even though Sasuke reminded her so much of Orochimaru, after encountering her former comrade during the war and saved her life, her past convictions of him remained in place.

…

" _People change. Or they die before they do. It's one or the other."_

" _Orochimaru, if you changed like this sooner…then Jiraiya will not have…"_

" _And if I have, then Jiraiya would have changed too."_

…

Her eyes closed.

 _Orochimaru is right._

No matter how steady the cycle of conflict is, there will be distortions.

People change and he was no exception.

Eventually, Sasuke will too.

 _If Jiraiya were alive, what will he do?_

 _Even so…_

"But, why?"

Though hidden by his mask, the corners of Kakashi's mouth lifted upwards. "Tsunade-sama, saving Sasuke will not absolve Shodaime-sama's guilt for not redeeming Madara or the village for its crimes against his clan."

Remorse framed her pale features.

 _He knew._

The Jōnin approached her and pressed something against her palm.

Opening her eyes, she looked down to see what it was.

 _A scroll?_

"You told me before that I require the power of a Kage to save my student," he began offhandedly, already anticipating her confusion. "But, there are some things that only I can do and you can't."

Unrolling the scroll, incredulity filled Tsunade's pale features after she skimmed its contents. "Where did you get this information?"

Kakashi's tone was low.

"Yugakure."

Known as the village that has forgotten wars, Yugakure is a pacifist village with its shinobi focused on protecting its villagers. Kakashi's willingness to go through such lengths in acquiring information baffled Tsunade. "Why did you go to such a remote country? I ordered you specifically to gather information against Root!"

"Clarity."

The parchment crumpled in her hand.

"True to form, the investigation done to Kirigakure and Iwagakure is incomplete," he informed straightforwardly. "Taking word of the uprising in Kirigakure as a sham, I ordered Kirin and Neko to contain these uprisings and get rid of the evidence."

His gaze narrowed. "Unfortunately, it wasn't the case since the rebels have no idea who Sasuke was and why they were put on standby near the borders."

Tsunade grimly comprehended his words. "Apprehending key figures and having Aoba delve deep inside their minds was unlikely due to several mind blocks," she realized, finally understanding the scenario. "There wasn't information about Sasuke or the Infinite Tsukuyōmi found in their memories." Amber eyes glinted with anger as she concluded, "If that were the case, then Sasuke's whereabouts was leaked by an insider and used the information to spark a rebellion."

"Wrong."

Recalling the bodies burned in Kirigakure as part of the cleanup process, Kakashi responded, "There were no mind blocks. The nukenin were purposefully left out of the loop to be mindlessly killed as pawns to discredit Konoha shinobi."

Tsunade's hands clenched into fists. "Impossible! Then how can you explain the large groups of nukenin to do their bidding under the pretense of a false rumor?"

"Retribution."

His answer didn't sit well with her.

"The enemy knew Konoha will retaliate once Sasuke's name gets involved in certain circumstances," Kakashi explained. "Since we're overly familiar with the Uchiha clan's Dōjutsu, it's highly likely they will target him to recreate the Infinite Tsukuyōmi."

"That technique will take several years to happen! With the Divine Tree out of commission, chances of the Infinite Dream's revival is close to nil!"

"The Infinite Dream is not what we think it is."

Tsunade's fair features immediately twisted into a baffled expression. "I don't understand. What do you mean by…?"

The Jōnin levelly met her gaze.

"The Infinite Dream meant extinction."

The color drained from her face.

Anger mixed with pure horror as she finally grasped the meaning behind Kakashi's ambiguous words. "Then our enemy's real goal is…"

Onyx orbs held nothing back.

.

.

.

.

.

"…to achieve lifelong peace by eradicating all shinobi."

* * *

 **Anbu Headquarters**

For some reason he couldn't comprehend, Ibiki recalled the first time he saw a certain blue-clad boy and his teammates.

 _The Chūnin Exams._

The veteran Anbu commander firstly assumed that Kakashi's team was nothing more but a bunch of misfits stupidly aiming for the title.

 _A Kyūbi vessel aspiring to be a Hokage._

 _A genius rookie who survived his clan's tragedy._

 _An intelligent and robust kunoichi who has yet to prove her skills._

There were suspicions that the lineup wasn't done randomly and Ibiki didn't have a hand in selecting the members – only the Third Hokage possessed the authority of putting the Kyūbi jinchūriki and the Uchiha survivor in the same team.

' _Most likely Sandaime-sama knew of Shimura Danzō's ambition of acquiring the Uchiha clan's sharingan to control the Kyūbi,'_ Ibiki surmised, remembering Kakashi's immediate removal from his position in Anbu and subsequently demotion to a Jōnin.

With Kakashi's implanted sharingan acting as a fail-safe and his strict guidance, Naruto and Sasuke will grow up to be valuable assets for Konoha – further strengthening the Fire Country's influence among the rest.

 _Everything was planned from the beginning._

 _Yet the outcome played differently._

For instance, Naruto defied the rules by choosing not to rely on his Kyūbi abilities and passed the first level of the written examination in flying colors – with a blank test paper. It was not until his match with Kiba during the 3rd test officiated by Gekkō Hayate that made Ibiki admit he wholly underestimated Naruto's potential.

 _Just like his father._

With everyone's eyes completely transfixed on Naruto's growth, it was an ironic distraction from Orochimaru's diabolical plan of acquiring Sasuke's abilities for himself. Back then, the Uchiha youngling's abilities paled in comparison to his brother's. Following the next three years of hard work and reliance on Orochimaru's experiments to boost his skill set, Sasuke became fully capable of defeating his own mentor and resisting the Living Corpse Reincarnation.

In the long run, he confronted Itachi and succeeded in killing him.

However…

The consequences of defection and discovering his brother's true predicament from an unknown source rattled Sasuke's psyche, leading him to the point of no return –

 _Joining Akatsuki and kidnapping the Raikage's brother._

 _Assaulting the Five Kages during the Kage Summit and slaying numerous samurai in cold blood._

 _Assassinating the Sixth Hokage candidate Shimura Danzō and rendering Konoha helpless without its leader._

.

.

.

.

.

 _A person driven with hatred was beyond saving._

Therefore…

For his crimes against the Shinobi Nation, Uchiha Sasuke must die.

As a shinobi loyally bound to the code, Ibiki knew that every wrongdoing has a befitting punishment. Regardless of Sasuke's feats during the war, he was no exception to the rule – hence, his arrest.

Things were finally set in the right path until the Hokage's hasty resignation in exchange for his freedom.

It completely threw their allies' off-guard and filled the summit with further turmoil.

 _It was appalling._

 _An international criminal reduced the Kages into noisy kids bickering over a piece of candy._

 _And now…_

Glancing at the empty cell where Sasuke was previously kept, Ibiki didn't have to guess the latter's current state of mind. With no resolve to fuel his motivation, the last Uchiha survivor was nothing more but a shadow of his former self.

 _Dark._

 _Empty._

His expression darkened.

 _Oddly, his cell reflects their futile attempts of stopping the_ _coup d'état by an unseen enemy._

Even though the Intelligence Squad pooled their best efforts and resources in unraveling the truth behind the so-called uprising in Kirigakure and their neighboring hidden villages, several unanswered questions plagued his mind.

 _Who are the perpetrators?_

 _What is their motive?_

 _If conquering isn't the goal, why are the rogue ninjas stationed at every hidden village except Konoha?_

With all the information Anbu gathered so far, Ibiki deduced that the enemy is provoking them to retaliate.

It was a feat that Tsunade favored recently.

The Hokage's biased decisions and her haywire emotions overruling logic resulted to unfavorable decisions, further displeasing the elders and the Fire Country daimyō.

Her latest stint of abdication in favor of giving Sasuke a fair trial came out too contrived; with her motivation conceivably stemming from her morals as a Medical Specialist.

It certainly caused an outcry from her colleagues, hinting it as a political move in solidifying Konoha and the Fire Country as the strongest nation. Regardless of Tsunade's denials that she wasn't saving Sasuke for his visual prowess, Kakashi and Shikamaru strangely risking their positions to ensure his survival by all means confirmed it.

 _Though Sasuke's strength is beneficial to the village, he will follow his predecessor's footsteps in the long run._

Ibiki clenched his fist.

 _Choosing Sasuke over the village's safety was the final straw._

 _Not to mention, Tsunade's order of prioritizing the summit._

Ibiki knew from experience that putting the Anbu on standby and relegating them as bodyguards for the summit will render the village helpless from outside attacks. For him, it was a lenient strategy as the Kages were capable of protecting themselves and stationing Anbu outside from their meeting place will bring further suspicions of an underlying threat.

 _The more their allies feel constrained, the more distrust they will feel._

It could also mean Tsunade's way of using force to ensure Sasuke will get a fair trial.

His brow furrowed.

Recalling their unseen enemy's tactic of strategically placing nukenin beyond Kirigakure's borders, the possibility of a swift invasion from the outside and Anbu's delayed reaction will lead to the Kages being driven into a corner and forced into submission.

It will be akin to wolves slaughtering sheep.

 _Just what is Tsunade-sama planning?_

The crease on Ibiki's forehead deepened as he began replaying the previous events.

 _First was Naruto's incarceration at the restricted level._

For starters, containing the Kyūbi's powers was justifiable since Naruto's mentality was compromised. Witnessing his friend's arrest led to trauma and negativity in his mind – unwittingly feeding off from his tailed beast's chakra and trying to stop them from their mission.

Furthermore, his recent assault at the Anbu Headquarters proved that his strength was not to be taken lightly.

Although Naruto's actions resulted to several casualties from Ibiki's side, he didn't kill every single Anbu.

It baffled Ibiki to no end.

 _Next was Uchiha Sasuke's whereabouts…_

His mouth inevitably set into a grim line.

He had no clue where Sasuke was kept since he got his hands tied in reducing the casualties of Naruto's attacks. His subordinates offered little to no explanation as to how he disappeared – in some way, Ibiki was relieved that Kakashi took charge of the investigation as he was busy tidying up Naruto's mess.

Even though the war ended, its repercussions has just begun.

"Just what do those two have that everything we worked hard for was reduced to nothing?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you want to know?"

Surprised he wasn't alone, Ibiki's eyes quickly darted to the direction of the sound.

 _A lone figure clad in black stood in the corner of the room, mouth set in a blasé grin._

The callous intimidation brought by his unwelcome visitor shed doubts inside Ibiki's mind. "You're just wasting your breath talking me out of it. I have everything under control."

A chuckle. "By around the village frantically like a headless chicken?"

Prioritizing the village's welfare was first and foremost a shinobi's duty. He was insulted by the latter's callous regard of the rules. "If the Hokage cannot uphold the noble cause of protecting the village, then I will."

The chuckle deepened into insolent laughter.

"She's right, you know."

Confusion marred the veteran Anbu's scarred features.

Casually leaning against the metal bars of Sasuke's cell, his visitor ignored the suspicious glare he kept sending his way. He found Ibiki's one-sided ideal of putting the village above others as tragic. "Relegating your men to bodyguard duty and keeping an eye on the summit is a wise decision on her part."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed to slits.

 _How dare this…cretin!_

"Are you saying that safeguarding those selfish leaders is more important than the village?"

To his horror, the man simply nodded.

 _That is it._

 _The ones left behind to watch over the new generation are sensitive idiots._

 _Is this what achieving peace is for?_

 _What in the hell is going on?_

His voice was laced with sarcasm. "I find your insight unbelievably ridiculous."

Thin lips smiled grimly.

"How disappointing. To think the Hokage is more sympathetic than you."

 _Sympathetic?_

"Even if your men apprehend numerous nukenin, a mind-delving technique cannot pierce through a null void." Seeing Ibiki's disdain, he continued, "You must've realized by now. The investigation regarding the uprising in Kirigakure is nothing more but a red herring."

Ibiki's brows furrowed deeper. "Then the nukenin stationed at Iwa, Kumo and Suna are also the same. But why…"

"…was Konoha left out of it?" The man finished, his smile still in place. "What do you think?"

His fist clenched even more.

Recalling the first interrogation where they used Aoba's technique, Ibiki realized Kakashi must've known of the threat beforehand and decided to act according to his own instincts. Though he wasn't the type to question his stoic colleague's methods, his refusal to disclose further information to his subordinates meant one thing:

 _An internal subterfuge._

Shock laced his once stern expression. "You mean…the enemy is here all along?" When the latter didn't respond, Ibiki demanded,"Is this the reason why Tsunade-sama insisted on putting my men on standby? Because the enemy is planning on attacking the summit?"

Hearing no response from his tormentor angered him even more, causing him to ram his fist against the metal bars of Sasuke's cell. "This is not the conclusion I wanted to hear! Are you saying that all of these events were swiftly manipulated by the enemy to discredit Konohagakure? Even the Hokage…just what in the hell was she thinking? Sacrificing the village over a bunch of useless leaders will not usher us to a new era! Not to mention, leaving the village unprotected from rebellious and unsatisfied nukenin is pure genocidal!"

A sigh.

"As I've said, she is more sympathetic than you…Ibiki-san."

The connotation of his name irked him.

The sound of footsteps approaching him added more to his fury.

Before he knew it, a fist connected to his cheek.

The impact sent him flying at the other side of the wall, the dull thudding of his back hitting the stone wall reverberated throughout the room.

Before Ibiki could gather his bearings, a kunai was pressed on his neck.

"One false move and it's over."

Dimly, he could feel his jugular vein pulsing loudly as the blade pressed deep on his neck. Ibiki struggled to find the right words to placate his enemy. "Just…what are you…playing at?"

Silence.

"You know what is actually happening, don't you?"

More silence.

"Tell me!"

His tormentor's gaze was solemn, the hand gripping the kunai unmoving.

"It is as you've said. A shinobi's primary duty is to safeguard the village's well-being. As long as it is for the sake of the village, no matter what it takes…you'll do everything, be it good or bad." The blade pressed deeper, drawing blood. "I'm sure you're fully aware of what I'm talking about. That despite the Leaf's pristine nature from the ground up, unfathomable skeletons lie beneath its black roots."

The smile returned. "An excellent paradox, wouldn't you say?"

Slowly, the meaning of the cryptic words started to sink in.

"Are you referring to… _those_ roots?" he blurted out of the blue.

In response, the pressure from his neck lightened.

Even though he had a chance to fight back, the latter's silent acknowledgement confirmed his suspicions.

 _A shinobi's sworn duty is to enforce his superiors' wishes._

 _Be it good or bad._

 _Regardless of the circumstances._

 _However…_

 _Those roots…_

.

.

.

.

.

He knew.

 _The sudden emergence of the Kyūbi in the village which led to the Fourth Hokage's death…_

… _and the Uchiha downfall._

Information regarding the demise of the once fabled clan and the Kyūbi's sudden existence and its aftermath was strictly confidential and even he didn't know the full story. The only ones aware of it were the deceased Third Hokage, the Sixth Hokage candidate and the elders.

 _But, what does it make him then?_

 _Was he supposed to know all this?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Everything that is happening is our fault, isn't it?"

Only the sound of the blade fully retracting from his neck served as his attacker's response.

Of which he didn't even have the heart to retaliate.

Restraint reflected in the man's face as he reupholstered his kunai. "After Shodaime-sama and Madara founded the village, there are still people who feared the Kyūbi and the Uchiha. Even though the village recognized the Kyūbi and its jinchūriki's worth, one remained being persecuted until now."

Ibiki's silence urged him on.

"After the First's demise, the Second Hokage believed that the Uchiha clan will eventually overturn the Senju. The Konoha Police Force was created to reduce the Uchiha clan to bodyguard duty and lessen its members' attempts for a coup d'état."

 _It was exactly what Tsunade did to his men._

"For three generations, Konoha remained afraid of the Uchiha's abilities. Although Sandaime-sama showed proper understanding of the clan's situation and pleaded for leniency, there were no efforts done in his part to utilize their abilities in the right way. Such a shame that even the Fourth's early fueled the village's contempt to further ostracize the Uchiha."

The man stood up and dusted his pants.

"In time, the clan's restlessness and the unfair treatment they received from the village council drove them to do the one thing they feared most."

It was a repetitive tale that eventually brought Ibiki to a startling conclusion.

 _The village is the culprit._

 _If so, why is the Hokage so adamant to save that Uchiha brat?_

His eyes widened in realization.

 _Absolution._

The sickening sound of bone hitting stone echoed throughout the prison.

Blood dripped from Ibiki's cracked knuckles as he stood up. "Saving a petty criminal to absolve the Senju's guilt was Tsunade-sama's actual goal? Absolutely ludicrous!"

 _Enough._

Stomping his way to the door, he grabbed the doorknob and unceremoniously yanked it open. "Stepping aside in favor of the Hokage's wishes and letting things worsen is the stupidest decision I have ever made! I should've followed my instincts and protected my village instead of catering to her whims!"

It was a losing battle on their part and watching things spiraling downwards without a fight was revolting.

Since when did they become so lenient?

Since when did HE become so WEAK?

"Even if you try resolving things, will things return to how it was?"

Hand tightening around the door knob, the image of his brother came to mind.

 _Idate._

 _Was this how you felt before?_

 _That feeling of helplessness._

 _That a shinobi will always be a shinobi._

 _Yet…that didn't happen as you chose a different path._

 _But then…_

 _Konoha is first and foremost their home._

 _Will the unfolding events change them too?_

His grip loosened.

 _Konoha will never be the same._

 _All the efforts and ideals of the previous Hokages were already reduced to ashes._

 _Even safeguarding the village by his own hands will be a futile effort due to lack of manpower._

 _Moreover, to be blindsided by the Hokage's indecisiveness and leaving the village's future to two obnoxious brats was mortifying._

 _If only…_

 _If only there was something he can do…_

His expression replaced with unspoken grimace.

"NO."

Grimly, he faced the man.

"Why are you telling me this?"

The latter shrugged, his display of nonchalance further cemented Ibiki's anger.

"The less people involved, the better."

The cryptic words didn't sit well with him.

"By less people…including the Hokage?"

A ghostly smile.

"She recklessly got herself involved on several occasions, don't you think so?"

Regrettably, Ibiki agreed with his notion.

"You and I share the same sentiments," the man insisted, confidence laced with his words. "Everything that we do is for the good of the village. In order for this to happen, we eradicate all the unnecessary obstacles hindering us from our true goal."

Ibiki scoffed. "If you're after the Hokage's position it is too late."

The man only shrugged, only eyeing Sasuke's empty cell with mild interest. "No matter how much you try to cover it up, the Hokage faltered due to her indecisiveness and weak will. The village has no more use for her. Then again," he grinned, adding as an afterthought, "Her abdication meant nothing to us since it only removed her as a threat."

The fact that the person in front of him remained unperturbed from the ensuing events made Ibiki contemplate his options. Two came to his mind and either of those options were not what he expected.

 _Either join their side…or expect the worst._

He gritted his teeth. Even if Tsunade-sama was an emotional and biased ruler, her intentions were clearly for the good of the village. Despite the desperation she showed in ensuring Sasuke's safety, his respect for her didn't wane. "You've got it wrong. The Godaime put her position on the line to save one of our own. Her actions may have been reckless but everything she did is for the sake of the village's future!"

"A hypocritical response from a veteran Anbu commander."

That got him quiet.

"Questioning the Hokage's decisions no matter how dubious it was sealed your fate as a hypocrite. The Hokage is the embodiment of the Hidden Leaf – notwithstanding her questionable ideals and motives. Saving one of your own only served as a reminder that a Kage's powers are absolute."

Crossing his arms, the intruder cocked his head to the side. "Indeed, renouncing her position for a criminal is honorable. Not even the other Kages would dare to do the same things she did."

"The other Kages are not stupid," Ibiki argued, no longer justifying the issue. "They know fully well that she chose to save Sasuke for his abilities hence their insistence to execute him."

"Not all Kages desire that."

Disbelief met indifference.

"How sure are you?"

Like always, the man smiled.

His impatience got the better of him. "Anyway, you are a hypocrite as well."

The admonishment caused the smile to falter.

"You said everything you do is for the village," Ibiki accused, no longer mincing his words. "The idea of the pseudo-uprising in the other hidden villages and condemning Konoha as the mastermind of it all is farce. Even guilt-tripping a shinobi loyal to the code such as myself to empathize with the Kyubi jinchūriki and the Uchiha's plight is nonsensical. We all know that the past cannot be changed. The only way left is to move forward."

Instead of responding, the man stepped forward.

Raising his hand, he pointed a finger at Ibiki's chest. "I agree with you."

This sudden response took the older man aback.

"We are all hypocrites," the man admitted, gruffly. "The fact that we want the famed Uchiha ability for ourselves is a no-brainer. Peace is nothing more but a fleeting concept for the people. In reality, we desire to rise above all. There are still some who vie for dominance and crave power. No matter what era we live in, there will always be conflict."

Staring at the small sliver of light emanating from the small window above Sasuke's cell, he continued. "The summit is simply a façade for a brief armistice. The Hidden Villages' reliance on the Five Nations strength will ultimately be its downfall." His gaze was filled with conviction as he ended, "It has begun."

Perplexed, Ibiki only stared down at his bruised knuckles.

"The age of shinobi is starting its decline. As much as possible, we are preserving our dying era. In time, there will be no use for people like us. In this bloody cycle of negativity and conflict, who can blame the people to wish for ceaseless armistice…at the cost of our lives?"

From the corner of his eye, he knew the older man was weighing his options.

Putting a hand on Ibiki's shoulder, he spoke in a much lighter tone. "You're a highly commendable shinobi, Ibiki-san. Yet I stand by what I said. The Hokage is more sympathetic than you. Your men were put on standby to ensure that they are saved from punishment. However…"

The grip tightened. "Not all will be saved."

Ibiki turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

A low chuckle.

"You'll find out…in due time."

He was unconvinced.

Casually, the man removed his hand from Ibiki's shoulder. "As much as I enjoy our pleasant conversation, I'm afraid I have to go." Putting his hand inside his pocket, he walked past Ibiki and grasped the door knob. Ignoring the rickety squeak of the door, he looked at the Anbu veteran's dejected form. "Ibiki-san."

Said person turned around.

Uncertainty met determination.

"Is the village truly worth throwing your life away for?"

His eyes widened.

Satisfied, the man hummed a tune as he walked out of the room.

* * *

He was alone.

Eyeing the empty space where Sasuke used to be, the memories he recalled of the blue-clad boy and his team was surreptitiously replaced by his earlier conversation with the intruder.

 _Kami-sama, it made him think._

Countless times he had thrown his life on the line for the sake of completing his missions.

Not once had he thought of his own life.

And now…

 _The village._

 _What are they protecting for?_

 _Who are they fighting for?_

 _WHO_

 _ARE_

 _THEY?_

A solitary tear dropped from his eye.

 _In the end, we are nothing more but tools._

 _If that is the case, then…_

Casting one final look at the cell, Ibiki clenched his fist as he turned around and left the room.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The only option left…is to admit defeat._

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you have it! Dear readers, I want to express my gratitude for the support and encouragement in continuing this story. As always, please feel drop me a review and let me know what you think. Thank you again and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
